Shinigami
by boubouille
Summary: Il va falloir que je choisisse de quel monde je veux faire parti ... si je dois être une humaine ou bien une shinigamie ...
1. Chapter 1

Je pousse la porte de cette maison, pour arriver dans une entrée sombre montrant que le soleil commence à se coucher. J'enlève rapidement mes ballerines que je range à leur place dans le meuble à ma droite. Je sors mes chaussons que j'enfile, même si je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est la règle, ici.

Je me dirige vers les escaliers en empruntant le couloir qui se trouve devant moi, quand la porte à ma gauche s'ouvre laissant apparaître Shiro. Il me regarde tout sourire mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il m'explique qu'il va être l'heure de passer à table avant de refermer la porte.

Je hausse les épaules, pas du tout inquiète, en reprenant mon chemin. Je grimpe les escaliers deux à deux pour me rendre dans ma chambre. Je la trouve fermée, comme lorsque je suis partie le matin. Je la déverrouille à l'aide de ma clef ancienne, avant de pénétrer dans les lieux.

J'observe la pièce tranquillement. Une chambre avec des murs en pierre ancienne où j'ai accroché plusieurs affiches au mur. Un bureau dans un coin, un lit au centre et une armoire d'un autre côté. Je pose mon sac sur mon lit en baldaquin avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre. Je l'ouvre pour me retrouver sur mon petit balcon, laissant entrée les dernières lueurs du soleil. L'air frais me fait du bien, il me permet de me détendre. Je m'appuie sur la rambarde pour observer les passants qui marchent dans la rue. Aucun d'eux ne peut me voir mais cela ne me dérange pas, je peux les observer sans le moindre soucis. Il va falloir que je choisisse de quel monde je veux faire parti, si je dois être une humaine ou bien une shinigamie.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Je me présente, moi c'est Yoruichi. Je vais fêter mes vingt cinq ans dans six mois, enfin il s'agit de mon âge d'humaine sinon j'ai bientôt deux cent cinquante ans. Je suis serveuse dans un café de la ville de Karakura, une ville dans un coin des États-Unis, et je passe en plus mon diplôme d'inspecteur de police. Je suis née shinigamie et dans ce cas là, la règle veut que l'on puisse choisir sa vie à partir de cent ans, soit une vie mortelle, soit immortelle. La plupart du temps, personne n'hésite mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

La vie humaine me plaît par rapport à sa liberté, au fait de pouvoir voyager, d'être libre de ses choix mais elle est extrêmement courte alors que chez les shinigamis elle est infinie mais quasiment toute tracée. Nous faisons nos études à l'Académie pour ensuite entrer dans une des douze armées qu'elle compose, jusqu'à ce que l'on meurt de vieillesse ou bien qu'un hollow nous ai tué. Le choix n'est gère plaisant.

Mes pensées furent arrêtés par un toc à la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Shiro ? Lui demandé-je sans me retourner.

-Man m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Il est l'heure de bouffer.

Ses mots m'amusèrent et me firent sourire. Il ne mâche jamais ses mots. Il pénètre dans ma chambre alors que je fais demi tour pour me diriger vers la porte. J'observe son corps sans retenue. Une peau pâle, des yeux dorés, des cheveux blanc en pagaille mais surtout des abdos tellement bien dessinés. Je le soupçonne de faire de la muscu en douce.

-Te gênes pas pour mâter surtout, me dit il lorsqu'il croise mon regard alors qu'un immense sourire pervers s'affiche sur son visage.

-Quand on se ballade torse nu, faut pas s'étonner, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je le suis jusque dans les escaliers. Je continus de l'observer alors qu'il se trouve de dos devant moi. Shiro est un shinigami beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Il a une gueule d'ange mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Ce mec est un enfoiré de première. Il traite tout le monde comme un chien, mis à part sa famille, et moi de temps en temps. Les seules choses qui trouvent grâce à ses yeux sont la force physique et le sexe. Je ne compte plus le nombre de filles qui ont défilés dans sa chambre. Je me considère comme chanceuse puisse qu'il ne cherche pas à me sauter.

Il me tient la porte de la salle à manger, impatient. Je passe devant lui toujours un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je salue Karin, sa sœur, qui aide la maîtresse des lieux à mettre la table. Je m'approche de Mazaki pour l'aider avec les assiettes qui se trouvent sur le meuble mais elle me frappe doucement la main pour me reprendre à l'ordre.

-Appelles tes parents plutôt que de m'aider, me dit-elle sur un ton plein de reproches.

-Je n'ai rien à leur dire, marmonné-je alors qu'elle me jette un regard désapprobateur.

Il est vrai que cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne leur ai pas parlé mais je suis toujours en colère contre eux. Mes parents ont loués une chambre dans une des plus vieilles maisons, qui bien sûr, est remplie de shinigamis, dans l'espoir d'influencer mon choix. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je mets autant de temps.

-Un soucis ? Me questionne Shiro en s'installant à mes côtes dans le canapé marron foncé en cuir.

Je pousse un soupir alors qu'il me tend un plat en verre remplit de pop corn.

-A table ! Appela Mazaki en tenant un plat dans les bras.

Je me lève et m'installe à ma place habituelle, à la droite de Mazaki et en face de Shiro, même si en temps normal il s'agit de l'emplacement de Karin.

-Elle ne vient pas Karin ? Demandé-je à la femme qui m'héberge depuis bientôt deux ans.

-Non il y a du foot à la télé. De plus Yuzu et Isshin sont à l'hôpital pour la soirée, il y a des examens bientôt.

-Ah oui, dis-je distraitement en me servant de la salade alors que l'homme en face de moi se sert du rosbif bien saignant. C'est dans trois jours.

-Oui, tu connais Yuzu maintenant, plaisante Mazaki en me tendant le pain. Elle veut être bien préparer.

Je lui réponds en hochant la tête. Il est vrai que Yuzu est une accro du boulot et qu'elle veut vraiment tout maîtriser comme il faut. Je me mis à manger en silence en écoutant vaguement la conversation de la mère et du fils. Ils discutaient de ce que l'albinos faisait la journée. Comme d'habitude, il avait fais la chasse aux hollow.

Le repas finit, j'aide Mazaki même si elle ne le souhaite pas. Je dépose les assiettes dans l'évier quand Shirosaki se plante devant moi. Il a enfilé un hakama blanc avec une ceinture noir. Son zanpakuto se trouve attaché à sa ceinture.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux toi ?

-Ils veulent te voir.

Son ton est froid. Il déteste servir d'entremetteur avec le capitaine en chef, mais un ordre reste un ordre. Je grimace. Je me doutais que ce jour arriverait mais pas aussi vite. Ils veulent sûrement savoir si mon choix est fais. Je le suis jusque dans la cour en traînant des pieds. L'attitude de Shirosaki se modifie. Il sort son zanpakuto de son étau. Puis ouvre un portail. Il passe en premier et je le suis. Il se referme instantanément, nous empêchant de faire demi-tour.

L'univers autour de nous change. Nous sommes maintenant entourés de maison à l'apparence japonaise. Les hommes et les femmes que nous croisons sont habillés de hakama noir, l'uniforme du monde des morts.

Je suis calmement mon guide, même si il ne sert à rien, à force je connais le chemin. Il s'arrête devant une maison et frappe doucement à la porte avant qu'un son se fasse entendre de l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvre nous laissant entrée. Six personnes se trouvent de chaque côté de la pièce. Un seul homme se tient devant moi.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Shihoïn.

-Papy Yama ! fis-je d'un air enjouée.

Certaines personnes sourirent mais pas le principal intéressé. Malgré les années, il est toujours autant sérieux.

-Vous avez décidé ce que vous aller faire ? Vos parents et les divisions attendent votre réponse.

-Capitaine Yamamoto ... J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi. Ce n'est pas facile de choisir.

-Nous n'allons pas attendre éternellement. Il va falloir un capitaine à la seconde division.

Je soupire et écoute une fois de plus les conseils pour me permettre de décider. Il me force à assister au reste de la réunion, pour que je sache comme cela se déroule. Je lis les dossiers avec le vice capitaine SoiFon qui m'explique les consignes.

La réunion terminé, je sors avec Shirosaki. Il ne m'adresse pas la parole. Rien que le fais d'être avec moi le saoul. Il traîne des pieds en marmonnant. Sa présence ne me plait pas non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Elle n'a toujours pas choisi la princesse, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir un homme appuyé contre un pilier, les bras croisés le long de son torse et le regard vide de toute expression. Il n'y a que lui qui se permet de m'appeler comme ça.

-Kuchiki.

-Shirosaki, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Vous pouvez rentrer, je la raccompagnerai plus tard.

Le regard polaire de Shirosaki passa du dénommée Kuchiki à moi. Il haussa les épaules sans dire un mot puis il me laissa là, trop content de se débarrasser de moi.

-Suis moi, j'ai des dossiers à finir.

Je fronce les sourcils. De quel droit me donne-t-il des ordres ? Je finis par afficher un grand sourire.

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

Son énergie spirituelle augmenta autour de nous mais cela ne changea pas pour moi. Je me mis à rire devant son manque de retenu, ce qui accentua sa colère.

-Attrapes moi si tu veux que je te suive.

Je partie rapidement à l'aide de shunpo, le laissant sur place. Je sais qu'il me suit, il déteste perdre tout autant que moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, je commence à ressentir le manque d'entraînement. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme. Je m'arrête quelques secondes quand je le vois apparaître devant moi, je peste et m'apprête à repartir lorsqu'il m'attrape par le bras et me plaque contre le mur sans ménagement. Je grimace légèrement seulement il s'en fiche. Son visage ne traduit toujours aucune émotion.

-C'est bon ? Tu as fini ?

Je soupire. Je ne lui réponds pas. A la place, je lui lance un regard glacial. Il en fait abstraction alors qu'il m'attrape par la taille pour me mettre sur son épaule sans ménagement.

Je me débats mais il resserre sa prise sur mes jambes sans un mot. Il avance grâce à son shunpo pour se rendre à son bureau.

-Bordel ! Hurlé-je en gigotant dans tous les sens. Je sais marcher !

-Tu vas encore te sauver et j'ai du boulot. Mon rôle est de t'apprendre à être un bon capitaine. Pendant quinze jours, c'est avec moi que tu es.

Je montre mon mécontentement. Le vieux Yamamoto ne m'avait pas parler de cette partie lors de la réunion.

-Tu as fini de râler ? Tu es avant tout une shinigamie tant que tu n'as pas pris ta décision ! m'explique-t-il en me lâchant dans le couloir. Tu dois donc suivre les règles.

Je remets en place mon maillot avant de le suivre dans la pièce. Renji Abaraï, son vice capitaine s'y trouve également. Il me lance un regard désolé. Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que je sache ce qui m'attends.

Deux longues heures plus tard, Byakuya pose sa plume à côté de son encrier. Je fais de même. La paperasse m'énerve, je n'ai pas la patience de la remplir, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de faire des rapports. Sa pile de parchemin est deux fois plus haute que la mienne.

-C'est fini pour au soir.

Il se lève pour ranger dans plusieurs dossiers les documents sur lesquels nous avons rédiger nos rapports.

-Je vais te ramener. Tu reviendras ici pour six heures demain.

-Je ne parle plus à mes parents, tu le sais.

-C'est pour ça que durant ton séjour, tu resteras à la demeure Kuchiki, m'explique-t-il aussi froid que la glace. Je serais sûr que tu seras à l'heure si je t'ai à l'œil.

J'explose de rire. Depuis le temps que je le connais, il a enfin compris que je n'aime pas me lever le matin.

-Demain, tu reprendras l'entraînement pour utiliser le kido. J'ai constaté que ton niveau n'avait guère progressé en trois mois.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, fis-je ironiquement en m'étirant en marchant vers la porte.

-Il fut un temps, je ne t'aurai pas rattraper.

Le ton supérieur qu'il utilisa me surpris. Je cru y déceler une pointe d'amusement. Je me tourne vers lui pour lui faire face. Effectivement, il se moque de moi avec son sourire en coin.

-Tiens donc, tu veux jouer ? Le premier qui arrive au manoir ?

Le temps que je cligne des yeux il n'était déjà plus devant moi. J'ouvre la bouche puis la referme en serrant les poings. Je viens de me faire avoir comme une bleue. Heureusement que je connais un raccourci. Je passe à travers les arbres, bouscule un ou deux shinigamis en passant. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre contre lui. Je me décide d'accélérer encore plus, il est juste devant moi. Alors qu'il s'apprête à poser la main sur la grande porte d'entrée je me place entre lui et le bâtiment. Il arrête net son mouvement.

-Gagnée ! m'exclamé-je alors qu'il affiche un visage surpris.

-Tu es à bout de souffle quand même princesse, me fit-il constaté tout bas à mon oreille.

Sa voix m'enveloppe. Il s'éloigne et nous reprenons notre chemin. Nous croisons quelques domestiques qui nous salut en passant.

-Il n'était pas envisageable que je perde mon beau. J'en aurai entendu parler pendant cent ans sinon.

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil, avec un micro sourire. Il adorerait me battre un jour à ce jeu, mais pour le moment, malgré mon manque d'entrainement, j'arrive à garder ma place.

-Voici ta chambre, tu peux aller dormir. Tu as intérêt à être à l'heure demain.

Il m'ouvre la porte en gentleman puis il me suit à l'intérieur. J'allume la lumière pour faire disparaître l'obscurité. Une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale au domaine Kuchiki. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, alors qu'il vérifie que rien ne manque.

-Tu as des affaires à toi dans la valise, m'explique-t-il en me montrant l'objet ranger dans un coin. Des uniformes ont été ranger dans l'armoire. A partir de demain, tu vas devoir te vêtir comme nous. Et ceux jusqu'à ce que tu repartes. Le repas est servie à heure fixe. Tu as intérêt à être présente sinon je viendrais te chercher moi même.

Il ne cache pas sa menace. J'aimerai bien le voir la mettre à exécution, juste pour le voir perdre son sang froid.

-Et une tenue correcte sera exigée. Pas de mini short ou autre que tu as pu trouver sur Terre.

-Vous voulez autre chose votre altesse ? demandé-je en m'inclinant devant lui.

Je m'emporte, je ne suis pas une enfant ! Je sais comment me comporter et je connais les règles, ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis dans cette demeure.

Il me foudroie du regard avant de tourner les talons et de me laisser seule. Je soupire d'énervement et me glisse dans le lit après m'être changer.

Lorsque je me réveille, je constate qu'il fait encore nuit. La lune et les étoiles reflètent dans le miroir. J'enfile un pull et sors du lit en silence. Les couloirs sont allumés par des lumières douces, sûrement pour permettre aux serviteurs de se déplacer. J'ère dans la cours, sous les cerisiers en fleurs, dans l'espoir de retrouver le sommeil mais rien. Alors que je m'apprête à retourner dans ma chambre, je constate que la porte du bureau du capitaine n'est pas fermée et que la lumière est allumée. J'entre sans frapper. Je le vois lever la tête vers moi puis la rabaisser alors que je ferme la porte. Je m'approche de lui avant de m'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau les bras croisés.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Il m'interroge sans lever ses yeux vers moi.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Toi non plus ?

-Je n'ai pas fini.

Je le vois continuer à écrire sur le parchemin. Je me demande comment il fait pour faire tout ce qu'il fait sans broncher. Il doit avoir de la patience car il n'est pas loin des deux heures du matin. J'observe les courbes qu'il fait avec sa plume en écrivant, je regarde son expression alors qu'il trempe la pointe de sa plume dans l'encrier. Il semble si investi dans son travail que cela me donne envie de le déconcentré.

-Tu as des loisirs Byakuya ?

Je le vois lever la tête pour me dévisager. Je sais maintenant que j'ai son attention. Je ne l'appelle pas très souvent par son prénom, même si nous avons grandi en même temps.

-Bien sûr.

-Quoi ?

Il pose sa plume et se tourne complètement vers moi en s'installant au fond de sa chaise. Il semble réfléchir à ma question. Après quelques secondes de silence, il me répondit.

-La lecture.

-C'est tout ? Vraiment rien d'autre ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi j'aurai besoin Yoruichi. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je voudrais bien finir.

J'arrête sa main alors qu'il s'apprête à reprendre sa plume. Il s'intéresse de nouveau à moi.

-Depuis Hisana je parle ...

Mon ton est doux, sans une once de moquerie. Je ne plaisante pas avec sa défunte femme. Il ne semble pas comprendre ce que je lui dis mais il n'insiste pas. Il ne veut pas parler, je peux le comprendre. Je lâche ses mains puis me lève. Il reprend la lecture de son parchemin pensant sûrement que la conversation est terminée. Je contourne la chaise doucement pour me placer derrière lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour lui faire savoir qu'il se trompe sur toute la ligne. Je glisse mes mains sur ses épaules, frôlant son kimono noir. Elles descendent très doucement le long de l'encolure quand deux mains m'arrêtent.

-N'y penses même pas, déclara-t-il sèchement.

Je me défais de lui en continuant ma descente, sans prêter attention à ses paroles. Il recommence deux secondes après. Je souris avant de murmurer.

-Tu devrais te détendre mon beau.

Il a un parfum enivrant, l'odeur des fleurs de cerisiers m'a toujours plu. Je dépose un baiser dans son cou, à la base de sa nuque. Il se lève brusquement, fait volte-face et agrippe mes mains m'empêchant de le toucher. Je lui adresse un sourire de vainqueur.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois Byakuya. Ce n'était pas assez bon la dernière fois ? Demandé-je en me mordant la lèvre.

-Tu devrais aller te recoucher princesse. Tu n'arriveras pas à te lever demain matin.

Son ton froid et distant ne me trompe pas. Il n'a jamais réussi à me mentir en deux cent ans. Je sais ce qu'il veut mais il ne l'admettra pas, il a trop de fierté. Je le fais lâcher prise et décide de le contourner légèrement. Je rebouche son encrier, pousse son parchemin sur le côté ainsi que ses plumes. Je m'assois sur le bureau les bras croisés. Il me fixe avec ses yeux sombres mais je soutiens son regard. Je ne le laisserai pas me déstabiliser.

-Descends de là.

-Fais moi descendre, dis-je en le défiant.

Il s'approche de moi, dans l'idée de me faire obéir mais il se trompe. Alors qu'il s'apprête à me toucher, je prends son bras.

-Sajo Sabaku, murmuré-je avec un sourire satisfait.

Le voilà bloquer, sans pouvoir faire un mouvement. Il va me le faire payer, vu son état fureur mais c'est très plaisant de l'avoir à ma merci.

-Depuis quand tu connais cette technique ? me lance-t-il furieux de s'être fait avoir.

Il essaye de se dégager de mon emprise mais pour se faire, il doit se calmer et concentrer son énergie sur ses poignets, ce qu'il est incapable de faire pour le moment.

-Moi aussi j'aime la lecture mon beau. Les livres de kido ce n'est pas se qu'il manque chez les Kurosaki. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu.

Byakuya ferma les yeux pour s'apaiser. Je me place devant lui pour reprendre mon exploration. Mes mains glissent le long de son torse sans passer sous le vêtement. Je ne dépasserais pas cette limite sans son accord, même si j'en ai plus qu'envie. J'enlève la ceinture de son kimono et la jette au sol. Son kimono s'ouvre légèrement, me laissant entrevoir encore plus sa peau pâle. Mes doigts frôlent son torse visible. Ils remontent doucement vers son cou, pour aller se perdre dans les cheveux noirs.

-Tu sais que dans trois minutes, je suis libre. J'espère que tu cours vite princesse ...

Je rigole doucement, je ne fuirai pas quand il sera libre, j'accepterai sa vengeance. Au lieu de reculer face à sa menace, je colle mon corps encore plus contre le sien. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher délicatement mes lèvres des siennes, mes doigts toujours dans ses cheveux. Je l'embrasse quand je sens le kido se briser mais il ne bouge pas. Il répond à mon baiser quelques secondes puis ses mains se posent sur moi. Il m'écarte de lui, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange.

-Le jeu est fini, me murmure-t-il a l'oreille en me bloquant contre le bureau. Tu as perdu ...

-Tu es sûr ?

Une légère teinte rosé apparaît sur son visage. Je sens aussi bien que lui son érection. J'aime voir ce cher Kuchiki perdre le contrôle de lui, arrêter de réfléchir aux les règles qu'on lui impose. Ma main caressa sa joue avant de se diriger vers sa bouche entrouverte. Il me laisse faire. Ses yeux ne sont plus aussi inexpressif qu'avant. Ils brillent d'une flamme d'envie et de luxure. Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour se retenir.

-Oh Byakuya ... Embrasses moi, murmuré-je en titillant sa lèvre avec mon index.

Il hésite quelques secondes avant d'accéder à ma demande. Il me presse encore plus contre le bureau. Il me mord la lèvre inférieur en glissant ses mains sous mon pull. Byakuya n'est pas doux, je ne voulais pas qu'il le soit. Il m'embrasse passionnément, je lui rend le baiser. La passion m'emporte. J'agrippe son kimono pour me serrer contre lui encore plus. Il repousse du revers de la main, une partie des objets qui se trouvent sur son bureau. Je m'assois dessus toujours prise dans ce baiser. Il est autant avide de moi que moi de lui. Trois mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vu ... Trois long mois ... Je fais glisser son kimono au sol, me permettant de caresser cette peau si douce, si pâle. Il s'écarte de moi, pour faire passer mon pull par dessus ma tête. Mes mains descendent de son dos pour abaisser son boxer, libérant son érection. Je le fixe en le tenant par les hanches. Il se replace et j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui. Il écarte ma culotte et me pénètre. J'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos, en étouffant un cri. Byakuya me serre contre lui le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence, puis il ressort. Je gémis lorsqu'il entre de nouveau en moi.

Des sons de luxures se font entendre dans la pièce. Nous nous laissons aller dans le plaisir et la passion qui est la notre. J'agrippe ses épaules lorsqu'il joui en moi, m'entraînant avec lui. Le calme envahi de nouveau la pièce. Nous restons enlacés quelques minutes, profitant l'un de l'autre, sans un mot. Byakuya finit par s'écarter de moi. Il m'embrasse tendrement une dernière fois et se rhabille. Je descends du bureau pour faire de même. Je passe mon pull puis je fais le tour du bureau calmement, pendant que Byakuya finit d'enfiler son kimono.

-Bonne nuit mon beau, lui lancé-je devant la porte alors qu'il noue sa ceinture.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos review et bon lecture à vous.

Je m'excuse par avance des fautes qui se sont glissés dans le texte.

* * *

-Aïe ! marmonné-je en me réveillant d'un seul coup.

Je me redresse pour savoir qui se trouve avec moi et surtout qui ose me réveiller de cette façon. J'enlève mes cheveux de mon visage pour bien l'observer. Il n'a pas l'air très content d'être dans ma chambre.

-Tu es en retard ! Il est prêt de sept heure trente.

Je fais entendre un grognement en me remettant sous la couverture. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever moi ! Il est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt !

Je ressens de nouveau une main s'abattre, légèrement plus forte que la précédente, sur mon postérieur.

-Aïe, fis-je à nouveau en me redressant.

Je m'allonge sur le dos pour lui faire face.

-Tu sais mon beau le sadisme ne fait pas partie de mes préférences sexuelle ...

Je me mets à quatre pattes et j'avance très doucement vers lui comme un chat. Je me mors la lèvre inférieure en lui parlant sensuellement.

-Si c'est ce que tu aimes ... On peut essayer ... Les menottes ou bien une écharpe peuvent très bien faire l'affaire...

Il se lève du lit et recule jusqu'à ce que je lâche son écharpe. J'expose de rire en le voyant s'offusquer de mes paroles. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être coincé quand il s'y met. Il replace correctement son haori comme si de rien n'était avant de sortir précipitamment de ma chambre en m'expliquant que je devrais être dans la cuisine d'ici cinq minutes.

Lorsque je le rejoins dans la cuisine, j'ai toujours le sourire aux lèvres. J'adore le déstabilisé sur ce sujet.

Il est assis, lit un document et boit tranquillement ce qui semble être un café. Je m'installe à côté de lui alors qu'il lève ses yeux noir sur moi. Je le fixe aussi avec un regard de défi.

-Je n'avais pas dis une tenue correcte ?

-Je ne mettrais pas l'uniforme de shinigami …

Il est hors de question que j'aille me changer ! Un pantalon noir avec un pull orange feront l'affaire. Je n'aime pas les couleurs et puis tant qu'à faire, autant le contredire jusqu'au bout.

-D'accord, me répondit-il simplement en retournant à sa lecture. Cela passe pour aujourd'hui, on ne quittera pas le jardin de toute façon.

Une servante vint me voir pour savoir ce que je souhaitais manger au petit déjeuner. Je lui explique gentiment que je prends du lait avec une pomme. Elle nous laisse seule dans la pièce. Je contemple Byakuya de profils, en me demandant comment je vais pouvoir m'amuser aujourd'hui.

-Merci, dis-je à la servante en prenant le fruit dans mes mains. C'est quoi le programme de la journée ? demandé-je à Byakuya en croquant dans le fruit.

-Du kidô ma chère. Votre niveau est médiocre.

Médiocre ? Non mais je rêve là.

-Si il était aussi médiocre, tu ne te serais pas fais avoir cette nuit !

Je me lève, avale mon verre d'une traite et sors de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il m'exaspère ce mec ! Je pars voir Soi, lire les derniers rapports avant de m'occuper ma formation avec ce cher capitaine.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Assise en tailleur sur l'herbe, je fais une fois de plus l'exercice, mais je ne tiens plus. Je pose mes mains au sol devant moi et ferme les yeux pour reprendre mon souffle. Je sens les perles de sueurs coulés sur mon front. Je me redresse comme je peux pour affronter son regard froid et dur.

-Recommences.

J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Je n'en peux plus, mon corps est à bout. Cela fais plus de quatre heures que j'enchaîne exercices sur exercices sans une minutes de pause. C'est un vrai tirant, quand il s'y met.

-Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire à dire Yoruichi et tout s'arrête.

Je lui lance un regard glacial. Il est hors de question que je le supplie ! Tant que je serais en vie, je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Je serre les poings et lui obéis avec difficulté. Il continua son manège pendant deux heures dans l'espoir de me voir craquer mais j'ai une volonté de fer.

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Je soupire. J'ai réussi à tenir le rythme, j'ai vaincu le tyran. Ma détermination a été ébranlé plus d'une fois ... Mais elle n'a pas été brisé ... Jamais ... Je le vois se lever et je fais de même. Il m'observe sans un mot. Je m'apprête à partir vers la demeure quand mes jambes se dérobent sous mes pieds. Eh merde !

Je sens deux mains me rattraper puis me soulever délicatement. Je veux me défaire de cet homme seulement mon corps refuse de m'obéir.

-Poses moi au sol, réussis-je à articuler alors que nous sortons de la forêt.

-Tu ne tiens pas debout.

Il continu son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

-La faute à qui ?

-A toi. Tu présumes de tes forces. Tu es trop fière pour me dire d'arrêter.

-Tu étais au courant, marmonné-je en fermant les yeux la fatigue commençant à m'emporter.

J'essaye de lutter mais rien n'y fais. J'ai trop poussé. Tout mon être refuse d'écouter.

-Bien sûr, entendis-je vaguement. Allez maintenant dors, tu en as besoin.

Je ne réponds plus, je n'en ai plus la force. Mes yeux se ferment alors que le soleil commence à se coucher. J'essaye de les en empêcher mais malgré ma lutte, rien n'y fais, je sombre dans le sommeil. Le vide se fait autour de moi.

Je sens une couverture se poser sur moi. C'est ce qui me fais revenir du monde des rêves. J'ai beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Une fois que j'y arrive, je constate avec étonnement que ce n'est pas ma chambre mais celle du capitaine. Je me redresse avant de m'affaler dans les oreillers en plume dans mon dos.

Je regarde la chambre sombre. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas mis les pieds ici. Bien avant son mariage avec Hisana. A l'époque nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, nous ne faisions que nous amuser ... Dans tous les sens du terme... Puis les responsabilités sont apparut et avec ça ... Un choix indispensable, nous séparant ... Depuis qu'il a choisi, Byakuya n'est plus le même, il a créé un fossé entre nous ... Une distance qui nous fais du mal à tous les deux ...

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas déposé dans ma chambre. Il ne veut pas que je vienne dans sa chambre habituellement. Je me lève du lit avec difficulté. Il faut que mes muscles se décontractent, je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain en me tenant aux meubles. Chaque pas me fait un mal de chien, mon corps est en plomb. Je finis par arriver dans la pièce souhaiter. Je fais couler de l'eau chaude avec des sels de bain à la cerise. Je laisse l'odeur envahir la pièce.

J'attache mes cheveux en chignon puis je me glisse dans le liquide moussant. Cela aide mes muscles endoloris à se détendre. Je profite du calme ambiant je relâche la pression.

J'apprécie le fais d'être dans cette maison, même si le propriétaire peut être vraiment glacial. La porte s'ouvre puis se referme. Je sens une personne s'asseoir derrière moi, sur le rebord.

-Tu es fâchée ? me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Le ton qu'il emploie me montre qu'il veut jouer. Je n'en ai pas la force …

Il écarte les quelques mèches qui se trouve dans ma nuque avant de l'embrasser. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il se veut doux, sûrement pour se faire pardonner. Je frissonne mais je décide de m'éloigner de lui et de lui faire face. Je ne marcherai pas dans ce jeu … Pas cette nuit … Pas après l'enfer de cette journée … Mon orgueil est blessé … Et le fais d'avoir été dans sa chambre n'a rien arrangé …

-Tu t'es servie d'hier soir pour te venger aujourd'hui ...

C'est ce qui me fais le plus de peine ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs . ..

-Yoruichi, murmura Byakuya en se redressant pour enlever son hakama. La journée, je suis ton professeur.

Il le pose sur le banc puis retire le reste de ses affaires pour se glisser dans l'eau chaude à mon ancienne place.

Byakuya me tend la main. Je la fixe quelques secondes.

-Byakuya ne joue pas ... Pas au soir s'il te plait …

-Tu te permets de le faire toi ... J'aime te voir perdre princesse ...

Il veut que je le rejoigne ... Il joue au chat et à la souris avec moi … Seulement je ne suis pas la prédatrice ... Loin de là … Je ferme les yeux en signe d'abdication et glisse mes doigts dans les siens. Je ne lui souris pas, je n'en ai pas la force ...

Oui ... Une chose entre nous a été brisé il y a longtemps ... Je pensais que cela s'était réparé ...

Il me tire à lui et m'installe sur ses jambes. Je me plonge dans ses yeux noirs avant de passer mes bras de chaque côté de sa nuque ...

Il m'embrasse doucement, sa main glissant sur mes hanches, puis dans mon dos, me rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Je le laisse faire ... Je suis faible … Vraiment impuissante face à lui … Je n'arrive pas à lui dire non … A résister …

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Tu as l'air ailleurs cette nuit mon beau.

Je lui parle en m'extirpant du lit. Je ne reste jamais avec lui pour dormir, nous nous séparons à chaque fois. Je ne m'attends pas à une réponse, il n'est pas très loquace.

-C'est l'anniversaire d'Hisana dans quinze jours.

Sa voie est triste et mélancolique. Je me tourne vers lui. Il regarde vers la fenêtre et observe les étoiles ou la lune ... Je ne sais pas trop ...

Je soupire. Je ne veux plus le laisser seul maintenant que je suis au courant. Je me rappelle de la peine qu'il a eu le jour de sa mort. Je me glisse à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Tu as pu dire au revoir à Hisana ? lui demandé-je en caressant son torse.

-Non, elle m'a laissé un mot en m'expliquant qu'elle préférait partir pour que je ne la vois pas ainsi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su si elle n'était plus là, mais depuis le temps, elle serait revenue je pense.

Un silence pesant tombe dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre et lui ne dit plus un mot. Son regard est triste. Elle doit sûrement lui manquer. Dix ans avec une personne n'est pas assez. Il m'embrasse doucement me serrant contre lui.

Il me fait basculer sur le côté. Là, ce n'est pas moi qui suis triste mais lui … Il veut oublier … Oublier la peine qu'il a avec moi … et je le laisse faire, prise dans son désespoir.

o-o-o-o-o

Je lève la tête lorsque le réveil sonne. Je constate que je suis seule. Je m'assois et fixe quelques secondes mes mains.

Je me sens mieux au matin, plus sereine que cette nuit. Byakuya m'a montré sa peine ... J'ai essayé de la calmer du mieux que j'ai pu... Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à l'apaiser mais je l'espère. Je me lève, bien décider à embêter ce cher noble et essayer de lui rendre le sourire. Après m'être habillée rapidement, je le trouve en discussion avec Rukia dans son bureau.

-Mais Nii-sama ! Moi aussi je veux être avec vous au soir ! Je suis une Kuchiki !

-Rukia, dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté après m'avoir remarqué. Je ne peux rien faire. C'est la douzième division qui est de surveillance cette nuit. Yoruichi, vas déjeuner. Je te rejoins après.

C'est un ordre. Je hoche la tête alors que Rukia me jette un regard froid. Elle ne m'aime pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je constate qu'il y a des crêpes. Je me fais une joie d'en manger en attendant ce cher capitaine. Je me demande bien de quoi parler Rukia. Ou voulait-elle aller au soir ? Une demi heure après, Byakuya ne m'a toujours pas retrouvé. Je retourne à son bureau en traînant des pieds. Il me fait faire des allez retours et je déteste ça. Je croise Renji dans le couloir. Il me salut avant de reprendre son chemin, sûrement vers la sixième division.

-Bonjour ! m'exclamé-je en ouvrant la porte. Bien dormi ?

Le regard glacial qu'il m'envoie me répond. Il n'est pas allé dormir quand nous avons eu fini. Il doit être venu s'enfermer ici pour travailler.

-Aujourd'hui, il y a un changement de programme, m'explique-t-il alors que je m'approche de lui. Une réception à lieu dans la grande salle au soir. Il te faut être présentable.

-Eh pourquoi ? demandé-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine.

En quoi cela me concerne une soirée avec la famille Kuchiki ? Je suis une Shihoïn. Il dû deviner ma question puisse qu'il rajouta.

-Tu es notre invité d'honneur. Il y aura quasiment toutes les familles nobles. A part la famille Kurosaki, ils sont de surveillance sur Terre.

J'écoute son planning sans un mot. Le matin, nous allons nous occuper des tâches administratives, jusqu'en début d'après midi. Byakuya doit me montrer comment gérer les affaires nobles. Ensuite, il doit me trouver une tenue pour la soirée. Et pour finir, il faudra soit disant coiffer mes cheveux.

Je suis enfin libre ! Byakuya m'a laissé le reste de l'après midi, pour que je me 'repose'. En fait, il ne me veut pas dans ses pieds alors qu'il finit l'organisation de la soirée avec sa grand-mère. Après avoir survécu aux explications interminables sur comment gérer les disputes au sein d'un groupe, je me permets de flâner au bord de la piscine. Après mettre balader dans le jardin, je retourne dans la maison. Je trouve la bibliothèque et décide de lire un livre. Je n'ai personne à embêter. Soi est parti en mission, Urahara s'occupe de sa boutique sur Terre, et le reste aussi est occupé. Je souffle en fermant le livre. Je finis par aller dans ma chambre pour dormir un peu. La fatigue me gagne rapidement. Byakuya vint me réveiller peu avant dix neuf heure. J'enfile ma robe couleur crème une fois seule, puis mes escarpins. Je natte mes longs cheveux avant de retrouver Byakuya dans la salle de réception.

Les personnes arrivent petit à petit. Ils nous saluent poliment avant de partir voir le reste des invités. Je finis par me mettre dans un coin de la pièce pour boire tranquillement mon verre, laissant Byakuya dans son monde. Je m'ennuie ferme. Ses mondanités ne sont vraiment pas faite pour moi. Je déteste devoir afficher un sourire hypocrite sur mon visage aussi longtemps. C'est la dernière fois qu'il m'entraîne dans une réception. Je préférerai être avec Renji, Hisagi et le reste de la bande à boire du saké au bord d'un feu, en rigolant.

-Bonjour, mon enfant, fit un homme en se plaçant à mes côtés.

-Bonjour, lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

-Vous devez être mademoiselle Shihoïn. Je suis grand pa' Kuchiki.

-Enchanté, dis-je en serrant la main qu'il me tend.

C'est un homme gentil et doux. Il m'explique qui sont les personnes présentes dans la salle, le lien de parenté ou bien d'affaires. Il me parle aussi de la vie au Séreïteï, de ses occupations et puis de son petit fils.

-Byakuya ne sourit plus depuis le décès d'Hisana, me dit-il tristement. Elle était gentille et puis elle le rendait heureux. Ah et elle faisait de très bonne pâtisserie aussi.

Byakuya vint se poster à côté de moi. Il m'explique qu'il va devoir ouvrir la danse, comme il est de coutume. Je hoche les épaules. Je m'en fiche, je n'aime pas danser. Je finis mon verre avant de continuer ma discussion avec son grand père.

-Yoruichi, me dit-il calmement avec un air narquois. Rukia n'est pas là, elle est de surveillance.

-Et ?

-Danses avec moi.

Il me tend sa main droite et je la regarde en le maudissant. Il me voit hésiter.

-Aurais-tu peur princesse ?

Il me défit une fois de plus. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne, avec un sourire de prédateur. Non je n'ai pas peur ! Il la presse doucement en me tirant vers le centre de la pièce. Les regards de toutes les personnes présentes se tournent vers nous. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, mais il est hors de question qu'il me traite de trouillarde. Il place sa main sur ma taille et la musique commence. Je suis ses pas avec difficulté et il le sait. Il affiche un air satisfait.

-Je préfère me ridiculiser, plutôt que de te donner raison.

Nous continuons jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête. Je souffle de joie quand une dame vint au centre de la pièce à nos côtés. Il me semble qu'il s'agit de la grand mère de ce beau Kuchiki.

-Mes enfants, fit la grand mère de Byakuya un verre à la main pour attirer notre attention. Comme vous le savez, dans le passé, des contrats ont été fais entre les familles noble sur plusieurs générations. Au soir, nous sommes ici pour fêter le respect du contrat qui a été fais entre la famille Kuchiki et la famille Shihoïn il y a cinq cent ans. Nos familles ont toutes les deux un héritier capable de respecter l'engagement.

Mon sang se fige sur place. J'ai peur de comprendre ce que cela signifie. Ils n'oseraient pas ? Pas sans mon accord ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Si ? Je redoute le reste de ses paroles.

-Nous sommes donc heureux de vous faire savoir les fiançailles des deux jeunes présents ici !

Elle nous montre d'un signe de la main et des applaudissements se font entendre. Mon s'arrête de tourner. Eh ben si ils ont osés !

* * *

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Boubouille


	3. Chapter 3

Je lâche la main de mon soit disant fiancé. Puis je me tourne vers lui. Il me fixe de ses yeux noir froid et distant. Il était au courant, j'en suis persuadée. La colère monte en moi, je sers mes poings tellement fort que la jointure en devient blanche. Je m'apprête à partir le plus loin possible quand grand Pa' vient se poster juste en face de moi. Il affiche un immense sourire et me félicite chaleureusement en m'étreignant.

Je regarde Byakuya et j'ai envie de le tuer. Comment a-t-il pu me mettre dans une telle situation ?! Il ne m'a parlé de rien ! L'homme me relâche puis m'explique que je serais heureuse avec un aussi bon parti. Que c'est un homme doux, gentil, généreux.

Un enfoiré surtout !

-Excusez moi, je ne me sens pas bien, dis-je le plus poliment et le plus calmement possible.

J'essaye de traverser la pièce le plus vite en croisant le minimum de monde, mais c'est quasiment inimaginable. Tout le monde veut féliciter la future mariée bien sûr !

Après quarante cinq minutes parmi les nobles, je réussi enfin à partir. Je pars en shunpo pour m'éloigner le plus possible. Quelques secondes plus tard, je remarque que je suis suivie.

Je le sens qui me suis, mais je ne m'arrête pas. Si je l'écoute, il va encore me mentir une fois de plus. Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui. Puis soudainement, le voilà, en face de moi, à côté de ma liberté. Je m'arrête net.

-Tu pensais réellement pouvoir t'enfuir ? me déclare-t-il de sa voix glacial.

Je le foudroie du regard et fais un pas en avant, bien décider à franchir le mur qui sépare la Soul Society du Rukongaï. Il met son bras entre le mur et moi. Son regard est froid et distant. Ce n'est plus l'homme que j'ai aimé par le passé. Je passe en dessous quand plus rien. Mon corps ne me répond plus. J'essaye de toutes mes forces de le faire bouger mais rien ! Je vois le sol se rapprocher seulement je ne l'atteins pas.

-Il n'y a pas que toi qui connaisse le kidô princesse, entendis-je à mon oreille alors que je me fais soulever.

Il s'amuse ! Je ne suis rien de plus pour lui !

-Bordel ! Byakuya ! Libères moi ! Je n'y retournerai pas !

Il me met sur son épaule sans faire attention à ma requête. Je ne suis qu'un paquet à ses yeux. On traverse de nouveau la Soul Society pour reprendre le chemin de la demeure Kuchiki. Les serviteurs le saluent comme si le fait qu'il me tienne était tout à faire normal ! J'essaye de me transformer en chat mais cela ne fonctionne pas non plus. Eh merde ! Je bouillonne de ne pouvoir rien faire ! Il s'arrête devant une porte que je sais être celle de sa chambre. Il entre avant d'aller me poser très doucement sur le lit. Il reste là à m'observer.

-Tu es devenue muette princesse ? A l'époque, tu m'aurais insulter de tous les noms.

-Attends que je me libères Byakuya, menacé-je en souhaitant faire un mouvement, même si ce n'est que mon petit doigt.

-A une époque, oui, tu étais plus forte que moi, tu aurais pu aisément le faire ... mais maintenant ... Tu as arrêtais de t'entraîner pour t'amuser ... Je te libère si tu es calme, me propose-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il glisse ses doigts sur mon visage. Je retiens ma respiration. Il s'approche de moi, mon cœur s'accélère.

Ce n'est pas le moment ! Ne penses pas à lui de cette façon. Il te manipule une fois de plus ... Il veut seulement que tu sois plus docile.

Même si j'essaye de m'en convaincre, je veux le contact qu'il va me donner. J'ai envie qu'il me touche. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, je ferme instinctivement les yeux. Le contact est tendre, loin de l'homme qu'il laisse paraître. Qui es-tu Byakuya ? Puis je me reprends et repense à la situation actuelle.

Il se recule de moi en posant son index sur sa lèvre inférieure, là où je l'ai mordu. Je lui adresse un sourire carnassier. Il soupire avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Je reviendrais dans une heure, en espérant que tu sois sage.

Il accentue le dernier mot en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Oh mon beau, si tu savais. Dans une heure, je ne serais plus dans cette baraque !

Je me concentre le plus possible maintenant que je suis seule. J'y arriverai !

o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya me regarde étonné, quand je pousse la porte du salon en fracas. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que lui qui me fixe. Les membres les plus hauts placés de nos deux familles sont présentes. Je traverse la pièce sans un regard vers eux, le seul qui m'intéresse se trouve adossé à la cheminée. Je jette ma tenue de soirée au feu, puis me tourne vers lui.

-Il faut qu'on parle mon beau !

-Pas maintenant.

Il jette un œil vers l'assemblée en silence mais à vrai dire, je me fiche qu'il y ai du monde, je veux des réponses !

-Je peux savoir c'est quoi ses histoires de mariage ? déclaré-je en faisant abstraction de ses paroles.

Il me foudroie du regard alors que je croise les bras sous ma poitrine en attendant ses explications. J'insiste à nouveau devant son silence.

-Yoruichi.

Il essaye de garder son calme autant que possible. Les conversations reprennent autour de nous. Ils pensent surement qu'il arrivera à me calmer. Une chose est sûre c'est qu'aucuns d'eux ne me connait mis à part l'homme à qui je tiens tête.

-Vas y ! Oses me dire que tu n'étais pas au courant !

-Yoruichi, ce n'est pas le moment !

Toutes les personnes présentes se taisent et nous fixent de nouveau. Elles sont étonnés de voir le capitaine Kuchiki perdre son sang froid.

Eh oui les gars, il n'y a que moi qui arrivent à faire ça.

-C'était quand pour toi ? Quand tu étais en train de me sauter !

Je vois les regards choqués des personnes plus âgés.

-Même à ce moment là, tu n'as pas eu le tact de me prévenir !

Byakuya s'approche de moi et m'attrape par le bras. Il essaye de me traîner en dehors de la pièce. Je me dégage facilement quand le grand père de Byakuya se poste à côté de nous.

-Mon enfant, ce n'est pas la peine de vous fâcher. Les mariages arrangés sont choses courantes dans les familles nobles. Votre rôle est de perpétuer la lignée des deux familles.

Des enfants ?! Non, mais j'hallucine là !

-Vous allez vous y faire, finit-il par dire en retournant s'asseoir dans le canapé avec ma grand mère.

J'espère de tout cœur que cet homme si gentil plaisante. Je les regarde tous, stupéfaite par les paroles. La situation ne semble choquer que moi.

-Je ne veux pas d'enfants et encore moins me marier à ce type ! Craché-je de colère en le montrant du doigt.

Je sors de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Un mariage ! Non mais quelle idée ! Il est de question que je me fasse manipuler à ce point.

Je débarque à la maison Kurosaki tôt dans la matinée. Je croise le regard étonné de Mazaki mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui expliquer. Je grimpe dans ma chambre, attrape une veste puis en ressort. Je veux laisser les shinigami, les familles nobles et tout le reste de côté pour le moment.

-Viens mangez quelque chose, me propose gentiment la maîtresse de maison en m'attendant en bas des escaliers.

Je la suis sans un mot, je n'ai pas envie d'étaler les sentiments. Et puis elle doit être au courant. Ce genre d'événement n'échappe à personne sauf à moi. Je m'installe sur une chaise dans la cuisine quand Mazaki me pose une tasse fumante devant moi. Je la remercie et la regarde mélanger une pâte dans un plat. Je comprends qu'il s'agit de gaufres quand elle commence à les faire cuire. Je me sens enfin sereine dans cette pièce. Mazaki ne me force pas à parler, seulement sa présence m'apaise. Cela fais deux ans que je vis ici, je la considère plus comme ma mère que ma propre génitrice. Elle sait des choses sur moi, que ma propre mère ignore.

-Tiens.

Elle me servit une assiette avec deux gaufres à la confiture de poires. La confiture maison que j'adore. Je commence à manger en silence.

-Tu sais, les mariages arrangés ne sont pas toujours déplaisant mon chat, me dit-elle en sortant des gaufres de l'appareil.

-Isshin et toi, vous avez été obligé de vous marier ?

Je la fixe tristement.

-Non. Nous deux s'étaient comme une évidence. Nous nous sommes battu pour nous.

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire ?!

-Yoruichi, chez les femmes nobles, choisir son mari n'est pas envisageable. Isshin a affronté son père pour m'épouser. Je ne pense pas que Byakuya fasse de même pour que tu ais ta liberté.

Un silence s'installe. Je sais qu'elle a raison, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui me pousse à prendre mon temps pour me décider. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils le feraient à ma place.

-Mazaki ... Je ne veux pas être un pion de plus sur leur échiquier ... finis-je par dire en délaissant mon assiette.

Elle ne me répond pas. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter de toute façon. Soit j'accepte d'être son épouse et j'entre dans le rang pour devenir une shinigamie, soit je refuse et je deviens humaine.

Shirosaki débarque dans la cuisine alors que je bois mon chocolat.

-Alors paraît que tu es fiancée, me taquine Shiro en croquant dans ma gaufre.

Je lui jette un regard glacial en reprenant mon assiette.

-La ferme Shiro !

Mazaki secoue la tête en signe de désapprobation. Son fils a toujours tendance à rajouter une couche quand il ne faut pas. Une vrai plaie ce mec.

-Je vais bosser !

Je les laisse là, sans un mot de plus. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, je veux juste oublier cette soirée, cette colère, cette trahison ... mais surtout cette tristesse qui remplit mon cœur sans que je le veuille.

Arrivée sur mon lieu de travail en dix minutes à pieds, je croise Love Aikawa, le gérant de l'établissement. Il m'explique que je suis en avance d'environs un mois et demi. C'est vrai que le temps passé à la Soul Society n'est pas le même que celui humain. Il plaisante en me disant ça. Love est un shinigami. Il porte des lunettes et ses cheveux sont en forme d'étoile. Il dirige cet endroit depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. Son établissement permet aux shinigamis de se retrouver à travers le monde. Bien sûr, il y a aussi des humains parmi les clients, sinon il ne ferait pas beaucoup de chiffre d'affaires.

-Allez vas te changer, me dit-il sans me poser plus de questions.

Je le remercie intérieurement de son manque d'intérêt, ou bien son savoir vivre. Je fais mon service de la matinée, puis je m'arrange pour faire celui de l'après midi, il faut que j'arrive à me vider la tête.

-Voici un fondant au chocolat, avec sa chantilly maison, expliqué-je avec le sourire en posant l'assiette sur la table.

Je fixe l'homme roux avec un regard surpris.

-Ben Shiro, tu as fais quoi à tes cheveux ?

L'homme semble tiquer au prénom. Il lève ses yeux ambre vers moi.

-Je suis désolé, mais vous devez me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Sa voix est douce et gentille, très loin du caractère impulsif de Shirosaki. Je m'excuse auprès du client puis retourne à ma place. En rangeant et en nettoyant quelques tables, je ne peux m'empêcher de me tourner plusieurs fois vers la table qui me rappelle mon 'colocataire'. Il y a une femme rousse, plutôt élégante et un petit garçon aux cheveux roux aussi, avec lui à table. Je trouve qu'il lui ressemble beaucoup. Il remarque mon intérêt et fronce les sourcils.

Je me mets à rougir face à mon indiscrétion avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.

La journée finit, je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier l'homme que j'ai vu. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un mélange de Yuzu et de Shirosaki sous les yeux. J'enfile ma veste, salue mon patron en sortant et m'apprête à repartir à pieds vers chez les Kurosaki quand on m'interpelle. Je me retourne pour voir l'homme qui m'a paru familier.

-Bonsoir, dis-je clairement alors qu'il s'avance vers moi.

-Bonsoir. Vous connaissez Shirosaki ? me demande-t-il de but en blanc avec mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Cette façon qu'il a de se tenir me rappelle tellement l'albinos que je reste muette. Ma question sonne comme une évidence, je ne vois que ça.

-Vous êtes un Kurosaki ?

Il me le confirme d'un hochement de tête.

-Je suis Ichigo, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

-Yoruichi, répondit-je en la lui serrant.

-Cela vous dérange si nous faisons un bout de chemin ensemble ?

Je hoche la tête de gauche à droite. Il se pose à côté de moi et nous avançons doucement sur le trottoir éclairé par les réverbères.

-Cela doit vous paraître bizarre ? me dit-il calmement.

-Un peu, avoué-je en le regardant de biais. Cela fais deux ans que j'habite avec la famille Kurosaki ... Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous ...

Nous avançons sur un pont de béton, où je décide de m'asseoir. Si nous allons trop vite, il va repartir.

-Vous avez choisi la vie humaine n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ... Et bien sûr mon père ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi ...

-Mais votre mère ? Vos soeurs ? et Shiro ?

Je suis étonnée de ce qu'il me dit. Je savais Isshin strict, mais pas à ce point. En même temps, il fait parti d'une des familles les plus conservatrices.

-Pour mon frère, je ne suis qu'un faible qui a choisi d'aimer une humaine. J'ai préféré mon bonheur à la puissance.

Cela ne m'étonne pas de l'albinos.

-Et mon père n'a pas laissé le choix au reste de la famille. Je voudrais seulement savoir si elles vont bien ...

-Venez avec moi, dis-je enthousiaste en me levant du banc pour reprendre le chemin. Normalement Isshin et Shiro sont absent au soir, vous pourrez les voir vous même.

Ichigo n'a pas l'air vraiment sûr de ma proposition. Puis il fait pareil que moi. Nous continuons la route ensemble. J'apprends que le petit garçon qui l'accompagnait est son fils.

-Il ne va pas tarder à avoir cinq ans, me raconte-t-il un léger sourire sur le visage.

Je constate qu'il ne regrette pas le moins du monde sa décision. Il est heureux de sa vie, même si il ne peut pas voir ses sœurs ni sa mère.

-Mazaki sera folle de joie de savoir qu'elle est grand mère, déclaré-je en traversant la route.

La rue est sombre, un des réverbères ne fonctionne pas. Je n'y prête pas attention en avançant sur le passage piéton, trop contente d'arriver.

J'entends des pneus qui crissent puis je sens une main me tirait en arrière. Je tombe lourdement sur le sol, la tête cognant contre le trottoir.

-Aïe … marmonné-je en frottant mon crâne.

La voiture ne s'arrête pas, elle continue son chemin à vive allure. Ichigo m'aide à me relever avant d'enlever ma main de ma tête. Je constate qu'il y a un liquide rouge dessus.

o-o-o-o-o

J'entre sans frapper. Mazaki arrive rapidement en haussant le ton.

-Enfin ! Je me suis faite du soucie ! Yoru ! Tu as vu ta tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? me demande-t-elle anxieuse en m'observant de prêt quand elle vit le sang couler légèrement sur le côté de mon visage.

J'enlève sa main alors que j'avance un peu plus dans l'entrée pour laisser passer Ichigo. Mazaki devint pâle comme un linge avant de se mettre à pleurer en serrant son fils dans ses bras. Je m'appuie sur le mur, en regardant la mère et le fils. J'espère un jour que mes enfants m'aimeront autant, enfin si j'ai des enfants. Je tourne la tête quand une porte qui grince se fait entendre. Je me maudis d'être rentrée quand Ichigo se penche vers moi après avoir éloigné sa mère.

-Tu as besoin de point de suture.

-Ton père est dans son bureau, je vais le prévenir, fit-elle toute joyeuse sans perdre de temps.

Ichigo se raidit, il n'a pas envie d'affronter son paternel au soir mais il ne me laisse pas seul. Il a sûrement peur que je m'écroule, mais je suis plus costaud que ce que j'en ai l'air. Je me redresse et prend la décision d'aller directement voir le chef Kurosaki. Je suis suivie d'Ichigo. Je frappe à la porte avant d'entrer. Isshin nous attend tous les deux. Il a les bras croisés.

-Yoruichi assis-toi là ! m'ordonne-t-il en montrant le seul lit de la pièce.

Il n'est pas souriant, au contraire de d'habitude. Il ne me regarde pas non plus en me donnant son ordre. Il fixe l'homme qui se tient juste derrière moi. Si il pouvait le tuer il le ferait.

-Non.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs dans ma direction. Je pense qu'il m'en veut d'avoir amener Ichigo. Je commence à en avoir marre qu'on me dise quoi faire !

-C'est votre fils bordel ! Il a choisi son chemin, fait ses choix et les assumes ! dis-je en défendant Ichigo.

-Assis je t'ai dis !

Je ne bouge pas et croises mes bras en signe de défie. J'entends Ichigo soupirer derrière moi puis une main se pose sur mon dos et me pousse en avant.

-C'est gentil, me dit-il à voix basse en me faisant avancer jusqu'au lit que montre son père. Mais tu as besoin de soin, ne t'occupes pas de moi.

Je boude. J'en ai marre de cette journée. Isshin enfile ses gants avant d'écarter mes cheveux. Je grimace légèrement. Je lève les yeux quand la porte se ferme. Oh non pas lui !

J'attrape le paquet de compresses le plus proche avant de le lancer.

-Dégages-toi ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

-Ne bouges pas ! Me gronde Isshin. Comment puis-je regarder si tu gigotes dans tous les sens !

J'attrape cette fois-ci un paquet de mouchoirs que je lance dans la même direction. Je veux qu'il parte ! Je n'ai pas envie de l'affronter maintenant !

-Capitaine Kuchiki, attendez dehors ! Yoruichi tiens toi tranquille s'il te plait ! me crie Isshin en me tenant par les épaules.

Byakuya m'explique froidement qu'il sera dans ma chambre lorsque Isshin aura fini. Je lui jette un regard noir. Je ne veux pas lui parler ! Il sort de la pièce, suivit d'Ichigo et de Mazaki. Isshin me fit quelques points de sutures avant de m'expliquer qu'il m'aura à l'oeil toute la journée de demain. Je me lève alors qu'il retourne à son bureau.

-Yoruichi ... Merci d'avoir ramener Ichigo, me dit-il en s'asseyant sur son siège.

Je lui adresse un sourire avant de fermer la porte derrière moi. En fait, Isshin n'est pas un mauvais gars.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester mon chéri ? dit Mazaki dans l'entrée avec son fils.

Ichigo lui explique qu'on l'attend et qu'il commence à se faire tard. Il lui promet qu'il repassera la voir, et il espère que la prochaine fois, les filles seront là. Il l'embrasse doucement sur la joue avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu me promets de revenir ? sanglote-t-elle.

-Oui maman.

Ichigo dépose un baiser sur son front avant de me saluer et de partir. Je décide de laisser Mazaki seule en montant dans ma chambre. En ouvrant la porte, je trouve Byakuya assit à mon bureau. Il ferme le livre qu'il lisait alors que je ferme la porte derrière moi. Il m'appelle mais je me dirige vers mon lit.

-Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec toi Byakuya, avoué-je en m'asseyant en tailleur au milieu de mon lit. Un moment tu es de la glace ... Et juste derrière tu ...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et je ne le regarde pas. Je redoute ce regard qui me fais perdre la tête, celui qui me fais oublier mes valeurs, mes convictions.

-Vas-t-en, finis-je par dire. Laisses moi le temps de digérer. Et puis, … j'ai mal à la tête, je voudrais dormir.

Je l'entends se lever. J'espère qu'il sorte, qu'il me laisse seule mais il s'assoit à côté de moi. Il relève mon visage pour que je lui fasse face. Il m'embrasse doucement puis le baiser se fait plus passionné. Il m'allonge et je l'entraîne avec moi en tenant sa chemise. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, accentuant le baiser. J'ai tellement envie de lui ... Je veux juste oublier la peine que j'ai ... Ne plus rien penser ...

Ses mains passent sous ma chemise. Je veux oublier sa trahison ... Il embrasse ma nuque, puis reprend mes lèvres. Je veux faire disparaître ce poids qui est au milieu de mon coeur ... Plus il me touche et plus je me déchire en deux ... Je ne peux pas ... Ça fait trop mal ...

Je coupe le baiser, aussi enivrant soit-il. Je le veux lui ... mais pas comme ça ... Pas dans cette situation ...

-Sors de cette chambre, murmuré-je les yeux fermés les larmes commençant à rouler sur mes joues.

Je ne peux pas. Si je cède, il obtiendra ce qu'il veut de moi. Tout ce qu'il veut ... Il me détruit petit à petit ...

Il se redresse et je lâche sa chemise. Il sort en claquant la porte.

Je prends mon oreiller que je lance vers la porte avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit en pleurant.

Je déteste cet homme …


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que se soit bon ou mauvais :) Cela fais toujours plaisir.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, je me réveille en somnolant. J'ai froid. Je constate que je suis encore habillée. Je descends du lit, enlève ma chemise et mon pantalon, les laissant traîner au sol. J'allume ma lampe de chevet et m'apprête à prendre mon pyjama lorsque je remarque qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ma chambre. J'attrape ma couverture pour me couvrir. Je plisse les yeux en murmurant son prénom.

-Byakuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu as vu l'heure !

En pleine nuit ? Pendant que je dors ! Non mais j'hallucine !

-Tu es belle quand tu dors princesse ... chuchote-t-il sans bouger de sa place.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand il le fait avant moi. Il a l'air pensif. Ma colère s'envole de le voir dans cet état.

-Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais en colère après moi, me dit-il calmement assis sur la chaise de mon bureau. Tu m'en veux de t'avoir piégé mais je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas au courant. Je l'ai compris après que ma grand mère ait annoncé nos fiançailles. Tu semblais tellement surprise, puis tu m'as regardé. Le regard que tu m'as lancé ... Si tu avais pu me tuer, tu l'aurais fais sans hésitation ...

Il marque un temps d'arrêt. Il se lève pour se rapprocher de moi. Oui si j'avais eu de quoi le descendre, je l'aurai fais ! Il s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit avant de me fixer de ses yeux noirs.

-J'ai été mis au courant de la situation réelle juste avant la réception. Je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne t'ai rien caché. Ma grand mère m'a expliqué que ta mère devait te le dire. Elle ne l'a pas fais n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je n'en savais rien Byakuya ! Pourquoi situation réelle ?! Tu savais que nos fiançailles étaient prévu ?

J'ai du mal à suivre ses explications. Je lâche ma couverture pour me vêtir convenablement. Je n'ai pas envie de rester dans cette tenue.

-Yoruichi, tu ne connais pas tout, me dit-il en se levant et en me tournant le dos.

-Expliques moi alors ! Tout le monde est au courant sauf moi c'est énervant !

Je suis bien réveillée maintenant. Je me tourne vers lui pour bien l'observer. Il regarde par la fenêtre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi abattu.

-Tu n'as plus vraiment de choix ... Soit tu m'épouses et tu deviens une shinigamie soit tu deviens humaine.

-Je le sais ça, mon beau. Mais pour les avoir, je n'ai qu'à devenir humaine, ils ne pourront plus me manipuler.

Il ne m'apprend rien de nouveau. Le choix est simple tout compte fais. Je vivrai ma vie sans avoir de compte à rendre à quiconque.

-Parce que tu crois qu'ils te laisseront mener ta vie sans rien dire ? me dit-il amer en serrant les poings. Tu penses vivre assez longtemps pour faire tes choix ?! Je te pensais plus intelligente princesse !

Je me tourne vers Byakuya qui me fusille du regard. Il est fâché après moi. Je fronce les sourcils et me place à ses côtés. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Une chose que je devrais savoir. Je lui demande ce que c'est.

-Quand tu décèdes en tant qu'humain, tu oublies toute ta vie d'avant et tu redeviens un shinigami. Ils feront de toi ce qu'ils veulent, tu seras la personne qu'ils souhaitent que tu deviennes.

Je comprends mieux leur décision de me marier. Je suis tombée dans un guet apens.

-Vu ton caractère, ils doivent espérer que tu refuses ...

-Dans ce cas là, je deviendrais humaine et ils pourront me supprimer sans difficulté ... Pour que je devienne leur marionnette.

Je réalise à quel point ils peuvent être tordu. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitent c'est pouvoir obtenir ce qu'ils veulent de moi sans difficultés. Je retourne m'asseoir sur mon lit, suivit par Byakuya. Il me regarde avec des yeux sombre.

-Je suis dans la merde alors ... murmuré-je.

Il pose sa main sur la mienne pour me réconforter. Je le regarde morose.

-En fait, tu essayes de m'aider depuis le début ...

-Je ne t'ai jamais trahi Yoruichi.

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse de l'avoir autant détesté. Maintenant, je le sais. Il voulait seulement me protéger. Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, je ne suis rien pour lui. Je suis juste la personne avec qui il aime joué.

-Je vais rentrer maintenant que tu n'es plus fâchée contre moi.

Il dit ça comme si de rien n'était, puis se lève et s'étire. Je ne veux pas le voir partir. Non, pas maintenant que je ne suis plus en colère contre lui. Je l'appelle, il se retourne.

-Tiens, tu l'as encore ? me dit-il étonné en prenant la petite boîte sur ma table de chevet. Elle fonctionne encore ?

Je réponds négativement. Il la tourne dans tous les sens avant de me faire constater qu'elle a été recollé. Il me demande comment c'est possible, elle était très solide. Le fabriquant le lui avait affirmé. Je me mords la lèvre, il insiste.

-Je l'ai explosé contre un mur ...

Il lève ses yeux noirs sur moi. Bien sûr, maintenant, il attend la suite. Il veut savoir pourquoi j'ai eu un tel geste envers la première chose qu'il m'a offert. Mais comment lui dire ? Je réfléchis.

-Yoruichi ! s'exclame-t-il impatient.

-Je l'ai faite réparer bien sûr ! déclaré-je en minimisant la situation sans lui répondre. Mais la musique ... Elle n'a jamais voulu fonctionné de nouveau ...

Il la pose délicatement à sa place avant de se tourner vers moi. Je recule alors qu'il avance vers moi. Je tombe assise sur mon lit mais il m'allonge pour me bloquer. Il s'installe sur moi, m'emprisonnant les mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

-Pourquoi tu l'as lancé contre le mur ?

J'essaye de me dégager de ses mains mais il me maintient encore plus contre le lit.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'esquiver princesse.

Il parle sérieusement, je peux le lire dans son regard.

-Lorsque tu as choisi de devenir un shinigami ...

Je me confesse à voix basse. Je détourne le regard alors que la pression qu'il exerçait sur mes bras se relâche. Je peux deviner sa surprise.

A l'époque, je l'aimais comme une folle ... Je me voyais continuer ma vie avec lui ... Avoir des enfants ... Une véritable adolescente de cent cinquante ans ... Puis il a commencé à prendre ses distances avec moi, avec tout ce que nous avions ... J'ai accepté son recul, tant que nous nous fréquentions toujours un peu. Mais du jour au lendemain, il a refusé de me voir. Il avait choisi de devenir un shinigami.

-Yoruichi ...

Il caresse doucement mon visage mais j'arrive à sortir de dessous lui et de mon lit. Il faut que je m'éloigne et que j'essaye de garder mon calme. Je ne peux pas me permettre de craquer, pas après tant d'année.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal.

Il fixe la boîte à musique tristement puis moi.

-D'après toi, je l'ai pris comment ? Tu as choisi sans me le dire Byakuya. Je n'allais pas être tout sourire quand même !

Je ferme les yeux et respire pour rester tranquille. Ne pas flancher ! Ne pas flancher ! Il faut que je laisses cette rancœur loin derrière moi. Je prie pour qu'il n'insiste pas.

-C'était pour ne pas t'influencer Yoru ! Tu allais devoir prendre ta décision. Ça ne se prend pas à la légère !

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?!

Je ne suis pas si stupide ! Je sais ce que ça implique. La colère monte de nouveau en moi, même si je souhaite l'empêcher de sortir. La dispute que nous avions tant voulu éviter arrive. Cette conversation que nous aurions dû avoir il y a tant d'années.

-On ne peut pas inclure les sentiments dedans ! m'explique-t-il en perdant sa patience à son tour.

-Les sentiments ?! répondis-je furieuse. Tu n'en avais pas à l'époque ! Pas un mot de ta part, pas une explication ! Rien ! Je ne comptais pas suffisamment pour que tu me parles !

-Je ne pouvais pas Yoruichi ! Pourquoi tu ne le comprends pas ? Bordel ! Je ne voulais pas que tu me suives ! Tu devais choisir par toi même !

Il hausse le ton contre moi. Je lui tourne le dos pour m'approcher de mon bureau. J'essaye de calmer la vague d'émotion contradictoire qui grimpe en moi. La colère, la joie, la tristesse, la rancœur ... mais c'est peine perdu. Je ferme les yeux, laissant couler mes larmes sur mes joues. Toute la peine que j'avais réussi à enfouir refait surface d'un seul coup.

-Il suffisait d'un mot de toi Byakuya !

Je claque mes mains sur le bureau. Je le déteste de ne pas me l'avoir dis. Je lui en veux tellement. La vie aurait été tellement différente !

-Justement ! C'est la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas te dire. Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire combien je tenais à toi ! Tu aurais choisi en fonction de moi et je ne voulais pas ! Ça t'aurais détruite Yoruichi ...

Sa voix se brise. Je marque un temps d'arrêt. Ma destruction ? Je délaisse mon bureau pour me tourner doucement vers lui. Je ne comprends pas. Je suis toujours la même qu'avant.

-Tu es une femme espiègle, joyeuse en toute circonstance ! Tu aimes t'amuser, faire ce qu'il te plait, ne pas recevoir d'ordre. Tu détestes être inactive, les soirées mondaines et tout ce qui se rapporte à la noblesse ! Je ne pouvais pas te demander de changer pour moi ! Ce n'était pas envisageable !

-Oh ! Fit une voix derrière la porte en frappant contre celle-ci. Il est trois heure du mat' j'voudrais dormir ! Baissez d'un ton !

-Casses toi Shiro ! lui répondis-je de la même façon.

J'essuie mon visage du revers de ma main, enlevant toute trace de tristesse. Shiro a sans le vouloir fais descendre la pression. Je reprends ma respiration, me calmant peu à peu. Nous restons silencieux. Je l'entends taper des pieds puis claquer la porte de sa chambre. Je crois que nous avons réveillé toute la maison, tant pis.

-Tu m'aurais suivis partout princesse, reprend Byakuya plus doucement en s'approchant de moi. Tu m'aurais donner tout ce que je veux, je le sais ... Nous nous serions même sûrement mariés ... Mais un matin, tu te serais réveillée en te disant que ce n'est pas ce choix que tu aurais fais. Que tu es malheureuse et sa aurait été de ma faute ...

Il se tient face à moi. Il est triste. Je ne sais pas si c'est d'avoir raté sa chance ou bien de m'avoir dis tout ça.

-Je ne voulais pas te changer Yoruichi, murmure-t-il ses doigts caressant ma joue. Je ne le veux pas.

Il faudrait que je le fuis mais je ne bouge pas. Je le laisse faire. Je suis perdue entre ses actes et ses mots. Il m'enivre. Je me laisse aller. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il me tient à la taille.

Ses mains se promènent sur mon dos. Elles remontent jusqu'à mes épaules. Il me rapproche de lui, m'embrassant doucement. J'ai besoin de sa douceur, pour oublier. Il détache mes cheveux, les faisant tomber en cascade. Je réponds à son baiser avec la même tendresse. J'ai besoin de lui ... plus que je ne l'accepte. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne lui résiste pas.

Je le serre encore plus contre moi alors que j'oublie tout ce qui nous entoure. Je laisse derrière nous nos disputes, nos divergences, notre passé et notre futur. Je ne pense plus qu'à l'instant présent.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Je remonte la couverture sur moi et lui tourne le dos. Nous avons fais une erreur monumentale ... Je le sais. Pas que ce n'était pas bon, loin de là, mais ce n'était pas l'instant. Cela n'aurait pas dû se produire. Le silence qui nous entoure est pesant. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder, je ne souhaite pas l'affronter. Je sens les draps bouger. Il me serre contre lui. J'apprécie sa chaleur ... Mais je ne peux pas. Au soir il y a quelque chose de différent ...

-Byakuya ...

D'habitude, je ne regrette pas ...

-Je vais rentrer.

Il ne laisse rien transparaître à nouveau mais lui aussi a senti ce malaise ... Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, à comprendre pourquoi le fait d'avoir passer la nuit avec lui ne me remonte pas le moral. J'ai l'impression d'être tomber de nouveau dans le désespoir.

-Oui il vaut mieux ...

Il embrasse le haut de mes cheveux avant de me lâcher. Je l'entends se rhabiller puis la porte claque.

Tout ça à cause d'une stupide boîte à musique !

Je reste sous la couverture une heure ou deux avant de constater que le soleil se lève. J'essaye de ranger ma mélancolie au placard et de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour bouger. J'enfile mon peignoir pour descendre au rez de chaussée. Tout est fermé, ils doivent tous encore dormir. J'ouvre uniquement les volets de la cuisine pour me faire un café. Puis je reste devant, assise sur la chaise. Je fixe la tasse sans bouger. . Je me mets à regarder la fumée s'envoler. Mon cerveau se vide de tout. J'espère que cela remontera mon moral.

-Il est parti ? me sollicite Mazaki en prenant la même boisson que moi.

Je hoche la tête sans un mot. Je la vois m'observer en silence. Oui, il n'est pas là et je ne sais pas quand il va revenir. En pensant à l'idée de ne pas le revoir tout de suite, je ressens comme une boule au creux de mon estomac, une angoisse inconnue. Je n'aime pas les émotions qu'il me fait ressentir. Mazaki me sort de mes pensées.

-Je vais appeler Love pour lui préciser que tu ne viendras pas de la semaine. Tu as une réponse à rendre.

-Hum, fut le seul son qui sorti de ma bouche.

La demande en mariage. Je l'avais presque oublié. Une chose a changé cette nuit. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

J'entends Isshin derrière moi. Il m'explique simplement qu'il veut me voir dans son cabinet. Je jette un œil à Mazaki qui hoche les épaules. Je croise Shiro dans le couloir. Il me foudroie du regard. Sûrement à cause de la nuit dernière. Je m'arrête une fois que je me retrouve à sa hauteur. Je m'excuse de l'avoir réveiller cette nuit avant de lui promettre que cela ne se reproduira plus.

-J'ai préféré la deuxième partie de la nuit, me rétorque-t-il.

Il affiche un sourire pervers, en reprenant sa route. Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches en sifflant. Je me mets à rire intérieurement avant d'accélérer le pas. Le docteur Kurosaki m'attend.

Je m'assois sur le lit de la patiente, puisse que c'est moi. Il écarte légèrement mes cheveux pour voir la plaie que j'ai au front. Je lui dis en marmonnant que ce n'est vraiment rien de grave, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il regarde les points avec attention avant de me faire un examen attentif.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la mère de famille débarque dans la pièce pour me prévenir que nous allons être en retard. Je lève un œil interrogateur sur elle.

-Ichigo nous invite chez lui pour la journée.

-Mais moi ? Je le connais à peine.

-Il veut te parler et aussi te remercier je pense. Je n'en sais pas plus.

-Ok. Je peux y aller Isshin ?

Je lui adresse un grand sourire. Je n'ai plus envie qu'il continue de vérifier que je vais bien. Il concède enfin à me laisser partir. Je file prendre une douche en vitesse avant de retrouver la maîtresse de maison dans l'entrée une demi heure plus tard.

Mazaki et moi attendons que Shiro finisse de se préparer. Il vient avec nous sur demande de sa mère. Je l'ai entendu râler en disant qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec son frère humain. Mais Mazaki ne lui laisse pas le choix. Elle estime que cette guerre entre eux deux n'a que trop duré.

-Arrêtes donc de râler, soupire Mazaki en descendant de la voiture et en claquant la portière. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Et puis depuis le temps, il sera content de te voir.

Je souris en suivant Mazaki dans l'allée de cailloux. J'adore la décoration de la maison d'Ichigo. Elle est rose pâle avec une toiture rouge. Elle possède deux étages. Le jardin est fleuri de roses blanche et de roses rouge. Ichigo vint à notre rencontre. Il prend sa mère dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers son frère.

-Salut Shiro.

-Bonjour Ichigo, marmonne-t-il sans sourire.

Ichigo s'en satisfait puisse qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

-Yoruichi, me dit-il en me serrant rapidement. Tu es venue, je suis ravi de te voir.

Ichigo nous emmène jusqu'à la porte où une femme nous attend. C'est la même personne que j'ai vu la dernière fois.

-Je vous présente Orihimé Inoué, ma femme.

Je lui adresse un sourire alors que Mazaki la prend dans ses bras. Elle doit être heureuse de rencontrer sa belle fille. Ils nous font rentrer dans leur cocon familial. Une fois dans le salon, je me tiens en retrait avec la femme d'Ichigo.

-Voici Kazui, notre fils, dit Ichigo en se mettant à côté du petit garçon.

Les deux Kurosaki fixent l'enfant qui s'amuse calmement avec un train en bois, puis Mazaki avance d'un pas vers lui. Elle s'agenouille à ses côtés. Il pose ses yeux ambre sur lit avant de lui parler de sa petite voix.

-Bonjour, tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Je vis Mazaki frotter les cheveux de Kazui avant d'hocher la tête avec un immense sourire. Ichigo laisse son fils et sa mère pour passer à côté de nous. Il embrasse sa femme avant d'aller dans ce qui semble être la cuisine.

Shirosaki reste en retrait. Il me semble distrait. Je le bouscule légèrement pour le faire atterrir sur Terre. Seulement, il tourne les talons. Je le suis, le regard qu'il lance ne m'inspire pas confiance. Ichigo est dans la cuisine en train de faire du thé. Il se tourne vers nous. Shiro serre le poing avant de foncer sur son frère pour lui coller son poing dans la figure. Ichigo tombe en arrière en se tenant la joue. Il me paraît perdu.

-T'es un enfoiré ! s'exclame l'albinos en se tenant au dessus du corps de son frère.

Il s'apprête à en lui remettre une quand je l'intercepte. Je lui bloque son bras dans le dos.

-N'essayes même pas.

Je ne voile pas ma menace. Il se fige sur place, c'est la première fois que je l'affronte. Il essaye de se dégager mais je le maintiens suffisamment fort pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

-Il y a un enfant de cinq ans dans la pièce à côté, dis-je froidement.

Si il a des comptes à régler, il le fera quand le petit ne sera pas là. Il n'a pas à voir ça !

Il me confirme qu'il a compris avant que je ne relâche son bras. Shirosaki se masse l'épaule en grimaçant. Je remercie mentalement Byakuya et ses cours.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dis ?!

Je laisse les deux frères entre eux, maintenant que je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas s'entre-tuer. Je m'assois à côté de Mazaki qui semble être aux anges. Shirosaki revint vers nous après un certain temps. Il semble toujours en colère après son frère.

-Tu ressembles à mon papa, dit Kazui en s'arrêtant devant lui.

-Je suis son frère, morveux.

Je soupire de désespoir. Il est irrécupérable. Même avec un enfant, il est désagréable. Mazaki doit penser la même chose que moi puisse qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel.

Ichigo a disparu à l'étage, Orihimé et Mazaki cuisinent ensemble en bavardant. Elles semblent bien s'entendre.

J'observe Shirosaki adossé au mur. Il joue aux voitures avec son Kazui.

-Tonton Shishi ! J'ai gagné ! s'exclame le petit garçon aux cheveux roux en sautant de joie.

-T'es trop fort mec ! Vas y tapes cinq !

Les deux hommes tapèrent dans la main de l'autre. Le petit garçon est heureux et je n'ai jamais vu Shirosaki sourire autant. Il en veut à son frère mais il semblerait qu'après quelques minutes avec son neveu et il en soit fou. Ah les hommes. Ichigo m'appelle pour que je le rejoigne en haut. Il est assis sur son lit. Il m'invite à prendre place à côté de lui mais il veut que je ferme la porte derrière moi. Il commence à me parler pour savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas encore décider.

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir dans quel monde je veux vivre. Les deux me plaisent.

Je hoche les épaules. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. Peut être à part le fais que je ne veux pas faire partie de la famille Shihoïn mais j'ai mes amis qui sont shinigami. Il y a aussi le fait que je sois libre en tant qu'humaine mais le kidô et les art de combats me plaisent. Je lui confie tout ça mais il semble perplexe.

-Il n'y a rien pour faire pencher plus d'un côté ou de l'autre ? s'étonne-t-il.

Je lui répond négativement. Le problème est là, je n'arrive pas à me décider.

-Orihimé a fais pencher la balance d'un côté. Je ne me voyais pas continuer de vivre sans elle. En même temps, continue-t-il en me fixant sérieusement, si tu as le nez dessus, ou qu'on passe son temps à te le rappeler, tu n'y arriveras pas. Demain soir, je dois sortir avec mon cher frère. Tu veux venir avec nous ? me propose-t-il alors qu'Orihimé ouvre la porte, étonnée de nous trouver là.

-Tu n'as pas peur que je vous gâche l'ambiance ?

Après tout, Shirosaki veut peut être rester seul avec lui, surtout si ils ont des choses à régler.

-Oh non ! Tu nous serviras d'arbitre, et puis sa évitera que l'on s'entre-tue, plaisante-t-il en se levant.

Je me mets à rire avec lui. C'est vrai que si ils sont comme tout à l'heure, ils risquent de se faire virer assez vite du bar. Et puis, cela me changera les idées. L'après midi passe tranquillement. Pendant que le petit Kazui fait la sieste, Ichigo discute avec sa mère et son frère assis sur le salon de jardin. Ils parlent de Yuzu, Karin et de Isshin. Je les écoute distraitement, puis décide d'aller voir les fleurs pour me dégourdir les jambes. Je trouve Orihimé un sécateur à la main.

-Ichigo avait de la peine. Il voulait voir sa famille, mais il ne savait pas comment faire le premier pas, me dit Orihimé en coupant une lys violette. Maintenant, je sais qu'il est comblé.

Elle a des étoiles pleins les yeux lorsqu'elle parle de lui. Cela se voit qu'elle l'aime profondément. J'espère qu'un jour un homme m'aimera comme ça.

o-o-o-o-o-o

On rentre avec Mazaki. Alors que je range mon manteau dans l'armoire, Isshin nous rapporte que Byakuya est passé pendant que nous étions absente. Il se tourne vers moi pour me dire qu'il avait oublié un dossier sur mon bureau. Je fronce les sourcils. Il n'est pas venu avec du boulot hier soir. Je le remercie de m'avoir prévenu avant de foncer en courant dans ma chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire dans ma chambre ? Surtout en mon absence. J'ouvre la porte à la volée.

Au centre de mon lit se trouve un paquet. Je prends la petite carte qui se trouve au dessus. Je reconnais l'écriture de mon ami d'enfance.

 _'Pour la proposition que je n'ai pas faite.'_

J'ouvre le paquet pour voir ma boîte à musique. Elle me semble en tout point identique. Par réflexe, je remonte le mécanisme et l'air triste se fait entendre. Elle me prend à la gorge comme à l'époque. Un léger voile apparaît devant mes yeux. Il l'a fais réparer ... Pour moi ... Après toutes ses années, elle fonctionne de nouveau. Je m'assois sur le sol en écoutant la mélodie de cette histoire d'amour qui se finit mal. Je ne sais pas quoi comprendre.


	5. Chapter 5

_Le bassin de carpe Koï. J'éclate de rire alors que Byakuya vient de tomber tête la première dans l'eau. Il boude mais se relève. Il est complètement trempé. La carpe saute devant lui, juste pour le narguer. Il réessaye seulement aucune d'elle ne veut se laisser faire._

 _-Tu as perdu ! m'exclamé-je en sautant dans l'eau un poisson dans la main._

 _Je le relâche délicatement. Cela ne sert à rien de le garder, autant qu'il soit libre. Je sors de l'eau après mon ami. Je le regarde essoré son kimono noir. Beaucoup d'eau se déverse sur le sol, ses cheveux sont dans le même état. Il lève ses yeux noir sur moi. J'aime le regard qu'il me lance. Il est plein d'étoiles, de joie, de malice, même si il est gelé. Il sourit à pleines dents. Ses joues sont légèrement rosé, par l'air frais et par le bonheur qui l'anime. Il s'approche de moi avec un regard espiègle. Je recule d'un pas. Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Eh si ! Je ne vais pas le laisser faire aussi facilement. Je fais demi tour sur mes pieds avant de partir en courant._

 _-Attrapes moi si tu peux !_

 _Il me suit sur quelques mètres, m'enfonçant dans les bois. Je le laisse gagné du terrain bien sûr. Je l'attends au pied d'un arbre. Il se poste juste devant moi avant de coller ses vêtements froid contre moi. Il m'enlace pour m'embrasser. Il est doux ... Tellement attentionné ... Je rouvre les yeux quand il s'écarte de moi. Je l'aime ... Je crois que lui aussi ... Mais nous ne nous le sommes jamais dis ..._

 _-Viens, on va se changer, déclare-t-il de sa voix chaleureuse. On est trempé._

 _Je glisse ma main dans la sienne sans hésitation._

-Eh, il est l'heure de manger, me dit l'albinos en frappant à ma porte grande ouverte.

Il me tire de mes souvenirs ... Si bien ... Si bon ... Si loin ... L'homme que j'ai connu me manque terriblement ... Je prends cette boîte doucement avant de tourner une fois de plus la clef à l'arrière. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, ni combien de fois je l'ai remonté. Je sais juste que j'ai besoin d'entendre cette mélodie. Elle me fait du bien. La danseuse continue de virevolter encore et encore sans jamais réellement s'arrêter.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Je veux seulement rester ici, dans ma bulle, loin de tout. Loin des problèmes que je dois résoudre, loin des réponses que je dois donner. Je pose la boîte devant moi. L'air me rend triste et heureuse en même temps. Elle me rappelle le bon temps avec ce cher capitaine. Les années que nous avons passé à l'académie et avant aussi, lorsque nous sortions de la soul society pour découvrir le Rukongai. Lorsque nous passions notre temps à rire dans son jardin avec les carpes ... Dans les bois à s'embrasser. Shiro interrompt mes souvenirs.

-Je ne l'ai jamais entendu ta boîte.

-Byakuya l'a fais réparer, expliqué-je simplement en haussant les épaules comme si tout était normal.

Non, ce n'est pas normal. Le mot qu'il a écris avec non plus.

Shiro entre dans ma chambre pour s'asseoir avec moi. Il ne me fait pas de remarque déplaisante, je lui en très reconnaissante. Il reste là avec moi avant de me parler de cette après midi.

-Tu ne veux pas que je dise au monde entier que Tonton Shishi est accro à son petit neveu ? Que tu aimes manger des bonbons avec lui ? Tu as une réputation à tenir voyons.

Je le charrie sur la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté. Il me pousse légèrement sur le côté en signe de mécontentement. Je me mets juste à sourire. J'ai tellement envie de rire mais je n'y arrive pas ... Mon cœur ne veux pas ... Il est dans mes souvenirs ... Au fond de mon âme ...

-Ichigo n'a pas menti.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit et je m'en fiche ... Je veux juste être seule.

-Tu as besoin de changer d'air. Allez, on va aller shooter des hollows.

Il me propose cette activité comme si de rien n'était. A vrai dire, je pense que cela me fera du bien de me défouler ... De déverser ma colère, ma haine ... Tout ce qui me ronge sur des monstres ...

Nous faisons son tour de garde, enfin jusqu'à onze heure si j'ai bien compris. Nous avons purifié cinq ou six hollows. Shiro me raconte les soirées qu'il fait avec ses amis, quand il ne travaille pas. Il m'explique aussi qu'il aime ce qu'il fait. Il aide les âmes à trouver le repos et empêche les hollows de les dévorer. Il les purifie aussi. Il a l'impression de jouer son rôle, de faire ce pour quoi il était destiné. Je constate avec étonnement que sa compagnie me plaît, et qu'il n'est pas le connard que j'imaginais. Il peut être gentil quand il veut.

-Tu penses encore à ce mec ? me demande-t-il alors que nous reprenons le chemin de la maison.

Le ton qu'il emploie me surprend. Ce mec ? C'est de Byakuya qu'il parle ?

Il met ses mains dans ses poches, comme si de rien n'était. Il passe devant moi. Il s'arrête puis me fait face. Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand une ombre surgit de derrière lui. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que je glisse ma main dans mon dos pour attraper une lame et la lancer. Je la lance tellement fort qu'elle transperce du premier coup le masque blanc. Après quelques secondes, on se retrouve de nouveau seul.

-Non, répondis-je en reprenant ma route. Je me disais que tu pouvais être sympa.

-Comment ça ? s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me mis à rire en courant vers la maison. Je lui tire la langue en avançant. Il me suit sans difficulté jusqu'à chez eux, en hurlant qu'il est toujours aimable, en toute circonstance ! Je touche la porte la première, et j'entre. Je la referme derrière moi, au nez de Shiro. Je l'entends râler encore plus. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être marrant de l'embêter ! Il prend la mouche si facilement. J'enlève prestement mes chaussures avant de grimper les escaliers deux à deux, l'albinos toujours sur mes talons.

-Tu sais que je vais t'attraper à un moment donné ? hurle-t-il juste en bas des marches. Tu vas morfler !

-Mais oui !

Oh la menace ! Même pas peur ! Je m'apprête à atteindre le palier lorsque je cogne contre quelqu'un. J'y vais tellement fort que je recule sans le vouloir. Shiro me rattrape par le bras, pour éviter que je nous embarque dans les escaliers.

-Ça va vous deux ? Je ne vous avais pas remarqué désolé.

Renji se tient au dessus de nous. Je me redresse et reprends mon chemin. Je n'ai pas envie de bloquer les escaliers.

-Yoruichi-sama, me dit-il poliment.

Il me parle de façon tellement formel. Il ne manquerai plus qu'il se plie en deux pour me saluer. Je grimace à cette image. Je déteste toutes ses formalités dû au rang. Je préfère de loin la manière dont il salue Shiro. Une accolade est tellement mieux, plus amicale, moins cérémonieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demande son ami. Je croyais que c'était les gars de la onzième au soir.

Il me regarde mais moi, je ne les connais pas les plannings. Pour le moment, c'est la petite Soi qui fait le boulot, et très bien en plus. Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autres à gérer à part signer des documents. Je décide de les laisser seul, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je leur souhaite bonne soirée avant de m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Je pousse la porte, avant de m'appuyer sur le mur. Je croises les bras contre ma poitrine.

J'aurais dû me douter que ce cher Renji ne serait pas venu tout seul. Byakuya se tient en face de moi. Il reste debout au bord de mon lit. Je n'entame pas la conversation. Si il est là, c'est qu'il veut me parler. J'attends plusieurs minutes. Il examine surement mon humeur, pour savoir si je vais exploser ou pas.

-Byakuya, si tu as quelque chose à dire fais-le, sinon tu sors, je voudrais dormir.

Mon ton est sec. Je lui adresse un sourire forcé. Je ne souhaite pas avoir SA compagnie, n'importe qui mais pas lui. Il me suit du regard alors que je vais poser ma veste sur la chaise de bureau.

-Par rapport à hier.

Tiens, il n'aura pas perdu de temps pour revenir. J'écoute sans un mot ce qu'il a à dire.

-Pour ce que j'ai dis ... Je n'aurai pas du. C'était complètement déplacé.

Je le vois chercher ses mots mais je ne m'en amuse pas. Il ne sait pas trop comment s'expliquer. Je n'aime pas le voir galérer autant. Une chose se serre au fond de moi ... Je décide d'abréger ce que je considère comme un supplice. Je me tourne vers lui, un air sincère sur le visage.

-Laisses tomber Byakuya. On oublie ?

Je lui propose une option simple. Faire comme si la nuit dernière n'existait plus. Effacer nos mots, nos rancœurs, notre histoire ... Ma réaction le laisse de glace en apparence. Il ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion. L'image de l'homme plus jeune me revient en mémoire. Ce n'est plus le même. Bien sûr, je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais cela ne sert à rien de rajouter une dispute à nos conversations. Je lui dirai en temps et en heure ce que je pense de la situation. Il hoche la tête en signe de capitulation.

Je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir à insister. Je préfère garder notre relation comme elle est actuellement, ou du moins comme il y a deux trois jours. S'amuser c'est tout. L'ambiance entre nous se détend, même si je ne rappelle pas avoir remarqué la tension.

-Bien, dans ce cas, si tu pouvais sortir, j'aimerai aller me coucher.

Il semble réfléchir avant de partir vers la porte. Je le suis sans un mot. Je n'ai besoin de rien ajouter. Dans le couloir, je le regarde s'éloigner puis il s'arrête pour se tourner vers moi. Il s'avance vers moi, l'air déterminé. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il fait demi tour. Il se poste juste devant moi. Il se penche légèrement avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-Dors bien princesse, murmure-t-il en s'écartant.

Je suis étonnée par la douceur présente dans sa voix. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il me parle de cette façon.

-Merci, répondis-je sincèrement avec un petit sourire.

Comme quoi, il peut être attentionné. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour me glisser sous mes draps frais. J'ai réellement besoin de sommeil. Et je sais que je peux dormir sereine.

o-o-o-o-o-o

J'esquive facilement le coup que me porte Shirosaki. Il enchaîne encore et encore mais j'arrive à tout éviter. La sonnerie retentit, interrompant le match.

-Yoruichi a gagné ! s'exclame Ichigo en s'approchant de nous.

L'albinos peste, mais accepte sa défaite.

-C'est dommage, dit-il en s'étirant, qu'on ne puisse pas se battre pour de vrai. Je t'aurai exploser.

Je prends note de son invitation au combat. La prochaine fois que l'on s'affrontera, on le fera dans les règles mais à la Soul Society, histoire de pouvoir se lâcher.

-Man' et Pa' en ont eu marre de nous soigner Shiro et moi, explique le roux en frottant son pied contre le sol. Maintenant, l'entraînement se fait avec des armes en bois, et dans cette pièce. Pas de kidô, pas de zanpakuto.

-Ok !

Je replace mon débardeur couleur saumon, quand je remarque que ce cher Byakuya se trouve dans un coin de la pièce. Il nous observe en silence mais je ne peux dire depuis combien de temps. Il sait très bien dissimuler son énergie spirituelle.

-Tu veux jouer ? lui proposé-je avec le sourire.

Ichigo et son frère se tournèrent vers lui, surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Je franchis la distance qui nous sépare pour me poster juste devant lui. Il veut connaître le principe.

-Le premier a touché l'autre à gagner. Un des deux doit obligatoirement le faire avant la fin du temps imparti. Si il n'y arrive pas, c'est automatiquement perdu. Pas de kidô, de zanpakuto. Tu es partant ?

Je fais ma demande avec un grand sourire. J'aimerai me venger de notre dernier entraînement. Il enlève son écharpe pour la plier.

-Dans le jardin, c'est mieux.

Je me tourne vers les deux frères. Ils hochent la tête en signe d'accord. Après tout, si Mazaki se fâche ce ne sera pas après ses fils. Une fois dans la cour, Byakuya et moi nous tenons face à face. Je lui souris toujours autant et lui me regarde toujours sans expression. Le combat devrait être rapide normalement. Soit il m'attaque et j'arrive à l'éviter, soit je le fais avant lui. Shiro nous récapitule les règles une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner de nous. Il annonce le départ à distance. Il ne souhaite pas prendre un coup perdu. A peine a-t-il dis 'go' que Byakuya se volatilise. Il fonce vers moi mais je l'esquive. Je parviens à partir jusqu'aux arbres. Je m'assois sur une branche pendant que mon cher professeur avance doucement. Il semble calme, détendu, sûr de lui. J'aime le voir expressif avec moi.

-Princesse, nous jouons à ce jeu depuis combien d'années ? Pas loin de cent ans il me semble. Je connais ta façon de faire.

Il pose son épée de bois sur son épaule, tout en continuant son monologue. Il regarde droit devant lui.

-Tu vas attendre qu'il y ai une faille dans ma garde, mais cette fois-ci il n'y en aura pas.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi avec un sourire. Il disparaît en une fraction de seconde pour se trouver juste derrière moi. Je l'évite de justesse en sautant au sol. Il savait où je me trouvais depuis le début ! A peine mon pied se pose au sol que je le vois derrière moi. Je repars sur plusieurs shunpo mais pas moyen de le semer ! Je finis par trouver un coin tranquille pour souffler. Comment ai-je fais pour être aussi prévisible pour cet homme ?

-Fatiguée princesse ?

Je sens l'amusement dans sa voix. Oui, après deux heures contre les frère Kurosaki, je commence à être à bout de souffle ! Je reprends ma respiration doucement. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à la chanson. J'essaye de penser à une technique de l'approcher mais s'est peine perdu, il ne laisse aucune place à la surprise. Je me rapproche doucement de lui lorsque je sens une nouvelle énergie spirituelle. Je tourne la tête vers Soi qui ne semble pas savoir ce qu'il se passe.

-Tiens, ta petite subordonnée. Tu crois qu'elle arrivera à esquiver mon attaque ?

De quoi il parle ? Les règles veulent que le combat est lieux uniquement entre nous.

-Au bout de mille mains ... Mains de ténèbres hors d'atteinte ...

Mon sang se glace. La quatre vingt onzième technique de destruction ?! Il ne va pas oser ? Elle n'y est pour rien ! Il continue son incantation à voix basse en s'approchant doucement de Soi. Je sors de ma cachette pour rejoindre le plus vite possible mon vice capitaine alors que des pieux lumineux apparaissent au dessus de nous. Je l'ai presque atteinte quand tout disparaît d'un coup. Je cligne des yeux quand j'entends 'enfin' derrière moi. Je n'ai aucun moyen de l'esquiver, ou de changer de direction. Il m'attrape par le bras en me plaquant contre le mur. Je peste de m'être fais avoir comme une débutante. Il s'est servi de Soi pour gagner.

-Ton cœur sera ta perte princesse.

J'essaye de me dégager mais il se presse encore plus contre moi. Je le déteste ! Je lui dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

-Forcément, toi tu ne perdras jamais vu que tu n'en as pas !

Je réussi enfin à le faire lâcher prise. Je ne veux pas qu'il me tienne.

-Le capitaine Kuchiki est déclaré vainqueur ! s'exclame Ichigo.

Il dit bonjour à Soi poliment avant d'expliquer qu'il n'est pas loin des dix neuf heure et qu'il va falloir se préparer si nous voulons sortir. Je les laisse en plan, Soi sur mes talons pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. La défaite est amère. Je sais qu'en combat tous les coups sont permis mais bon, il a utilisé un leurre ! Je balance mes affaires au sol alors que je prends le dossier que me tends ma petite protégée. Je le lis tout en fouillant mon armoire. Il me donne le classement des meilleurs shinigamis lors des entraînements en fonction des catégories.

-Je voudrais voir les trois premiers la semaine prochaine, déclaré-je à Soi en lui tendant le dossier.

Elle détourne le regard, une rougeur sur son visage. Je m'étonne de son comportement. Je n'ai rien dis de spéciale pourtant. Elle le prend sans me regarder.

-Oui, capitaine.

Ce n'est pas le ton qui la dérange mais le fait que je sois en sous-vêtements devant elle.

-Voyons Soi, je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

J'utilise un ton légèrement autoritaire. Je me place devant elle et lui fait lever la tête. La teinte rouge s'accentue. Je souris à pleine dents.

-Nous sommes d'accord ?

-Oui capi ...

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Oui Yoruichi-sama ...

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je rapproche mon visage encore plus prêt d'elle. Je ne parle pas très fort. Je m'amuse de sa timidité.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant petite ...

-D'accord Yoruichi ...

J'affiche un immense sourire de vainqueur avant de déposer furtivement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se recule instinctivement, rouge.

-Mais capitaine ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! rajouta la petite femme devant moi alors que j'explose de rire. Je retourne à la division !

-Passes le bonjour à Isane ! lancé-je alors qu'elle atteint la porte.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil quand elle se retourne sur moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vais pas à la Soul Society souvent que je ne suis pas au courant des histoires d'amour. Je laisse Soi de côté dans mon esprit, pour me concentrer sur la soirée à venir.

J'enfile ma robe grise. Elle met en valeur ma poitrine grâce à son décolleté, et montre mes jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Je la trouve impeccable pour sortir avec les garçons.

-Sexy, lance Shirosaki dans son polo tête de mort en bas des escaliers.

Ichigo se fait plus discret mais lui aussi devient légèrement rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être contraire ses deux là !

-Tu comptes sortir comme ça ? me demande Byakuya à voix basse une fois en bas des escaliers.

J'enfile mes bottines en lui tournant le dos. Je me redresse et me plante devant lui mes mains sur les hanches. Je fronce les sourcils. De quel droit se permet-il de juger ma tenue ?

-Un soucis ?

Il sert les poings. La tenue ne lui plait absolument pas. Trop court, trop moulant, trop voyant, trop de tout. Ce cher Kuchiki serait-il jaloux ? Envieux que les autres en profitent ? Il ne me le dira pas. Il ne fera pas de scène, pas en public, mais ses yeux en disent très très long.

-Ne rentrez pas trop tard, furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça.

-Ouep, fit Shiro en m'ouvrant la porte. Après vous mademoiselle !

Il se courbe en accentuant bien le dernier mot. Je rigole. Nous quittons la demeure Kurosaki pleins de joies.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dans le bar, je tire à plusieurs reprises sur ma robe qui remonte. Certains hommes se retournent derrière moi, je n'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande entouré d'animaux qui n'ont pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. J'ai hâte de me poser pour ne plus avoir à bouger.

-Avoue, c'était juste pour l'emmerder que tu es habillée comme ça ? demande Shirosaki en prenant place autour de la table.

-Non voyons, déclaré-je comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence. C'est pour que tous les mecs présent voient que je n'ai pas de culotte.

Il se met à sourire comme un démon et je lève les yeux au ciel. J'attrape sa main qui se glisse sous la table. Je le menace du regard. Si il y tient, je ne lui conseille vraiment pas. Il va nous chercher des verres sur la recommandation de son frère. Il attend qu'il soit suffisamment loin.

-Tu veux ma veste ? me propose-t-il en l'enlevant.

Je lui adresse un sourire chaleureux. Enfin un qui sait se tenir.

-C'était vraiment pour Kuchiki cette robe ? Tu espérais qu'il te retienne ?

-Je ...

J'hésite. Peut être que oui ...

-En fait, je ne sais pas ... Quand je l'ai vu sur le cintre ... j'ai pensé direct à lui et ... Je voulais qu'il dise quelque chose ...

-Mais il ne l'a pas fais, constata Ichigo à voix basse. Il se passe quoi entre vous ?

Je m'apprête à lui répondre que ça ne le regarde pas quand Shiro dépose trois bières sur la table. Je me tais.

-Entre qui et qui ? interroge Shiro en me tendant la mienne.

-Personne, marmonné-je en mettant le goulot à ma bouche.

-Ah Byakuya et toi ! Tu savais que y a deux jours ils s'engueulaient jusqu'à trois heure du mat' et après ils se sont envoyés en l'air jusqu'à six heure. En plus, ils n'étaient pas très discret.

J'écoute Shirosaki dire ce qu'il pense de la situation sous le regard interloqué du roux. Je bois ma bière en silence. Je ne veux pas me mêler de leur conversation, même si elle me concerne. Puis au détour d'un mot, la conversation dérive sur Ichigo lui même.

o-o-o-o-o

Nous sortons du bar, en parlant un peu fort. L'alcool a eu raison de nous trois. Ichigo cherche ses clefs dans ses poches mais il ne sait pas que je lui ai pris une heure plus tôt. Nous avons atteins la voiture quand je me fais interpeller. Les deux garçons se tournent prêt à me protéger. Eh les gars, je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse !

-Eh mam'zelle tu rentres avec nous ?

Je les regarde de la tête aux pieds, puis je ravale un rire. Appelé de cette façon, même pas en rêve ! Les hommes qui m'interpellent sont tous les trois vêtus de survêtement avec une chemise. Ils portent des chaines autour du cou, des grosses chevalières aux doigts. Le genre de mec qui veut se faire remarquer mais qui n'a pas de cerveau. Je décline poliment leur invitation.

-Allez, insiste un des gars en m'attrapant le bras.

Shiro et Ichigo s'apprêtent à intervenir, mais je leur demande de se tenir à l'écart. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'ils aillent se bagarrer avec des idiots pareils, et puis, je sais me défendre. Je lui demande poliment d'enlever sa main de là avant que je ne me fâche.

-Tu crois qu'on va avoir peur d'une godiche comme toi ?

Ils rigolent comme des singes. Il resserre sa poigne autour de mon bras.

-Tu es sûr ? Bon ok.

Je hausse les épaules avant de me tourner vers lui. J'attrape son poignet et le serre fort ... Très fort ... Il finit par lâcher prise en se le tenant, en poussant un gémissement. Je l'avais prévenu, il croyait quoi ? Que je plaisantais ? Ses mecs ! Même quand on les prévient, ils ne nous croient pas. Ses deux copains se réveillent. Un d'eux s'exclame 'la pétasse !'. Il s'apprête à me foncer dessus. Je l'évite en faisant un pas de côté et l'arrête en lui assénant un coup dans le ventre. Le troisième me jauge. Il sort un couteau de sa poche. Je soupire. Ils sont lourd au soir. Cette pensée me distrait. J'esquive à la dernière seconde son attaque. Il touche mon bras, sur le côté de mon épaule. Je grimace mais ne flanche pas. Je lui assène un coup de pied dans les parties génitale en tant que vengeance.

-Outch ! fait Shiro derrière moi alors que le gars tombe à mes pieds. Bon on rentre ?

La bonne humeur reprend le dessus et nous repartons en continuant de plaisanter.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ichigo vas se faire tuer, dis-je en me marrant toute seule. Quatre appels manqués de sa femme !

-Mais chut ! Fit Shiro très peu discrètement. Si Man' nous attrape ça va barder !

-Je rentre pas moi. Non non non. Himé va me faire ma fête. Elle peut faire peur quand elle s'y met, dit-il paniqué en secouant les mains devant lui.

On rigole tous les trois en grimpant les marches. La soirée a été très ... trop arrosée. Ichigo qui devait conduire, n'avance même plus droit.

-C'est à cette heure ci que vous rentrez ! S'exclame la voix de Mazaki en haut des escaliers.

Elle nous attend de pieds ferme, vêtue d'une robe de chambre. Nous nous figeons sur place, soudain muet. Son regard lance des éclairs dans notre direction. Elle n'a pas l'air contente du tout. Plus je la regarde, et plus je l'imagine avec des oreilles de renard. Elle serait très mignonne en maman renard. Je me retiens de pouffer de rire. Shiro me met un coup de coude avec un 'Tais toi, on va se faire engueuler.' Bien sûr il le dit tellement fort que tout le monde l'entend. Je souris encore plus.

Mazaki soupire.

-Allez au lit. Vous me désespérez. On discutera demain.

Nous passons a côté d'elle en lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant d'aller nous enfermer dans ma chambre.

Shiro se laisse glisser sur mon lit, en travers, prenant toute la place. A peine installer, il ronfle déjà. Ichigo tire la chaise de mon bureau pour s'asseoir dessus. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me faire une place sur mon lit. Je vide mes poches sur ma table de chevet, avant de remarquer ma boîte à musique.

-Oh Byakuya ...

Je la fixe tristement, sans savoir comment ma bonne humeur s'est envolée. Il me manque ... J'avais envie de sa présence au soir ...

-Tu l'aimes ...

Je sursaute. Je pensais être la seule encore réveillée. Ichigo me fixe. Il a l'air tout à fais sérieux.

-Racontes pas d'âneries. Vas dormir, il est quatre heure du matin.

Je m'allonge de nouveau, me laissant gagner par le sommeil.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Eh ! Il fait jour.

Ichigo me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je les referme aussitôt, en plaçant mon bras dessus. Jour ? Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Il ne doit pas être loin de midi.

-Nous avons trop picoler je crois, marmonne Ichigo en se frottant la tête.

Non, il croit ? J'en suis sûre moi, vu le mal de crâne que j'ai. Je ne me rappelle même pas comment on est rentré. Le reste de la soirée ok mais pas ça. Je me redresse sur mes coudes comme je peux. Shiro a sa tête de posé sur mes jambes. Je me laisse tomber en arrière en soupirant. J'ai vraiment trop mal à la tête ... Et en plus, je n'ai pas le courage de bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous a pris ? Nous devions boire seulement deux trois verres. Je sens une main caresser ma cuisse. J'ouvre un œil, surprise. C'est Shirosaki. Il semble dormir encore. Je redresse mes jambes avant de les étendre de nouveau, poussant l'albinos. J'arrête lorsque j'entends un bruit sourd.

-Yoru, bordel ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

-Hurles pas.

Je me tourne sur le côté, enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller. Sa voix est trop aiguë de si bonne heure. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un aéroport juste au dessus de ma tête.

-Vas falloir que je me lève, continue Ichigo. Il faut que j'appelle Himé.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un grincement se fait entendre. Nous nous tournons tous les trois vers la porte. Mazaki et Byakuya se tiennent devant nous. Ça risque de barder.

-Ichigo, ta femme est en bas, elle n'a pas l'air très contente.

Même la voix douce de Mazaki résonne dans ma tête. Je me rallonge en fermant les yeux. Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas en état de me lever.

-Yoruichi et toi Shiro, vous avez cinq minutes pour descendre. Si je reviens, je ne serais pas aussi gentille.

-Mais Man', se défendit l'albinos.

Il pose ses fesses lourdement sur mon matelas. Je me mets sur le dos dans l'espoir de calmer ma tête. Je fixe la mère et le fils.

-On a rien à faire aujourd'hui. On peut traîner au lit.

Je constate que Mazaki essaye de garder son calme. Elle croise ses bras contre son buste.

-Toi, tu m'aides à la maison et Yoruichi a un entraînement avec le capitaine Kuchiki.

Je fronce les sourcils avant de poser mes yeux dorés sur ce beau Kuchiki. Il me regarde de ses yeux anthracite, froid et distant. Les fils Kurosaki se mirent à suivre leur mère, me laissant seule avec lui. Le silence se fit à l'étage. Il attend avant d'entrer totalement dans la pièce. L'atmosphère change autours de nous, son regard aussi. Il devient plus sombre, plus irrésistible ... Un air rempli de désirs nous encercle. L'état dans lequel je me trouve et la tenue que je porte doivent beaucoup y jouer.

-Lèves toi, murmure-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Sa main écarte les mèches que j'ai devant le visage. Il me frôle ... Il ne me touche pas.

-Byakuya ... Je ne suis pas en état pour t'affronter ...

Il m'adresse un micro sourire. Il le sait. Il sait que ce matin je suis à sa merci.

Ses doigts longèrent ma joue ... Mes lèvres ... Mon menton ... Mon cou ...

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux pendant leurs descentes. Une lumière brille au fond de lui ... Ma respiration s'accélère lorsqu'il atteint le haut de ma poitrine ... Il me rend folle de désir sans me toucher ... J'ai envie qu'il continue ... Qu'il pose enfin ses mains sur moi ... Je n'ose pas bouger de peur qu'il arrête ... Ses doigts glissent jusqu'à mon épaule. Il la caresse avant de s'apercevoir que j'ai une coupure.

-La personne qui t'a fais ça ? Elle est où ?

Ses doigts frôle l'égratignure que j'ai au bras. Serait-il en colère ?

-Sûrement toujours dans la ruelle ... En train de se demander si il pourra avoir des enfants ...

Il fronce les sourcils et semble satisfait de ma réponse. Je me mords la lèvre ... J'ai envie qu'il continu ... Dans ses yeux, il me semble y voir une lueur de désir ...

-Bya ... susurré-je en m'apprêtant à poser ma main contre son torse. Embrasses moi ...

Je fais ma demande. J'en ai marre d'attendre qu'il se décide ... Qu'il accepte son envie ... Je le veux ... Rien qu'à moi ... Je veux le voir s'abandonner ... Le voir enlever ce masque de glace ... Le briser pour ne jamais le remettre ... Je veux le toucher, enfoncer mes doigts dans sa peau lorsqu'il me prend sans ménagement ... Je le veux entièrement ...

Il attrape mon poignet, arrêtant mon geste, mes fantasmes, mes désirs ... Son regard se fait soudain dur, distant. Je me fige devant un tel changement de comportement.

-Debout.

Voilà de nouveau le Byakuya glacial. Il se lève et quitte ma chambre. Je me maudis d'avoir autant envie de lui.

Je retrouve quasiment toute la famille Kurosaki dans la salle à manger, après avoir pris une douche et mettre changer. J'écoute le sermon que prend Shiro, en observant Byakuya qui se trouve dans un coin de la pièce. Il semblerait que Mazaki était morte d'inquiétude de ne pas nous voir rentré. Elle me lance un regard noir. Elle est aussi très en colère contre moi.

-On a pas pris la voiture Mazaki, dis-je pour l'apaiser.

-Encore heureux ! Vous auriez pu tuer quelqu'un !

-Pour ça, il aurait fallu réussir à l'ouvrir, murmure Shiro en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de se servir un café. Je lui souris. Oui, malgré tout, la soirée était très amusante. Nous aurons de bons souvenirs.

Mazaki soupire une fois de plus, en quittant la pièce. Je l'entends marmonner.

-Ils vont me rendre folles ses gamins.

Heureusement que je connais Ichigo depuis peu de temps alors ... Sinon je me dis que cela ferais plusieurs années qu'elle se ferait du soucis avec nous trois. Shirosaki et moi buvons notre boisson chaude. Ce liquide me permettra de bien me réveiller, et de tenir pour le reste de la journée. Je m'installe au fond de mon siège en contemplant le noble, au calme. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a laissé en plan dans la chambre. Il en avait envie ... Mais il n'a pas saisi l'occasion de le faire.

Ichigo délaisse sa femme pour placer ses mains sur mes épaules. Il s'abaisse jusqu'à mon oreille pour me murmurer.

-Tu sais, plus vite tu accepteras ce que tu ressens, plus vite tu te décideras ... Des moments, cela ne sert à rien de le nier.

Il fixe Byakuya qui lit un rapport. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur nous. Il nous observe quelques secondes avant de reprendre son occupation.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il me dit. Et je commence à ressentir une boule dans le ventre ... Elle grandit de plus en plus ... Une angoisse qui monte ... Non, Ichigo a tort ...

* * *

Bonne fête de fin d'année !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonne année à vous meilleur voeux !

* * *

Non … Je ne l'aime pas … Je l'apprécie mais cela ne va pas plus loin … Il est un très bon ami c'est tout … De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas, puisse que pour lui je ne suis rien. Juste un jeu divertissant.

o-o-o-o-o

-Il y a un endroit dans le coin où beaucoup de monde se promène ?

Il pose la question à Mazaki. Elle lui explique qu'il y a bien un parc à vingt minutes d'ici. Il est très grand et avec le beau temps, il sera bonder. Les enfants sont en vacances.

-Bien, c'est là que nous irons tout à l'heure.

Cette fois-ci c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse. Je fronce les sourcils, que peut-il vouloir faire dans un parc avec du monde ? Jusque là, nos entraînements ont eu lieux dans le jardin Kuchiki ou bien à la sixième division.

-Au fait capitaine, demande poliment Mazaki en débarrassant la table du déjeuner. Combien de temps comptez vous rester sur Terre ?

Tiens, c'est une bonne question. Il repart quand ? Histoire que je puisse reprendre ma tranquillité.

-Au soir, Yoruichi et moi avons un dîné de prévu.

Depuis quand ? Mazaki tourne sa tête vers moi. Elle semble étonnée mais il n'y a pas qu'elle. Moi aussi ... Je me lève de table en faisant plus de bruit que prévu. Le silence se fit autour de nous.

-Vous êtes le nouveau dirigeant de ma vie cher capitaine ?

Mon ton est sarcastique. J'ai pas envie de rentrer à la Soul Society moi ! Je commence enfin à m'amuser avec Shiro. Et puis la moindre des choses serait de me demander mon avis en premier. Il me fusille du regard, je lui rends. Pour qui il se prend à décider ? C'est pas mon père ni mon mari ! Et même si nous nous marions, il est hors de question que je sois son chien !

-Yoruichi viens là ! s'exclame-t-il alors que je quitte la pièce.

Il se lève et me suis.

-Vas te faire voir Byakuya !

Je claque mes pieds dans les escaliers en montant dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas à ses ordres !

o-o-o-o-o

Je pose la couverture en laine sur l'herbe, avec mon sac de paille. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit d'un entraînement, que je ne dois pas prendre plaisir à me trouver dans le parc. Il fait plus que beau. De nombreux enfants jouent et beaucoup de famille se promènent. En plus, il y a même un lac au milieu ! Nous nous sommes installée à l'ombre d'un arbre, légèrement à l'écart. Byakuya enlève sa veste pour la placer dans mon sac. Il est en tenu décontracté aujourd'hui. J'aimerai le voir plus souvent en bermuda et polo.

Il s'assoit en tailleur et moi j'attends qu'il me donne mes instructions. Seulement elles ne viennent pas. Il m'observe de ses yeux anthracite. Son attitude est étrange.

-Sur quoi on travaille aujourd'hui ? Du kidô ?

-Non. Il faut que tu saches disparaître.

-Je sais le faire mon beau.

-Non.

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu dois parvenir à cacher la totalité de ton énergie spirituelle ... Et pas sous la forme d'un chat, précise-t-il. Maintenant, je veux que tu fermes les yeux.

Je lui obéis calmement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il faut que j'y arrive.

-Il faut que tu vides ta tête de tout et que tu fasses apparaître ton énergie spirituelle en un fil. Imagines le voler devant toi... Bien, tu peux ouvrir regarder devant toi, finit-il par ajouter après quelques minutes.

Je remarque devant moi un fil rouge. Byakuya a fais de même sans difficulté en quelques secondes.

-Comme tu peux le constater, tu vois nos deux énergies. Un capitaine doit pourvoir effacer son énergie en un millième de secondes pour passer inaperçu. Fais le.

Je me concentre et cherche à dissimuler mon énergie. Bien évidemment, je n'y arrive pas ! J'essaye à de nombreuses reprises mais le mieux que j'ai réussi à faire est de le faire devenir légèrement transparent. Le bruit autour m'empêche de me vider la tête. Entre les conversations, les cris d'enfants et le bruit de la nature. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait un endroit rempli de sons différents ! Chez lui, c'est toujours calme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être embêtant avec ses exercices débile !

-C'est rouge vif Yoruichi ! s'exclame-t-il en colère.

Je lève les yeux de mes mains pour remarquer qu'il a raison. Je ne suis plus du tout concentrer. Je soupire et recommence jusqu'à y arriver.

-Une explication peut être ? finit-il par me dire.

Il prend un air supérieur, en croisant les bras contre son torse. Je n'apprécie pas du tout quand il me prend de haut. Une petite idée me vient à l'esprit.

-Montres moi, dis-je à voix basse. Mais en fermant les yeux, s'il te plait.

J'attends quelques secondes, histoire d'être sur qu'il respecte ma demande, avant de me redresser légèrement pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ouvre instinctivement les yeux. Il veut se reculer mais je l'en empêche, me rapprochant de lui, pour finalement m'installer sur ses jambes. Il me résiste quelques secondes avant de glisser ses mains dans mon dos. Je m'éloigne légèrement, brisant le contact.

-Tu n'as pas envie de travailler.

Je confirme ses dires. Je veux simplement profiter de ma journée. Rester tranquillement allongée dans l'herbe.

-Cela ne fonctionne pas avec moi princesse, insiste-t-il en me faisant descendre de ses genoux. Tu seras tranquille uniquement lorsque tu auras réussi.

Il me regarde avec un air sévère en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il soit mon professeur. Je grimace. Je veux reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés le matin. C'est tellement mieux que de s'entraîner.

Le soleil commence légèrement à décliner lorsqu'il accepte enfin de me laisser tranquille. Je me lève pour m'étirer.

-Monsieur, le ballon s'il vous plaît ! Hurle un petit garçon un peu plus loin.

Il souhaite qu'on lui renvoie son bien, pour qu'il continue à jouer. Byakuya lui lance un regard glacial.

-Viens le chercher toi même.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, face à ce manque de tact. Un vrai tyran. Je prends le ballon et lui lance gentiment. Le petit garçon me remercie poliment avant de filer jouer avec ses copains. Je me rassois à côté de mon professeur.

-Un peu d'humanité Byakuya, grondé je en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un enfant. Tu verras quand tu en auras ! Si tu lui parles sur ce ton, il sera terrorisé le pauvre.

J'imagine un petit garçon avec la couleur de ses yeux devant moi. Il serait trop mignon. Un Byakuya miniature.

-Épouses moi et on verra.

Il me sort ça de façon tellement sérieuse que je reste là à le fixer, la bouche entrouverte. Il veut des enfants ? Je pensais que l'idée même qu'il change une couche le dégoûte.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu veux des enfants ?

Je murmure la question. Je ne sais pas si je veux réellement connaître la réponse.

-Nous avons essayé avec Hisana avant qu'elle ne tombe malade, me confit-il en se mettant sur ses coudes à moitié allongé dans l'herbe. Et puis après elle est décédée. Je n'y ai jamais repensé.

Je m'allonge à côté de lui. Je ferme les yeux, appréciant le courant d'air sur moi. Cet air frais va me manquer si je rentre au soir. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais ...

-Ça ne réponds pas à ma question.

Il évite le sujet puisse que je ne lui ai pas donné de réponses. C'est vrai que cela ne sert à rien de se projeter dans l'avenir si je refuse d'être sa femme.

-Tu en veux toi ?

J'ouvre un œil pour voir qu'il est en train de m'observer. Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour consentir à lui avouer ce que je pense.

-Non.

Ses yeux se ferment. Ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il en veut un, voir deux ... Peut être même plus ...

-Comprends moi Byakuya. Envers les enfants en eux même je n'ai aucun problème au contraire. Je trouve que les enfants apportent tellement de joies dans nos vies ! Mais pour nous ... Les nobles ...

Je m'arrête. Personne n'a jamais su ce que je pensais.

-Je me dis que si un jour j'ai des enfants, ils seront des pions sur l'échiquier des plus vieux. Ils seront là pour faire des alliances ... Des arrangements pour permettre à une famille de gagner en puissance ou autre ... Jamais ils ne seront réellement libre d'aimer faire ce qu'ils veulent ... D'aimer qui ils souhaitent ... D'être ceux qu'ils sont ... Je ne peux pas créer un humain pour l'entraver toute sa vie ... Je ne peux pas faire ça ... Pas en étant sa mère ...

Un silence pesant s'installe. J'attends une réaction de sa part ... Qu'il me dise que j'ai tort ... Que ce ne sera pas le cas pour les siens ... Mais ça ne vient pas ... Il ne prononce pas les mots que je souhaite entendre ...

-Il faut que nous rentrions, il commence à se faire tard.

Mon cœur se serre alors qu'il enfile sa veste.

-Bya ..., tenté-je en faisant un mouvement vers lui.

-Lèves toi, nous sommes attendu.

Son ton glacial me fige sur place. Il y a un instant, il n'était pas aussi distant avec moi. Je baisse les yeux et serres les poings. Nous sommes tellement incompatibles sur beaucoup de choses ... Il m'en veut de ne pas être du même avis que lui ...

-Yoruichi lèves toi !

-Ouais c'est bon ! déclaré-je vexé de me faire gronder pour un choix que je fais.

Je me redresse en lui répondant méchamment. Il veut être fâché je peux l'être aussi !

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Bonsoir Yoruichi ! déclare Kyoraku en me serrant dans ses bras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chaleureux ! Ça me change de Mister Freeze à côté de moi qui n'a pas décroché un mot depuis le parc.

-Très jolie, murmure-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me mets à rire. Il est vrai que cette robe cocktail rouge est magnifique. Elle se compose de plusieurs couches de dentelles légères et l'encolure met en valeur mes épaules. Je peux au moins concéder à Byakuya ses goûts vestimentaire.

-Venez, je dois vous présenter quelqu'un.

Le capitaine Kyoraku passe devant nous pour que nous le suivions. Byakuya passe sa main autour de ma taille mais je lui tape sur les doigts, en fronçant les sourcils. Non mais, il ne me touche pas ! Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant que tout va bien ! Il l'enlève sans un bruit mais reste derrière moi. Je peux sentir son énergie augmenter légèrement. Il n'est pas content.

-Voici ma nièce Hallibel Tia. Elle est dans le coin pour une petite semaine.

Sa cousine est une femme blonde vêtue d'un mini short blanc et d'un maillot qui s'arrête à son nombril, montrant sa peau bronzé.

Je la salue poliment d'un signe de tête. Byakuya s'approche d'elle puis prend sa main avant de déposer un baiser dessus. Mon cerveau s'arrête. Il joue à quoi là ?! Kyoraku m'attrape par le bras, insensible à la scène.

-Venez, j'aurai besoin de vos conseils sur un dossier que nous avons en commun.

Il me tire hors de la pièce en me précisant que Byakuya saura tenir compagnie à sa chère cousine. C'est bien ce qu'il me fait peur, la façon dont il peut l'occuper !

Je garde mes pensées pour moi, en le suivant un léger sourire sur le visage. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me passe par la tête pour penser à de tel chose. Mais le simple fait d'avoir vu que Byakuya n'était pas froid avec elle, m'a fais de la peine.

Nous retrouvons Byakuya et cette chère Tia en pleine conversation lorsque nous revenons dans la pièce une demi-heure plus tard. Tous les deux tiennent un verre de vin à la main. Byakuya semble totalement détendu.

-Vous voulez un verre ? me propose Shunsui en ouvrant une bouteille.

J'accepte avec un grand plaisir. J'en reprendrais peut être même un deuxième si mon cher accompagnateur continue à jouer les don Juan. Le mot jalousie me vient à l'esprit. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je le chasse au fond de mon âme, en me disant que de toute façon, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui. Pourtant le petit jeu de Byakuya me brise de l'intérieur ... Entre colère et tristesse ... Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus fort ...

J'observe le manège de Byakuya, en répondant distraitement à ce cher Kyoraku. Il pose de temps en temps la main sur le genoux de cette chère Tia, lorsqu'elle lui fait une blague, ou bien simplement quand elle lui sourit. Juste après c'est moi qu'il regarde, avec un regard malicieux. Il le fait exprès ! Je lui souris gentiment, cachant la colère qui monte. J'ai envie de lui faire avaler son verre de vin et de me barrer d'ici !

-Le repas va être servie, déclare poliment un serviteur en entrant dans la pièce.

Nous nous levons, Byakuya se place à mes côtés.

-Un soucis princesse ?

Je lui en foutrai des princesses ! Il prend son pied à jouer de cette façon ... A mes dépends ... Bien sûr, je lui réplique que tout se passe pour le mieux. Il fronce les sourcils. Si il croit que je vais avouer ce que je pense, il se trompe.

-Tia, tu te mets à côté de Byakuya. Yoruichi à côté de moi.

-D'accord tonton ! fit-elle d'une voix aiguë en sautillant sur place.

Je suis machinalement le capitaine. J'ai l'impression que la soirée est de pire en pire. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus est le fait que je ne puisse rien dire. Je dois supporter le fait que Byakuya courtise cette femme sous mon nez. Le repas avance. L'entrée était délicieuse. Elle était composée de saumon et d'avocat, le tout sur une pâte feuilleté. L'assiette suivante est déposée devant moi, mais je n'y touche pas. J'observe Tia qui tend sa fourchette à mon capitaine pour qu'il goûte son plat parce qu'il est différent. Enfin, il paraît ...

-Cela ne vous plaît pas ? me question Kyoraku en se penchant vers moi.

-Pardon ?

Je me tourne vers lui étonnée. Il parle du plat ou bien du comportement de mon amant ? Tia suspend son geste et Byakuya écoute notre conversation. Du plat bien sûr !

-Je peux le faire renvoyer en cuisine si vous le souhaiter.

Je lui affirme que non, je n'ai juste plus très faim. Mes yeux dorés se posèrent sur Byakuya. Je sers ma fourchette un peu plus fort. Je vais finir par l'étriper si il continue ! Un serviteur frappe à la porte. Il entre pour nous préciser qu'une personne souhaite me parler. Mes nerfs se calment instantanément.

-Excusez moi, capitaine Shihoïn, il faudrait que je vous parle.

Soi Fon se tient devant nous. Je m'excuse auprès des invités en posant ma serviette sur la table. Je suis trop heureuse qu'elle soit venue pour me sortir de l'enfer de ce repas. Je ferme la porte coulissante derrière moi avant de me tourner vers elle. Son regard sérieux enlève mon sourire de mon visage. Ça va barder ...

-J'ai fais déposer au manoir Kuchiki tous les rapports que vous avez en retard, et aussi les comptes de la division pour le mois à venir. Je vous précise aussi qu'il faut que vous trouviez le remplaçant au lieutenant Omaeda, il a une grippe, le capitaine Unohana lui a interdit de bouger pendant quinze jours.

Bon, elle va me faire payer le baiser de cette façon. Pourquoi pas ... Tant que ce n'est que ça, j'arriverai à m'en sortir.

-D'accord, et il faut que je rende tous ça au capitaine Yamamoto quand ?

Je décide d'accepter ma punition sans rien dire. Elle a bien le droit de se venger un peu.

-Demain.

J'ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. La totalité pour demain ?! Je vais jamais m'en sortir ! Elle me souhaite une bonne soirée avant de s'éclipser. Je retourne dans la salle à manger. Je m'excuse auprès de Kyoraku et de sa nièce mais je dois rentrer. Byakuya s'apprête à se lever mais je lui jette un regard froid. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, il peut rester avec elle ! Il se rassoit alors que je tourne les talons. La vengeance de Soi m'attend.

o-o-o-o-o

-Je pensais que tu passerais la soirée avec cette chère Tia, déclaré-je distraitement en le sentant entrer dans la pièce. Tu avais l'air proche d'elle. Du moins, à ce que j'en ai vu.

Je tourne la page de mon rapport après avoir signé le document. Je me lève tranquillement pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, sans un regard pour lui. J'ai besoin d'air frais pour rester éveillée toute la nuit.

-Jalousie quand tu nous tiens, souffle-t-il avec un sourire.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois croisé les bras.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse.

Je parle d'une voix claire et garde la tête haute. Je ne veux pas qu'il doute de mes paroles. Pourtant à l'intérieur, je suis en train d'exploser. Plutôt crever que de lui avouer qu'il a raison ! Je suis verte de jalousie qu'il ait osé draguer cette femme juste sous mon nez ! Surtout depuis qu'il me demande de l'épouser !

Je me désintéresse de lui pour aller m'installer au bureau. Il quitte la pièce me laissant seule. Entre Soi et lui, la nuit va être longue !

Trois heure plus tard, je vais dans la cuisine me faire un café. J'ai rempli trois rapports. Il doit en rester une dizaine, sans parler de la compta. Alors que ma tasse réchauffe au micro-onde, Byakuya entre dans la cuisine. Il est uniquement vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon léger. J'aime le voir comme ça, je le trouve plus vivant, moins stricte, moins Kuchiki ...

-Tu ne dors pas encore ?

Il me parle doucement, en s'adossant à la table de cuisine. Voilà l'homme que j'aime, celui qui fais attention à moi ... Celui qui est doux ... Que j'ai envie d'avoir dans les bras ... J'ai l'impression que le soir et la nuit, il ne veux plus être chef de clan. Il croise les bras contre son torse. Je lui réponds que non, le travail ne se fait pas tout seul. Il affiche un léger sourire. C'est vrai que venant de ma part c'est étonnant d'entendre ses mots.

-Tu deviens plus mature.

Je souffle sur mon café trop chaud, en m'appuyant sur le plan de travail. Mature ? Je ne crois pas non. Je n'ai pas le choix au soir surtout. Je croise mes jambes. Ses yeux noirs, qui me regardaient jusque là, descendirent plus bas. Tiens donc, je ne le laisse pas indifférent.

-Ma tenue te plaît ? Tu ne préfères pas celle de Tia ?

Je ne bouge pas, je porte ma boisson à la bouche. Il ne relève pas. Il continue de fixer mes jambes.

-Bya ?

Son silence m'étonne. D'habitude soit il m'envoie balader de façon correct, soit il change de sujet. Je pose ma tasse à côté de moi, avant de lui tendre ma main. Il fronce les sourcils et la fixe. Il attrape mon poignet pour me tirer à lui. Je finis dans ses bras, tout sourire … Il a compris ce que je voulais au soir.

-Tu es très belle dans cette tenue. Je risque d'y prendre goût ... Surtout si tu m'épouses ...

Sa main glisse dans mon dos pour s'arrêter à mon bassin. Je prends son visage entre mes doigts. Je caresse sa joue tendrement. Ce contact m'a manqué. Je l'ai attendu toute la journée ... Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, rétrécissant l'espace entre nous, pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je lui pardonne toute la soirée ... Tout son petit jeu en un simple baiser ... Byakuya ne perd pas de temps, il me colle encore plus contre lui, approfondissant le baiser, une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre glissant sous mon pull. Je suis en manque de lui ... Je réponds à son baiser avec la même fougue. Il se décale de la table pour m'installer dessus. Je brise le contact à contre cœur pour faire passer son maillot par dessus sa tête. J'aime son torse ... Cette peau si douce ... Il fond de nouveau sur moi une fois que le tissu se trouve au sol. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'ai envie de lui … Mon cerveau n'est plus capable de réfléchir. Il pense et ressent uniquement les caresses que Byakuya me donne. Il délaisse ma bouche pour embrasser ma joue. Il descend pour mordre légèrement le creux de mon cou. Je gémis. Il sait comment m'embraser … Me rendre folle de lui ...

-Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas seul au monde ?

Byakuya s'arrête net et s'écarte de moi rapidement. Il me relâche, pour que je puisse rabaisser mon pull sans perdre de temps. Mon corps se refroidit d'un coup et je descends de mon petit nuage. Il n'y a pas moyen de s'envoyer en l'air tranquille !

-Monsieur Kuchiki, déclaré-je maladroitement en posant un pied au sol.

J'essaye de reprendre un air correct tout en triturant mes doigts alors que le grand père nous regarde mi-amusé, mi-sévère.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

Byakuya parle calmement. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas être plus expressif, vu l'envie que je sentais à travers son pantalon. Grand pa' nous fixe une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Ce ne doit pas être tous les jours qu'il voit son petit fils torse nu en train de peloter une femme dans la cuisine. Je lui adresse un sourire alors que je me place devant Byakuya qui n'a toujours pas remis son tee-shirt.

-Vous non plus.

Il s'avance vers nous. Kuchiki s'abaisse pour prendre son vêtement. Il l'enfile vite fais.

-Je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot.

Je baisse la tête en rougissant, mal à l'aise. J'attrape ma tasse avant de filer dans le salon, retrouver mes dossiers. Bien sûr, je ne touche pas à ma boisson, elle est totalement gelée. Je lis distraitement en repensant au capitaine Kuchiki. Ses mains dans mon dos, sur mes jambes … Sa bouche sur ma peau … Son érection bien présente … Il me rend folle de désir ...

Je suis tellement dans la lune que je ne remarque pas la présence de l'homme auquel je pense.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu as fais pour que ton vice capitaine soit fâchée ?

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix. Il est là depuis combien de temps ? Comment sait-il que Soi est en colère ? Elle ne laisse jamais rien paraître.

-Rien du tout.

Byakuya pousse un profond soupire. Il tire la chaise pour prendre place à côté de moi. Il décale la pile de dossier pour y mettre son bras. Il pose sa tête sur sa main, pour me fixer.

-Yoruichi je te prierais de ne pas me prendre pour un idiot. Soi Fon a toujours tout rempli sans rien te demander. Au soir, elle débarque avec la totalité de la comptabilité. Tu as forcément fais quelque chose.

J'affiche une mine rabougrie. Il est observateur le petit Kuchiki. Je détourne mon visage de lui avant de continuer la lecture incompréhensible des chiffres. Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec lui. Cela ne le concerne pas. Il ne bouge pas, il continue de me regarder. Au bout de quelques minutes à faire semblant de l'ignorer, je me décide à lui adresser la parole en lui posant une question personnelle à laquelle il ne me répondra pas.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas profiter de moi ce matin ?

Il se redresse en fronçant les sourcils. Il me défit du regard.

-Eh oui mon beau si tu veux des confidences, tu dois en faire aussi.

Je me mors la lèvre en lui adressant un sourire.

-On avait du travail au matin. Et toi ?

-Non je ne dirai rien. Tant que je ne saurais pas la vrai raison. Il n'y a pas que toi qui n'est pas idiot.

Je recule pour m'installer au fond de mon siège. Il me ment. Je posa ma main sur la sienne.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu passes du chaud au froid en quelques secondes avec moi …

Il écarte sa main pour se lever. Comme maintenant ... Je baisse les yeux déçue de ne pas savoir ce qui l'empêche de se laisser aller. Mes épaules s'affaissent. Il n'a pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour me parler … Même après toutes ses années.

-Bon tu viens ?! S'exclame-t-il impatient à côté de moi.

Il a plusieurs de mes papiers dans les bras. Il me foudroie du regard. Il se baisse vers moi après avoir vu que je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parle.

-Je veux bien tout te raconter mais pas ici … Nous allons parler dans ma chambre. N'importe qui peut venir dans la pièce. Une interruption c'est suffisant pour cette nuit.

Je ne perds pas de temps pour attraper le reste des dossiers. Puis je le suis en sautillant jusqu'à sa chambre personnelle. Nous nous installons. Je tire une chaise de son bureau et prend place à côté de lui. Il choisit une partie des dossiers et commence à les lire, et les remplir. Je fais de même. Le silence se fit autour de nous. Je soupire. Ce n'est pas de cette façon dont je me voyais finir la nuit.

-Je l'ai embrassé ... Hier, après notre petit duel dans le jardin ... Alors que je sais qu'elle est avec Isane.

Byakuya pose sa plume pour pivoter vers moi surpris.

-Depuis quand tu ... aimes les femmes ?

J'ai l'impression d'avoir choquer le petit Kuchiki avec mes mots. C'est vrai que personne n'a jamais rien su de mes activités nocturnes. J'ai toujours réussi à garder le secret.

-Byakuya, j'apprécie le sexe ... J'ai juste essayé différentes choses ... Tu devrais le faire de temps en temps.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil devant son air offusqué.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas profiter de moi ?

-Si je te suis à chaque fois que tu souhaites que je profite de toi Yoruichi, je ne serais jamais devenu capitaine, m'explique-t-il en remplissant calmement le papier. Nous ne ferions rien de nos journées et il faut bien quelqu'un pour freiner tes envies. De plus, le sexe c'est soit le soir, soit le matin. La journée il faut s'occuper des affaires de familles. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un devoirs Yoruichi, rien de plus.

Ma plume se pose plus fort que je ne l'aurai souhaiter. Un devoirs ? Byakuya lève ses yeux nuits vers moi.

-Jamais je ne le ferai par obligation ! m'exclamé-je en le fixant froidement.

-Yoruichi, l'acte en lui même ne sert qu'à assurer la progéniture, m'affirme-t-il.

-Quand tu le faisais avec Hisana c'était par devoirs ou par envie ?!

La question est sortie instantanément, sans que je prenne le temps de réfléchir. Je m'en veux lorsque je réalise les mots que je viens de prononcer. Byakuya ne répond pas. Je n'insiste pas, je n'en vois pas la peine. Je baisse les yeux avant de continuer mon travail. La discussion est close.

Je pars faire de nouveau du café. Byakuya ne tiendra pas la nuit sans de la caféine, moi non plus ... Je ne m'absente que quelques minutes. Lorsque je suis de nouveau avec lui, je constate qu'il s'est endormi assis, sur le canapé. Je secoue la tête avec le sourire à cette vision. Byakuya est vraiment trop beau quand il n'a plus aucun soucis en tête, quand il est naturel ... Je décide de prendre un oreiller sur le lit pour le poser sur l'accoudoir. J'allonge doucement Byakuya pour ne pas le réveiller, puis j'attrape une couverture pour la poser sur lui. Je m'agenouille devant lui pour le contempler. Je détaille son nez fin ... Sa peau si pâle ... Ses lèvres fines ... J'ai envie de le toucher mais je me retiens. Je ne veux pas le réveiller. Pourtant j'ai une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser ... De le toucher ... D'être dans ses bras ... Une évidence me vient à l'esprit ...

J'aime toujours cet homme ... Malgré la douleur qu'il me procure lorsqu'il est froid avec moi ... Même si il aime se jouer de moi ... Je ne peux plus le nier maintenant ... Pas après toutes ses années ... Surtout pas après ses derniers jours. Lorsqu'il n'est pas là il me manque ... Tout mon être le réclame ... Je suis enfin sereine quand il est près de moi ...

Je me redresse à contre cœur avant de retourner faire mon boulot de capitaine.

J'ai passé une nuit blanche. Je suis exténuée mais très fière de moi, je suis parvenue à finir. Je me tourne. Byakuya dort toujours à point fermé.

Un léger toc se fait entendre à la porte. Je fronce les sourcils, avant d'ouvrir légèrement la porte. Je n'ai pas envie que Byakuya se réveille. Il s'agit de Rukia. Elle semble étonnée de me voir là.

-Salut, lancé-je le plus naturellement du monde comme si le fait de me trouver là était tout à fait normal.

-Nii sama est là ? demande-t-elle en se penchant légèrement sur le côté pour essayer de voir à l'intérieur.

Je m'interpose, essayant de l'empêcher de voir à l'intérieur.

-Il dort, dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-Grand père souhaiterai le voir. Il a dis que c'était urgent.

Je soupire avant d'expliquer à Rukia que je vais le réveiller. Il ne sera pas long. Elle me remercie platement avant de faire demi tour, n'insistant pas. Je retourne à l'intérieur avant de m'installer à côté de lui. Je le regarde si paisible. Je profite de cet instant pour l'observer. Alors que mes doigts frôlent ses mèches de cheveux, mon esprit divague. Dans peu de temps, il sera froid avec moi. Il sera le noble Kuchiki ... Celui qui est dur ... Sévère ... Insensible ... Je m'approche de lui ... Doucement ... Je sens son souffle contre moi ... Je ferme les yeux avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont si douce ... Le contact le réveille. Je me recule mais il m'attire de nouveau à lui, reprenant le baiser. J'accepte volontiers. Je me presse contre lui alors qu'il laisse ses doigts vagabonder dans mes cheveux. Je ne veux pas briser ce contact si doux ... Si enivrant ... Pourtant il le faut.

-Bya ... susurré-je en m'éloignant de lui, posant mon front contre le sien. Ton grand père t'attend.

Il reprend son air distant, cachant les traces de son envie. Je soupire de frustration. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il n'accepte pas ce qu'il ressent ? Il me lâche avant de se redresser et de défroisser ses vêtements. Je fais de même. Je me dirige vers son bureau alors qu'il file vers la porte, sans un mot.

-Byakuya, murmuré-je à voix basse sans un regard vers lui. Je te donnerai ma réponse cette après midi.

Il semble surpris mais n'ajoute rien de plus. Il ferme la porte derrière lui. J'attrape tous mes documents avant de filer en shunpo à la deuxième division.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Je t'ai fais demandé il y a une heure ! Déclare-t-il froidement alors que je m'installe debout à leur côté.

Ma mère et ma grand mère sont présentes ainsi que les grand parents de ce cher capitaine. Tous sont assis dans le salon soit en train de parler avec le voisin, soit en train de boire du thé.

-Je peux repartir si tu préfères.

J'affiche un sourire carnassier alors qu'il me jette un regard noir. J'aime l'énerver ! Le mot aimer résonne dans ma tête. Mon sourire disparaît. Oui, je l'aime mais pas lui …

-J'ai des conditions à mettre pour ce mariage.

Je parle fort, pour que les conversations s'arrêtent. Tous les visages se tournent vers moi, surtout Byakuya. Il se remet au fond de son fauteuil et semble attendre. Son regard froid me fait de la peine , mais je continue … Il faut que je dise ce que j'ai à dire.

-La situation reste inchangé. Je ne choisirai pas entre ma vie de shinigamie et d'humaine. Cela fais des années que je vis comme ça et je ne souhaite pas que ça change.

Personne ne dit rien. Je continue donc mes demandes.

-Je ne m'occuperais pas des affaires Kuchiki. J'aurai suffisamment à faire avec les missions des armées de la cour et celle de la famille Shihoïn. Et une ou deux mondanités par mois maximum ... Pas toutes les semaines !

Byakuya me regarde, jusque là rien d'important à ses yeux. Il devait se douter de ses réclamations.

-Nos enfants, si nous en avons, seront libre de tous choix. Aucune pression, aucun mariage arrangé ... pour tous !

Je le précise parce que je pense que nous n'en aurons pas qu'un, mais je protégerai tous mes futurs enfants. Il est hors de question qu'ils se fassent manipuler.

-Et pour ce qui est de l'éducation, je m'en chargerai avec l'aide Byakuya, si il le souhaite. Ce n'est pas une obligation. Mais personne d'autre. Pas de précepteur, de professeurs particulier y compris ... sexuel.

Je me rappelle les leçons pour apprendre comment donner du plaisir aux hommes, une horreur surtout lorsque l'on a à peine cent ans. Avec le temps, j'ai fini par apprécier le sexe mais lorsque l'on est aussi jeune, ce n'est pas agréable. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent ça ... Et puis c'est eux que sa regardera ...

-Et pour finir ...

Je respire un grand coup, alors que des murmures se font entendre.

-Je garderais le nom Shihoïn après notre union. Il est hors de question que je porte le nom Kuchiki.

Jusque là Byakuya n'avait pas montré la moindre émotion mais ma dernière requête ne l'a pas laisser de marbre. Il a froncé les sourcils et son regard n'est plus aussi distant. Si ce n'était pas un mariage arrangé, je n'aurai pas fais cette demande. Je précise que je n'ai plus rien d'autre à ajouter. Je vais donc les laisser entre eux. J'atteins la porte rapidement quand Byakuya m'interpelle.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas porter le nom Kuchiki ?

Je suspends mon geste avant d'abaisser mon bras le long de mon corps. Lorsque je me tourne pour lui faire face, mon regard se posent sur eux. Ils attendent tous une explication.

-Yoruichi, en devenant ma femme, c'est un nom qui te revient, insiste-t-il.

Il se lève du canapé où il est assis. Non il ne me revient pas !

-Hisana avait le droit à ce nom, tu l'avais choisi en tant qu'épouse. Tu l'aimais ... Tu voulais passer le reste de ta vie avec elle. Moi c'est différent. C'est un arrangement. Je me refuse donc à prendre SON nom.

Byakuya continue de me fixer. Il reste à distance et je l'en remercie. Je le fixe sans le voir, en pensant à mes raisons. Mon cœur se serre. J'accepte ce que je ressens en sachant que ce n'est pas réciproque.

-Maintenant, je vais vous quitter pour que vous puissiez décider entre vous. Bonne après midi, finis-je par dire poliment.

Je tourne les talons et quitte la pièce, laissant les familles Kuchiki et Shihoïn tiraient les ficelles.


	7. Chapter 7

Je pars m'enfermer dans mon bureau à la seconde division. Je reste la fin de journée sans aucunes nouvelles, la soirée aussi. Cela ne me manque pas, je profite de ma liberté et ça me permet aussi de mettre à jour mon boulot. De toute façon, ils me préviendront quand ils auront décidé.

Soi me fixe de ses petits yeux, de l'autre côté de la pièce, assise derrière son bureau. Elle a une pile de documents à côté d'elle.

-Vous devriez aller dormir Yoruichi-sama, il va être minuit.

Elle veut prendre soin de moi mais ce n'est pas son rôle. Ça ne sera plus jamais le sien. Depuis le temps, j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas dû prendre beaucoup de temps pour elle.

-Non, vas y toi. Tu l'as bien mérité. D'ailleurs, demain, se seront les lieutenants qui te remplaceront, tu as ta journée.

Soi ouvre les yeux en grand étonnée par mes mots.

-Ne me fais pas répéter s'il te plaît.

Ma voix est monotone, fade, sans une once de sentiments. Je crois que mon cœur a arrêté de fonctionner quand j'ai accepté ce mariage. J'ai l'impression que ma joie s'envole petit à petit.

-Merci Yoruichi, murmure ma subordonnée en se courbant devant moi.

Je lui adresse un sourire amer. Je crois que je vais devoir m'y habitué. La politesse de la noblesse …

Le silence règne autour de moi, dans le bureau après le départ de Soi. Je me détends légèrement. J'entends les oiseaux nocturne. Un calme éphémère puisse qu'une personne frappe délicatement à la porte. Sur le moment, je crois qu'il s'agit de Byakuya mais ce n'est pas son énergie spirituelle.

-Entrez.

Je le dis d'une voix ferme, le ton employé par les capitaines. Je lève les yeux sur une femme de petite taille, en fronçant les sourcils. Tiens, la petite Rukia. Elle ne porte pas ses habits de shinigami mais une tenue plus décontractée. Elle doit surement venir du manoir Kuchiki. Que me veut-elle à cette heure-ci ? Je la fixe moins d'une minute avant qu'elle se décide à parler.

-Bonsoir Yoruichi, dit elle posément les mains derrière le dos. Nii sama m'a demandé de venir vous trouver. Vous devez retourner au manoir. Il souhaite vous informer de plusieurs choses.

Je m'installe confortablement au fond de mon fauteuil.

-Bien. Tu peux y aller.

Elle semble surprise de mon manque d'action. Elle devait supposer que je me lèverai sans sourciller à la demande, mais c'est mal me connaître. Je prends un parchemin devant moi, sur lequel je griffonne rapidement un message.

'Si tu veux quelque chose de moi, bouges tes fesses pour me le dire toi même. N'envoies pas ta sœur.'

J'appuie sur un bouton et un messager apparaît juste derrière Rukia. Je crochète le parchemin à l'aide d'un ruban noir. Je lui tends le rouleau en précisant que c'est pour le capitaine Kuchiki et bien sûr, c'est urgent.

-Bien, fit-il en disparaissant juste derrière.

D'ici quelques secondes, il aura mon mot. Il ne va pas apprécier, mais je m'en fous totalement. Je vais devenir sa femme, pas son chien ! Je retourne à mes dossiers, alors que Rukia reste planté là devant moi.

-Oui ? Demandé je en levant mes yeux dorés sur elle.

Rukia sursaute. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore planté là ?

-Vous ne comptez pas venir ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Elle craint sûrement la réaction de son frère si elle revient sans moi. Je pose ma plume délicatement avant de placer mes mains jointe devant moi.

-Non. Mais je te rassure, tu ne te feras pas disputer. Ton frère doit être en train de lire le mot que je lui ai adressé. Sa colère sera dirigé vers moi. Tiens le voilà.

La porte s'ouvre aussitôt. Byakuya n'a même pas pris la peine de se présenter. Il n'a pas l'air ravi de se trouver dans mon bureau.

-Rukia laisses nous, aboie-t-il après sa sœur.

Il ne la regarde pas, pas même un semblant de regard. Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant alors qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle en silence.

-C'est comme ça que notre vie va se passer ?! Je devrais obéir au moindre de tes ordres ?!

Je reste dans la même position, les mains croisés devant moi, alors qu'il essaye de calmer la colère qui monte en lui. Il n'aime pas la façon dont je lui parle. Si il savait les années qui l'attendent avec moi.

-Paraît qu'il faut que tu me parles ? Fais le vite, j'ai encore des choses à faire.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il finisse par capituler, d'une voix faussement calme.

-Tes réclamations ont toutes été acceptés. Notre union aura lieu dans trois jours. Les faire parts ont déjà été transmis aux invités. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre jusqu'au manoir, je souhaiterai te parler dans un endroit moins … formel.

Il a mis quelques secondes avant de prononcer son dernier mot. Il fait le tour de mon bureau pour venir se planter à côté de moi. Moins formel ? Comme sa chambre ?

-Rentres avec moi ... S'il te plait, ajoute-t-il en se mettant accroupi devant moi.

Il est doux. Il a surement laissé sa colère de côté pour le moment. Je hoche la tête de gauche à droite. Je ne souhaite pas rentrer avec lui. Nous risquons de finir au lit, et je n'en ai pas envie. Je trouve l'excuse du boulot pour refuser son invitation. Il fronce les sourcils. Il s'apprête à insister quand je lui lance un regard vide. Je n'arrive pas à ressentir de la joie ou de la colère, ou toutes autres émotions. Je suis juste fatiguée ... De sa présence ... De tout ... Je veux être dans un trou pour m'y cacher et ne jamais en sortir ... Il semble le comprendre puisse qu'il n'insiste pas. Il s'approche encore un peu plus de moi avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Son geste se veut réconfortant, rassurant mais je suis insensible à son attention. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un train qui avance à grande vitesse et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter ... Malgré sa gentillesse.

-Bonne nuit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Je n'ai pas vu Byakuya pendant trois jours, le temps des préparatifs à vrai dire. Je l'ai remercié mentalement. Il m'a fallu deux jours pour atterrir sur Terre ... Pour réaliser ce qu'il se passe réellement. J'ai accepté d'épouser Byakuya. Malgré les objections que j'avais toujours formulé contre le mariage je vais me marié avec mon ami d'enfance, et être utiliser pour continuer la lignée des Kuchiki et des Shihoïn. Seulement, je me promets de tout faire pour rester moi même peu importe les règles que je devrais enfreindre.

Actuellement, je me trouve dans une grande chambre, ma mère et ma grand mère sont présentes. Elles s'attellent à tout faire pour que tout se déroule dans l'ordre, que je me présente bien devant mon futur époux à l'heure, avec le maquillage, mon bouquet, ma robe. Tout le tralala quoi. La coiffeuse vient de finir avec mes cheveux. Au bout de trois heures, il commençait à être temps ! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'habiller, quand la porte s'ouvre. Je me tourne vers cette dernière alors que la voix de ma mère commence à se faire entendre.

-Capitaine ! La tradition ! Vous devez sortir !

Il ne fait pas attention aux paroles que prononce ma chère mère. Il s'avance droit vers moi, d'un pas décidé. Durant ses trois jours, mon cœur était vide de toute sensation. Seulement sa présence le ranime. J'oublie tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi, ma mère, ma grand-mère, Rukia, les fleurs, les miroirs. Je ne vois plus que lui ... L'homme qui me rend vivante ... Celui que j'aime ... Dans un kimono couleur nuit, fermée par un ruban couleur blanc. Ses yeux me fixent intensément. Il s'arrête devant moi, glisse ses mains dans les miennes. Ma respiration s'accélère au contact ... Il m'a manqué ... Plus que ce que je ne pensais ...

-Épouses moi pour ce que je suis Yoruichi, murmure-t-il. Pas à cause de ce contrat... Mais pour moi.

J'enlève mes doigts des siens pour me rapprocher de lui. Une attraction me pousse vers lui. Je suis ravie par sa proposition. Cela rend les choses beaucoup plus simple. Je frôle son kimono nuit pour finir par aller perdre mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, fermant les yeux au contact. Il m'attrape par la taille le temps du baiser. Je veux que le temps ne s'arrête pas.

-Capitaine ! gronde ma mère en me tirant légèrement par le bras pour que nous nous écartions.

Le contact est brisé instantanément … A contre cœur … J'aurai bien voulu un peu plus de temps. Je recule en arrière. Il lui jette un regard glacial en consentant à me lâcher. J'esquisse un sourire devant sa réaction. Monsieur n'est pas content d'être interrompu. Je tends mon pouce vers lui pour le faire traîner sur ses lèvres. Je frotte légèrement pour enlever la trace de mon rouge à lèvre. J'étais tentée de la laisser, mais cela ne lui aurai pas plus. Rukia se poste à ses côtés. Elle tire légèrement sur sa manche. Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter mais il va falloir.

-Nii-sama ! Que faîtes vous ici ? Vous devriez vous trouver dans votre chambre !

Elle part pour attendre sur le pas de la porte, les mains contre ses hanches. Il la fixe puis c'est vers moi que ses yeux se retournent.

-Je t'attends, me dit-il de tel sorte à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre. Sois à l'heure.

Son ordre me fait sourire. Comment peut-il imaginer que je sois en retard ? Il ne me connaît pas du tout.

Lorsque la porte claque, les personnes présentes reprennent leurs occupations rapidement. La présence de mon futur mari a retardé les préparatifs. J'enfile mon kimono traditionnel, qui est rose pâle avec des pétales blanches. Je le trouve trop épais mais c'est la tradition. Il va falloir que je le supporte toute la journée. En plus, je déteste la couleur !

-Il est l'heure, m'explique ma grand mère en redressant le nœud dans mon dos.

Je soupire alors qu'elle me met un bouquet d'orchidées dans les mains.

Un pianiste se fait entendre alors que je me retrouve dans le jardin du manoir Kuchiki. J'avance seule doucement vers Byakuya, mal à l'aise de voir tous ses regards sur moi. En plus, ma tenue n'est pas du tout confortable. Je suis trop serrée dedans, et la chaleur est aussi étouffante.

Alors que j'avance sur la pelouse, Byakuya laisse sa place pour faire le chemin vers moi. Je m'arrête net. Normalement, il ne doit pas bouger jusqu'à ce que je sois avec lui. Il raccourci lentement l'espace entre nous alors que les murmures se font entendre. Il n'y fait pas attention. Il me rejoint. Byakuya se tient devant moi, une main vers moi. J'esquisse un sourire en glissant mes doigts dans les siens. Nous avançons tous les deux vers le capitaine Yammamoto. Je suis rassurée par sa présence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis enfin sereine.

Papy Yama fait son petit discourt d'introduction sur l'essence même du mariage, les fondements du serment que nous allons prononcer. Je fixe Byakuya du coin de l'œil. Il semble totalement concentré par les mots que prononce le capitaine. J'arrête de l'écouter pour observer mon futur mari. Il est tellement sérieux que j'ai hâte de le faire râler. Dans mon fort intérieur, je veux rendre cet homme heureux. Je souhaite qu'il sache que le monde peut être amusant si il se décide à se dérider. J'aimerai le voir sourire de nouveau.

-Yoruichi, siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

Le regard qu'il me lance n'a rien de doux. Je cligne des yeux avant de constater qu'aucuns sons ne se fait entendre. Toutes les personnes semblent attendre quelques chose de moi.

-Yoruichi Shihoïn, acceptez-vous d'épouser Byakuya Kuchiki ici présent ? dit le capitaine Yamamoto d'une voix ferme.

Voilà ce qu'ils attendent tous ! Ma réponse ! Dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas entendu.

-Oui.

Byakuya donne exactement la même réponse que moi. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fait entendre derrière nous. Rukia vient se placer à côté de nous. Elle tend à Byakuya un écrin noir. Il l'ouvre avant de se tourner vers moi. Il tient dans ses doigts un anneau noir et blanc. Il me prend ma main avant de le glisser à mon annulaire. Je souris discrètement avant de prendre celle que Rukia me tend. Elle est identique à la mienne, seulement légèrement plus grande.

Rukia retourne à sa place alors que mon mari s'approche de moi. Il se penche légèrement vers moi. Je ferme mes yeux quand il pose ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. Le contact est bref ... Trop rapide à mon goût.

Voilà, nous sommes maris et femme.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Je discute avec le capitaine Ukitake, un verre à la main, quand Mazaki vint se poster à côté de nous. Elle me demande si j'ai vu mon époux.

-Je dois lui parler de différentes choses, explique-t-elle poliment vêtue d'un kimono rouge.

-Je vais aller le chercher.

Je m'excuse auprès de mon invité. Je traverse l'étendu d'herbes pour rejoindre la demeure. C'est vrai que Byakuya a disparu depuis au moins une bonne demi heure. Je pars à la recherche de mon mari, sereine.

Alors que je déambule dans le couloir jusqu'au bureau de Byakuya, je constate que ce dernier a été très attentionné avec moi. Il a été au petit soin dans les préparatifs. Il a veillée à ce que les plats soient ceux que je préfère, que la musique soit celle que j'apprécie même si c'est un orchestre qui joue. Il a même penser à me tenir éloigner de mes parents à table. Ce qui d'ailleurs était préférable.

Mes doigts frôlent le mur en avançant. Si petite on m'avait dis que je serais sa femme, je ne les aurais pas cru. Je remarque que la porte de son bureau est entrouverte. Je soupire doucement. Même le jour de son mariage il ne peut pas décrocher du boulot. Il va falloir que je change cette manie. Plusieurs idées me vinrent à l'esprit. Je me mords la lèvre. J'ai hâte ...

-Elle est radieuse aujourd'hui.

Une voix se fait entendre. Il ne parle pas fort, mais avec le calme ambiant, je n'ai aucune difficulté à entendre même si je ne le souhaite pas vraiment. Je reste sur le pas de la porte, n'interrompant pas mon mari et son grand père.

-C'est très gentil de ta part de lui avoir prévu une tenue plus décontractée. Elle semble plus à l'aise et beaucoup plus souriante.

C'est vrai que cela m'a fais très plaisir que Byakuya connaisse mes goûts vestimentaire. Après deux heures dans ma tenue de mariée, Byakuya avait prévu un deuxième kimono violet, plus léger et moins formel que le premier.

-Tu ressens plus de sentiments que tu ne l'avoues pour cette jeune femme mon petit.

C'est ce que j'en ai déduis aussi à sa façon d'agir envers moi. Peut être que ce mariage ne sera pas un désastre. Je souris.

-Mais non grand père, je me suis juste arrangé pour avoir une bonne nuit de noce.

Ces mots me frappent en plein cœur. Je me fige sur place alors que mon sang se met à bouillir et que mon cœur se brise. Une bonne nuit ? Il n'attend que ça de ma part ? De cette union ? La colère prend le pas sur le reste. Il peut s'asseoir dessus ! Je les laisse entre eux, je n'ai pas envie de découvrir d'autres vérités au soir.

Je me cache le reste de la soirée de nos invités, assise aux pieds d'un arbre, dans la cour. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu prononcer ses mots. Moi qui avait pensé, comme une idiote, qu'il avait un minimum de sentiments. Mais non, c'est juste un enfoiré, qui ne pense qu'au sexe. Je m'adosse à l'arbre les yeux dans le vide. Comment ai-je pu croire deux secondes que c'était un homme bien ?

'Epouses moi pour moi …'

C'est ce que j'ai fais. Je vais m'en mordre les doigts maintenant. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Oui ... comment ai-je pu être si naïve ?

-Yoruichi ? Tout va bien ?

Je me raidis. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Byakuya se tient derrière moi. Il me parle doucement sans se douter que j'ai entendu ses paroles. J'essuie ma joue, chassant au fond de moi ma tristesse. Je me redresse en lui souriant, lui expliquant que j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme. Il prend ma main en déposant un baiser dessus. Mon cœur se serre. Je renifle discrètement. Je le suis sans un mot, là où la fête bat son plein. Il faut que je cache mon jeu jusqu'à ce que nous soyons seul. Il comprendra ma colère à ce moment là !

La soirée se termine pour nous. Byakuya m'entraîne dans ses … nos appartements discrètement, faisant faux bonds à nos invités. Il m'invite à entrer puis ferme la porte à ma suite. La décoration a été réalisé avec goût. Des pétales de fleurs, des bougies éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Si je ne savais pas pour sa magouille, j'aurai été au comble du bonheur. L'ambiance se veut romantique. Il s'approche de moi doucement, par derrière. Il embrasse ma nuque alors qu'une main se glisse jusqu'à mes cheveux. Il tire sur l'épingle avec les orchidées, les libérant de leur attache.

-Yoru …

Sa voix est douce, enivrante. J'y fais abstraction. Sa main s'apprête à tirer sur le nœud de mon kimono quand je l'arrête. Maintenant seuls, je peux faire disparaître mon sourire.

-Tu peux ranger ton envie mon cher. Tu ne me toucheras pas au soir.

Je me défais sans difficulté de son étreinte, pour me placer à distance de lui. Il me fait face, en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est ma nuit de noce. Tu es ma femme.

-Et ? Tu attendras que j'en ai envie !

Bon, pas que je n'ai pas envie de lui, mais qu'il se soit arrangé pour que je cède a blessé mon orgueil. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas un jouet qu'il peut manipuler.

Il me fixe froidement, puis s'approche de moi, bien décider à prendre ce qu'il veut. Je recule. Quand je sens le mur, je grimpe sur le lit. Il semblait attendre que je sois au milieu pour me sauter dessus. Il me plaque contre le matelas. Je ne me laisse pas faire. J'essaye de le pousser mais rien n'y fait, il est trop lourd ! Il finit par défaire le ruban de dentelle autour de ma taille, ouvrant en deux mon kimono faisant apparaître ma peau. Il le coupe en deux sans difficulté alors que je gigote dans tous les sens.

Il me tient un bras avant de l'accrocher à la tête de lit puis il fait de même avec le second ... Je me débats comme je peux mais il ne m'écoute pas, le tissu ne cède pas non plus ! Il est hors de question qu'il me touche au soir ! Je refuse les traditions de ce genre !

-Oh Yoruichi, susurre-t-il en se redressant.

Son regard est plein de malice. Il n'est pas froid, loin de là.

-Byakuya touches moi et je te tue ! Hurlé je en tirant sur mes liens.

Ma remarque l'amuse. Il sourit devant moi au pied du lit. Je le vois tirer sur le nœud de son kimono. Il le fait tomber au sol, restant en caleçon. Son sexe est tendu à travers son boxer. Je le maudis.

-Depuis cette après midi, je rêve de te retirer ce kimono. Tu ne vas pas me priver de ce droit.

-Un droit ? Je ne suis pas un objet bordel ! Je suis ta femme !

Il grimpe sur le lit au dessus de moi. Il écarte le reste du tissu pour me voir en tenue sexy. Une lingerie fine avec des bas en dentelles. Il frôle mes cuisses puis attrape mes bas. Byakuya les descend tout doucement en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je lui donne un coup de pied pour qu'il me lâche mais il resserre sa prise sur mes jambes.

-Si tu n'es pas sage, je peux aussi attacher tes chevilles.

J'arrête immédiatement. Son regard me dit qu'il osera. Je fixe ses yeux anthracite alors qu'il embrasse doucement ma cheville. Je ressens comme un courant électrique qui m'immobilise. Il remonte en déposant ses baisers partout sur mes jambes.

-Tu ne vas pas le faire sans mon accord ? murmuré-je d'une petite voix.

Je ne peux pas croire que seule seconde qu'il franchira la ligne sans que j'en ai envie.

-Tu vas me le donner.

Il le dit tellement confiant que je fronce les sourcils.

-Ni penses même pas ! Craché-je en tirant une fois de plus sur mes poignets pour me libérer.

-Je veux te voir perdre princesse ... Une bonne fois ...

Mon corps ne réagit pas de la façon dont je le souhaite. Il s'allume à sa provocation. Byakuya provoque un feu en moi, malgré ma volonté, il ne s'éteint pas. Ma colère n'en est que décuplée. Il délaisse mes jambes pour remonter jusqu'à moi. Il frôle ses lèvres des miennes alors que ses mains s'attardent sur ma poitrine. Byakuya la caresse doucement à travers le tissu. Mes tétons commencèrent à durcir. Je ferme les yeux pour cacher le bien être que je ressens. Ma respiration s'accélère. L'envie s'intensifie.

-Ouvres les yeux, me susurre-t-il d'une voix suave à l'oreille.

J'obéis, comme une enfant sage. Il m'observe attentivement. Je rougis légèrement devant cette attention. Après quelques secondes, il se détache de mon visage pour s'intéresser de nouveau à mon corps. Il laisse sa langue vagabonder sur mon corps, goûtant chaque parcelle. Ses doigts passent sous la ficelle de mon string. Il se retrouve rapidement au sol avec ses affaires. Byakuya continue sa descente, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Il écarte légèrement ... Et facilement ... encore plus mes genoux alors qu'il atteint mon nombril. Il le mordille doucement sans s'y attarder. Il reprend sa route jusqu'à s'arrêter devant mon sexe. Il souffle dessus me faisant frissonner. Mes yeux se ferment en connaissant la suite. Je retiens les soupirs alors qu'il fait glisser sa langue contre moi.

Mon corps me trahit. Il le sait, il le ressent. Je me déteste autant que j'avais envie de lui. Un gémissement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Il lève sa tête vers moi, satisfait. Je détourne le regard, gênée de répondre à ses caresses.

-Libères moi …

Histoire que je te tue … Ma colère n'a fais qu'accroître avec mon envie …

-Pas … encore … princesse …

Il se glisse à nouveau entre mes jambes, déposant un baiser sur mon intimité. Il fait danser sa langue sur mon clitoris. Le plaisir reprend. Je ferme les yeux en le sentant grandir au creux de mes jambes. Il monte de plus en plus. Mon corps se cambre contre mon gré. Mon cerveau n'arrive plus à réfléchir comme il faut. Byakuya glisse un doigt en moi. Un deuxième le rejoint quelques secondes après. Il sait maintenant combien je mouille pour lui ... Que mes protestations ne sont rien ... Mes barrières s'écroulent, je ne résiste plus. Je me laisse aller à gémir sans pudeur alors que ma jouissance grimpe en flèche.

-Tiens tu ne veux plus que j'arrête ?

Il se stop net et le plaisir s'arrête. Je gigote sous lui, souhaitant que ses caresses reprennent. Je le supplie. Il m'amène au bord de l'orgasme ... pour me le retirer ... C'est frustrant !

-Gagner trop vite n'est pas plaisant, résistes un peu plus quand même.

Il affiche un air satisfait alors que mes joues prennent une teinte rouge. Elles chauffent à sa remarque.

Je ne me révolte plus. Je n'y arrive plus … Je le veux … Je veux pouvoir lui appartenir sans retenu. Etre libéré de cette frustration ... Cette attirance pour lui ...

Byakuya s'écarte de moi. Il se dévêtit totalement avant de placer au dessus de moi, entre mes jambes. Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, de manière possessive. Son sexe se place directement devant le mien. Je tire sur mes liens qui ne se défont pas. Je veux le toucher, caresser sa peau, être en contact avec lui. Il me regarde doucement de ses yeux sombre. Une de ses mains parvient aux miennes. Il tire légèrement sur le ruban pour me libérer. Mes bras se placent automatiquement autour de son cou. Je reprends ses lèvres passionnément.

-Bya ... S'il te plait ...

Il accède à ma demande et entre en moi ... Je gémis . . . Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau. Je me sens enfin complète ... Il fait de lents vas et viens alors que j'enroule mes jambes autour des siens, le suivant dans ses mouvements. Je rejette ma tête en arrière alors que le plaisir grimpe en moi. Il me pénètre encore et encore alors que mon cerveau ne réfléchit plus à rien. Il n'est plus que sensation. La jouissance monte de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive plus à le retenir.

Il m'embrasse étouffant l'orgasme qui me foudroie. Il continue alors que je suis prise dans le plaisir, le faisant durer plus longtemps. Byakuya me donne quelques coups de reins supplémentaires avant de jouir en moi, dans un grognement. Il continue ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que son orgasme soit fini.

Son front se colle au mien alors qu'il reprend son souffle. J'aime la sensation de légèreté qui me traverse ... Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde tendrement. Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tendresse. Je lui appartiens ... Je le serre de nouveau contre moi. Il affiche un léger sourire. Ses mains repartent à la découverte de mon corps.

-La nuit n'est pas finie ma belle.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Je m'écroule sur le matelas, en soupirant de bien être. Byakuya a tenu sa promesse. Il m'a fais l'amour toute la nuit, me procurant un plaisir incomparable. Je suis toujours en colère contre lui mais je verrai ça plus tard, la fatigue me gagne. Et puis, pour cette nuit j'ai perdu ...

Les rayons du soleil reflètent légèrement contre le miroir mais rien n'y fais, je n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouvert. Le corps de Byakuya, qui m'enlaçait jusque là, s'éloigne de moi. Il quitte le lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. J'entends l'eau couler puis sa présence se fait ressentir auprès de moi. Il embrasse mon front quand je me laisse aller.

C'est le claquement de la porte qui me fais entre-ouvrir les yeux. Je mets quelques secondes avant de parvenir à les ouvrir totalement tellement mes paupières sont lourdes. Je me redresse pour remarquer que je suis seule. Mes affaires ont été ramassé pour être mise sur une commode. Le soleil apparaît seulement dans les vitres au dessus de moi. J'ai du dormir à peine une heure. Je m'étire avant de me décider à sortir du lit. Une journée au lit n'est pas du tout intéressante si je suis seule.

Je prends une douche rapidement, avant de retrouver mon mari dans la salle à manger. Le petit déjeuner est servi. Byakuya, Rukia et grand Pa' sont au rendez vous. La jeune Kuchiki mange en silence alors que les deux hommes Kuchiki discutent calmement. Je m'approche de la table. J'ai envie de l'embrasser dans le cou mais je me retiens. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois être avec lui ce matin, encore moins après la nuit que nous avons passé. Il m'a fais prendre mon pieds, même si normalement je ne devais pas céder. Byakuya m'observe avec des yeux amusés.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit ma chère femme ?

J'attrape simplement une pomme sur la table en lui jetant un regard noir. Tout compte fais, je range mon envie au placard. Il semble ravi de ma défaite et je n'ai pas envie de lui donner plus de satisfaction. Grand pa' se met à sourire alors que mon mari affiche un air satisfait. Je claque la porte derrière moi sans répondre un mot. Je me déteste d'être faible auprès de cet homme.


	8. Chapter 8

Alors que je me dirige vers le siège de ma division, je reçois un message du Capitaine Yamamoto qui m'ordonne de venir le retrouver à son bureau. J'y file le plus vite possible, il serait dommage de faire attendre Papy Yama. Je souris à cette pensée.

J'apprécie beaucoup le capitaine Yamamoto. Il me fait un peu penser à mon propre grand père. Il est droit dans ce qu'il fait, il sait se faire respecter sans avoir à se fâcher. J'aime sa force de caractère. Il sait être bon quand il le faut et garder son sang froid en toute circonstance.

Le pied au sol, je remarque une chevelure blanche à quelque mètres de moi. J'attrape la personne par les épaules, ravie de le voir.

-Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

Il affiche un sourire sadique.

-Le vieux veut me voir ! Je pensais que tu serais au pieu avec ton mec.

Mon visage maintenant renfrogné, il s'apprête à renchérir quand les panneaux japonais s'ouvrent dans la maison devant nous. Nous nous avançons côte à côte. La présence de Shirosaki m'étonne. D'habitude ses missions ont lieu sur Terre. Il ne venait ici seulement lorsqu'il fallait m'amener, comme je ne me ballade pas avec mon zanpakuto.

Nous sommes accueillis par le capitaine, assis droit derrière son bureau. Il semble nous attendre patiemment.

Il s'adresse à nous deux de manières formelles, les mains posés sur les documents devant lui.

-Capitaine Shihoïn, le shinigami Shirosaki sera rattaché à la seconde division pour un temps indéterminé.

Surprise, je me tourne vers mon ami qui a les mains dans le dos et qui écoute sans rien dire l'ordre. Il acquiesce seulement d'un signe de tête lorsque papy demande si nous avons compris. Je l'imite calmement sans un mot.

-Bien maintenant, capitaine Shihoïn, pouvez vous rester s'il vous plait, je voudrais vous parler de vos missions.

L'albinos se courbe devant nous avant de disparaître par la porte d'entrée. Le capitaine Yamamoto me propose de se rapprocher de son bureau, ce que je fis calmement. Il me montre plusieurs dossiers, tous portant mon nom.

-Ce sont les dossiers que vous auriez du gérer depuis plusieurs années, pour votre famille. Vous allez devoir rattraper votre retard.

-Il y en a vraiment beaucoup capitaine, dis-je poliment en voyant la pile.

-Une cinquantaine. Vous en aurez pour plusieurs mois. Le vice capitaine Fon aura pour missions d'occuper votre poste durant ce laps de temps et le jeune Shirosaki aura ordre de vous accompagner. Tous sera dans votre bureau sous un mois. En attendant, vous devrez remplir vos obligations de capitaine.

-Bien.

Je soupire faiblement, avant de retourner à ma division.

Je m'assois sur le canapé dans mon bureau alors que mon vice capitaine enlève son insigne. La journée est enfin terminée. L'entrainement et le recrutement des nouvelles recrus m'a pris la journée. A peine posé, il fallait déjà que je retourne travailler. Si la cadence est la même tous les jours, le temps risque d'être long.

-Vous allez vous habituer Yoruichi-sama, me dit la femme aux cheveux noirs en me souriant.

-Mhh, fut le seul son qui sorti de ma bouche.

-Je vous dis à demain ! s'exclame-t-elle en sortant du bureau tout sourire.

Je contemple la porte quelques instants en me disant que je n'avais pas vu Soi sourire autant depuis plusieurs dizaine d'années. Elle devait vraiment être bien avec le vice capitaine Isane. Je soupire en fermant les yeux, ma tête contre le dossier du canapé. La nuit est tombée sur la Soul Society. Normalement, je suis censée rentrer chez moi, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas croisé monsieur Kuchiki. Il risque de me regarder encore avec son air suffisant tout ça parce qu'il a réussi à me battre.

Une personne frappe à la porte, avant d'entrer sans se présenter. Je reconnu instantanément l'uniforme des serviteurs de la maison Kuchiki. La jeune femme, cheveux tirés en arrière en chignon, dépose à côté de moi une housse transparente. Elle contient une robe jaune pâle.

-Le maître m'a demandé de vous apporter cette tenue, me dit-elle de façon formelle dans son kimono blanc. Il souhaite aussi que vous le retrouviez pour dîner.

Elle me tend une petite boîte rectangulaire que je prends doucement, avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse sans un mot. Je l'ouvre pour remarquer un bracelet avec un petit mot griffonner dessus.

'S'il te plait'

Je fixe le bijou. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Les pierres qui scintillent ressemblent à des diamants. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre alors qu'une colère sourde monte en moi. Il me prend pour quoi là ? Je referme la boite en un claquement sec, avant d'attraper la robe et de partir en shunpo au manoir Kuchiki. Je localise mon mari et me trouve devant la porte une minute plus tard. J'ouvre la porte à la volée alors que Rukia, grand Pa' et Byakuya lèvent leurs yeux sur moi.

-Je ne suis pas une pute ! Tu n'as pas à m'offrir des bijoux pour te faire pardonner d'une connerie que tu as faite !

Je balance la boîte de bijoutier sur la table, juste devant lui, sous le regard surpris de la famille Kuchiki. Je laisse la robe sur une chaise. Je claque la porte derrière moi, légèrement détendue. Une sensation qui ne dure pas lorsque je sens mon mari derrière moi. J'essaye de repartir aussi vite mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Byakuya m'attrape par le bras avant de me faire entrer de force dans une pièce vide. Il s'agit d'une petite salle de bal. Les tables sont correctement rangés le long des murs ainsi que les chaises, laissant tout le loisir de danser au milieu.

-Je ne te prends pas pour une pute, dit-il d'une voix contenue.

Si ses yeux pouvaient bouger, ils m'auraient tuer. Il me regarde, furieux. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que je pique une crise.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te sauter au cou peut être ? C'est mal me connaître !

J'essaye de me défaire de son étreinte mais il ressert sa prise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? J'essaye juste de te rendre heureuse ! Sa fais des jours que je ne sais pas comment être avec toi !

Il me lâche de son propre chef. La patience commence à le quitter doucement. Son énergie spirituelle fluctue autour de nous. Il a légèrement du mal à se concentrer.

-Me rendre heureuse ? C'est pour cette raison que tu as tout fais pour me faire plaisir ?! Arrêtes de mentir Byakuya ! Tu ne sais pas être gentil ! Tu fais juste en sorte de me manipuler et j'en ai ma claque ! Si c'est pour me mettre dans ton lit c'est raté !

-Si c'est par rapport à la nuit dernière ...

Byakuya stoppe sa phrase quand je lui coupe la parole. Je ne veux pas écouter ce qu'il a à dire ! Se sera des mensonges encore et toujours !

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors que je t'avais dis non !

-Tu as cédé plutôt facilement, me fit-il constater, le calme ayant reprit le dessus.

Il a raison. J'ai cette défaite en travers de la gorge. Je me déteste d'avoir céder aux désirs qu'il a fais apparaître, d'avoir été si faible. Jamais plus, je ne le laisserai faire de cette façon ! C'est et se sera la dernière fois !

-Yoruichi …

Il fait un pas vers moi. Instinctivement je recule. Il me parle tendrement, agit de façon calme et posé. Son regard froid ne l'est plus. J'essaye de ne pas craquer face au masque qu'il est en train de former. Je ne veux pas me faire avoir une fois de plus. Il faut que je me protège de cet homme. Que je protège mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme.

-Cela ne sert à rien de jouer la comédie avec moi Byakuya ! m'énervé-je alors qu'il se transforme en homme doux. Je t'ai entendu Byakuya. Le jour de notre mariage !

Je ne sais pas si le visage qu'il me montre est le vrai mais il affiche un froncement de sourcils et un regard sévère.

-De quoi …

-De notre nuit de noce Byakuya ! Tu voulais juste me sauter, c'est pour cette raison que tu étais si prévenant !

Je l'interromps avant qu'il ne pose sa question. Cela ne sert plus à rien de lui cacher.

-Ah.

Se fut le seul mot qu'il prononça. Le ton qu'il utilisa me surpris. Il semble ... triste ? Ses épaules se sont affaissés, son regard s'est terni. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit peiné que je l'ai entendu.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû Yoruichi.

-Sans rire ! m'emporté-je en tournant les talons.

Je veux m'éloigner loin de lui. Je ne veux plus le voir pour le moment. Sa présence m'oppresse. Il me mentira encore et toujours. Rapidement, j'atteins la porte quand il prononce mon prénom.

-Yoruichi ...

Je me fige. Sa voix est brisée. Cela me fais de la peine mais je ne peux pas le regarder. Si je le fais, je vais finir dans ses bras et c'est hors de question.

-Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?

-Tu ne peux pas Byakuya. Pas sur ce coup là.

Je baisse les yeux et quitte la salle de bal sans me retourner. J'essaye de chasser la douleur qui monte en moi. Je ne dois pas céder sinon il le fera à chaque fois. Je ne souhaite pas être sa marionnette.

En me rendant dans notre chambre, un serviteur se place juste devant moi. Il me demande si je souhaite manger avec le maître dans le salon. Ma réponse négative semble le surprendre mais je m'en fiche. Je ne dînerai pas avec mon mari. Je lui précise que je ne dînerai pas non plus, mon appétit a totalement disparu. Il s'incline devant moi, avant de reprendre son chemin. J'atteins enfin ma chambre.

Je prends un kimono qui se trouve dans la penderie à Byakuya avant de l'enfiler. Il a fais transférer la totalité de mon armoire dans sa chambre, sans même me demander mon avis. Je soupire fortement. Il va falloir que j'aille en remettre dans l'armoire de mon bureau puisse qu'après tout, je risque de passer plus de temps là haut qu'ici.

Après avoir retourner la salle à manger, je me dirige vers le salon à la recherche de mon planning de la semaine prochaine. Je me rappelle que Soi me l'a apporté il y a une dizaine de jours mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai mis. Quand je pousse la porte, je le trouve immédiatement sur le meuble devant la fenêtre. C'est d'ailleurs le seul papier qui traîne. Je traverse la pièce à grandes enjambées, passant devant le grand père de mon mari. Je m'étonne de le trouver là. Je ne l'avais jamais autant vu depuis toutes ses années. Il m'adresse un sourire rassurant en me montrant son petit fils des yeux. Après avoir remarqué Byakuya dans un fauteuil, je prends enfin mon papier et m'apprête à quitter la pièce.

-Ma chérie.

Byakuya m'appelle de sa douce voix en levant la tête de son livre. Il prononce un surnom, comme si tout allait bien rentre nous. Je me retourne le fixant froidement sans un mot, lui faisant comprendre que je l'ai entendu et que, bien sûr je ne suis toujours pas d'humeur. Il reprend en sachant que je ne lui décrocherai pas un mot.

-Que dirais-tu d'une semaine loin d'ici comme voyage de noce ?

La surprise marque mon visage. Un voyage de noce ? Je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde que nous en aurions une. Encore moins après la dispute de tout à l'heure. Essayerait-il de se faire pardonner ?

-Deux semaines.

Je croise les bras contre ma poitrine.

-Non négociable, précisé-je en gardant la tête droite.

Je ne le laisserai pas m'intimider. Il examine ma réaction, attentivement, sans un mot. Je ne baisse pas les yeux et soutiens le regard de mon mari. Il est hors de question que je cède. Je ne le laisserai plus me manipuler. Maintenant, si il veut quelque chose de moi, se sera à mes conditions, plus aux siennes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il consent enfin à parler.

-Bien vas pour quinze jours.

J'esquisse un sourire, satisfaite. Même avec lui, cela me fera toujours des jours de vacances. Il replonge la tête dans son livre et je reprends mon chemin, ravie, sans chercher à en avoir plus de sa part.

Le feu commence à s'allumer dans la cheminée, dans une pièce de la maison Kuchiki. Il ne fait pas froid mais je ressens le besoin de chaleur. Après m'être allongée dans le canapé, j'ai placé mes mains derrière ma nuque en réfléchissant. Soi est sûrement avec sa petite amie à l'heure qu'il est. Mazaki, Shiro et Kisuke sont tous les trois sur Terre. Et je sais que si je vais voir Kukaku, je ne serais pas en état d'aller bosser. Je n'ai plus qu'à rester ici, comme je ne souhaite pas aller dans _ma_ chambre. Je me tourne sur le côté, observant les flammes vaciller. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec Byakuya cette nuit. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune idée de quand je retournerai dans cette chambre. Je finis par m'endormir dans cette position.

Byakuya a mis une semaine pour prévoir notre voyage de noce. Il a tout régler, que se soit auprès du capitaine Yamamoto qu'auprès de l'hôtel qu'il a réservé. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu durant toute cette période. Notre vie commune est totalement nulle, sans parler de notre vie sexuelle qui est inexistante. Je m'en satisfait pleinement occupant mon temps à ma division.

Nous avons pris l'avion pour la France, sans se dire un mot. Le silence ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai rien à lui dire. La rancœur est encore trop présente. Après plusieurs heures de vol, nous sortons de l'aéroport pour prendre un taxi. Alors que le chauffeur et mon mari installent nos bagages dans le coffre, je regarde les immenses palmiers qui se dressent pas très loin de nous. Le soleil réchauffe ma peau. L'air marin nous entoure même si nous ne voyons pas la mer.

-Nous pouvons y aller ma belle, me prévient Byakuya en glissant ses doigts dans les miens.

Je retire immédiatement ma main, créant une distance entre nous. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté de partir avec lui que je lui pardonne. Il s'installe à côté de moi en silence, le visage légèrement fermé. Il donne l'adresse au chauffeur qui commence sa course. Je colle mon visage à la vitre alors que nous avançons dans la ville. Il y a des palmiers partout, des humains détendus qui se promènent. Nous passons devant un grand port. Beaucoup de bateaux se trouvent amarrés à des pontons. Il y en a des petits mais je constate qu'il y a plus de yatch qu'autres choses. Le taxi s'arrête le long d'une rue, face à la mer.

o-o-o-o

-Bonjour, nous avons réservé une suite, déclare Byakuya en s'approchant du comptoir.

-A quel nom je vous pris ? demande le réceptionniste alors qu'il regarde sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Kuchiki.

Je laisse Byakuya en discussion à la réception. Mes talons résonnent contre le carrelage effet marbre. A cette heure-ci il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. En même temps, il n'est que quatorze heure cinquante trois. Mes yeux se posent sur le lustre en cristal qui se trouve au dessus de ma tête. Ils scintillent avec toutes ses ampoules. Après avoir baisser la tête, je remarque que le concierge me fixe attentivement. Il est vêtu d'un costume noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un nœud papillon noir. Le grand standing. Bon d'accord, je cloche dans le décors dans mon jean troué et mon pull à rayures mais ce n'est pas la peine de m'observer aussi longtemps. Il arrête enfin quand je le fixe à mon tour. Satisfaite qu'il ait détourné le regard, je prends une brochure pour la lire. Elle donne l'adresse de plusieurs activités à faire cette semaine à _Saint Tropez_ et aux alentours. Je la glisse dans ma poche, pour plus tard. Byakuya s'avance vers moi, une clef magnétique dans la main.

-Viens, allons nous installer.

Byakuya me prend mon sac des mains avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Je le suis en silence. J'ai hâte de me poser et de me changer. L'air ambiant n'est pas le même que celui de Karakura, il fait beaucoup plus lourd, beaucoup plus chaud.

Un tapis de velours marron recouvre la totalité des escaliers, étouffant nos pas. Après avoir atteint le deuxième étage, Byakuya prend le chemin de droite. Il s'arrête devant la porte portant le numéro 207. Il ouvre la porte rouge. Nos valises sont déjà présentes, elles nous attendent dans un coin du salon. Je retire mes chaussures avant de les poser sur le tapis. J'avance dans notre suite calmement. Le salon donne sur deux portes. Je pousse celle du fond, pour voir qu'il s'agit de la chambre à couché. Une grande baie vitrée se trouve tout au fond. Après avoir fais le tour du lit, je remarque que la vue donne immédiatement sur l'océan. Je reste quelques secondes à observer les vagues s'échouer contre le sable. Même sans le son, c'est tellement apaisant.

-Que veux-tu faire ?

Ses yeux anthracites me contemplent en silence. Il se tient à distance de moi, surement parce qu'il sait que si lui il ne le fait pas, moi je le ferai. Byakuya se change alors que je remonte mes cheveux en queue de cheval. J'ouvre la fenêtre. Malgré le fonctionnement de la climatisation, rien ne vaut l'air marin. Je m'appuie dessus, et sors le papier que j'avais rangé dans ma poche arrière. Je le lis tranquillement.

-Nous sommes bien le sept ?

Byakuya me répond après quelques secondes de silence.

-Oui. Alors tu veux faire quoi ?

M'éloignant de la vue de rêve, je lance le dépliant sur le lit. Il attend ma réponse patiemment assis sur le bord du lit, dans son bermuda et son polo gris.

-Nous allons vraiment faire tout ce que je veux durant ce voyage ? demandé-je calmement en enlevant mon pull, restant en débardeur vert pomme.

-Je veux que tu retrouves le sourire ma belle. C'est tout.

Il me semble sincère mais je reste sur mes gardes quand même. Après tout, il pourrait s'agir d'une autre façon pour que je cède.

-Il y a un marché local dans un village à côté. Nous pourrions peut être le visiter.

Je lui propose une activité touristique. Cela nous évitera de rester à deux dans une chambres d'hôtel. Et puis, voir du pays est ce qui rend la vie si excitante. Il y a tant à voir.

-Bien. Nous allons loué une voiture si tu veux faire du tourisme.

Byakuya se redresse.

-Finis de te changer, je vais aller voir à la réception pour la voiture.

Il s'approche de moi rapidement, avant de déposer un baiser volage sur mes lèvres. Je le vois s'éloigner de moi, puis je me retrouve seule dans la chambre. Mes épaules se détendent. Troquant mes affaires de villes contre un short, des sandalettes et un chapeau de paille, je retrouve mon mari dans le hall de l'hôtel.

o-o-o

J'enlève ma veste pour l'accrocher au porte manteau, alors que Byakuya retire ses chaussures. Après une après midi à faire du tourisme, nous avons dîné dans un restaurant italien très distingué. Byakuya m'a fais la conversation d'une manière polie. Il a agis de manière calme et posé, un parfait gentleman. Ensuite nous nous sommes promener sur la digue du port de la ville alors que le soleil se couchait. Les rayons orangé du soleil, les lumières du carrousel qui reflètent dans l'eau. Tout était vraiment apaisant, plaisant. Le portable de mon mari se mit à résonner. Il lève ses yeux vers moi. Je hoche les épaules. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Je me rends dans la chambre et prends des affaires dans ma valise. Après mettre changé, je retrouve mon mari dans le salon.

-Je vais me coucher, murmuré-je alors qu'il se tourne pour me regarder.

Le décalage horaire commence à se faire ressentir. Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Je le laisse au téléphone avec sa sœur. Après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, je me glisse sous les draps frais. Le bruit des vagues me berce doucement.

L'air marin me réveille. Je m'étire légèrement avant de me tourner. Je pose ma main, là où un corps aurait dû se trouver mais rien. La place est vide, le lit n'a même pas été défait. J'enfile un peignoir blanc avant de filer vers le salon.

-Bonjour, lance-t-il assis à table en lisant le journal.

Il lève ses yeux noirs vers moi. Je lui adresse un sourire discret. Mes yeux se posent sur la couverture dans le canapé.

-Que veux-tu faire au matin ?

Il se replonge dans sa lecture alors que je prends place en face de lui. Il me fait la conversation sur les occupations que nous pourrions avoir au matin. Mais je ne l'écoute pas. La seule chose que j'ai en tête est le fait qu'il a dormi dans le canapé, et non avec moi.

-Princesse ?

-Pourquoi tu as dormi dans le canapé ?

Son regard se fait plus sombre. Byakuya pli son journal avant de s'installer confortablement au fond de sa chaise. Je me sens mal à l'aise face à lui. Il me scrute intensément, étudiant mes réactions.

-Cela te pose un problème ?

-Bien sûr ! m'énervé-je légèrement en me redressant. Byakuya, tu n'as pas à dormir dans le canapé. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'en veux que tu ne peux pas être dans le lit.

-Yoruichi, je respecte seulement la barrière que tu as construite entre nous. Je ne la franchirai pas tant que tu ne m'en auras pas donner la permission.

La permission ? Depuis quand il attend que je lui donne mon accord ? C'est très gentil de sa part, mais cela ne lui ressemble pas.

-Dors dans le lit. Le canapé n'est pas très confortable pour dormir.

Il n'insiste pas. J'attrape une viennoiserie en forme de croissant. Je le regarde suspect. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de petit déjeuner chez nous.

-Cela s'appelle un croissant ma chérie. C'est une spécialité de la France, précise-t-il en buvant son café.

Après avoir hocher les épaules, je finis par croquer le bout du croissant.

-Tu crois que l'on peut en avoir à la Soul society ? demandé-je après avoir englouti deux viennoiseries.

J'aimerai bien en déjeuner de temps en temps. Surtout que c'est vraiment bon.

-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi princesse.

Ses paroles m'étonnent mais je ne rajoute rien. Je me demande seulement si il pense ce qu'il dit. Je finis de boire mon café noir, avec une pointe de crème alors que Byakuya s'éloigne de moi. L'eau coule m'indiquant qu'il va à la douche. Je le suis. La salle de bain est très spacieuse. Dans un coin se trouve une baignoire balnéo deux places et à l'opposé une douche à l'italienne. Le carrelage blanc éclaire la pièce. Byakuya se trouve devant le miroir, de la mousse sur le visage et un rasoir dans la main. Il arrête son geste quand il me remarque dans le miroir. Mes yeux s'attardent sur son torse. Ses abdos si bien dessinés. Sa peau si pâle.

Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre.

-Tu veux quelque chose de précis Yoruichi ?

-Euh ... Il y a une expositions de tableaux dans un village, mais il y a une heure et demi de route je crois. C'est _Pontevès_. Cela te dis d'y aller ?

-Bien sûr, je finis de me préparer et nous pourrons y aller.

Une demi heure plus tard, nous sommes sur les routes boisés. Les musiques de la radio comblent le silence qui nous entourent. Le son est faible mais suffisant pour me détendre. Byakuya conduit prudemment sur la route. Nous arrivons dans un village magnifique. Byakuya s'arrête sur un place de parking. Une fontaine se trouve non loin de nous, un marchand de glace aussi. Les rues sont pavés. Nous visitons tranquillement. Les vestiges d'un ancien château compose le village. Nous grimpons jusqu'en haut d'une colline, suivant les tableaux de verdures, de paysages tout le long. De nombreux visiteurs font le même chemin que nous. De là haut, nous avons une vue sur des vignes. Elles s'étendent à perte de vue d'un côté et de l'autre, se trouve la forêt par laquelle nous sommes arrivés. Nous redescendons tranquillement en parlant des tableaux devant nous. L'horloge de l'église résonne à nos oreilles nous indiquant qu'il est midi.

Nous nous arrêtons pour déjeuner dans un petit restaurant. Cet endroit est dans le même aspect que le village. Il est composé de vieilles pierres, de tables traditionnelles, d'air de Provence. L'ambiance me plait, elle est familiale mais discrète en même temps.

-Que souhaitez vous manger ?

Un homme se tient devant nous vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise. Il tient un bloc note dans la main.

-Deux plats du jour, répond Byakuya en posant son menu. Et nous voudrions une bouteille de Chardonnay.

Je fais la même chose, avec un sourire. Il nous laisse entre nous.

-Cela me comble de te voir enfin sourire, dit mon mari à voix basse.

Il pose sa main à côté de la mienne, frôlant mes doigts. Le contact me plaît mais mon cerveau prend le dessus, reculant ma main automatiquement. Il soupire très discrètement mais comme je le connais depuis des années, ce son ne passe pas inaperçu. Je souris sans m'en rendre compte.

Le serveur dépose deux verres à vin avant de nous servir. Il nous laisse entre nous.

-Yoruichi, je veux simplement que tu es confiance en moi, dit Byakuya à voix basse. Que notre complicité revienne. Tu es ma femme mais avant tout, tu es mon amie.

Mes doigts attrapent le verre et je fais tourner le liquide à l'intérieur, le regard vide. Lui aussi est mon ami. Celui qui me connait le mieux.

-Byakuya, ami ou pas, rien ne justifie tes combines ! Je préfère quand tu es honnête avec moi, déclaré-je calmement en me redressant. Même si cela ne me fais pas plaisir. Même si je vais me fâcher après.

-Yoruichi ...

-Je déteste être un pantin. Peu importe si c'est pour protéger ou autre.

Il n'ajoute rien. Il se met seulement à finir son verre d'une traite. Le serveur dépose deux faux filets devant nous, avec ses légumes et sa sauce aux marrons. La conversation entre nous ne reprend pas. Son attitude est étrange, il n'est pas comme ce matin. Il semble tendu et pensif, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Le repas ne te plait pas ?

Je coupe ma viande doucement. Mes yeux dorés se posent sur lui.

-Si bien sûr.

Tout le long du repas, Byakuya ne se détend pas. Il fait la conversation normalement mais il semble préoccupé.

Nous visitons les vignes durant l'après midi. Le raisin, les cigales, des dégustations de vin. J'adore la Provence. Cet air me fait du bien. A Byakuya aussi. Il a pris des couleurs et les lunettes de soleil lui vont à ravir. Je glisse mes doigts dans les siens alors que nous écoutons le guide qui nous explique l'histoire du lieu. Je sens son regard se poser sur moi mais je me colle juste un peu plus contre lui, sans un mot.

Nous descendons sur le chemin de terre une fois la visite finie. Nos doigts sont toujours enlacés.

-Une glace ça te dis ? demandé-je joviale. Le marchand pas très loin de notre véhicule, il avait plein de choix tout à l'heure. En plus, nous pourrons regarder le paysage en la dégustant.

Byakuya s'arrête, me lâchant par la même occasion.

-Yoruichi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Je me tourne vers lui étonnée. Normalement, Byakuya n'est pas très loquace. Je l'observe en souriant. Le temps que l'on passe ensemble est agréable. Je l'invite à poursuivre en silence.

-Notre mariage ... Yoruichi, comprends moi s'il te plait ...

Byakuya se tait quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Je l'écoute attentivement.

-La rumeur de tes futurs noces circulaient. Lorsque je l'ai su, j'ai voulu savoir qui devait être ton futur mari, mais personne n'avait de précision dessus. Tes grands parents et tes parents n'étaient pas d'accord. C'était en pour parler entre Kyoraku et un autre, je ne sais plus qui … Grand père m'avait précisé l'existence d'un contrat qui n'avait jamais été honoré entre nos deux familles. Nous l'avons cherché pendant plusieurs semaines et nous l'avons trouvé dans un vieux livre. J'ai hésité à l'apporter à ta famille mais je ne pouvais pas le faire moi même alors ... Je l'ai confié à mon grand père qui s'en ai chargé. Puis un matin, mes grands parents sont venus pour m'annoncer officieusement nos fiançailles.

Il se tait. Mon cerveau enregistre ses mots avant de l'observer. Ses yeux ... Ils brillent d'une lueur différent, comme cette nuit là dans ma chambre, après nos fiançailles. Ils me disent qu'il est sincère. Il ne me ment pas. Nous restons là, l'un en face de l'autre. Nous nous fixons en silence, au milieu de cette rue, pleines de passants. Maintenant plusieurs questions défilent dans ma tête à une vitesse folle.

Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de fait une chose pareil ?

Pourquoi ne m'en a-t il pas parler ?

Que représente ce mariage ?

Mais je ne souhaite qu'une seule réponse.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?


	9. Chapter 9

Cher lecteurs, merci pour vos reviews :) elles me font plaisir ^^

bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

Nous roulons en direction de l'hôtel. Je regarde le paysage dehors sans un son. Ses mots auraient du me faire plaisir mais j'ai du mal à y croire. La forêt défile devant mes yeux alors que je repense à ses mots.

 _-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

 _-Yoruichi …, tente-t-il._

 _-Non Byakuya ! Pas de détours, pas d'arguments ! Pourquoi ?_

 _Je souhaite enfin savoir la vérité ! L'histoire qui se cache derrière ce mariage. Il met quelques secondes avant de me répondre._

 _-Je ne voulais pas que tu sois à un autre, confesse-t-il tendu._

 _Que je sois à un autre ? Son visage se ferme. Son corps est soudain crispé. Il continue pourtant de parler._

 _-Yoruichi … L'idée même que tu puisses être dans les bras d'un autre … Je … Nous nous fréquentions depuis des mois … Je ne pouvais pas imaginé que tu sois marié à un autre homme …_

 _Il s'arrête. Je comprends son intention mais est-elle réelle ?_

Je ne sais pas quel Byakuya croire. J'ai envie de penser qu'il m'aime … Que ses mots sont la réalité de ce qu'il ressent pour moi … Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Ne m'utilise-t-il pas encore ?

Sa main se pose doucement sur mon genoux. Je me tourne vers lui, le visage fermé. Il se veut doux mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis trop perdue. Je prends sa main avant de la pousser. Il la remet sur le levier de vitesse, en m'observant du coin de l'œil. Durant tout le chemin, je sens son regard posé sur moi mais je ne me tourne pas vers lui.

Toutes les manipulations qu'il a fais me rendre trop suspicieuse. Je déteste ça.

Nous arrivons en ville une heure plus tard. Byakuya gare la voiture devant l'hôtel. Je descends précipitamment alors que mon mari tend les clefs au voiturier. Il me suit de près mais j'atteins le deuxième étage avant lui. Seulement, une fois devant la porte, je constate que je n'ai pas la clef. Je suis obligée de l'attendre pour rentrer dans notre chambre. Je m'adosse contre le mur, les yeux vers les escaliers.

Byakuya a les mains dans les poches. Il se dirige nonchalamment vers moi. Il analyse mon humeur en se plantant devant moi. Nous nous scrutons l'un l'autre sans un mot, dans ce couloir d'hôtel. Je me perds dans ses yeux nuits.

En l'espace d'un instant, son comportement change. Il devient plus sombre, plus séduisant. Il me plaque contre le mur, prenant mes lèvres passionnément. Mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux alors que je le colle encore plus contre moi. Byakuya m'embrasse comme si rien d'autre ne compte au monde. Il me fait tout oublié. Ses lèvres sont avides des miennes. Nous nous perdons dans ce baiser si enivrant. Nous finissons par nous séparer. Nos fronts collés ensemble, nous reprenons notre souffle. Le baiser m'a laissé pantelante.

-Doutes tu encore de ce que je te dis ? murmure Byakuya doucement.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent pour l'observer. L'homme que j'aime se tient devant moi. Il me regarde tendrement, attendant une réponse. Il ne m'a pas clairement révéler ses sentiments mais ses actions parlent à sa place. Il se penche de nouveau vers moi, son visage légèrement de côté. Instinctivement mes yeux se ferment de nouveau, attendant le contact qui ne vient pas. Mes barrières tombent, elles s'écroulent d'elle même. Je n'arrive plus à résister. J'enlève les quelques centimètres en lui et moi, déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes en mettant mes bras autour de son cou. Byakuya me sert encore plus contre lui.

Mon mari s'écarte légèrement mais ne me lâche pas. Il ouvre la porte, avant de m'inviter à rentrer.

-Une glace sur le bord de mer te tente ? Demande Byakuya en posant ses affaires sur la table basse.

-Pourquoi pas. Je me change, je vais juste mettre un short. J'ai trop chaud avec ce pantalon.

-D'accord, ne traînes pas trop.

Je souris en filant vers la chambre. J'ouvre ma valise pour y chercher mon bien. Mais avant, je tombe sur une robe blanche et bleue. Je retire mon tee shirt avant de l'enfiler.

Byakuya m'attend tranquillement assis sur le sofa. Il esquisse un sourire en me voyant. La robe est bleue sur le haut. Elle est dos nu et m'arrive au niveau des genoux.

-Nous y allons ?

Byakuya met quelques minutes avant de me répondre. Il m'a examiné de la tête aux pieds sûrement en se demandant si vraiment nous allons sortir de la chambre.

-Oui. Vaut mieux.

Sa remarque me fait sourire. Je glisse mes doigts dans les siens alors que nous sortons de l'hôtel.

Dans la rue, beaucoup de touristes font les boutiques. Plusieurs langues se font entendre. Des anglais, des allemands, des français. La plus part des femmes sont en tenue légère, des robes de plages ou maillots de bain avec un short. En même temps, je les comprends avec cette chaleur. Nous mangeons notre glace tout en se promenant dans les rues bondés, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

o-o-o-o-o

La soirée a été agréable. Nous avons dîné dans un restaurant gastronomique en bord de mer, avec vu sur l'océan, puis une promenade dans le centre ville au frais. Byakuya se glisse dans le lit à côté de moi. Il lit un rapport de sa division, sur la tablette que Kisuke a inventé, en me surveillant. Je me tourne sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Je ne me fâche pas. Mais je n'avais pas envie de lui faire la conversation, ni rien d'autre. De plus, je n'ai pas envie de me précipiter. Si c'est pour foncer droit dans un piège je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Entre le bruit des vagues et la respiration calme de Byakuya, le sommeil me gagne rapidement.

Une main caresse distraitement mon dos lorsque je commence à émerger de ma nuit. Je m'étire légèrement avant de remarquer ma position. Une de mes jambes s'est faufilée entre celles de mon mari. Le reste de mon corps est à moitié sur Byakuya. La couverture a été envoyé au sol, surement à cause de la chaleur de la nuit. Mes doigts frôlent son torse nu. J'aime la sensation.

-Bonjour, dit il de sa voix grave.

Il me fixe intensément. J'abrège la situation en reprenant ma place à ses côtés et non sur lui. Il se contrôle mais je ressens bien son désir.

-Bien dormi ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Aussi.

Il continue de m'examiner de ses yeux sombres, sa main montant et descendant dans mon dos. Il me propose de commander le petit déjeuner mais j'ai envie de le prendre ailleurs qu'ici. Dans un café, ou une boulangerie directement, de sortir de l'hôtel.

-Dans ce cas, vas t'habiller.

Je lui obéis en souriant, me dirigeant gaiement dans la salle de bain, vêtue de mon débardeur et d'une culotte en dentelle, je trouve ma brosse à cheveux. Elle se trouve sur le bord de l'évier quand un haut-le-cœur me prend. J'ai à peine le temps d'atteindre les toilettes que mon estomac se vide.

-Yoru ? entendis-je derrière moi, dans la chambre.

Byakuya s'installe à genoux à côté de moi et relève mes cheveux alors que l'instant se prolonge. Je déteste être malade. Lorsque mon ventre a enfin fini de faire ses siennes, je me redresse. Byakuya me fixe inquiet. Seulement, je l'attrape par le bras avant de le faire sortir et de lui claquer la porte au nez. Je me rince la bouche puis j'éponge mon visage. Il y a quelques minutes je me sentais bien maintenant, mon corps est en sueur et mon estomac est barbouillé. De nouveau dans la chambre, je croise le regard de mon mari. Il me regarde froidement. J'ai du le vexé en le mettant à la porte de cette manière.

-Désolée pour _ça,_ déclaré-je en attrapant un élastique qui est sur la table de chevet.

Il hoche les épaules, son regard se fait moins menaçant.

-Cela risque d'arriver de temps en temps. Il faut juste que ton corps se mette en route.

-En route pour quoi ? m'étonné-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour les enfants.

Je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi il parle. Il m'explique calmement en enfilant une chemise.

-Les femmes shinigamis, tant qu'elles ne sont pas mariées, ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. Lors d'une union comme la notre, en prononçant le mot 'oui' tu as fais disparaître la barrière qui te protéger. Seulement au début, tu risques d'avoir des effets secondaires. Nausée, maux de têtes, douleur à l'utérus entre autre.

-Et comment tu sais tout ça ? Déclaré-je en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

-Tu séchais les cours quand nous étions jeune Yoruichi. Forcément que tu ignores cette partie. Tu te sens en forme pour sortir déjeuner ?

Ma main se pose sur mon ventre alors que des gargouillis se font entendre. Byakuya s'assoit sur le bord du lit en me tendant la main. Je glisse mes doigts dans les siens alors qu'il me tire jusqu'à lui. Il m'embrasse doucement alors que je le pousse en arrière, l'allongeant sur le lit. Un portable se fait entendre. Au son de la sonnerie, je reconnais celui de Byakuya. C'est Rukia ... Encore ... Seulement au lieu de me pousser, je m'installe encore plus sur lui.

Le silence revient quelques secondes mais son téléphone résonne une fois de plus. Je ne bouge pas. Je reste au dessus de lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'il me demande de me pousser.

-Pourquoi as-tu voulu que nous partions en voyage Byakuya ?

Il répond après quelques minutes quand le silence nous entoure de nouveau.

-Pour n'être qu'avec toi. Pour que nous nous retrouvions à deux ...

-Alors, fais le s'il te plait. Laisses Rukia.

-Tu ...

-Il n'y a qu'elle qui passe son temps à t'appeler.

-D'accord, soupire l'homme sous moi.

Je lui souris sincèrement. Je m'écarte de lui. Byakuya se redresse légèrement avant de m'attraper par le poignet et de m'allonger sur le lit. Maintenant c'est à son tour d'être sur moi.

-Jalouse ?

-De ta sœur ?

Je me mets à rire. Comment peut-il avoir une idée aussi idiote ? Je l'ai toujours cru plus malin que ça.

-Absolument pas ! Je souhaite juste profiter le plus possible de toi. Pas du chef de clan. Pas du capitaine Kuchiki. Uniquement de toi, Byakuya.

Il prend mon visage en coupe avant de m'embrasser. Les contacts tendre me plaisent de plus en plus.

-Nous allons le prendre ce petit déjeuner ? me demande-t-il en s'écartant de moi.

Je hoche la tête en me mordant la lèvre inférieur. Vaut mieux sortir de la chambre pour le moment.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Le sable s'infiltre entre mes orteils. Il glisse doucement sur mes pieds. Il est très fin, très doux et chaud. Je pose mon sac de plage à mes pieds avant de mettre mes lunettes de soleil sur mes cheveux. La vue est magnifique. L'océan est juste devant nous, bleu azur. Le ciel est de la même couleur. Une magnifique après midi au bord de la mer avec mon mari. Nous sommes sur une plage privée d'un petit bar. Il y a quelques touristes pas très loin de nous mais la plus part des personnes sont au bord de l'eau.

Byakuya s'installe sur une chaise longue à l'abri du soleil, sous le parasol alors que le serveur dépose nos commandes sur la table basse. Moi, je préfère ne pas être sous le parasol. Je retire ma robe pour finir en maillot de bain deux pièces. Le soleil chauffe ma peau, c'est agréable. Après avoir allongée toute la chaise, je m'installe à l'envers sur la mienne, sur le ventre. Je sens le regard de mon mari sur mon fessier. Cela me fais sourire.

-Tu ne vas pas te baigner ? me demande mon cher mari en prenant son livre pour le lire.

-Byakuya, les chats n'aiment pas l'eau.

J'attrape mon verre avant d'en boire une gorgée. Je lui fais un clin d'œil en m'allongeant de nouveau, les bras sous ma tête. L'idée même d'aller mettre ne serais-ce qu'un pied dans l'eau froide me fait frissonner. Je suis tellement mieux installée au soleil, avec un cocktail.

J'écoute le bruits des vagues, les cris des enfants, le vent qui souffle légèrement. Je me détends. Les vacances sont délicieusement agréable. Cela fais du bien de profiter de la vie avant d'être de nouveau enfermé dans un bureau.

Deux mains froides se posent sur le bas de mon dos. Je tourne la tête sur le côté pour voir Byakuya prendre de la crème solaire. Il me l'étale sur le corps sans un mot. Ses mains remontent au milieu de mon dos avant de tirer sur la ficelle qui retient mon bikini. Je me redresse légèrement.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il y a trop de monde ici pour que je tente quoi que se soit.

Il a l'air déçu alors que je me rallonge en souriant.

-Ce serait dommage que ta peau soit brûlée par le soleil princesse, m'explique-t-il.

Il écarte mes cheveux pour les mettre sur le côté contre mon épaule alors qu'il me badigeonne de crème. Ses mains caressent mes épaules. Byakuya est doux et attentionné. Il est calme depuis qu'il m'a raconté la vérité. Il fait de son mieux pour que nos vacances se passent bien. Il dépose un baiser sur mes cheveux.

-Merci, dis-je en sentant que l'on rattache mon maillot de bain.

-De rien, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Il laisses ses doigts vagabonder sur mes hanches quelques minutes avant de se lever et de retourner à sa place. Je le regarde à travers mes lunettes de soleil, allongée. Je le trouve magnifique en tenu décontracté. Il est tellement mieux au naturel. Ses traits sont moins tirés, son attitude plus détendu. La fatigue me gagne. Mes yeux se referment sur l'homme que j'aime.

Je me réveille lorsqu'un ballon cogne contre ma chaise. Je me redresse pour le rendre à la petite fille qui vient vers nous. Elle repart en souriant. Je me lève et m'étire. Une petite sieste fait toujours du bien ! C'est à ça que servent les vacances, à prendre le temps et à se reposer.

-Allons nous baigner, propose mon mari en enlevant son maillot.

J'observe son torse si pâle. Il est si bien foutu. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit aussi musclé alors qu'il ne fait pas tant de sport ?

Byakuya reste en short. Il pose ses lunettes de soleil sur le livre à côté de son verre. Je décline poliment son invitation en fixant l'eau bleu. La mer est belle mais c'est tout. Je pivote sur moi même mais Byakuya se trouve juste derrière moi. La lueur malicieuse dans son regard me fait déglutir. Je fais un pas en arrière involontairement. Cela ne lui échappe pas. Cette fois-ci il affiche un léger sourire.

-Oh non ma belle, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir.

Je souris à pleine dents en tournant les talons et en partant en courant, Byakuya derrière moi. Je cours dans le sable pour fuir mon mari, esquivant les enfants qui font des châteaux de sables. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête et pour le moment, je ne veux pas le savoir. En regardant derrière moi, je n'ai pas remarqué le trou qui a été creusé dans le sable. Je m'apprête à m'étaler au sol quand Byakuya m'attrape par la taille. Il parvient à me hisser sur son épaule calmement. Malgré mes cris et mes demandes, il ne me pose pas au sol. La situation l'amuse. Plusieurs regards se tournent vers nous en souriant mais la seule chose que je remarque vraiment c'est l'endroit où il m'emmène. L'océan !

-Byakuya poses moi !

Je gigote mais il ressert son maintien sur mes jambes. L'eau commence à lui arriver au mollet au fur et à mesure qu'il avance dans l'eau. Maintenant, je ne souhaite plus qu'il me pose. Il continue son avancé toujours sous mes protestations qui ont changé.

-Me poses pas !

Ses mains me lâchent légèrement mais c'est à mon tour de l'agripper. Mes ongles s'enfoncent légèrement dans son dos. L'eau a beau être d'un magnifique bleu, je ne souhaite pas y mettre un pied. Mais mon cher mari ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il retire ses bras de mon corps et je tombe les fesses la première dans l'eau.

-Alors l'eau est froide ?

Les vagues me poussent légèrement. Mes cheveux flottent à la surface. Il a osé.

Byakuya me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'accepte volontiers en gardant la tête baisser.

-Fais pas la tête princesse, murmure-t-il alors qu'il tire légèrement pour m'aider à me mettre debout.

Seulement, je tire beaucoup plus fort que lui, suffisamment pour le faire basculer en avant et atterrir dans l'eau à côté de moi. Il se relève avant de s'asseoir mes côtés. Il se met à éclater de rire. Un rire franc. Tellement plaisant. Cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas entendu rire. Je reste là, à le contempler. Mon regard se fait doux. Il est tellement beau. Il oublie son rôle, son importance, ses obligations. L'espace d'un instant, il est redevenu le petit garçon qui jouait dans l'étang à carpe. Byakuya tourne la tête vers moi. Surement quand il sent que je l'observe. Son rire s'évanouit, son visage reprend son sérieux mais ses joues restent légèrement rosés. Ses yeux sont différents. L'homme que j'ai connu revient doucement.

-Tout compte fais, l'eau n'est pas si gelé que ça, déclaré-je en me levant.

o-o-o-o-o

Trois heures du matin. J'ouvre la fenêtre de la salle de bain. J'essuie mon visage avec une serviette pour la énième fois. Cette nuit, la salle de bain est ma meilleure amie. Déjà quatre heures que je suis enfermée dans la pièce.

-Yoru, allez ouvres.

-C'est rien, répondis-je en hurlant les mains de chaque côté du lavabo.

Il doit sentir que je lui mens puisse qu'il insiste une fois de plus. Je consens enfin à tourner le verrou de la porte. Byakuya me fixe, l'inquiétude marquant légèrement son visage. Je détourne le regard. Un mal de tête me gagne. Cette nuit est un vrai cauchemar. Je ferme les yeux, mes mains se mettent à trembler et mon estomac se vrille à nouveau. Je suis pliée en deux, agrippant mon pull, alors que la douleur foudroie mon ventre.

-Nous devrions aller voir le capitaine Unohana. Pour être sur que ce n'est pas grave.

Byakuya caresse mon dos alors que l'envie de vomir me reprend. Je me dirige en courant vers les toilettes.

-Non. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, articulé-je après avoir repris ma respiration. Ou quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à digérer.

Je me laisse tomber lourdement à côté des toilettes en fermant les yeux. Je ne souhaite pas déranger tout le monde juste parce que je suis malade. Et puis ils sont quand même à plusieurs heures de vol d'ici. Avec le décalage horaire, je n'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt.

Nous retournons dans le salon. Un petite lampe est allumée pour nous permettre de nous diriger. Elle n'est pas trop éblouissante. Byakuya s'installe dans un fauteuil, pour lire un livre, en me surveillant du coin de l'œil alors que je m'allonge dans le sofa. Sur le dos, dans le silence, je regarde le plafond, une main sur mon ventre. La pièce ne tourne plus, j'en suis soulagée. Tout fini par se calmer. Les douleurs disparaissent, mon corps se détend. L'épuisement me gagne.

Dans un demi sommeil, je sens un baiser se déposer sur mon front puis quelqu'un me soulève. Le parfum de Byakuya se fait sentir. Je me sens en sécurité. J'accroche sa chemise alors qu'il me pose doucement sur quelque chose de moelleux, que je suppose être le lit.

-Restes avec moi, marmonné-je, les yeux toujours clos.

Il ne répond pas mais son corps se colle au mien, son bras m'entourant. Sa chaleur se répand et me réchauffe doucement. Mon cœur prend un rythme normal lorsque nos respirations s'accordent. Mes muscles se détendent un à un.

-Dors bien princesse, entendis-je vaguement.

En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que je remarque est une petite boîte noire et blanche. Elle est posée sur ma table de chevet. La couleur rose sombre du ruban correspond à la quatrième division. Byakuya a été chercher ce qu'il fallait malgré mon refus.

Je me redresse, faisant descendre la couverture. Ma tenue est différente de celle de cette nuit. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormie en débardeur culotte. Mes jambes tremblent quelques secondes lorsque je prends appuie dessus mais je parviens quand même jusqu'à la porte.

Le capitaine Unohana se trouve dans le salon avec Byakuya. Ils doivent prendre le thé, vu les deux tasses qui sont sur la table avec une théière. Tous les deux se tournent vers moi alors que je reste sur le pas de la porte.

-Yoruichi, dit Byakuya en se levant et en s'avançant vers moi. Tu es enfin réveillée.

Comment ça enfin ? Je n'ai pas dormi toute la journée quand même. Je lève les yeux sur l'horloge qui est accroché au mur. Ah si, il n'est pas loin de dix huit heure. Byakuya me prend dans ses bras, sous le regard calme de Retsu. Sa démonstration d'affection m'étonne. Il me traîne au sofa. Le capitaine Unohana m'examine simplement du regard.

-La fièvre est tombée, c'est bien.

-La fièvre ? Quelle fièvre ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? me demande-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête de gauche à droite. J'ignore de quoi elle parle. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne est le câlin que Byakuya m'a fais juste avant que je m'endorme. Je les fixe perplexe.

-Lorsque tu t'es endormie, ta température a augmenté d'un coup. Elle ne voulait pas descendre.

-Je souhaiterai vous examiner un peu plus, demande le capitaine en se levant.

Elle n'attend pas ma réponse pour aller dans la chambre. Byakuya s'apprête à faire de même mais je lui demande de rester là pour le moment. Il fronce les sourcils mais accepte d'accéder à ma demande. Je me penche légèrement en avant pour l'embrasser avant de partir rejoindre Retsu. Elle m'attend en regardant la mer par la fenêtre.

-Très jolie vu, dit-elle alors je ferme la porte à clef.

-C'est Byakuya qui a choisi.

Elle étudie mes réactions alors que je hausse les épaules. Elle m'invite à m'asseoir sur le lit. Puis elle souhaite que je lui résume mes problèmes de santé, ce que je fais. Les douleurs au ventre qui apparaissent, les maux de tête mais surtout les vomissements.

-D'habitude, les effets ne sont pas aussi puissant, m'explique-t-elle en lisant une feuille. C'est simplement quelques maux de ventre ou nausées le matin. Mais pour toi c'est plus compliqué puisse que tu es en partie humaine. Ton corps doit gérer la transition. Bien sûr, pour n'éviter aucune confusion je t'ai fais une prise de sang. Tout est parfaitement en ordre. Tu n'es pas enceinte. Et tu ne couves rien d'autre. Maintenant, allonges toi.

-Il y en a pour combien de temps ? demandé-je alors qu'elle palpe mon ventre.

-Cela dépend de ton corps, un ou deux jours. Peut être même une semaine.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Une semaine de douleurs et de haut de cœur ? Non merci. Je pris pour que cela ne recommence jamais. La douleur est tellement forte que lorsqu'elle est présente, je ne parviens plus à bouger.

-Ce matin, je t'ai directement injecter les anti-douleurs pour la fièvre. Si cela recommences, tu devras prendre les comprimés qui se trouvent dans cette boîte, me dit-elle en me montrant la boite de tout à l'heure. Un comprimé toutes les quatre heure. Par contre, si cela ne passe pas avec le médicament, tu rentres à la Soul Society compris ?

Malgré ses yeux calme, je sens la menace dans sa voix. Le capitaine Unohana est d'un caractère posé mais les personnes qui vont dans le sens opposé de ses 'recommandations' ont généralement des problèmes avec elle. Elle n'est plus aussi gentille. Et après elle ne laisse plus le choix.

-Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous pourrez profiter de votre lune de miel.

Je la remercie chaleureusement alors que nous retournons dans le salon. Byakuya raccroche le téléphone de la chambre quand nous le rejoignons. Je file dans la salle de bain chercher un peignoir laissant mon mari et le docteur. Lorsque je reviens le capitaine Unohana ouvre un portail à l'aide de son zanpakuto.

-Byakuya, dit-elle poliment.

-Retsu.

Ils se saluent alors qu'elle repart à la Soul Society. J'avais totalement oublié qu'ils pouvaient s'y rendre grâce à des portails. Byakuya se tourne vers moi alors que la porte se referme.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui.

Je le prends dans mes bras en le remerciant. Il me rend mon étreinte, en m'expliquant qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. Nous restons enlacés quelques minutes. Un toc à la porte nous sépare.

-Je me suis dis que tu aurais faim, vu qu'il va être l'heure de dîner.

Un homme dans son costume noir pousse le chariot jusqu'à la table basse. Il nous fait une courbette avant de disparaître. La journée a défilé pendant que je dormais.

o-o-o-o

J'ai passé la nuit dans les bras de Byakuya. Se fut une nuit calme et reposante. Aucunes douleurs ne m'a réveillé, ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Nous avons dormi sereinement enlacés.

Au petit matin, nous avons visité un village en bord de mer et le marché local qui animait le centre. Nous avons acheté du raisin que nous avons dégusté toute la matinée en nous promenant.

Cette après midi, Byakuya a préféré rester dans notre suite. Il m'a précisé qu'il avait une réunion rapide et qu'il viendrait me rejoindre au moment du goûter pour que nous dînions dehors. Seul bémol, il n'est pas loin de vingt heure et mon mari n'est toujours pas avec moi.

Je salue le maître d'hôtel avec mon sac de plage dans les mains, en grimpant les marches jusqu'au premier. J'ouvre la porte avec la clef magnétique. J'entends une voix dans le salon. Byakuya est assis sur le canapé, en train de discuter boulot avec plusieurs capitaines en visioconférence. Il est sur l'ordinateur que lui a fourni Urahara. Je me promets de le tuer quand je rentrerai de vacances. La tablette passe encore mais l'ordinateur se n'était pas obligatoire.

Je place mes lunettes de soleil sur ma tête alors que ses chers messieurs me saluent poliment.

-Tu es déjà rentrée ? me demande Byakuya en se tournant à peine vers moi.

-Il va être vingt heure mon cher ! Tu devais me retrouver il me semble.

Je me retiens de faire une scène de ménage. Il ne respecte pas sa part du marché là ! Pas d'affaires de familles à gérer et très peu de boulot. Rien que nous ! Je pose mon sac dans un coin, bien décider à profiter du reste de ma journée. Je vais me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, ignorant les regards amusés des autres. Je remplace ma robe de plage par une robe noir moulante. Elle s'arrête légèrement plus haut qu'une jupe. Je redresse mes cheveux en queue de cheval alors que je sors de la salle d'eau.

Je constate avec plaisir que les yeux des messieurs se tournent vers moi. Je mets un bracelet en leur adressant un sourire.

Mon mari lève les yeux de son dossier quand il remarque qu'il n'a plus leur attention. Il suit leurs regards. Bien sûr ses yeux se posent sur moi. Il me reluque de la tête au pied. Mes épaules dénudées. Ma jupe courte. Mon rouge à lèvre rouge.

-Tu comptes sortir vêtue comme ça ?

Monsieur jaloux se réveille. Je garde un visage impassible alors que Byakuya se lève enfin du sofa pour me faire face. Je le contourne et attrape ma pochette sur la table de salon.

-Mon mari ne fait pas attention à moi, je vais trouver quelqu'un qui le fera !

Ses yeux me jettent des éclairs. Je lui rends son regard, bien décider à ne pas me laisser faire.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, je vais aller m'amuser !

Je leur fais signe de la main, en tournant les talons. Je claque la porte sous le regard énervé de mon goujat de mari.

Le videur me laisse entré dans la boîte de nuit sans soucis. Je me dirige rapidement vers la piste de danse. Ce qui est bien c'est que dans cette ville, les soirées ont lieux à toutes heures. Le dj change de rythme. Il met une chanson plus sensuelle. Je me trémousse sur la piste, au rythme de la musique, quand un homme se place devant moi. Il est blond, les yeux bleu, assez beau garçon à vrai dire. Il se déhanche devant moi sans me toucher. Je lui souris.

-Dégages c'est ma femme, entendis-je froidement derrière moi.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Byakuya. Le pauvre homme se recule alors que mon mari m'attrape par la taille. Il me fait tourner sur moi-même pour lui faire face. Il m'embrasse passionnément montrant à tous que je suis sa possession. Sa crise de jalousie me plaît. Il me montre enfin qu'il tient à moi. Pas en faisant tout ce que je souhaite depuis que nous sommes ici mais d'une autre manière.

-Tu n'as pas de boulot ?

Ma question n'a rien d'innocent. Je veux lui montrer à quel point ses habitudes sont mauvaises. Il n'a pas prit de vacances depuis le décès d'Hisana, mais maintenant se serait bien qu'il en profite. Il n'est plus tout seul.

Byakuya ne répond pas. Il me presse encore plus contre lui. Sa main gauche se pose dans le bas mon dos alors que l'autre me force à le regarder. Ses yeux noirs étincellent étrangement. Je fonds sur place. Mes bras se posent de chaque côté de son visage. Je m'arrête de danser pour me mettre sur la pointe des pieds scellant nos lèvres. Le baiser finit, je cale mon visage contre son torse, respirant son odeur. Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à me passer de lui un jour.

-Yoruichi.

Byakuya m'appelle rarement par mon prénom. Je lève mes yeux dorés vers lui, intriguée.

-Tu es à moi.

Son ton est autoritaire. Sa phrase n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Le monde se soustrait à moi. Je ne vois plus que lui. Mon cœur bondit de joie dans ma poitrine. J'affiche un sourire béa. Dans d'autres circonstances, je lui aurais sûrement répondu que je n'appartiens à personne. Que je suis libre malgré mon alliance au doigt mais je me suis retenue. J'ai juste acquiescé d'un signe de tête, heureuse.


	10. Chapter 10

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fais trop attendre pour ce rendez vous. Bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

Byakuya me tire hors de la piste de danse. Nous nous asseyons à une table vide. Un serveur ne perd pas de temps pour venir nous voir. Je commande pour nous deux, avant que mon mari ne puisse réagir.

Je remercie le serveur quelques minutes plus tard et m'amuse à faire tourner l'ombrelle verte sans quitter mon mari des yeux. Le voilà qui est de nouveau indéchiffrable. Il ne me laisse pas savoir ce qu'il pense. J'ignore si il est en colère ou autre. Une fois de plus. Pourtant il y a un instant c'était tout le contraire.

Nous restons là, dans le silence. C'est ironique bien sûr puisse que la musique résonne derrière nous. Nous avalons nos cocktails colorés dans la même ambiance. Ce n'est pas tendu entre nous, mais pas calme non plus. J'ai l'impression de ressentir son désir juste en sentant son regard sur moi. C'est étrange comme sensation.

-Rentrons, déclaré-je en posant mon verre vide.

Byakuya hoche simplement la tête pour confirmer. Je me lève. Il attrape ma main avant de placer ses doigts entre les miens. Ils sont complémentaires. Nous sortons calmement du bâtiment. Les rues sont plus calmes que lorsque je suis arrivée. Le soleil a presque disparu à l'horizon. Certains commerces ont fermés mais d'autres restent encore ouvert. Sûrement pour la nuit. L'hôtel se trouve à deux rues. Nous l'atteignons tranquillement sous le ciel étoilé.

-Tu as dîné ? me demande-t-il en embrassant le dessus de ma main, alors que nous passons la porte d'entrée.

En traversant le hall, plusieurs clients de l'hôtel nous regarde. Il est vrai que ma tenue est légèrement provocatrice mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous dévisager. Après avoir répondu négativement à sa question, il dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant de se diriger vers le maître d'hôtel. Ils discutent ensemble quelques minutes. D'où je me trouve, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils se disent. Byakuya me rejoint, m'embrasse avec tendresse puis nous grimpons les marches jusqu'à notre chambre calmement.

-D'ici cinq minutes, un plateau de différents amuses bouches sera monté avec du vin, déclare-t-il en me tenant par la taille.

-Blanc ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil rapide. Il esquisse un léger sourire à ma question. Il connait mes préférences en matières d'alcool. Depuis notre sortie de la boîte de nuit, j'ai constaté que l'attitude de Byakuya est différente. Il me tient de manière possessive. M'embrasse de façon démonstrative. Montre à ceux qui nous entoure que je lui appartiens.

-Bien sûr.

Byakuya glisse sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir la clef magnétique. Il est obligé de me lâcher pour me tenir la porte.

-Après vous madame, déclare-t-il de manière formel.

-Merci monsieur.

Je passe devant lui, droite comme un i et la tête haute. Il s'incline devant moi et je me mets à sourire. Il fait de même en fermant la porte derrière lui. J'enlève mes talons en examinant la pièce. L'ordinateur traîne sur la table basse. Des papiers sont éparpillés. Le désordre est roi. Rien n'est rangé, comme si il était sorti dans la précipitation. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Avait-il peur que je mette ma menace à exécution ? Il pose sa veste de costume sur une chaise. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain en silence. Je le laisse ranger ses affaires. J'attrape un élastique et en sort alors que l'on frappe à la porte. Un serveur entre avec un plateau. Il le pose contre un mur. Byakuya lui donne un pourboire avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

-Laisses tes cheveux détachés princesse, cela te va tellement mieux, murmure-t-il alors que je m'apprête à me coiffer.

Je stoppe mon geste et hausse les épaules. Si c'est ce qu'il préfère ...

Nous nous installons auprès de la petite table. J'aide Byakuya à transférer les plats. Nous nous asseyons au sol, autour de la table, l'un en face de l'autre. Nous dînons dans le calme en discutant simplement de ce que nous avons fais jusque maintenant. Des villages que nous avons visités, des décors que nous avons vu.

-Tu as pris un coup de soleil, me fait-il constaté en frôlant mon épaule de ses doigts.

-Forcément, il n'y avait personne pour me mettre de la crème aujourd'hui.

J'enlève ses doigts baladeur alors qu'il affiche un froncement de sourcils. Je lui tire la langue avant de me lever et de me diriger dans la chambre. Byakuya me suit. Il allume la lumière chassant la pénombre.

-Tu m'en veux ? me demande-t-il calmement.

-Plus maintenant. Mais ne recommences pas s'il te plait.

-Promis, murmure mon mari.

J'enlève mon bracelet que je pose sur le meuble à l'entrée de la chambre. Byakuya, quant à lui, s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Il défait machinalement sa cravate suffisamment pour qu'elle ne touche plus son tour de cou. Depuis qu'il est jeune, il déteste cet accessoire de mode. Il la porte seulement par obligation. Même si je le trouve magnifique avec, je ne veux pas qu'il se force à en mettre. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur, faisant disparaître la lumière. J'avance doucement vers lui. Au soir, je sais ce que je veux. Ce que je désire plus que tout. Pas de lecture de rapports, pas de prise de tête. Mais lui ... Une fois à sa hauteur, je le pousse légèrement plus loin, me permettant de m'installer sur lui. Ma robe remonte légèrement, révélant un peu plus mes cuisses. Byakuya ne baisse pas la tête. Il continue de m'observer. Mes genoux de chaque côté, je défais totalement le nœud de sa cravate et la jette sur la moquette. Il n'a pas à en porter ... Surtout avec moi. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, j'y vois les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour moi. Mes doigts trouvent les boutons de sa chemise. Je les défais un après l'autre. Ma respiration s'accélère. Je rêve de brûler les étapes mais en même temps, je souhaite tellement prendre mon temps. Profiter de lui le plus possible. Byakuya me laisse faire. Il n'intervient pas. Seul la façon dont il me regarde trahit ce qu'il ressent.

J'écarte légèrement des mèches de ses cheveux en glissant mes doigts dedans. J'aime faire ce geste. Je me penche légèrement en avant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Byakuya pose enfin ses mains sur moi. Il écarte doucement mes cheveux pour accéder à ma fermeture éclair. Il la fait descendre jusqu'en bas de mon dos. Elle se retrouve au sol avec ses affaires. Ses mains caressent mon corps avec envie. Il me sert légèrement contre lui. Nous nous perdons dans un baiser passionné. A cet instant j'ai vraiment le sentiment qu'il est fais pour moi.

-Je t'aime, murmuré-je à voix basse alors que je m'éloigne légèrement de lui.

Ses yeux bleu nuit me regardent quelques secondes avant que nos lèvres ne se scellent doucement. Mes doigts se perdent à l'arrière de ses cheveux. Je n'attends pas de réponses, je souhaite seulement qu'il le sache. Qu'il connaisse la profondeur de mon amour pour lui. Cette nuit, nos corps parlent pour nous. Ils révèlent nos désirs, nos envies. Ce que nous désirons le plus.

o-o-o-o-o

L'astre solaire commence à montrer ses rayons. C'est cette lumière qui me permet d'ouvrir les yeux. Encore dans les nuages, les yeux mis clos, je tombe sur Byakuya. Il me fait face, mais il est endormi. Profondément. Son visage est détendu. Tellement beau. Quelques mèches de cheveux retombent sur ses joues. Très délicatement, je les retire. Il gigote légèrement mais ne se réveille pas. Il doit être exténué après la nuit dernière. Je l'observe encore quelques secondes avant de me rapprocher pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bonjour, murmuré-je en me reculant légèrement.

Je lui souris alors qu'il pose ses yeux nuit sur moi. Byakuya se rapproche de moi, et me tient à la taille. Il m'enlace avant de m'embrasser doucement. A peine m'a t-il touché que les sentiments que je ressens remonte. Nous roulons sur le côté. Son contact m'enivre. M'envoûte. Me fais perdre la tête.

Un téléphone sonne. Nous y faisons abstraction. Nos corps se réclament l'un l'autre, une fois de plus. Ils ne sont pas rassasiés. Il passe mon débardeur par-dessus ma tête. Nos lèvres se retrouvent sans attendre. Byakuya se recule en soufflant. Il jette un regard noir à l'objet qui ne veut pas arrêter de sonner.

Je m'excuse. Byakuya me lâche en grognant. En attrapant mon portable, j'enfile rapidement la chemise de Byakuya, la boutonnant à moitié.

-Mazaki ?

Je suis étonnée de l'avoir de l'autre côté du téléphone. Pourtant le jour de notre départ, elle m'a prévenu qu'elle attendrait mon retour pour les nouvelles.

-Yoruichi ! Tu vas bien ? Shiro m'a expliqué que Retsu était passée !

Elle semble paniquée. Je peste. Il pouvait pas se taire l'albinos !

-Je m'inquiète maintenant ! En plus tu es à des milliers de kilomètres !

-Ne t'en fais pas Mazaki, tout va bien.

J'essaye de rassurer ma maman de cœur du mieux que je peux. Mais pour moi, comme pour Yuzu ou Karin, elle n'écoute rien d'autre que son inquiétude jusqu'à ce que je rentre, qu'elle m'examine elle même de la tête aux pieds. Je m'allonge légèrement, prise d'un léger vertige. En fixant le plafond, la sensation disparaît. Mazaki continue, malgré mes dires. Byakuya est allongé à côté, il attend patiemment que l'appel se termine, un livre à la main. Je le trouve étonnamment calme pour quelqu'un à qui on vient de couper les attentes.

L'air devient soudain étouffant. De la sueur commence à apparaître en gouttelettes sur mon front. J'examine la pièce avant de remarquer que la fenêtre est fermée. Tout en écoutant Mazaki me faire un sermon sur les conseils du capitaine Unohana, je sors du lit. Je respire mieux lorsque j'atteins la fenêtre et que je parviens à l'ouvrir. Le son des vagues m'apaise. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que mon corps était totalement tendu.

Je me tourne pour chercher mon mari des yeux. La couverture jusqu'à la taille, allongé sur le lit, il me fixe attentivement. Pas avec envie, non. On dirait de l'inquiétude. Son visage semble préoccupé. Alors que je m'apprête à lui sourire pour l'apaiser, je ressens de nouveau un coup de chaud. Plus fort que le précédent. Beaucoup plus fort. Byakuya a du sentir le changement puisse qu'il sort du lit pour me rejoindre. Il attrape le téléphone avant qu'il ne tombe au sol alors que mes deux mains agrippent sa chemise. Une douleur aiguë apparaît d'un seul coup. Elle me paralyse d'un coup. Mes genoux flanchent, contre mon gré. Ils cognent contre la moquette de la chambre. Byakuya lance le portable sur le lit avant de s'agenouiller rapidement devant moi. Mes yeux se ferment tellement la douleur est puissante. Je suis incapable de bouger. Même ma respiration est ralentie.

-Restes là, m'ordonne Byakuya en se levant.

J'émets un léger grognement. Comme si je pouvais aller quelque part ! L'instant solitaire dure ce qui semble être des heures. Les secondes sont très longue. Je peste contre moi, d'être aussi faible. Je maudis ce corps qui s'écroule sous la pression.

Mon mari s'agenouille devant moi, il me tend un comprimé. Sûrement ceux de la quatrième division. Je l'avale sans discuter. Maintenant, Byakuya me porte dans ses bras. Il me pose délicatement sur le lit. Je le vois prendre mon téléphone en s'installant à mes côtés. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. L'inquiétude marque les traits de son doux visage. Je déteste le voir ainsi, j'ai l'impression qu'il se trouve de nouveau avec Hisana, durant sa maladie. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il revive cet enfer.

-Mazaki, déclare poliment Byakuya alors que je ferme les yeux.

Ses doigts froid sur mon front me font beaucoup de bien. Je frissonne mais ils permettent à ma température de diminuer légèrement. Mes doigts ne sont plus crispées. Ma respiration devient de nouveau calme. Le calmant fait effet rapidement.

-Yoruichi vous rappellera plus tard. Surement au soir. Oui je lui passe le message.

-Reposes toi, je reste là, murmure Byakuya.

Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres alors que je lui obéis sans discuter.

o-o-o-o

Byakuya lève les yeux sur moi alors que je le rejoins dans le salon. Il est assis dans un fauteuil, au téléphone, un livre fermé sur ses genoux. Le petit déjeuner se trouve sur la table devant lui. Mais il ne semble pas y avoir touché. Sauf peut être au café.

-Salut, lance-t-il à voix basse. Je te laisse Rukia, à plus tard.

Il raccroche et pose son portable ainsi que le livre sur la table basse, alors que je m'apprête à m'asseoir sur le sofa. Seulement Byakuya attrape doucement ma main et m'attire à lui pour m'installer sur ses genoux. Une main se balade dans mon dos et l'autre se pose doucement sur mes genoux. Je rougis légèrement face à cette attention. Sa chemise cache tout juste le haut de mes cuisses. J'aurais du enfiler un pantalon ou autre avant de venir le retrouver.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui. Je n'ai pas dormi trop longtemps ?

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il passe son temps à attendre que je me réveille. Ou bien qu'il s'ennuie. C'est aussi sa lune de miel et ses vacances. Il faut qu'il en profite.

-Non, une demi heure à peine. J'en ai profité pour commander le déjeuner. Des croissants avec un café crème pour toi et noir pour moi. Et puis Rukia a appelé, rajoute-t-il doucement. Elle souhaitait savoir si tu allais mieux.

Il examine mon visage mais je ne laisse rien transparaître. Son attention m'étonne mais j'apprécie le geste.

-Tu la remercieras de ma part, marmonné-je en me collant contre lui.

Je respire son parfum qu'il me serre contre lui. Je ressens le besoin de sa présence, aujourd'hui. Je suis d'humeur morose. Ses douleurs au ventre commencent à m'énerver. Je déteste être aussi faible. Je préférerai profiter de la mer, du soleil et de mon mari en oubliant tout le reste.

-Ne te prends pas la tête princesse, murmure Byakuya à mon oreille.

Ses doigts frôlent ma cuisse délicatement.

-Cette transition ne durera pas.

Sa voix est douce. Elle résonne tendrement à côté de moi. Je me décolle légèrement de lui mais il en profite pour prendre mes lèvres. Sa langue demande gentiment l'accès ma bouche. Je le lui accorde sans réfléchir, accentuant le baiser. Je me déplace pour m'installer au dessus de lui, un genoux de chaque côté.

-Le déjeuner attendra, susurre Byakuya contre mes lèvres.

Il me porte jusqu'à notre chambre.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Nous nous promenons dans les rues marchandes de Saint Tropez. Nous regardons les différentes structures de maisons, des petites boutiques de la rue marchande. Je m'arrête surtout devant les vitrines des pâtisseries. Les éclairs, les religieuses, les macarons ! Sans oublier ce que je préfère le plus, les croissants ! J'ai envie de goûter la totalité des pâtisseries ! Alors que nous entrons dans la boutique pour acheter quelques choses à grignoter, je remarque une affiche sur la porte en verre.

L'affiche précise qu'un petit cours de pâtisserie va avoir lieux dans une demi heure. Elle indique aussi qu'il est préférable de venir en couple mais les personnes seules sont aussi les bien venus. J'appelle Byakuya pour lui montrer. Après avoir lu l'affiche, il fait une légère grimace. L'atelier ne lui plait pas vraiment. Je demande à la caissière si il y a encore de la place. Elle répond oui avec un sourire. Elle peut nous amener dans la pièce derrière si nous le souhaitons. Je me tourne vers mon mari, j'essaye de le convaincre.

-Allez quoi ! Ce n'est que deux heures ! Et puis cela peut être amusant, plaisanté-je en le tenant par le bras.

Il souffle derrière moi mais accepte de faire l'atelier cuisine avec moi. Nous suivons rapidement la caissière. Une autre femme nous accueille. Nous prenons tous les deux les tabliers que l'animatrice nous tend. Nous les enfilons alors que le cours commence. C'est une grande salle. Des tables de quatre sont disposés autour d'une table centrale. Sur chacune se trouve des accessoires de pâtisseries. Des rouleaux, des moules à gâteaux mais surtout des ingrédients. Je salue poliment le couple qui se trouve en face de nous, de l'autre côté.

 _-Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons faire des cookies !_ déclare une femme en français.

L'enthousiasme de l'animatrice fait soupirer encore plus Byakuya. Il se tient juste derrière moi. Il n'a pas envie d'être là, mais il reste pour me faire plaisir. C'est adorable. La jeune femme nous explique les ingrédients devant nous. J'arrive à traduire plusieurs phrases, même si je ne comprends pas tous les mots. Il va falloir que je revois la totalité des langues étrangères, surtout si je dois réaliser les missions de ma famille.

Je transvide la farine, le sucre et un peu de sel dans le plat en verre devant moi. Je coupe le beurre en morceaux avant de le mettre avec le reste. Jusque là, je n'ai pas de soucis. Mais lorsque l'introduis les œufs, la pâte devient collante. Je n'arrive pas à la malaxer comme il faut. D'un coup, je sens le corps de Byakuya dans le dos. Il se colle contre moi alors qu'il glisse ses doigts dans les miens. Ma respiration s'accélère lorsqu'il embrasse doucement le creux de ma nuque. Il mordille légèrement cet endroit précis. Des frissons me parcourent. Je rougis légèrement. Heureusement que personne autour de nous ne nous porte d'attention.

 _-Maintenant, lorsque la pâte ne ... à vos doigts_ , s'exclame la française en se tournant vers notre groupe, _vous devez ... votre pâte des pépites de chocolats. Ensuite_ _vous faites des ... et vous les déposer dans ... qui se trouve à côté de vous._

Byakuya prend le petit pot pour obéir à la femme, vu que lui à entendu la totalité des instructions. Il renverse le chocolat puis reprend mes doigts.

-Amusant ce cour non ? murmure-t-il à voix basse à mon oreille.

-Très plaisant, soufflé-je.

Le cour se finit rapidement. Après avoir faire cuire les cookies, sur la plaque à pâtisserie, nous attendons que les cookies refroidissent autour d'un café. Nous discutons avec les français, assis sur le plan de travail. Byakuya se trouve à mes côtés. Il a retiré son tablier vert. Il glisse ses doigts dans les miens.

- _Et vous ?_ demande un homme brun vêtu d'un tee shirt rouge et d'un short de plage. _Vous êtes là pour faire du tourisme ? Ce n'est pas courant d'avoir des américains._

 _-Nous faisons notre voyage de noce,_ dis-je en me tournant vers mon mari.

Byakuya ne décroche pas un mot. Il se contente de nous observer en silence.

 _-Ah des jeunes mariés !_

Il se tourne lui aussi vers sa femme, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Je souris. Il est très démonstratif.

 _-C'est bon, maintenant vous allez pouvoir goûter !_

Byakuya en prend un premier. Il croque dedans, prend son temps et acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je souris à pleines dents, ravie. J'en attrape un à mon tour, pour pouvoir donner mon avis. Le gâteau a à peine toucher ma langue que je le recrache.

-C'est trop salé ! m'exclamé-je en buvant un verre d'eau pour faire disparaître le goût. Comment peux-tu aimé ? C'est immonde !

Je me tourne vers Byakuya qui pose son cookie sur la table.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer, dit-il simplement.

-Tu aurais avaler la totalité des biscuits seulement pour ne pas me froisser ? demandé-je étonnée.

-Bien sur.

Ses mots sont clair. Il me dit la vérité. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite, en souriant. C'est très gentil de sa part. Jamais je ne l'aurai cru capable de ce genre de pensés envers moi. Je m'avance vers lui et je place mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Je l'embrasse doucement. Il répond à mon baiser tendrement. Nous remercions l'animatrice pour son cours avant de partir déjeuner.

Nous nous trouvons un petit restaurant en bord de mer. Un serveur nous installe à l'extérieur, sous une terrasse couverte puisse que le vent monte. Nous commandons des moules avec des frites.

Alors que nous prenons notre dessert, Byakuya me fait constater qu'il commence à pleuvoir. Je soupire alors que le ciel se remplit de nuages sombres. Il remarque mon visage triste puis me demande ce qui me tracasse. Je prends ma cuillère et joue avec ma chantilly, en faisant la moue.

-Je voulais aller à la plage cette après midi. Pour me baigner.

-Allons à la piscine de l'hôtel alors, propose Byakuya en appelant un serveur.

Je lève mes yeux dorés vers lui. Il commande deux cafés.

-L'hôtel possède une piscine ?

Je prends une bouché de ma banana split. Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

-Bien sûr. Il y a aussi une salle de sport, ouverte vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre. Et une bibliothèque.

-C'est trop bien ! Nous pourrons y aller demain ? J'aurais bien aimer que l'on fasse les boutiques.

-Bien sûr.

o-o-o-o

Après une après midi shopping, nous descendons dans la salle du restaurant de l'hôtel pour dîner. Des lumières resplendissantes avec beaucoup de couples attablés. Des couleurs sombres et clairs se dégradent le long des murs. Une personne nous amène à la table que Byakuya a réservé. Byakuya me tient la chaise alors que je m'assois. Toujours aussi galant. Il prend ensuite place en face de moi.

Alors que je ne suis pas à l'aise, Byakuya, lui, se fond dans le décors. Il est détendu, serein. Dans son costume noir, il ressemble à un homme d'affaire. Il examine attentivement le menu. Je prends le mien mais mon français est légèrement rouillé. Je ne comprends pas la totalité des mots qui sont inscrit.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

J'abaisse mon menu pour observer mon mari. Il me fixe, amusé. Un léger sourire inscrit sur son visage. Il se moque de moi. C'est plaisant de le voir ainsi. Soudain, une autre pensée me vient à l'esprit. Il va me manquer lorsque nous allons rentré. Dans mon for intérieur, j'espère qu'il ne sera plus aussi froid envers moi. J'aime l'homme détendu qu'il est maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse ? demande Byakuya à voix basse.

Il a du sentir mon changement d'humeur. Je n'ai plus vraiment de secret pour cet homme. Il sait décrypter mes humeurs tellement facilement.

Le serveur vient nous voir, m'empêchant de répondre. Il nous demande gentiment si nous avons choisi. Byakuya répond pour nous deux. Deux plats du jours avec une bouteille de bordeaux. Je grimace légèrement. J'ai une préférence pour le vin blanc. Le serveur reprend nos menus.

-Yoruichi, insiste Byakuya en attrapant ma main sur la table.

Il la caresse doucement. Il est doux, attentionné. Je soupire en baissant les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

J'avoue ses mots dans un souffle. Les dire à voix haute me rappelle la réalité. Je continue de fixer la serviette posée sur la table. Je ne souhaite pas retourner à la Soul Society. Nous sommes si bien sur Terre. Loin de nos soucis de famille. De nos rôles de capitaine.

-Il nous reste encore une semaine Yoru. Nous allons en profiter.

-Et en rentrant tu seras différent, affirmé-je amer.

Ses doigts serrent plus fort les miens. Je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire ou bien si c'est ma phrase qui l'a fais réagir. Je lève enfin mes yeux vers lui, pour continuer.

-Les responsabilités vont revenir. La pression de tes fonctions aussi. Des miennes. Et toi, l'homme que tu es en ce moment va disparaître. Tu vas redevenir froid et distant. L'homme de glace que je déteste.

Nos doigts se séparent alors qu'une femme pose devant nous deux entrées.

J'avale ce qui semble être du poisson en silence. Byakuya n'a pas confirmé mes dires mais il ne les a pas contredit non plus. En fait, il n'a rien rajouter. Dans un sens, j'en suis ravie. Il n'y aura pas de disputes pour le moment. Les bruits de conversations ambiant nous entoure mais notre table est calme. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche pour observer la violoniste qui joue. Son air triste résonne au fond de moi.

En rentrant je vais perdre l'homme que j'aime. J'en suis persuadée. Notre mariage passera de nouveau au second plan. Voire peut être même au troisième. Il passera son temps à la division , à travailler, jour et nuit ... Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à supporter la distance qu'il y aura entre nous ... Pas après les mots que je lui ai avoué ...

Je pose mes couverts, je n'ai plus très faim d'un coup. Lorsque nous étions petits, je n'avais pas imaginé la relation que nous pourrions avoir ensemble plus tard. Nous avons été amis, des confidents l'un pour l'autre. J'en connais plus sur lui que sa famille ou bien ses amis. C'est la même chose pour lui. Alors pourquoi dans notre relation je ne parviens pas à parler comme nous le faisions avant ?

-Yoruichi.

Je continue de fixer mon assiette. Machinalement, je fais tourner mon alliance autour de mon annulaire. Ce geste calme mon angoisse. Byakuya n'insiste pas. Il se lève de sa chaise, fait le tour de la table pour se poster à mes côtés. Il me tend sa main. Je n'hésite pas longtemps avant de la prendre. Il nous traîne parmi les autres couples, sur la piste de danse. Sa main gauche trouve sa place dans le bas de mon dos et l'autre se glisse entre mes doigts. Il me colle contre lui alors que la violoniste continue de jouer. Nous dansons doucement. Je ne vois plus que l'homme en face de moi. J'essaye d'oublier mes tracas pour la soirée. Je ne peux pas deviner l'avenir. Si cela se trouve, Byakuya restera le même que maintenant. Il se détendra peut être même encore plus. Je prie pour avoir raison. J'esquisse un sourire à cette pensée.

-Enfin un sourire, susurre Byakuya.

Lui aussi en affiche un discret. Je ne demande rien de mieux au soir. Il m'embrasse doucement. Nous nous arrêtons lorsque nous entendons un serveur s'écriait :

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici !

Nous nous tournons vers lui. Mes mains se crispent machinalement en voyons une petite femme venir vers nous. Rukia. Habillée d'une chemise bleu marine et d'une jupe beige, elle se poste à nos côtés. Nous nous excusons auprès du serveur alors que Byakuya entraîne sa sœur à table. Je les suis en traînant des pieds. Sa présence ici ne me plait pas.

-Nii sama, il faut que je vous parle, déclare-t-elle de manière formelle alors que je m'installe à ma place.

-Fais le dans ce cas, lui répond froidement Byakuya.

Rukia me lance un regard glacial. Visiblement, je la dérange. Mais je pose mes bras sur la table. Je ne bougerai pas ! Si elle veut lui parler, j'ai le droit d'être là ! C'est elle qui débarque lors de notre lune de miel !

-Non, je ne bougerai pas.

-Je souhaiterai parler à mon frère en privée, dit Rukia en me jetant un regard hostile.

Bien entendu, je lui rends. L'ambiance est électrique à table. Byakuya nous regarde tour à tour. Il finit par soupirer avant de parler à voix basse.

-Yoruichi, s'il te plait.

Il souhaite attraper mes doigts mais je recule mes mains. C'est le monde à l'envers. C'est à moi de partir et pas à elle.

-C'est la meilleure celle-là, déclaré-je froidement en contenant ma colère.

J'attrape mon verre et l'avale d'un trait en me levant.

-Cinq minutes ! Pas plus ! dis-je simplement en m'adressant à mon mari.

J'essaye d'être aussi calme que possible, étant donné la situation. Je me dirige vers les toilettes. Le sol est drapé d'une belle moquette rouge. Les murs sont en papier peint marron à rayures verticale. Des spots de lumières éclairent doucement la pièce. Je replace mes cheveux dans le miroir en attendant que les cinq minutes passent. C'est long mais je ne perds pas patience.

Une fois dans la salle, je remarque que la table est vide. Ils sont peut être aller dehors. J'essaye de m'en convaincre. Pourtant mes pas se font de plus en plus lourd à mesure que j'avance. Alors que je m'approche de notre table, un serveur vient me trouver. Il m'informe que la personne qui m'accompagne est partie avec la jeune femme.

-Il vous a laissé un mot, explique-t-il en anglais.

Il me tend un bout de papier.

' _Il faut que je rentre je suis désolé. Je reviens le plus vite possible. Byakuya_ '


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour ! Un nouveau chapitre pour vous chers lecteurs ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que je prends plaisir à l'écrire :) A bientôt !

* * *

 _'Il faut que je rentre je suis désolé. Je reviens le plus vite possible. Byakuya.'_

Je serre le papier chiffonné dans ma main. Il est rentré à la Soul Society sans une explication ! Il n'est même pas venu me le dire en personne.

-Madame, que comptez vous faire ? me demande poliment le serveur encore à mes côtés. Nous pouvons le monter dans votre chambre si vous préférez, rajoute-t-il devant mon hésitation.

L'idée me parait bonne. Attendre Byakuya dans la suite est toujours mieux que de l'attendre à table. Et puis, je ne sais pas quand il va revenir. Ni même si il va réapparaître.

-Oui se serait bien, répondis-je poliment.

Il s'incline légèrement avant de disparaître. Je fais de même.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison Byakuya, marmonné-je furieuse en quittant le restaurant.

Je ne me calme pas en me rendant dans la chambre. C'est pourtant lui qui avait insisté pour aller dîner, ici. Il avait réservé la table avant même de sortir faire les magasins. Mais Rukia est arrivée. La donne a changé. J'ouvre la porte. Elle se referme automatiquement au bout de quelques secondes. Je fonce dans la salle de bain retirer cette robe pour enfiler une tenue plus décontracté. Je ne décolère pas. Byakuya l'a laissé faire ! Comme si le fait qu'elle soit sa sœur lui donne plus de droit qu'à moi, sa femme ! Je jette la lingette démaquillante à la poubelle. Et le pire c'est qu'elle est venue jusqu'ici parce qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone ! La vie va être géniale avec elle au manoir ! Je détache mes cheveux. Les boucles tombent en cascade. J'avais mis une heure pour réussir à les dompter. Tout ça pour rien !

Je prends ma brosse, puis retourne dans la chambre. Mon téléphone se trouve sur la table de chevet. Après l'avoir pris en main, je compose le numéro de mon mari. Messagerie. Je raccroche et le lance sur le lit.

-Sympa la soirée !

Après avoir tourné en rond une demi heure, je décide de sortir sur le port. L'air frais m'encercle. Je croise beaucoup de couples mains dans la mains, ou bien enlacés. Cela me plombe encore plus le moral. Je me demande ce que va être notre avenir si il commence à se comporter de cette manière. Un banc se libère face à la mer. Je me repose dessus, téléphone en main. Mon cœur souhaite que Byakuya appelle. Qu'il s'explique. Il lui manque. Mais mon cerveau ne le veut pas. Il est fâché après lui. Je soupire. C'est tellement compliqué ! Avant tout ça, notre histoire était beaucoup plus simple ... Mais ce n'était pas une relation ...

Les bateaux bougent doucement sous l'effet de tous petits mouvements d'eau. La mer est calme au soir. La lune reflète dans l'océan noir. Les étoiles brillent de milles feu. En vidant mon esprit le prénom de Mazaki me revient. Je trouve son numéro dans mon téléphone.

-Ouep madame Kuchiki !

La voix de Shiro résonne de l'autre côté. Étonnée, je recule le téléphone et regarde le fond qui s'affiche. C'est pourtant bien la photo de sa mère.

-Salut toi, déclaré-je en reprenant la conversation. Mazaki n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle est sortie avec Pa' pour aller voir mon frère et Kazui. Tu sais qu'ici il va être midi ? Ya le décalage horaire quand même. T'es pas avec ton mari ?

Mon cœur se vide à cette remarque. La peine balaye la colère.

-Eh Yoru, un soucis ? questionne mon ami doucement face à mon silence.

-Byakuya est rentré, murmuré-je en fermant les yeux.

Il ne dit rien. Mon cœur se serre. C'est à son tour de ne pas répondre. En même temps, que peut-il me dire ? Que ce n'est pas grave ? Il est a des milliers de kilomètres actuellement. Personne ne peut rien faire.

-Tu peux dire à Mazaki que je vais bien ? Je la rappellerai demain midi. Enfin pour vous.

-Yo ...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je fourre mon portable dans la poche de mon short en toile. Je ne souhaite pas m'apitoyer encore plus sur la situation. De légères gouttes de pluies tombent sur mes épaules dénudées. Je me lève et me mets à courir alors qu'une averse est en train de tomber sur la ville.

En franchissant le seuil de l'hôtel, mes cheveux et mes vêtements sont totalement imbibés d'eau. J'essore légèrement mes cheveux. Le maître d'hôtel me foudroie du regard quand en traversant le hall, je l'inonde de pluie. Je grimpe deux à deux les marches menant à ma chambre. Lorsque je rentre de ma promenade, Byakuya ne se trouve toujours pas dans la chambre.

Je me change, une fois de plus. Je fais tomber au sol mes affaires mouillés, restant en lingerie. Je relève mes cheveux en une queue de cheval serré. Une fois dans le salon, j'arrête la climatisation. L'averse de tout à l'heure a gelé mon corps. L'air se réchauffe mais pas suffisamment puisse que j'enfile mon peignoir. Je tombe sur le plateau repas du restaurant. Nos plats sont prêts, la bouteille de vin aussi. Je m'en sers un verre en prenant mon assiette. Je m'assois au sol, devant la table basse. Je commence à dîner, seule avec pour seul bruit, la pluie qui s'écrase contre la vitre.

J'imaginais autre chose en venant ici. Surtout depuis la veille au soir. Nous étions tellement détendus, bien dans notre couple. Je m'adosse au fauteuil, faisant tourner le vin dans mon verre. Le rire de Byakuya résonne à mes oreilles. Il était tellement heureux. Cela fait des années qu'il n'avait pas ri, ni même afficher un sourire sincère.

Je bois une gorgée de vin quand une personne frappe à la porte. Mon cœur bondit de joie. Je saute sur mes jambes, pour marcher rapidement vers la porte.

-Tu as oublié ta clef mon beau ? dis-je en l'ouvrant.

-Je peux en demander une au gars à l'entrée si tu veux, plaisante l'albinos une main sur le mur. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi que j'entre dans le bâtiment.

Shiro. Que fait-il ici ?

J'esquisse un sourire, en m'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. Forcément avec un jean noir troué de partout, un tee shirt de la même couleur avec une tête de mort au centre et une ceinture en cuir clouté. Une fois la porte fermé, je serre un peu plus le nœud autour de ma taille. En ouvrant la porte, je n'ai pas réfléchi deux secondes à ma tenue.

-Bon tu viens ?! hurle mon ami dans le salon.

-Ouep j'arrive !

La porte claque.

Nous nous asseyons autour de la table, buvant du vin. Shiro me relate les exploits de son neveu, ainsi que toutes les bêtises qu'ils réalisent ensemble. Il m'explique aussi qu'Ichigo râle beaucoup. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'inquiète pour Kazui, sur ses gènes shinigamis.

-Ça se déclare à partir de dix ans normalement non ?

-Normalement sauf que le mioche commence déjà à voir les esprits. C'est un sujet de discorde entre Orihimé et lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux d'une humaine, le problème ne serait pas arriver.

-Parce que tu crois que ça se décide peut être ?!

-Je dis simplement que l'amour c'est pour les mauviettes.

J'avale le reste de mon verre d'un trait.

-Tu verras quand ça te tombera dessus sans prévenir, marmonné-je.

-Tchh, comme si ça allait arriver.

Nous nous défions du regard. J'ai hâte de le voir se frotter au mur de l'amour. Il comprendra à ce moment là ce que l'on peut ressentir.

Nous discutons encore une heure, jusqu'à minuit, lorsque le portable de ce dernier lui indique qu'il doit aller à la première division. Il ouvre un portait avant de filer vers la Soul Society.

Je range le salon. Mon sourire s'efface. Je n'ai pas reçu un message ou même un appel de la part de mon mari. Rien du tout. Je soupire avant de me mettre au lit. Shiro a légèrement chassé Byakuya de mon esprit mais maintenant de nouveau toute seule, ce n'est plus le cas. Même en colère contre lui, je prie pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes là où il se trouve. Je tourne en rond dans le lit pendant plusieurs heures avant de tomber de fatigue.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Byakuya se tient, assis dans le fauteuil. Il porte les mêmes affaires que la veille au soir. Il m'observe dans le calme du petit matin.

-Bonjour, dit-il calmement.

Le silence lui répond à ma place. J'attends des excuses, une explication. Mais rien ne vient. Il ne décroche pas un mot de plus. Je me décide donc à prendre les devants, puisse que lui ne veut pas le faire.

-Tu étais où ?

Nouveau silence. Un vrai iceberg ce matin. Je ne digère pas la façon dont il m'a planté au restaurant. Malgré la ballade sur le port, la visite de mon ami.

-Dans notre contrat de mariage, il est précisé que tu ne t'occupes pas des affaires Kuchiki.

Mon corps se tend instinctivement. Je me redresse, droite comme un 'i', en le fusillant du regard. Notre contrat de mariage ne justifie pas qu'il me laisse en plan ! Je m'avance jusqu'au bord du lit. Une fois sur mes genoux, je lui fais face. Son expression n'a pas changé.

-Byakuya, ne me forces pas à répéter s'il te plait.

Il se lève du fauteuil avec grâce, pour venir se planter devant moi. Nous nous observons en silence. Il m'examine attentivement. Ses yeux essayent de décrypter mes émotions. Je ne lâcherai pas. Je fronce les sourcils. Il finit par soupirer.

-Grand Pa' a été transférer à la quatrième division. C'est pour cette raison que Rukia est venue jusqu'ici.

Son grand père ?

-Il n'a rien de grave ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?!

-Il est tombé dans les escaliers et il a plusieurs côtes cassées.

Il tire sur sa cravate défaisant légèrement le nœud. Je pose mes mains sur ses avants bras. Il continue de se confesser.

-Retsu le garde en examen. Au moment où nous sommes arrivés dans sa chambre, il était inconscient. Nous avons attendu qu'il se réveille. Seulement quand il s'est aperçut que j'étais présent, je ne te parle pas du savon qu'il nous a passé à Rukia et à moi.

-Il s'est fâché ? déclaré-je étonnée.

Cet homme qui est toujours si calme, si gentil, si prévenant. J'aurai bien voulu assisté à la scène. Juste pour le voir au moins une fois.

-Grand Pa' avait interdit à Rukia de venir m'en parler. Elle lui a désobéi. Et puis moi, il m'a expressément ordonné de retourner voir ma femme. Qu'il était vieux, qu'un jour sa vie serait terminé et que la lune de miel n'a lieux qu'une fois. Il a aussi ajouté que j'avais intérêt à venir m'excuser auprès de toi.

Je soupire en fermant les yeux. Je suis soulagée que son grand père se porte bien, qu'il soit revenu prêt de moi.

-Yoru, tu es fâchée ? chuchote l'homme en face de moi.

-Plus autant, avoué-je. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu hier soir ? Je serais venue avec vous.

-Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer, me répondit-il le regard froid.

-Oh mon beau, murmuré-je en défaisant sa cravate doucement. Quand comprendras-tu que je suis ta femme ? Tes problèmes sont les miens. Jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne m'ennuieras avec tes problèmes. Faut que tu me parles plus.

Ses yeux se font plus doux, moins sévère. Je jette la cravate au loin.

-Discutons d'une autre manière, susurre-t-il avant de m'embrasser. Je compte bien me faire pardonner.

Il m'attrape par la taille. Je fonds sur lui. Mes doigts défont rapidement les boutons de sa chemise. Il quitte mes lèvres pour mon cou.

Je souris en lançant sa chemise au sol. Cette manière peut fonctionner aussi.

Après avoir passé la matinée au lit, nous déjeunons dans la chambre. Vêtue de la chemise de Byakuya, je pioche dans son assiette. Il fait de même avec moi. Je pose mes baguettes chinoises sur la table. Alors que je m'apprête à boire mon verre de vin, je constate que la semaine arrive à sa fin.

-Nous restons au bord de plage ou bien tu as prévu autre chose pour la deuxième semaine de vacances ?

Byakuya repose son sushi dans le plat.

-Normalement, nous devons monter à la capitale. Sauf si tu préfères que nous restions ici. Au bord de mer.

-Ou au lit, murmuré-je pour moi-même.

Mon mari pose ses baguettes à côtés des miennes. Il me serre dans ses bras.

-Alors ? s'impatiente-t-il.

Je le fais mariner plusieurs secondes avant de me décider à lui faire par de mon envie.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je confirmerai la réservation plus tard. Tu désires toujours visiter la piscine ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu toujours faire ce dont MOI j'ai envie ?! Un peu toi quand même !

Il me jette un regard surpris. Je continue d'argumenter.

-C'est vrai quoi ! Il s'agit aussi de tes vacances ! Tu as envie de faire quoi ?

-Tant que tu es avec moi, je m'en contre fiche, répond t-il du tac au tac.

Mes épaules s'affaissent. Il n'est pas possible quand il s'y met. Ses mots me touchent mais cela me désespère en même temps. Il faut qu'il réussisse à profiter de la vie.

-Piscine ? insiste-t-il en reprenant le cours du repas.

-Pourquoi pas.

o-o-o-o-o

En réalité, la piscine ne ressemble pas réellement à une piscine normale. Elle dispose de plusieurs bassins mais le principal, au centre, se compose d'une plage de sable et de ce qui ressemble à la mer. De petites vagues sont créer pour imiter le mouvement de l'eau. Autour de nous trônent de nombreux palmiers, des décors pour rendre l'endroit agréable. Il y a même un espace de jeux pour enfant avec un bateau pirate et des champignons de différentes forment qui lancent de l'eau. Un endroit agréable pour passer l'après midi.

Nous nous installons sous un des arbres présent. Byakuya installe les serviettes alors que je m'assois dans le sable. Il n'est pas aussi doux que le vrai mais presque. J'enfouis mes pieds dans le sable en observant le toit de la piscine. Les nuages au dehors sont sombres. Heureusement qu'il y a l'éclairage. La pluie cogne contre la vitre. Cela résonne mais avec la musique de fond cela passe presque inaperçu, à moins d'y faire vraiment attention.

Mon cher mari sort son livre du sac. Encore un roman. Il doit en avoir fini deux depuis que nous sommes ici. Il a une véritable addiction pour la lecture.

-L'eau est froide tu penses ? demandé-je distraitement en m'étirant.

-Il parait que non. Allons nous baigner.

Son livre finit par rejoindre rapidement le sac. Il se lève et passe son polo par dessus sa tête. Il fait tomber aussi son bermuda. Un groupe de femmes qui passe à côté de lui le dévore du regard en passant. Il ne semble pas y faire attention. Heureusement pour moi.

-Tu viens ? lance-t-il.

Nous nageons dans l'eau chauffé. Nous suivons les courants qui relient les bassins. Je fais plusieurs tours de toboggan alors que Byakuya est retourné sous les arbres.

-Tu as trop peur de t'amuser en fait, taquiné-je en m'avançant vers lui.

-J'ai toujours préféré le calme Yoruichi, me rappelle-t-il en continuant de lire.

-Tu étais un enfant bruyant lorsque tu étais petit.

-Par ta faute. Et seulement quand tu étais présente, rajoute-t-il en abaissant son livre pour me regarder.

Je me mets à rire. C'est vrai que quand il était enfant, par moment les serviteurs n'arrivaient pas à le retrouver tellement c'était un garçon tranquille.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-A nous, enfant. A l'insouciance de la jeunesse.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment changé toi. Toujours aussi immature.

-Sympa, merci, râlé-je fasse au compliment en prenant une mine contrarié. Toi par contre, tu es devenu trop vite sérieux. Faut se détendre dans la vie mon vieux.

Je m'allonge sur ma serviette, les mains derrière la tête. Le calme peut faire du bien de temps en temps. Il permet de se détendre. Je me tourne vers Byakuya. En le regardant, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plongé dans son bouquin mais à la place, il observe l'air de jeux des enfants. Je me rappelle qu'il en a toujours voulu mais il ne m'a jamais dis le nombre. Je l'appelle mais il continue de les fixer.

-Combien tu veux d'enfants ?

-Disons que pour le moment, un seul sera bien, déclare-t-il en réfléchissant. Mais si cela se passe bien, autant que possible.

Il me sourit légèrement. Pas un sourire béa mais suffisant pour que je le remarque. Je suis étonnée par ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Je ne souhaite pas que se soit un enfant unique Yoruichi, m'explique-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas amusant d'être tout seul.

-Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer mon beau.

Je caresse tendrement sa joue. J'aime quand il se confie. De plus, ils seront protéger par le contrat de notre mariage. Ils ne pourront subir ce que nous avons dû affronter.

-Mais autant que possible !

Je soupire. Des enfants jouent prêt de nous, dans l'eau. Ils se lancent des cerceaux colorés, souriant. Ils doivent être cinq à peu prêt. Si Byakuya en veux autant, il faudra vraiment être patient. Comment un homme aussi renfermé peut être autant désireux de fonder une famille ?

-Allez, viens, allons nous changer, déclare le capitaine en quittant le groupe des yeux.

Byakuya m'attrape par la main et me tire derrière lui. J'agrippe ma serviette au vol. Nous filons dans une cabine de douche. Je prends le shampoing alors que Byakuya verrouille la porte. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois attraper le flacon de gel douche. Il s'en met dans les mains, puis les pose sur mon dos. Je suspens mon geste. Je me tends encore plus quand il commence à les déplacer. Il caresse délicatement mes épaules, le bas de mon dos. Ses mains passent sur mon ventre qu'il savonne doucement. Puis elles remontent très lentement, s'arrêtant sur mes seins. Il se colle contre moi et s'attarde à en prendre soin, à les malaxer.

-Bya ...

Un gémissement involontaire franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Comment peut-il faire ça de manière si naturel ? Lui qui parait si froid. Cet homme est une bombe a retardement. Il me rend folle. Il sait allumer un feu à partir de rien.

-Tais-toi, il y a du monde autour, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Ce n'est pas aussi simple pour tout le monde. Je retiens le soupire de bien être qui s'apprête à sortir. L'eau chaude coule sur nous alors qu'il savonne chaque parcelle de ma peau avec attention.

-Maintenant, nous pouvons aller nous rhabiller.

Il me lâche et affiche un air satisfait avant de sortir, la serviette autour de la taille. Je le suis rapidement, mon visage légèrement rouge. Il attend patiemment que j'arrive pour fermer de nouveau la porte derrière moi. Sa serviette s'écroule au sol. Mes yeux tombent sur son érection bien présente à travers son maillot de bain. Il me lance un regard plein de sous entendu.

-Ici ? murmuré-je en m'étranglant à moitié avec ma salive.

-Faut bien se détendre non ?

Il retourne ma phrase contre moi. Son regard en dit long sur ses intentions. Byakuya s'approche de moi, me bloquant contre le mur derrière moi. Ses doigts passent derrière ma nuque. Il tire sur la ficelle de mon bikini, tout en me dévorant des yeux. Le nœud se défait tout seul. Il tombe au sol, libérant ma poitrine. Il fait de même avec la culotte. Ses lèvres prennent les miennes avec avidités, les goûtant encore et encore. Je réponds à ses avances avec envie.

Il abaisse rapidement son boxer, puis me porte et je l'encercle de mes jambes. Je me sens combler lorsqu'il entre en moi.

Nos ébats se font dans le plus grand secret. Nos lèvres sont scellés, l'une à l'autre. Nous bougeons ensemble, en symbiose.

-Oh Yoruichi, gémit mon mari.

Se furent les seuls mots qu'il prononce. Ses simples paroles eurent l'effet escompter. J'enfonce mes ongles dans sa peau, me mords la lèvre lorsque nous sombrons tous les deux dans l'orgasme.

Nous nous habillons en silence. J'évite autant que je peux de croiser son regard, trop gênée. Je défroisse le bas de ma jupe alors que lui passe la tête dans son polo. Juste avant qu'il ne couvre son corps, j'examine son dos. Il a toujours les traces foncés que mes ongles ont laissés. Je rougis de plus belle en repensant à cette partie de jambe en l'air, aux sensations. C'était tellement bon. Tellement inattendu.

-Tu as fini de mater ?

A contre cœur, je quitte des yeux son corps parfait pour les lever sur lui.

-Jamais.

Oh grand dieux, non jamais, je ne pourrais me satisfaire de la vue qu'il offre ! Je fourre mes affaires de piscine dans le sac. Byakuya me le prend des mains. Il propose d'aller prendre une crêpe en bord de plage, en sachant que nous partons vers la capitale le lendemain matin.

Nous nous installons en attendant notre commande. Une crêpe à la confiture de fraise, faute d'avoir la confiture maison de Mazaki. Elle est tellement délicieuse. Il va falloir que j'embarque un ou deux pots pour la maison.

J'arrête de jouer avec mon bracelet.

La maison. C'est la première fois que je pense au manoir Kuchiki de cette façon. La Soul Society a toujours été un lieux de boulot pour moi, jamais un endroit où je souhaite vivre. Mais Byakuya a changé la donne ... Encore une fois. Il me fait voir les choses d'une autre manière. Me montre que cela peut être un endroit agréable où être.

Byakuya se lève lorsque notre commande se retrouve au comptoir. Je le suis des yeux, quand un mal que je connais bien maintenant fait son apparition. Je grimace alors que je sers ma jupe le temps de la douleur. J'espérais que ce matin était la dernière fois mais je me suis trompée. Mon mari pose mon assiette devant moi, sans prêter attention au soupire que je pousse. La petite crise est passée. Il retourne chercher nos boissons en grommelant. Le fait qu'il reparte me permet d'avaler en douce un cachet. Je ne souhaite pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Ce n'est qu'une transition un peu compliqué rien de plus. Les maux de ventre vont disparaître rapidement.

Le mal qui me prend s'est légèrement calmé mais n'a pas disparus. C'est toute fois supportable. Une fois l'en-cas fini, nous faisons les boutiques souvenir. Je refuse de rentrer les mains vides.

La douleur aurait dû se calmer. Mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Nous continuons d'avancer dans les rues, j'ignore les symptômes qui persistent. D'autre se sont rajoutés, comme la température et les maux de tête. Il faut que je ramène un souvenir à Mazaki. J'hésite entre un paréo et un beau plat à fruit. Je finis par opter pour les deux étant dans l'incapacité de me décider. Mon cher mari prend mes paquets.

Byakuya avance dans la rue alors que je traîne à l'arrière. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à avancer, mon corps se fait lourd. Lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, je feinte de regarder la boulangerie. Je ne veux pas lui avouer ce qu'il se passe. Il va vouloir rentrer à la Soul Society pour une chose qui va passer.

-Princesse.

Il m'appelle. Il me rejoint rapidement après avoir constater que je l'ignore. Il embrasse mes doigts après avoir remarqué mon visage crispé.

-Nous allons rentré à l'hôtel et tu prendras les médicaments de la quatrième division d'accord ?

Il me rassure mais il ignore une donnée très importante.

-J'en ai déjà avalé un Bya, il y a deux heures. Au moment du goûter.

Je fixe mes chaussures. Il marmonne quelques mots sur mon inconscience. J'essuie mon front du revers de ma main. Je commence de nouveau à étouffer. Ma chaleur corporelle continue à augmenter.

-Nous allons rentrer, ordonne Byakuya en m'entraînant avec lui.

Il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas la force de le contredire. Le chemin me paraît long. Pourtant nous nous trouvons à seulement deux rues de notre point de chute. Le moindre bruit de voitures, de vélo ou bien les cris des enfants résonnent à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Byakuya me jette des coups d'œil furtif.

Il semble soulagé d'arriver devant notre chambre. Au moment où la porte se ferme, Byakuya laisse son enveloppe au soin d'une âme artificielle. Nous traversons ensemble le portail vers la Soul Society pour nous retrouver devant la salle de réunion de la première division.

La souffrance explose lorsque je pose le pied au sol. Byakuya me fixe inquiet alors que je me tiens le ventre. Je n'arriverai pas à faire un pas de plus. Il faut qu'il aille chercher le capitaine. Je réussi à lui expliquer mais il ne souhaite pas me laisser seule. Il pose sa main sur la mienne mais je le repousse.

-S'il te plait ... Tu iras plus vite sans ... moi ...

-D'accord, répondit-il à contre cœur. Je reviens vite.

Je ne me fais pas de soucis là dessus, il sera là d'ici cinq minutes maximum. Je parviens à aller jusqu'au pilier devant la salle de réunion. Je m'adosse dessus.

La chaleur augmente encore plus. C'est une horreur ! Il faut que Byakuya revienne vite. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Tout devient flou. Je tangue légèrement. Je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir d'apaiser mon vertige. Respirer devient difficile. Ma poitrine se soulève avec difficulté. Mon corps est en sueur. La douleur irradie partout. De la tête aux pieds.

-Yoru !

J'entrouvre les yeux. Une tâche blanche devant moi, totalement flou. Je reconnais vaguement la voix de Shiro. Elle est si lointaine, si faible. Un voile noir apparaît devant moi. Mes genoux cognent contre le sol. Le reste de mon corps suit. Je ne parviens plus à tenir.

 _Allongée sur une serviette de plage, le soleil réchauffe la peau. Les cocotiers, le parasol, le vent, les vacances. Il n'y a rien de mieux. La montre a mon poignet indique quatorze heure douze. Des éclats de rire me font sourire. Je me redresse comme je peux, mon ventre prend maintenant plus de place._

 _-Tu devrais rester allongé chérie !_

 _Byakuya est protecteur. Cela ne m'étonne pas mais cela commence légèrement à m'agacer. Je ne suis pas en sucre !_

 _-C'est bon ! Répondis-je en me levant. Je ne suis enceinte que de sept mois !_

 _Le petit humain dans mon ventre me donne de légers coups de pieds. Il est d'accord avec moi. Je le rejoins un peu plus loin. Il porte un maillot de bain et est en train de faire un château de sable. Un petit garçon se trouve assis à côté de lui. C'est le portrait craché de son père. Il a les yeux et les cheveux de la même couleur. Il n'a pas la peau aussi pâle que son père mais beaucoup plus claire que la mienne. Un mélange de nous deux._

 _'-Combien de temps encore ?!_

 _-C'est pour son bien capitaine. Nous arrêterons lorsqu'il le faudra ! Allez vous reposez !'_

 _Ses voix résonnent au dessus de nous. Mais je suis la seule à y faire attention, comme si personne d'autre ne les entends. Mon regard se pose sur le ciel bleu. Aucuns nuages à l'horizon. Rien. Sur la plage, nous ne sommes que trois._

 _-Maman ! Viens !_

 _J'affiche un sourire en me tournant vers eux. Je m'installe à côté de mon enfant. Je frotte ses cheveux tendrement en fixant l'homme que j'aime. Rapidement, il se place derrière moi, en m'enlaçant. Il caresse distraitement mon ventre. Le petit garçon joue avec une tortue en plastique et une étoile de mer. Il ne fait pas attention à nous._

 _-Le bébé voudrait une glace. Avec beaucoup de chantilly._

 _Je sens Byakuya sourire derrière moi. Il cède à tout ! Au bébé il ne dit jamais non. Ou bien est-ce à moi qu'il ne résiste pas ?_

 _-Tu devrais aller boire de l'eau, me conseille Byakuya en s'écartant de moi. Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses un malaise._

 _J'obéis calmement. Il faut prendre soin de l'être qui grandit. Je retourne à ma serviette pour sortir du sac de plage une bouteille remplie d'un liquide transparent. Un mal de tête me prend. Byakuya lève ses yeux antrachites sur moi alors que la bouteille tombe dans le sable._

 _'-Déjà six jours qu'elle est dans cet état ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose !'_

 _La voix de l'homme résonne au fond de ma tête, encore. Une sensation étrange m'envahit. Entre l'angoisse et la paix. Je frissonne malgré la chaleur. Byakuya se dirige vers moi. Sans un mot, il me prend dans les bras. Il me réconforte, m'apaise. L'angoisse disparaît laissant place à la sérénité._

 _-Il va falloir rentrer princesse._

 _Ses mains remontent dans mon dos. Je n'en ai pas envie. Il sourit pleinement. Nous sommes tellement bien, ici. Nous sommes détendu, nous avons une belle vie, un beau petit garçon, et bientôt un autre enfant à venir. Il le caresse doucement en m'embrassant._

 _-Ce n'est que des vacances Yoruichi, murmure-t-il en écartant les cheveux de mon visage. Il faut rentrer._

 _Des larmes coulent involontairement. Une peine immense me gagne. Elle me submerge ... Je suis dans l'incapacité de l'expliquer. Sûrement les hormones. La nostalgie de ce lieux, de ce moment._

 _-Non ... Byakuya, s'il te plait ..._

 _Je me tourne vers l'enfant qui joue au sable. Il semble si paisible. Si heureux. Byakuya m'enlace. Je me colle contre lui, toujours en regardant le petit bout d'homme. Il lui ressemble tellement._

 _-Calmes toi princesse ... Fermes tes yeux ..._

 _Nous doigts s'enlacent sur mon ventre arrondi. Instinctivement, je les serre. Mon cœur souffre de devoir partir._

 _-Yoru, s'il te plait. Nous reviendrons ..._

 _Je me tourne vers lui, l'enlace en posant mes bras autour de son coup et déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me sert contre lui alors que je lui obéis enfin._

o-o-o-o-o

Un bip régulier résonne. Mes doigts bougent. Ils sont lourd. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est lourd. Qu'il pèse des tonnes. Je parviens, avec du mal, à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose que je remarque est la couleur blanche qui m'entoure. La quatrième division. Ensuite c'est Byakuya. Il est endormi dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux. Il ne se trouve pas très loin de moi. Il porte son uniforme de capitaine. Il me semble si fatigué. Les traits de son visage sont tellement tirés. La dernière fois qu'il a été dans un état pareil était au décès d'Hisana.

La porte s'ouvre doucement. Je quitte des yeux mon mari. Le vice capitaine Isane apparaît. Elle semble soulagée de me voir. Quand elle s'apprête à parler, je montre Byakuya du regard. Elle me sourit simplement. S'avançant sans faire de bruit, elle regarde le moniteur qui montre mes constantes. Elle les note sur ce qui semble être mon dossier.

-Yoru ! Enfin.

Nous sursautons toutes les deux. Le livre tombe au sol. Byakuya fonce vers nous. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne. Il semble soulagé aussi.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici ?

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne est d'avoir chercher le capitaine Unohana.

-Une semaine princesse, murmure-t-il en caressant mes doigts distraitement.

-Aussi longtemps ? Mais que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? s'étonne Byakuya en jetant un œil au docteur.

-Nous avons du vous mettre sous sédation, explique le vice capitaine Kotetsu en appuyant sur un interrupteur. Votre corps ne supportait plus la douleur et les médicaments ne faisaient plus effet. Aucun souvenir ?

-Si ... Un rêve ...

Le mutisme me gagne. Je lâche la main de mon mari. Elle passe instinctivement sur mon ventre. Bien sûr, il n'est plus rond, il n'y a plus rien ... Il n'y a jamais rien eu ... Cette pensée m'attriste. Je me rends compte que porter les enfants de Byakuya me comblerait de bonheur, plus que je ne l'avoue. Moi qui n'ai jamais imaginer une seule seconde en avoir un ... Ni devenir mère d'ailleurs ...

-Le capitaine Unohana passera dans la soirée, dit-elle comme si de rien n'était. En attendant, il y a des personnes qui souhaitent venir vous voir. Il a fallut que je les déloge mais le seul qui n'a jamais bougé est votre mari.

Je hoche la tête distraitement. Je revois le visage si souriant de l'enfant. Cela semblait pourtant si réel. Byakuya m'observe en silence, dans un calme olympien. Il attend que le vice capitaine de la quatrième division sorte pour m'interroger sur ce qui ne va pas. Je lui raconte brièvement mon rêve, mes impressions, mes sensations.

-Le visage de cet enfant ... On aurait dis toi enfant Byakuya ... Et les coups de pieds ... Tout était si vrai ...

-Une fois que nous sortons d'ici, nous nous appliquerons à le faire ce bébé princesse, murmure Byakuya sérieux à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Le capitaine ne verra pas d'objection à ce que nous finissions nos vacances ici. Et nous en profiterons pour réaliser tes rêves.

Il m'embrasse doucement. Il m'en fait la promesse. Nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre quand la porte s'ouvre. Mazaki entre dans la chambre, avec un de ses fils et son mari. Soi la suit de près. Elle est en larme. Cela ne me surprends pas. Soi est une femme sensible. Son visage traduit l'inquiétude et le soulagement qu'elle ressent pour moi. C'est d'ailleurs la même expression sur le visage des personnes présentes, sauf Byakuya.

-C'est bon, je vais bien ! déclaré-je en levant les mains pour les rassurer. Vous voyez ! Je suis bien en vie ! Bien sûr, c'est ironique puisse que je suis une shinigamie, rajouté-je en plaisantant.

Isshin et Shirosaki restèrent une heure. Soi partit peu après eux. Elle retourna à la division s'occuper des affaires courantes. Mazaki et moi discutons de ma lune de miel, pendant que Byakuya se trouve dans le fauteuil, sûrement occupé à lire un rapport ou autre. Il nous laisse tranquille, en pleine discussion de femme. Bien entendu, Mazaki veut tout savoir. Du temps qu'il faisait aux endroits que nous avons visité. Je garde sous silence certains détails personnels, surtout le moment de la piscine.

Lorsque l'horloge indique dix huit heure, Isane vint nous voir. De manière polie, elle fait comprendre à Mazaki que l'heure des visites est terminée.

-D'accord, je passerai te voir demain, si tu es encore ici, rajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Elle devrait être revenue au manoir Mazaki, déclare Byakuya froidement.

Il lance un regard froid au vice capitaine qui se trouve dans le pièce. Elle lui rend son regard. La semaine a du être éprouvante pour cette pauvre Isane avec lui. Mazaki hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement, avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Elle salut mon mari poliment avant de nous laisser dans la pièce.

Le capitaine Unohana nous retrouve une demi heure après le départ de Mazaki. Elle tient dans ses mains un dossier. Mon nom et mon prénom y sont inscrit. Elle m'explique la situation. Nous l'écoutons en silence.

-La transition est finie. Vous n'aurez plus aucunes douleur. Vos constantes sont tout à fais dans les normes. Il vous faut juste un peu de repos. A cause de la température, votre corps a souffert.

Nous nous regardons avec Byakuya soulagé. Ce cauchemar est enfin terminé. Nous allons pouvoir passé à autre chose.

-Par contre, rajoute-t-elle platement, il va falloir que je fasse des examens approfondis pour confirmer la prise de sang mais c'est quasiment sûr. Vous aurez beaucoup de difficultés à concevoir des enfants.


	12. Chapter 12

Cela fais déjà trois jours que le capitaine Unohana a permis ma sortie. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver mes amis, sortir mais Byakuya ne cesse de me tourner autour. Il est toujours présent. Il est à mes petits soins surtout depuis qu'il refuse que je sorte de la chambre. Il prétexte le repos mais j'ai un doute sur la raison.

Nous n'avons pas rediscuté de la nouvelle que l'on nous a annoncé. Je n'ose pas. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit nécessaire. Après tout, nous attendons toujours les résultats de mes examens. D'ici quatre jours m'a précisé le docteur en sortant.

Je m'apprête à quitter du lit lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Une servante m'amène un plateau repas. Dessus, il y a les plats que je préfère. Encore une idée de mon cher mari. Il veille à ce qu'il ne manque rien. Je la remercie avec un sourire crispé. Elle le dépose sur le bureau alors que Byakuya apparaît juste derrière elle. Son regard en dit long sur sa désapprobation. Vraiment, je haïs mon homme lorsqu'il est aussi froid que la glace.

-Quoi ?!

Il m'énerve ! Il ne peut pas me parler plutôt que d'essayer de me faire obéir de cette manière. Je ne suis pas une môme !

-Où comptes-tu aller ? Retsu a bien précisé qu'il te fallait du repos.

Son ton est froid, autoritaire … Une fois de plus, ses yeux me fusillent. A l'heure actuelle, c'est mon pire ennemi. La domestique file sans un bruit en sentant la dispute arrivée. Nous la sentons venir aussi sauf qu'avec nos deux caractères … Nous sommes tous les deux trop bornés pour céder à l'autre.

-Cela fais déjà trois jours Bya, déclaré-je pour ma défense. Et puis je ne vais pas courir le marathon, je veux juste sortir prendre l'air. Dans le jardin, le salon ou même la cuisine. Je m'en fous tant que je mets un pieds dehors ! Je n'en peux plus de cette pièce ! De ses murs ! De ses livres ! De toi !

-De moi ? s'étonne-t-il alors que je repousse la couverture.

-Oui TOI ! Tu me tournes autour ! Tu me fatigues ! Tu veilles à tout et n'importe quoi ! Que se soit de la température de mes repas aux affaires dans lesquelles je serais le plus à l'aise ! Je t'aime, je t'ai laissé faire mais ça suffit ! Soi n'a même pas le droit de venir me rendre visite ! Sans parler de Mazaki ou Shiro, parce que TU estimes que je serais trop fatiguée ! Mais je ne suis pas en sucre bordel ! Je veux sortir et je vais sortir ! Pousses-toi ! ordonné-je en avançant déterminé vers lui.

-C'est bon, tu as fini ?

Il croise ses bras contre son torse en s'appuyant à la porte close. Il ne bougera pas. Il contient sa fureur. Je le sens. Mon cœur se serre alors qu'il me fixe toujours avec le même regard. Immédiatement, je m'en veux … Je crois avoir été trop loin … Après tout il n'agit que pour mon bien … Mais il est quand même excessif dans ses actions …

-Oui, murmuré-je en triturant à mon alliance en m'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui.

-J'ai promis de prendre soin de toi Yoruichi, déclare-t-il glacial. C'est ce que je vais faire quitte à ce que tu me détestes. Alors peut être que je t'étouffe mais il est hors de question que tu quittes cette chambre. AI-JE ÉTÉ CLAIRE ?

Byakuya articule bien sa question. Il s'avance vers moi, les bras le long de son corps. Tout compte fais, je ne regrette pas mes paroles. Ce type est odieux !

-Maintenant, tu retournes te coucher et tu avales ton repas.

Il attrape mon bras, dans l'espoir de me faire obéir mais je me défais de sa prise. Si il croit que je vais me laisser faire, il se trompe.

-Tu n'es pas mon père Byakuya ! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne m'as rien dis alors que les médicaments ne faisaient plus effets Yoruichi ! Tu as failli y passer ! Tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi. Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, peu importe les conséquences. Là c'est hors de question que tu joues avec ta vie une fois de plus.

La voilà la raison pour laquelle il me garde enfermée ici ! Il n'a toujours pas digéré mon manque de dialogue lors de nos vacances. Il m'en tient toujours rigueur ! Il est vraiment rancunier ce type !

Il tourne les talons, attrape la poignée de la porte puis l'entrouvre. Il me parle hostilement. Son regard traduit sa colère.

-Il y a des gardes derrière la fenêtre. Et d'autres attendent dans le couloir. Essayes de sortir pour voir.

La menace est claire. Il claque la porte derrière lui alors que je lance la première chose que je trouve, c'est-à-dire mon verre. Il explose contre le mur en milles morceaux.

Je mets quelques minutes à me reprendre mon calme. Byakuya m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis ma sortie de la quatrième division. Il est sur mon dos tout le temps. En plus de ça, il agit de manière complètement irréfléchi et immature. Il ne peut pas me garder enfermer ici à cause d'une erreur que j'ai faite !

Je m'assois sur le rebord du lit. Je réfléchis à la façon dont je peux quitter la pièce. Déjà pas part la porte, puisse qu'il y a deux hommes dans le couloir. A côté des vitres, il y en a deux autres. Byakuya devrait leur apprendre à dissimuler leur énergie spirituelle. Ils seraient plus discret. Je vais dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre la fenêtre en grand puis en passant la tête par la fenêtre, je constate qu'une femme attend. Je ferme la fenêtre d'un coup sec. Fais chier !

Lorsque nous étions enfant, nous passions notre temps à jouer au manoir Kuchiki. Et je parvenais à l'éviter. Seulement je ne me rappelle plus comment je faisais. Cela remonte à tellement loin. Je soupire en m'asseyant sur les toilettes en fixant le plafond blanc, mes mains sur mes genoux.

-Bien sûr ! murmuré-je pour moi-même.

Je grimpe sur les toilettes pour soulever une des dalles du plafond. Je parviens à voir le passage par lequel je m'enfuyais petite. Ce passage donne dans quasiment toutes les pièces de la maison. Seulement je suis beaucoup plus grande qu'avant.

Je redescends doucement et j'enlève un à un mes vêtements pour les poser sur un meuble. Je les laisse traîner au sol. Puis en l'espace d'une seconde, je suis une petite chatte. C'est étrange de revenir sur quatre pattes. Cela fait des mois que je ne m'étais pas transformée. Je grimpe sur le bord de l'évier et passe par la dalle au plafond que j'ai laissé décalé. Je la pousse pour bloquer ma sortie. Il est hors de question que Byakuya sache comment je peux m'évader. Dans l'état actuel, il serait capable de condamner ce passage.

L'espace ne laisse pas assez de place pour une adulte mais un petit chat cela ne pose aucun problème. En quelques minutes je me retrouve dehors. L'air frais et le vent sur mes poils font un bien fou. Je respire enfin à plein poumons. Je remets en place la grille qui m'a parmi d'arriver dans le jardin, puis je me rends rapidement mais sans shumpo à ma division, en passant par les arbres. Je n'ai pas très envie que plusieurs shinigamis me croisent. Encore moins ceux de la sixième division.

Soi se trouve adossé à son fauteuil. Elle lit paisiblement un rapport. J'arrive très doucement par la fenêtre, qu'elle a pris l'habitude de laisser ouverte pour moi. Pour pouvoir venir et repartir à ma guise.

-Capitaine, dit-elle alors que je m'installe sur les feuilles devant elle, ma queue bougeant derrière moi.

Elle n'est pas surprise de me voir arriver, elle devait s'y attendre. Combien de fois suis-je venue en douce pour la surprendre ? Maintenant, ma petite vice capitaine ne sursaute même pas un peu. Soi me pose délicatement sur ses genoux et me caresse distraitement la tête en continuant sa lecture, comme par le passé. Lorsque je suis en chatte, elle me traite comme telle.

-Vice capitaine, dit le lieutenant. C'est l'heure de l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Shirosaki y est déjà depuis une demi heure.

-Bien.

Il referme la porte en silence. Je saute au sol pour redevenir humaine. Soi détourne bien évidemment le regard, une teinte légèrement rouge sur le visage. Il faut qu'elle apprenne à être moins pudique quand même. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis nue devant elle. Elle devrait y être habituée. J'abrège son supplice en enfilant ma tenue de capitaine qui se trouve dans l'armoire en bois. J'attache mes cheveux en queue de cheval en lui précisant que je viens avec elle pour le moment. Soi m'adresse un immense sourire en se levant de son siège.

Nous avançons dans les couloirs tranquillement. Soi et Omaeda passent en premier. Je les suis en silence. Nous terminons notre route dans une immense cour où nous retrouvons les nouvelles recrues de la deuxième division. Certains s'entraînent aux lancers de couteaux, à viser diverses cibles. D'autres font des combats avec des katanas d'entraînement. Dans un coin, il y en a qui font du kido. Shirosaki, quand à lui se trouve à droite, là où il y a des combats de katana. Il affronte un jeune homme qui se retrouve au sol rapidement. Il a laissé trop d'ouverture dans son attaque.

-Capitaine, déclare le membre de la seconde division en me voyant approcher.

Il se relève précipitamment puis s'incline. Il disparaît rapidement pour aller changer d'exercices. Shiro pose son arme à l'endroit prévu avant de se tourner vers moi. Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches.

-'Lut.

-Ravie de te voir aussi. Comment se passe l'intégration ? demandé-je en observant Soi avec les élèves.

-Bien. Mais j'ai hâte de commencer les missions. Parce que faire le prof c'est pas trop mon truc tu vois. Je vais finir par en tuer un de môme.

Je me mets à rire. Nous restons en retrait.

-Byakuya a enfin décidé de te laisser sortir.

-Tu plaisantes ? Je me suis barrée en douce.

C'est à son tour de rire. Shiro et moi faisons le tour du terrain d'entrainement. Je constate que certains shinigamis se démarquent déjà des autres. Ils vont pouvoir prendre leurs postes rapidement. Shirosaki me montre ceux qu'ils forment. Il m'explique les progrès qu'ils ont réalisé depuis qu'il est dans cette division.

Une fois l'entrainement terminé, je jette un œil à ma montre. Il ne va pas tarder à être seize heure. Je soupire. Le calme va disparaître lorsque Byakuya va s'apercevoir que je ne suis plus là. Je vais avoir le choix entre affronter sa colère ou bien trouver un endroit pour me cacher de lui. J'hésite fortement entre les deux.

-Je rentre, déclare soudainement mon ami. Tu viens avec moi ?

Alors que le portail s'ouvre, il se tourne légèrement vers moi. Je lui adresse un sourire franc avant de le suivre à travers la porte éphémère. La fuite me paraît la bonne solution.

De nouveau aux Etats Unis, nous entrons dans la maison familiale de l'albinos. Comme par le passé, mes chaussures rejoignent celles des membres de famille. Nous retrouvons Mazaki dans la cuisine.

-Salut ! s'exclame Shiro envers sa mère. Je t'ai ramené quelqu'un.

Il ouvre le frigo quand le regard de Mazaki se pose sur moi.

-Chérie ! Cela fais plaisir de te voir !

Elle m'enlace comme si cela faisait des années sans nouvelles. Je lui rends son étreinte chaleureusement. Cela me fais tellement plaisir de la voir !

-Byakuya est enfin revenu à la raison, déclare-t-elle se reculant.

Je grimace.

-Si seulement ...

Ma phrase veut tout dire. Mazaki soupire devant la situation en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Elle n'approuve pas mais n'insiste pas. C'est notre vie de couple après tout. Nous ne discutons plus de ce cher capitaine. Nous buvons un thé, installée dans le jardin. Shiro nous a laissé pour aller chercher Karin au terrain de sport. Mazaki me montre les photos de son petit fils au carnaval de son école. Le petit était vêtu d'un costume de shinigami.

-C'est Ichi' qui l'a fabriqué, m'explique-t-elle en posant les photos sur la table en résine. Orihimé n'était pas très d'accord mais c'est ce que Kazui souhaitait. Elle a fini par céder.

-Il est trop mignon comme enfant !

-Ils seront là au soir. Tu n'as qu'à dîné avec nous, s'enthousiasme-t-elle en finissant sa tasse de thé.

-Se sera avec plaisir !

Une soirée loin du manoir Kuchiki me fera le plus grand bien. En plus de ça, j'ai très envie de voir le petit Kazui. Nous rentrons dans la maison pour ranger le service à thé.

-Je dois aller au marché, tu viens avec moi ? propose Mazaki en prenant son panier d'osier posé dans un coin de la cuisine.

-Oui pourquoi pas !

-Par contre, tu devrais aller te changer avant, l'uniforme de shinigami n'est pas très répandu. Toutes tes affaires sont encore dans ta chambre. Je t'attends dans le salon.

Mazaki sort de sa poche une clef, elle la pose devant moi. Je la prends en souriant. Je fonce dans ma chambre. La fenêtre est grande ouverte, permettant à l'air frais d'entrée. Rien n'a changé depuis le temps. Mazaki a juste éviter que la poussière ne s'entasse.

Je me dirige vers la grande armoire en bois. Je l'ouvre pour un sortir un pantacourt beige et une chemise à carreaux noire et violette. J'enlève mon uniforme et vide mes poches. Mon portable tombe au sol. Il s'allume et affiche une photo de Byakuya et moi lors de notre lune de miel. Il semble heureux. Si seulement il pouvait rester ainsi. Je le préfère de loin à l'homme qu'il est en ce moment. Un vrai tyran. Si il continue de cette façon, notre futur va être compromis.

Je chasse Byakuya au fond de mes pensées pour retrouver la personne que je considère comme ma mère.

Mazaki et moi nous nous promenons à pieds. Nous avons fini de faire le marché local. Elle a trouvé les ingrédients pour son repas du soir. Du poulet basquaise avec des haricots du jardin. Nous avons trouvée aussi de belles roses blanche pour égailler la maison.

Mazaki s'installe sur un banc, dans le parc où Byakuya et moi avons déjà passé une après midi. Je m'assois à ses côtés en posant mes yeux sur le chêne prêt de l'eau.

Même si nous avions travaillé toute l'après midi, nous étions bien, nous étions complice. Maintenant ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai fuis sur Terre pour éviter une énième dispute ... Pour fuir ses ordres, sa vengeance ... Pour fuir l'homme que j'aime ... Byakuya et moi ne voyons pas les choses de la même manière, nous sommes tellement différent, comme le feu et la glace. Un jour, pourrons nous seulement être compatible ?

-Yoruichi, finit par dire la femme qui m'accompagne. Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Je me fais du soucis pour toi, m'avoue-t-elle à voix basse. Tu es différente. Tu ne souris plus autant. Tu as l'air ailleurs.

Mes yeux dorés fixent l'eau. Je ne lui réponds pas. Je ne saurais pas par où commencer ... Elle m'appelle une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci c'est le ciel bleu que je fixe.

-L'amour c'est compliqué Mazaki. Tellement compliqué ...

-Oui chérie. Mais vous allez finir par trouver vos marques. Laisses lui du temps.

J'affiche un sourire discret. Du temps. Nous allons en avoir puisse que maintenant nous sommes mariés.

o-o-o-o-o

Isshin et moi, nous nous affrontons aux échecs pendant que sa femme cuisine. Mon portable sonne une fois de plus. Le prénom de Byakuya continue de s'afficher. Et comme depuis une demi heure, j'éteins mon écran sans même décrocher. Isshin, qui attend patiemment que je joue, me fixe. Il désapprouve mon comportement. Je place mon cavalier en E10 , en l'observant calmement. Je ne souhaite pas entendre une fois de plus des explications sur la communication entre mari et femme. Il m'a suffisamment fais la morale pour aujourd'hui. Il fait bouger sa tour.

-Échec et mat.

Je soupire. Les échecs sont pas vraiment mon fort. Isshin a remporté deux victoires. La petite Yuzu nous rejoint dans la pièce. Seulement elle n'est pas toute seule. Ichigo, Orihimé et Kazui l'accompagnent. Alors que j'embrasse la joue du petit garçon c'est au tour de Karin d'apparaître. Elle m'appelle. Je remarque l'homme qui se trouve derrière elle. Il fait le tour de toutes les personnes présentes, sans détourner ses yeux anthracites des miens, avant de se diriger droit vers moi. Il dépose un baiser doucement sur ma joue.

-Yoruichi.

Sa voix est douce mais cela sonne faux ... C'est étrange ... Différent de d'habitude, comme si il se forçait à être doux avec moi. Une angoisse grandit au creux de mon ventre. Il est vraiment furieux après moi.

Shiro se met à rire à voix basse, en sortant dans le couloir avec le petit Kazui dans les bras. Lui aussi à compris le manège de ce cher Kuchiki.

Mazaki nous invite tous à aller dans le jardin, il y aura plus de place pour tout le monde. Je suis la dernière à sortir de la pièce, aidant Mazaki avec les verres et j'en profite aussi pour continuer d'éviter mon mari. Comment m'a-t-il trouvé ? Personne ne savait que je me trouvais sur Terre à par mon vice capitaine. Vas falloir que je me renseigne. Nous retrouvons les autres dans le jardin. Orihimé et Yuzu parlent cuisine. Karin et Shiro jouent au ballon avec leur neveu. Je m'approche du médecin de la famille qui se trouve à côté du salon de jardin.

-Vous dînez avec nous cher capitaine ? lui propose Isshin en lui servant un verre de whisky.

-Avec plaisir, répondit-il sans aucune hésitation.

Et moi qui voulais passer la soirée sans lui. C'est légèrement raté. Nous buvons un verre dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'esquive Byakuya à chaque fois qu'il cherche à se rapprocher de moi. Je trouve n'importe quelle excuse pour l'empêcher de me toucher. Il finit par capituler lorsque la nuit tombe et que nous nous installons dans la salle à manger. Byakuya et Ichigo sont en pleines conversations sur les shinigamis, les nouveaux capitaines et lieutenants. Karin et Yuzu nous ont toutes les deux abandonnées pour aller jouer avec Kazui dans la salle de jeux. Orihimé et moi parlons d'enfants. Elle me demande si nous espérons avoir des enfants dans un futur proche. Mes yeux se posent sur mon mari. Des enfants ? Pour ça, il faudrait que mon cher mari grandisse un peu. J'avale mon verre alors que le petit Kazui court vers sa mère.

Je les laisse tous les deux.

Byakuya, quand à lui, ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il est comme d'habitude en société pourtant ... Son regard m'oppresse, il me met mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pourtant rien fais de mal à part prendre ma liberté. Je détourne le regard la première pour observer la cour. La nuit est déjà bien tomber. De nombreuses étoiles brillent dans le ciel noir. Je sens une présence à côté de moi. Il s'agit bien sûr de mon mari. Il me tient à la taille, me collant contre lui. De cette manière, il sait que je ne peux lui échapper. Ses cheveux chatouillent ma nuque alors qu'il se baisse légèrement vers moi.

-Il faut que nous parlions Yoruichi, murmure Byakuya à mon oreille, sa main toujours sur ma taille. Maintenant.

Oui il faut que l'on s'explique. La situation ne doit pas s'éterniser. Cela me rend trop anxieuse. Mais surtout, il faut qu'il sache ce que je pense et surtout qui je suis. Je ne me laisserai pas intimider par cet homme. Je pose mon verre sur la table, mon mari fait de même. Nous quittons la salle à manger pour aller nous enfermer dans la cuisine, qui est déserte. Ils sont tous dans la grande pièce à vivre en pleine conversation. Byakuya ferme la porte derrière moi et patiente. Il continue de porter son masque d'homme froid, distant. A cet instant je ne sais pas si il est en colère ou pas contre moi. Il ne laisse rien paraître. J'attends quelques secondes avant de lui dire ce que je pense, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas ta fille Byakuya, ni un membre de ta division, ni même un de tes employés mais ta femme, déclaré-je le plus posément possible. J'ai le droit d'avoir un avis, de prendre des décisions. Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer parce que j'en ai pris une. Je n'ai pas dis qu'elle était bonne, rajouté-je alors qu'il ouvre la bouche. Je le sais que j'ai merdé. Mais j'assume. Mais ce que tu as fais ... C'est pire Byakuya ! M'enfermer contre mon gré ... Maintenant, si tu veux me ramener au manoir pour recommencer, c'est hors de question. Je préfère encore passer mon temps ici que d'être avec toi.

Je lui tourne le dos pour aller dans la cour. Je sens son corps faire un pas vers moi. Je m'apprête à l'envoyer balader. Mais Byakuya me fait pivoter brutalement. Il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes de manière possessive. Je reste là, surprise pendant quelques secondes. Mon corps se détend alors que je pose mes mains sur ses avant bras. Je ne le repousse pas ... Je lui réponds même doucement. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Byakuya accentue le baiser quand il sent qu'il n'y a aucune barrière.

-J'essaye juste de prendre soin de toi, dit-il sérieux en s'écartant de moi.

Il colle son front contre le mien. Il devient si doux, si affectueux. Il me rend folle avec ses différentes humeurs !

-Rien ne justifies tes actions Byakuya. Promets moi de ne jamais recommencer, murmuré-je en fermant les yeux.

Il ne faut pas qu'il recommence... Sous aucuns prétextes... Il pousse un long soupir avant de me répondre.

-Promis. Mais toi, déclare-t-il en levant mon menton que nos visages se fassent face. Tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi, sinon ça va barder.

J'esquisse un faible sourire. C'est enfin terminé. Nos disputes incessantes depuis trois jours.

-Tu rentres ?

-Après le dîné, cela laissera le temps à tes gardes de disparaître.

Je lui jette un regard entendu alors que je le lâche.

Nos doigts s'enlacent alors que nous retournons dans la salle à manger.

Lors du repas, Mazaki, qui se trouve à ma gauche, s'adresse à moi.

-Tu savais que Shi' prend son appartement ?

Ichigo et moi nous nous regardons étonnés avant de nous tourner vers le principal intéressé qui se situe en bout de la table. Il continue de manger son assiette sans contredire sa mère. D'ailleurs, je l'ai trouvé très silencieux au soir. Il a surtout passé la soirée avec son téléphone en souriant de temps en temps. J'explique à Mazaki que je l'ignorais. Elle m'explique que la maison va devenir encore plus vide sans lui.

-Ichigo s'est marié, Shiro qui déménage. Toi tu vis au manoir maintenant.

Ichigo et moi la rassurons. Nous viendront lui rendre visite autant que possible. Elle finira même par ne plus vouloir nous voir.

Cela m'étonne quand même de Shiro de vouloir partir. Il n'y a pas très longtemps il m'avait expliqué ne pas avoir envie de quitter la maison parce qu'elle se trouvait au centre de la ville et que c'est le point de chute des shinigamis lorsqu'ils viennent sur Terre. De plus, vu comment il est proche de ses sœurs, je ne l'imaginais pas partir de si tôt.

Je remarque que Shirosaki prend le plat vide devant lui avant de quitter la pièce. Je me lève discrètement pour le suivre. Nous sommes seuls dans la cuisine, le reste des convives continuant leur repas dans la salle à manger. Mon ami ouvre le frigo pour en sortir le plat de salade quand je commence mon enquête.

-Allez dis moi, c'est à cause de quoi ce changement de comportement ?

Il pose le torchon qu'il a dans les mains, avant de me foudroyer du regard.

-Pour l'indépendance.

-A d'autre s'il te plait. Ici tu as toute l'indépendance que tu souhaites. Tu peux faire la fête au sous sol, voir tes amis quand cela te chante, sans parler des femmes que tu ramènes.

Son corps se tend très discrètement, presque imperceptible. Son attitude est étrange au soir. Il ressemble à Byakuya. Il s'est renfermé lorsque j'ai parlé de femmes.

-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, m'exclamé-je à son oreille, mes mains sur ses épaules.

L'albinos grogne en se défaisant de mon étreinte. Il reste silencieux ce qui me prouve que mon résonnement est logique. D'habitude, il est plus ouvert à m'envoyer promener que de ne rien dire. Monsieur a donc rencontrer l'amour. Depuis quand ?

Il quitte la pièce sans un regard vers moi. Je souffle devant son mutisme. Il pourrait m'en parler, je sais garder les secrets quand même. Plutôt que de revenir les mains vide, je décide de ramener du pain. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir de la cuisine, un téléphone sonne. Je m'approche du son pour constater que c'est celui de mon ami. Il reçoit un appel.

'Chaton'

Un surnom plutôt étonnant mais cela ne me surprend pas. Il cache l'identité de son amoureuse. Il veut garder sa romance secrète pour le moment. Je triture le portable dans mes doigts avec l'envie irrésistible de le déverrouiller pour savoir ce qu'il contient. Je m'apprête à assouvir ma curiosité lorsque ma tête retrouve la raison. Si j'étais à sa place, je ne souhaiterai pas que l'on entre dans mon intimité sans mon accord. Je le fourre dans ma poche en maudissant ma bonne éducation. Je trouve Shiro au sous sol. Il retourne le vestiaire, là où il se change habituellement. Je l'appelles doucement.

-Tiens, dis-je simplement en lui tendant son portable.

Il le prend en devenant plus pâle qu'il ne l'ait déjà. Je le rassure rapidement en lui expliquant que je n'ai pas fouillé. Je lui explique que l'envie était là, mais je respecte sa vie privée. Il le range dans sa poche détendu.

o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya et moi rentrons aux alentours de minuit au manoir. Nous avançons dans les couloirs dans un silence serein. Le reste de la soirée s'est plutôt bien passé. Nous allons dans notre chambre. Alors que Byakuya s'apprête à enlever sa veste de costume pour la ranger dans la penderie, un domestique vint frapper discrètement à notre porte. Byakuya se décide à aller ouvrir alors que je défais mes cheveux. J'entends quelques murmures mais rien de bien distinct.

-Faîtes la patienter, nous arrivons, finit par déclarer mon mari en fermant la porte. Retsu souhaite nous voir, dit-il en s'adressant à moi.

Je lui réponds d'un hochement de tête, puisse qu'aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma bouche. Il prend doucement ma main avant de déposer un baiser rassurant dessus. Il essaye de me rassurer d'une certaine manière. Seulement je redoute l'annonce que le capitaine va nous faire. Sa présence ici, à cette heure aussi tardive, ne m'inspire guère confiance.

Nous la retrouvons dans un petit salon, avec vu sur le jardin. Nous la saluons poliment.

-Je suis vraiment confuse de devoir vous trouver à cette heure-ci, s'excuse-t-elle en nous regardant tous les deux.

-Il n'y a aucun mal Retsu, nous venons de rentrer. Mais que nous vaut cette visite ? demande poliment Byakuya alors que nous prenons chacun place dans un fauteuil.

Elle nous explique que les résultats de mes examens sont arrivées, depuis hier mais comme il paraissait étrange, elle les a refait elle même. L'angoisse monte en moi. Je redoute de savoir ... De connaître la vérité ... Pourtant il va falloir.

-Seulement ils ont donnés le même résultat que ceux précédent.

Elle me tend mon dossier. Je le prends doucement avant de le parcourir rapidement le compte rendu. Je ne comprends rien au charabia médical mais une seule ligne, au bas de la page, composé de quelques mots, me fait comprendre la présence de Restu.

'Fertilité : deux pour cent '

Mon visage se ferme alors que je relis encore et toujours la même ligne. Il y a vraiment très peu de chance qu'un jour je puisse porter un bébé. Jusqu'à peu, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule ... Qu'un rêve se brise ... Byakuya et moi, nous ne pourront pas avoir d'enfants ...

-Princesse, je peux ? me questionne Byakuya.

Il souhaite sûrement lire la feuille que m'a donné Retsu. Après tout, cela le concerne aussi. Je lui tends la main légèrement tremblante. Il pensera quoi de tout ça lorsqu'il aura compris que je suis incapable de lui donner un enfant ?

Après quelques minutes, Byakuya place le document sur la table basse entre nous. Lui aussi à saisi l'importance de ce papier. Il pose sa main sur ma jambe mais je l'enlève.

Je ne relève pas la tête vers lui. Je n'ai pas la force d'affronter son regard, qu'il soit triste ou autre. Je ne veux pas de compassion. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est être seule pour accepter l'évidence. Une réalité qu'il va falloir affronter. Je me lève et quitte la pièce sans un mot, sans un regard, laissant Retsu et Byakuya ensemble.

Après plusieurs minutes à errer dans les couloirs, mes pas me mènent machinalement à l'extérieur. Je remarque le petit bassin à carpes de notre enfance. Je m'en approche. La pleine lune se reflète dans l'eau. Quelques carpes nagent au centre.

Je retire mes chaussures pour m'asseoir sur les grosses pierres autour. L'eau est fraîche à cette heure ci de la nuit. Je reste là, assise, à fixer le ciel étoilé, en écoutant la vie nocturne.

Le calme. Je ne désire que ça. Trop de pensés se bousculent dans ma tête.

Je me demande ce qu'il va advenir de nous deux. De ce que vont penser les anciens de la situation. Ils trouverons sûrement un moyen de faire annuler ce mariage. Après tout, ce n'était que pour assurer la continuité de nos familles ... Ce qui ne pourra pas arriver puisse que je ne peux pas donner naissance ... Et Byakuya ? M'aimera-t-il si je suis incapable de lui donner un fils ou une fille ? Lui qui souhaite en avoir le plus possible ... Va-t-il me détester ? Me haïr de ne pouvoir lui permettre de réaliser son souhait ?

Je voudrais disparaître ... Partir loin d'ici pour oublier les problèmes futurs, les discussions et les disputes qui s'annoncent ... Retourner en France et y rester à jamais avec Byakuya ...

De légers bruits de pas se font entendre. C'est Byakuya qui se place derrière moi. Il passe un pied de chaque côté de moi avant de m'enlacer.

Je me laisse aller à l'étreinte délicate, rassurée qu'il ne cherche pas à me fuir.

-Retsu est repartie.

-D'accord, murmuré-je en me blottissant encore plus contre lui.

Il va falloir que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'elle pour mon départ. Elle est quand même venue nous donner en personne les résultats et elle ne méritait pas que je me comporte de cette façon avec elle. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais.

Byakuya resserre ses bras alors que je frissonne de froid.

-Rentrons, tu es gelée.

Nous nous levons sans un mot. Nous n'en avons pas besoin au soir. Il me tranquillise rien que par sa présence. Je me sens plus sereine avec lui.

Byakuya enlève sa veste pour la poser sur mes épaules. Je l'enfile sans attendre.

Son odeur m'enveloppe rapidement.

-Bya ... Je ...

J'aimerai dire un mot ... M'expliquer sur mon départ ... Sur notre avenir ... Sur mes doutes ... Mes regrets ... Sur nous ... Mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

-Tais toi princesse, murmure-t-il simplement.

Il se penche légèrement vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux alors que je lui rends son baiser. Nous nous perdons dans cette étreinte si tendre. Plus rien ne compte à par nous deux.

Il me porte jusqu'à notre chambre, mes bras autour de son cou.

-Cette nuit, murmure-il gentiment en pénétrant dans notre chambre, son visage fixant tendrement le mien. Je vais te faire l'amour Yoruichi. Pas pour avoir un enfant ... Pas pour une tradition ... Pas parce que c'est notre nuit de noce ... Mais pour toi ... Uniquement toi ... La femme qui compte le plus à mes yeux.

Ses mots font voler en éclats mes angoissent. Les résultats ne changeront rien à notre avenir ensemble. Un poids s'envole de mes épaules en même temps que mon cœur se gonfle de joie, fasse à tant de démonstration de sa part. Il ne me dit pas les mots que j'attends mais ceux là les remplacent de loin.

Il me pose avec délicatesse sur le lit, avant d'aller fermer la porte.

* * *

Voici un chapitre de terminé.

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.

A bientôt pour le prochain

Boubouille


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Excusez moi pour mon retard, je viens de reprendre le boulot et c'est un peu compliquer de parvenir à jongler entre les deux. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais y arriver ^^ surtout qu'une partie des prochains chapitres est déjà écris ^^

Bon, je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ^^

A bientôt

Boubouille

* * *

Byakuya a calmé la surveillance. Pendant trois jours, il ne m'a pas quitté d'une seule semelle. D'ailleurs, il occupe toutes nos journées. Nous sommes allés nous promener dans divers endroits de la Soul Society, nous avons dîné dehors, fait les boutiques sur Terre. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut s'occuper l'esprit, oublier les résultats d'analyse. Nous n'avons pas parlé de la nouvelle. Il n'y a rien à en dire pour le moment. Nous digérons toujours le diagnostic.

Je m'assois sur un banc en bois. De nombreux esprits parcourent la place sans nous prêter d'attention. J'apprécie cette anonymat, ce calme, cette tranquillité. J'écoute distraitement la pianiste jouer au centre de la place alors que Byakuya discute avec un membre éloigné de sa famille. Enfin, je crois.

Personne n'est au courant. Que se soit sa famille ou bien la mienne. Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'à un moment donné, il faudra leur annoncer. A cet instant présent, Byakuya s'y refuse. Il veut attendre que notre union est atteint les trois mois. D'après lui, une fois la date passé, ils ne pourront plus dissoudre notre mariage.

-Princesse ? appelle doucement Byakuya.

Il n'est plus loin de moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence. Il est temps que je reprenne l'entraînement, je n'arrive plus à me vider la tête.

De jeunes esprits courent devant nous.

-Tu sais, il y a toujours une chance, murmure-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Ses yeux anthracites se posent sur l'enfant qui avance avec sa mère. Il lui tend la main qu'elle prend en souriant. Il lui sourit aussi, tellement heureux, comme si il n'y avait rien de plus important.

-Si tu le dis ...

Je pose ma tête contre son épaule. Je ne parviens pas à être optimiste. Je n'arrive pas à voir un futur heureux pour nous deux. C'est trop compliqué depuis le début. Entre les manipulations, les non-dis, les mauvaises nouvelles ... Mon cerveau va finir par éclater ...

-Capitaine.

Brisant l'instant, nous nous retournons tous les deux vers mon ami Shirosaki. A son regard, ce n'est pas à mon mari qu'il souhaite parler.

Shiro me tend simplement un parchemin avant de patienter le temps que je prenne connaissance du document.

'La totalité des dossiers seront prêt dans trois jours. Il serait préférable que vous commenciez à préparer des affaires pour votre départ.'

Une fois lu, je le montre à mon ami. Il hoche la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il est d'accord.

Je me lève alors en lui précisant que je viendrai le chercher le moment venu et qu'il est libre de son temps jusque là. Il n'est pas obligé de rester à la division ou de remplir des missions. Il s'éloigne en shunpo. Je plis le document avant de le fourrer dans la poche de mon kimono. Les vacances sont terminés ...

Nous retournons au manoir tranquillement en passant par une rue commerçante. Byakuya parle dans le vide, je le suis simplement en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Je n'ai pas le cœur à participer à la conversation. Mon corps est là, mais mon esprit est ailleurs, il est perdu dans un abîme loin de la réalité. À partir d'un moment, je tourne la tête et m'arrête, absorber par l'étal de la boutique. Mes yeux se posent sur le vêtement qui m'hypnotise. Je fixe le kimono couleur nuit. La couleur de Byakuya, celle qui lui va le mieux. Il a quelques point blanc parsemé dessus brillant comme des étoiles. Je l'imagine dedans. Il serait encore plus magnifique. Cela ferait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. À côté de celui-ci se trouve un autre habit, plus claire, de couleur parme. Il est tout aussi beau que le précédent.

-Tu as vu quelque chose princesse ? S'interroge Byakuya en glissant ses doigts dans les miens.

Je me détourne de l'étal avant de continuer ma route.

-Non rien.

Des kimonos nous en avons beaucoup. Cela ne sert à rien d'en rajouter un de plus à l'armoire. Et puis je préférerai passer mon temps dans des affaires plus confortable. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps en habit de shinigami en ce moment. Le temps insouciant sur Terre me manque ...

Dès notre arrivé au manoir, une servante nous accueille. Elle nous explique que le repas sera prêt dans une heure environs, dans la salle à manger. Elle nous apprend aussi que Rukia sera bien présente au dîné. Je grommelle en laissant mon mari à ses occupations, continuant mon chemin. Je ne souhaite pas avoir une réunion de famille. Rukia et moi n'arrivons pas à nous supporter, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle insiste. Elle pourrait très bien finir la soirée avec Renji.

-Je compte sur ta présente bien sûr, déclare froidement mon mari à l'autre bout du couloir.

Le bruit de mes pas s'arrêtent net. Comment peut-on passer d'un moment serein à ça ? Il est glacial avec moi, à cause de l'animosité qu'il y a entre sa sœur et moi. A chaque fois que nous évoquons Rukia, nos avis divergent tellement que la tension monte instantanément entre nous.

Je tourne sur moi même. Il attend patiemment ma réponse, en me scrutant. Je déteste son air distant, inabordable, prétentieux.

-Avec plaisir votre ALTESSE, articulé-je en accomplissant une courbette et en affichant un sourire forcé.

Les mots que je prononce accentuent le froid entre nous. Son énergie spirituelle augmente d'un coup. J'y fais abstraction en quittant le lieux à l'aide de shunpo. J'ai assez vu son visage pour le moment !

Pour me détendre, je suis retournée sur Terre, voir Kisuke. Lorsque je pousse la porte du magasin, Tessaï m'accueille. Il m'amène auprès de son patron, dans l'arrière boutique. Kisuke, fidèle à lui même, assis devant la table basse, m'observe derrière son éventail. Une fois entre nous, mon ami me propose un verre de saké. Nous trinquons donc ensemble.

-Au fait, j'allais t'appeler, précise le blond. Je t'ai fabriqué un poudrier.

-Que veux-tu que je passe d'un tel objet ? demandé-je en portant le verre à ma bouche. Je me maquille à peine.

-Ce n'est pas pour ton visage. Je l'ai trafiqué. Lorsque tu concentres ton énergie spirituelle dedans, cela t'ouvre un portail vers la Soul Society. Peu importe où tu te trouves, tu pourras rentrer. Sans zanpakuto.

-Oh c'est génial comme invention ! Vraiment pratique.

-Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes avant de passer le portail. Sinon, tu n'atterriras pas là où tu le souhaites, prévient-il. Encore un verre ?

-Ouep.

Je suis rentrée au manoir, une heure après ma visite à Urahara. Il m'a aidé à me détendre et cela à calmer mon énervement. J'ai remarqué que notre confrontation était complètement stupide. Un serviteur m'indique que Byakuya s'est enfermé dans son bureau, qu'il n'en a pas bougé et qu'il ne souhaite pas être dérangé. Après un haussement d'épaule, je décide d'aller le voir dans l'espoir d'arranger les choses. Dans un premier temps, je frappe à la porte pour indiquer que je suis là mais il s'abstient de répondre, alors qu'il est bien présent. Je me décide à entrer quand même, je passe la tête par la porte. Son regard polaire croise le mien. Je reste figée à l'entrée de la pièce. Ses yeux me transpercent de part en part. Je me sens mal rien qu'en posant mes yeux sur lui. Je soupire et j'abrège la situation en sortant, fermant la porte en silence. Tentative ratée.

-Dînerez vous avec monsieur ? demande une servante à mes côtés.

Je sursaute en mettant une main sur ma poitrine, calmant les battements de mon cœur. Ils sont partout et nul par à la fois !

-Madame, insiste-t-elle les mains dans le dos dans son uniforme.

-Oui.

-Bien dans ce cas, je vais aller prévenir les cuisiniers et monsieur.

Elle s'incline poliment avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle est apparût.

Je vais me changer, pour enfiler un kimono gris. Une tenue traditionnelle pour lui montrer que je peux être une bonne épouse, faire des efforts. Ensuite, j'attends patiemment près de la fenêtre de la salle à manger que mon cher mari et sa sœur daignent me rejoindre. Ils ne tardent pas, ils sont toujours ponctuels. Rukia semble surprise de ma présence mais je ne comprends pas ce qui l'étonne puisse que c'est ici que je vis dorénavant.

Nous nous installons autour de la table. Cette dernière, carrée, peut accueillir jusqu'à huit personnes. Nous prenons tous les trois places sur un côté. Rukia se trouve en face de moi, Byakuya sur ma gauche. Les serviteurs patientes quelques secondes avant de nous servir le souper. Rukia et Byakuya discutent de la petite Yachiru, la vice capitaine de la onzième division. Je les écoute distraitement. Rukia explique la joie qu'amène la petite fille lors des réunions, du bonheur qu'elle apporte partout où elle passe et aussi de la gaieté des enfants. Puis une phrase me fait lever la tête vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas comme si vous aurez une descendance, rajoute-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Byakuya murmure quelques mots à voix basse que je n'entends pas et Rukia baisse la tête. Je fais de même en fixant mon assiette, incapable de répondre.

Je tourne la cuillère dans la soupe, sans pour autant y toucher. Je finis par la poser sur la table. Sous le regard distant de mon mari, je me lève et quitte la pièce pour aller m'enfermer dans mon bureau, ruminer les pensées qui me tracassent. Comment a-t-elle fais pour savoir à propos de mon infertilité ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû être au courant ! Son air suffisant lorsqu'elle a prononcé ses paroles. Même si Byakuya est intervenu, elle a enfoncé encore plus le couteau dans la plaie. Lorsque je constate que le travail ne me distrait pas, je décide d'aller me coucher. La chambre est vide de toute vie. Tant pis ... Je me laisse glisser dans les draps froid. Après un certains temps, sans parvenir à dormir, Byakuya me rejoint durant la nuit, en se plaçant à mes côtés. Son corps chaud m'entoure, me réchauffe. Ses bras me font me sentir en sécurité. Dans un cocon si doux. Mes pensées quittent mon esprit. Je m'endors apaiser par sa simple présence.

o-o-o-o

Durant trois jours, j'ai préparé ma valise, flâné au bord de la piscine. J'ai profité du reste de ma lune de miel alors que Byakuya a fais préparer un bal pour la veille de mon départ. C'est ma grand mère qui lui en a soufflé l'idée. D'après lui, cela me ferait du bien de voir du monde avant de partir, cela devrait me remonter le moral.

J'ai protesté évidemment, mais il n'a pas tenu compte de mes réclamations. Je souhaitais passer les trois jours avec lui, pas à le voir s'activer pour une fête dont je ne veux pas.

Comme d'habitude, je le cherche dans le manoir. Il disparaît beaucoup ses derniers temps. Je finis par le trouver dans une salle de réception. La même que le jour de nos fiançailles. Je soupire. Au vue de la taille de la pièce, beaucoup d'invités seront présents.

Byakuya se trouve au centre, avec quelques domestiques. Des tables ont été disposés un peu partout sauf au centre, laissant la place pour valser. Les rideaux sont grands ouvert permettant à ceux se trouvant prêt des fenêtres de guetter les étoiles. Alors que je m'approche de lui, Byakuya les congédie tous. Ils s'inclinent poliment avant de disparaître.

-Tu n'es pas encore habillée ? S'étonne-t-il en embrassant le haut de mes cheveux. C'est dans une heure.

-Non, pas envie.

Je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise dans mon short en jean et ma chemise qu'autre chose.

-Yoruichi.

Byakuya me gronde une fois de plus. Je soupire avant de tourner mes yeux dorés vers lui.

Je le fixe sérieusement. Il ne va pas recommencer une fois de plus ! C'est énervant à la fin. Je répète encore et toujours les mêmes mots.

-Je ne suis pas ta fille, déclaré-je avant de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

A son contact, le simple baiser prend rapidement de la profondeur. L'énervement s'évanouit. Byakuya me sert contre lui avec envie. Trois jours qu'il ne m'a pas touché. Depuis le dîné avec Rukia. Je recule difficilement. Mes doigts s'enlacent aux siens alors que je le traîne jusqu'à notre chambre. La distance a assez duré.

Je fais entrer Byakuya en premier puis je claque la porte derrière moi. Il me fait face, un nouveau masque sur le visage. Celui qu'il porte stipule qu'il est hors de question que nous allions plus loin.

-Oh mon beau, susurré-je en avançant vers lui.

Il n'imagine pas une seule seconde les idées qui me traversent l'esprit. J'adorerai qu'il me laisse le dominer, qu'il me laisse guider pour une fois. Je défais doucement l'un après l'autre les boutons de ma chemise, révélant ma peau. Je la jette au sol sans quitter son regard. J'essaie de me rendre désirable. Son masque ne bouge pas. Il ne se fissure même pas un peu. Mais par contre, ses yeux le trahissent. Ils commencent à s'allumer d'une lueur que je reconnais bien.

Je pousse Byakuya jusqu'au lit, où il s'assoit. Il se laisse faire docilement.

-Yoruichi.

Sa voix est douce mais autoritaire. Le chef Kuchiki encore et toujours ... Mais ce n'est pas ce Kuchiki là que je veux. Je veux celui qui me rend folle, celui qui me coupe de l'espace temps. Pas du Kuchiki grognon qui est présent depuis trop longtemps. J'ignore son mot en continuant de me déshabiller.

Je fais tomber mon short en bas de mes jambes avant de grimper sur lui a califourchon. Il s'abstient de me toucher. Je me mets à rire doucement devant son obstination avant de l'allonger.

Il veut me tenir tête. Très bien. La victoire n'en sera que meilleure.

Je défais le nœud de son kimono et en ouvre en grand les pans. Je caresse sa peau si pâle, si douce. Ses muscles si bien dessinés. Je le dévore du regard alors que mes mains se baladent sur son torse de longues minutes avant de descendre vers son nombril. Lorsqu'il comprend où je me rends, les mains de mon amant bougent et stoppent les miennes. Tiens tiens, monsieur se réveille.

-Non, déclare-t-il autoritairement.

-Byakuya, je suis ta femme, murmuré-je doucement à son oreille en retirant ses doigts des miens. Laisses moi faire ...

Il me fixe de ses yeux anthracites, en pleine confrontation intérieur, alors que je caresse doucement son sexe à travers son boxer. Je dénude cette partie de son anatomie sans attendre, vu qu'il ne parvient pas à délibérer. Nous nous observons quelques secondes avant de me décider à prendre son sexe en bouche. Au départ, j'y vais très doucement, le laissant savourer les sensations que je lui procure. Après tout ce temps, c'est la première fois qu'il me laisse lui prodiguer ce genre de caresses. Cela me fais plaisir.

Dans un premier temps, Byakuya est très tendu mais plus je monte et je descends de sa queue, plus cette dernière augmente de volume et de légers gémissements remplissent la pièce. Ses doigts, qui jusque là me fuyaient , se mêlent à mes cheveux, les entortillant ou tirant légèrement dessus en fonction de la cadence que j'impose. Un coup très lent, un coup plus rapide. Suffisant pour lui faire perdre pieds. Il halète de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le plaisir augmente.

-Arrêtes toi ..., dit-il d'une voix rauque.

J'ignore sa demande et continue. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il coupe cet instant. Je veux juste qu'il profite. Qu'il me laisse commander ...

-Yoruichi ... S'il te plait ...

Il fait son possible pour que je m'arrête, ce que je finis par consentir à faire à contre cœur. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur alors qu'il est étendu sous moi, les joues rosés. Qu'est-ce qu'il est désirable ... Il a enfin enlevé ce masque si froid si glacial ... Son regard lubrique me fait perdre pieds. Je parle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le faire.

-Je vais t'emmener au bout mon beau ... Et tu vas adorer ... Je t'en fais la promesse.

Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de dévorer de nouveau son corps de baiser.

o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya me serre contre lui. Il remonte les draps de satins sur nous.

-Il m'a fallu parlé à grand Pa' de tes résultats Yoru, dit-il d'une voix calme. Rukia étant au courant, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Tendue, je finis par lui demander comment sa sœur a pu le savoir. Il m'explique qu'elle est tombée sur le papier le soir même où le capitaine Unohana est venue. Il rajoute que personne d'autre ne doit obligatoirement être au courant, puisse qu'un des anciens le sait déjà. Mes épaules s'affaissent. Je suis soulagée de ne pas à avoir à y penser encore plus.

-Princesse, nous prendrons le temps, finit-il par dire. Pour le moment, je vais te garder rien que pour moi.

Il me fait lever les yeux vers lui en prononçant cette phrase. Il semble confiant, sûr de lui. Il esquisse un léger sourire avant de m'embrasser. Nous restons là, enlacé dans un silence serein. Des jours que nous n'avons pas été si proches, si détendu... Autant en phases l'un avec l'autre...

Byakuya me ramène à la réalité en expliquant qu'une réception va avoir lieux dans un quart d'heure et que c'est à nous de recevoir le monde. Je bougonne. Rester dans cette bulle est tellement plaisant, agréable. Beaucoup plus que d'aller jouer les hôtes modèles. Il quitte la couverture, sans faire attention à moi, pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Je le suis de prêt, en tenue d'Ève, puis je m'arrête net.

-Mais ! ... Ce sont ..., déclaré-je sans terminé ma phrase.

-Oui les kimonos que tu avais remarqué lors de notre promenade, murmure-t-il derrière moi. Tu les fixais avec attention. Alors, je me suis dis que cela te ferais plaisir.

Je m'approche du tissu que je touche du bout des doigts. Il me connait vraiment par cœur. J'affiche un grand sourire avant de lui sauter au coup. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Nous filons à la douche sans que nos lèvres ne se quittent.

o-o-o-o-o

Le bal se déroule plutôt bien, malgré notre léger retard. Byakuya ne me quitte pas des yeux alors qu'il boit doucement son verre, tout en discutant. Je me sens mal à l'aise devant son regard insistant, pleins de sous-entendu.

Je file m'installer dans un coin de la pièce et j'observe de temps à autre les étoiles en guettant la porte. Il manque encore quelques personnes. D'ailleurs, une d'entre elles fonce vers moi en courant.

-Tati Yo'chi !

-P'tit bonhomme ! dis-je aussi enthousiaste que lui en ouvrant mes bras.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux de feu saute dans mes bras sans attendre. Il dépose un bisou sur ma joue avant de descendre. Il prend ma main et me traîne jusqu'au reste de la troupe, poussant des membres de la famille Kuchiki. Mazaki et Isshin m'embrassent comme leur enfant. Ichigo, un peu plus réserver, me salue d'un signe de tête. Nous prenons tous les quatre un verre. La soirée peut enfin commencé.

Après une heure, Kazui vint voir son père. Il se mit à bailler et demande à aller dormir. Ichigo s'excuse en précisant qu'il va devoir rentrer. Je lui propose d'installer le garçon dans une chambre, si il souhaite rester un peu plus longtemps. Le petit bonhomme me donne son sac à dos avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse répondre. Il finit par soupirer en acquiesçant, devant l'immense sourire de son garçon. Je lui souris et porte le petit Kazui jusqu'à une chambre, pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Il s'installe sous les couvertures pendant que je sors le pyjama du sac à dos. Il me tend son livre d'histoire pour que je lui lise. _Hansel et Gretel_. Le petit garçon aux cheveux de feu s'allonge sur les oreillers et commence à écouter.

' _Il était une fois un petit garçon Hansel et une petite fille Gretel vivant dans une maison de bois. Leurs parents..._ '

Je repose sans un bruit le livre sur la table de chevet. Kazui a fini par s'endormir. Très rapidement d'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas atteins la fin de la deuxième page. Je remonte les couvertures sur lui, avant de me pencher pour éteindre la lampe qui se trouve sur la table de chevet. J'embrasse son front puis quitte la pièce. Ichigo m'attend à la sortie. Je lui explique que son petit garçon dort et qu'il peut rester au manoir cette nuit avec lui, si il le souhaite. Cela ne dérangera pas. Il me remercie et nous retournons vers la foule.

Sur le chemin, Ichigo me raconte que c'est très compliqué entre Orihimé et lui parce que Kazui va avoir besoin de grandir avec plus de shinigamis que lui. Donc de vivre un peu à la Soul Society.

-D'ailleurs, comment est-ce possible que tu sois ici au soir ? Tu as choisi d'être humain.

-Grâce à toi, et à ta volonté de rester humaine et shinigamie, le chef Yamamoto a accepté mon retour en tant que shinigami. Du coup, me voilà comme toi. Mi-humain, mi-shinigami.

Lorsque nous retournons dans la salle de réception, je n'ai aucun mal à trouver Byakuya. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que moi qui l'observe. Beaucoup de têtes sont tournés vers lui et la jeune femme qui l'accompagne. Un mini short, un débardeur, des talons aiguilles et surtout des long cheveux blonds. Tia, la nièce de Kyoraku ! Je croise le regard contrit de Shunsui Kyoraku. Je lui adresse un sourire crispé alors que je m'avance doucement vers eux. J'arrive sur le côté, aucun des deux ne me voit venir.

-Tia ! Mais que fais-tu là ? m'exclamé-je en souriant et en la prenant dans mes bras. Cela me fais tellement plaisir de te voir !

Elle lâche automatiquement la main de mon mari, non sans surprise. Byakuya aussi nous fixe surpris. Il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi faire l'étonné. Je sais quand il faut être hostile envers quelqu'un. Et là en public, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je vais jouer à la parfaite petite épouse.

Je glisse mes doigts dans ceux de mon mari en observant la réaction de la blonde. Elle se crispe alors qu'elle remarque ma proximité avec mon mari.

-Je suis revenue pour quelques semaines, finit-elle par déclarer en se rappelant ma question. Mes examens sont terminés.

-D'accord, nous sommes ravis de ta présence, déclaré-je avec un sourire forcée. La maison te sera toujours ouverte.

Ce n'est absolument pas vrai. Cette peste aurait pu rester loin d'ici qu'elle ne m'aurait pas manqué. Elle tourne beaucoup trop auprès de Byakuya, même lorsque je suis présente. Surtout lorsque je suis là. A croire qu'elle souhaite me prouver qu'elle peut attirer Byakuya. Ou autre ... Je n'arrive pas à cerner cette femme.

Kyoraku vient vers nous et emmène sa nièce en lui précisant qu'elle doit absolument aller visiter le rosier qui se trouve dans un coin du manoir.

-Tu étais obligée ? questionne Byakuya à voix basse à mon oreille, une fois qu'elle s'est éloignée.

-Oui.

Je n'ajoute rien de plus. Une dispute en public n'est vraiment pas à faire. Je ne souhaite pas donner raison à Tia, ou à tous ses vautours autour de nous qui attendent la chute de notre union.

-Dame Yoruichi, déclare un messager de la maison Shihoïn interrompant notre conversation, votre grand mère vous demande dans son bureau. Maintenant.

Il s'incline avant de disparaître en un clin d'œil. Je m'excuse auprès de Byakuya et disparaît aussi rapidement que le serviteur.

Je me trouve devant une porte noire quelques minutes après. Je frappe à la porte et attends tranquillement l'autorisation d'entrée. Cela ne se fait pas tarder.

La pièce est beaucoup plus grande que mon bureau de capitaine. Et beaucoup plus claire avec le papier de couleur beige. De nombreux cadres ornes les murs. Des photos de familles, d'unions, de petits enfants et arrière petits enfants. Il y a aussi une photo de mariage de chaque union de la famille Shihoïn, mes parents, mes grands parents, mes anciens mais il en manque une ... Celle de Byakuya et de moi ne se trouve pas au mur.

Ma grand mère, dans un kimono noir, patiente avec une tasse de thé. Elle est installée à son bureau, plusieurs papiers dispersé devant elle. Elle m'explique la totalité de la mission d'espionnage. Je dois réussir à infiltré un groupe de banquier qui fais du trafic secrètement. Elle m'indique aussi que je dois réussir la mission en deux semaines, pas un jour de plus et que je dois prendre l'avion avec Shirosaki à trois heures du matin. Je fixe automatiquement l'horloge pour voir qu'il est minuit et demi. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps.

-Par contre, tu laisseras ton portable ici. Aucun appel avec l'extérieur. Et c'est valable aussi pour ton chaperon.

A contre cœur mais obéissante, je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et le pose sur le bureau. Une question me traverse l'esprit.

-Et si je dois joindre Byakuya ?

-Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Tu ne lui dois rien, rajoute-t-elle les bras croisés. Ce n'est qu'un mariage arrangé entre deux familles.

Je fronce les sourcils devant la rudesse de ses propos. Jamais elle n'a osé parlé de cette façon. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas pour cette union. Et elle ne l'approuve pas. Je lui fais par de mes pensées.

-L'amour ne fait pas avancer le monde. Au contraire. Tu peux disposer.

Elle se penche sur son bureau coupant net la conversation. Je me lève de mon siège en silence. Je m'apprête à prendre le dossier complet de la mission lorsqu'elle se relève vers moi.

-Je ne donne pas un an à ton mariage avant qu'il n'éclate.

Son visage est serein mais sa voix est froide. Ses mots ne m'étonnent pas tant que ça. Maintenant, je connais réellement son opinion sur Byakuya et moi.

-Yoruichi, profites de ton bonheur. Cela ne dur jamais.

Elle me tend ma mission et nous nous quittons sans rien rajouter.

o-o-o-o-o

-Tu t'en vas alors ? demande-t-il alors que je finis de lasser mes chaussures.

Après le rendez vous avec ma grand mère, je suis revenue directement ici pour me changer. Byakuya n'a pas perdu de temps pour me rejoindre laissant nos invités entre eux. Il se tient à côté de la porte, grande ouverte.

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à me remplacer. Cette chère Tia va te tenir compagnie, déclaré-je froidement en me redressant, droite comme un i.

Byakuya ferme la porte et raccourcit la distance qui nous sépare. Il scelle nos lèvres rapidement. Le baiser qu'il me donne est différent des autres. Il y met plus de sentiments que d'habitude, plus d'attention.

-Tu vas me manquer, finit-il par dire.

Ce baiser a radouci la jalousie naissante. Il a apaisé une partie de ma crainte. C'est plus gentiment que je m'adresse à lui.

-Ce n'est que quinze jours.

Je caresse doucement sa joue avant de prendre ses lèvres doucement. Je m'éloigne de lui à contre cœur. Si je reste là, dans ses bras, je ne suis pas prête de partir. J'attrape mon sac qui se trouve sur le lit puis je me dirige vers la porte. Je lui envoie un baiser avant de sortir. Plus vite partie, plus vite je le retrouverais.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! Il est une heure du mat' ! hurle un homme en ouvrant la porte en grand.

-Bonjour, je suis bien chez Shiro ? demandé-je poliment, étonnée de me retrouver face à cet homme.

Il est grand, musclé mais ce que je remarque en premier est la couleur de ses cheveux, bleu électrique.

-Qu'est-ce tu lui veux ? grogne-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse.

-Simplement lui parler. Je peux entrer ?

-Non

Réponse claire. Il s'apprête à fermer la porte mais je mets ma main dessus. Il est hors de question que je me fasse claquer la porte au nez.

-C'est vraiment important, insisté-je.

-Si t'es une des greluches qu'il sautait avant, tu peux faire demi tour. Il est casé maintenant, grogne-t-il en appuyant un peu plus sur la porte.

Mais c'est qui se type ? Il est complètement crétin ou quoi ? Je résiste un peu plus. Je ne céderais pas face à ce macaque préhistorique. Nous nous défions du regard mais aucun de nous ne baisse les yeux. Je finis par appeler mon ami en hurlant à l'entrée de l'appartement. Si il ne veut pas appeler mon ami, mon ami va venir à moi. Je le fais à plusieurs reprises, réveillant plusieurs voisins au passage. Après quelques minutes, l'albinos finit par apparaître, le visage endormi.

-Yoru, fit-il étonné d'une voix pâteuse. Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-Je peux entrer ? Cela te laissera le temps de boire un café.

Le gars au cheveux bleu grogne suite à ma demande et il nous fixe à tour de rôle sans rien comprendre. Il interroge Shirosaki d'un regard.

-C'est ma boss, finit par répondre Shiro en tournant les talons.

Il se mit à bailler alors qu'enfin, le gros gorille se pousse pour me laisser entrer dans l'appartement.

-Maintenant ! s'écrie l'albinos en posant devant moi un café crème.

-Je m'en serais passée aussi, marmonné-je en ajoutant un sucre au liquide fumant.

Trois heures du matin. Comme si il n'était pas possible d'avoir un autre avion à une heure raisonnable ! Shiro part se préparer en bougonnant et en traînant des pieds. Il nous reste une heure pour pouvoir nous rendre à l'aéroport.

Je souffle sur le café brûlant sous le regard du gros gorille au cheveux bleu. Il me dévisage en silence. Depuis tout à l'heure ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Cet homme ne m'apprécie pas. En même temps, comment pourrait-il alors que je le réveille en frappant à la porte à une heure du matin ? Même moi, je serais furax d'un réveil pareil.

Shirosaki revient avec son sac. Il ouvre un des placards de cuisine pour y mettre un paquet de gâteau, pour le voyage.

L'inconnu suit des yeux mon subalterne, ne me prêtant plus aucunes attention. Il surveille ce qu'il fait, vérifie qu'il n'ait rien oublié. Son comportement me rappelle étrangement Byakuya lorsque j'ai fais ma propre valise. Il n'agit pas du tout comme un colocataire.

Mon ami pose son sac sur la table en précisant qu'il est prêt à partir, il n'attend plus que je finisse ma boisson.

-Depuis quand êtes vous ensemble ? demandé-je poliment en le fixant souriante.

Mon regard passe d'un homme à l'autre. Ils se jettent des coups d'œils furtifs. Shirosaki n'est pas du tout à l'aise mais la réaction de l'autre homme ne change pas. Il continue de rester indifférent. Mon ami tente de noyer le poisson mais je l'arrête tout de suite en lui expliquant que je ne suis pas dupe.

-Tu mens à qui tu veux mais pas à moi s'il te plait. Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.

L'homme aux cheveux bleu se met à rire. Il se penche légèrement vers moi.

-Grimmjow, enchanté.

-Yoruichi, moi de même, déclaré-je en lui serrant la main qu'il me tend.

Shirosaki nous regarde ahuri. Il finit par souffler en attrapant son sac. Je me lève aussi à mon tour puis nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Shiro m'ouvre la porte. Nous nous retrouvons sur le palier. Grimmjow tire l'albinos à lui avant de plaquer leurs lèvres ensemble, le tenant à la taille et derrière la nuque. Il finit par le lâcher.

-Ramènes le moi dans quinze jours, déclare-t-il en s'adressant à moi.

-Promis, lancé-je alors que nous descendons les escaliers.

Dans la rue, nous prenons le premier taxi qui passe pour nous rendre à l'aéroport, nos billets en mains.

o-o-o-o-o

L'air de la Soul society m'avait manqué ! Le vent, les couleurs, les décors ! Il était grand temps que je rentre. Deux mois sans mettre un pieds ici ! Je traverse rapidement les différentes rues pour rejoindre l'endroit que je cherchais. Je pousse la porte coulissante et trouve de nombreux shinigamis réunis.

-Laisses le ce pauvre gamin, déclaré-je appuyé nonchalamment contre le porte.

J'enlève mon pied du mur alors que mon mari tourne ses yeux nuits vers moi. A chaque pas que je fais dans sa direction, mon cœur se comble de joie. Une envie irrésistible de lui me prend alors qu'il me parle d'une voix grave. Je ne l'écoute pas, trop absorbé par son corps. Comment ai-je pu m'en passer aussi longtemps ?

-Yoruichi !

Il me gronde comme une enfant quand il constate que j'ai la tête ailleurs.

-Tu disais mon beau ?

Je lui adresse un immense sourire alors que mes mains trouvèrent les pans de son haori. Je le tire à moi pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Son contact m'a manqué. Son odeur m'a manqué. Certains visages se tournent vers nous. Ils observent la scène en silence. Même Renji.

-Tu es rentrée il y a longtemps ?

-A l'instant.

Je le regarde avec envie. Il la laisse transparaître derrière son expression. Pour une personne qui ne le connaît pas, Byakuya serait simplement en train de me fixer mais pour moi, qui sait le décrypter, il me regarde comme si cela faisait des années que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

La petite recrue à côté de nous ne sait pas où se mettre. Je me redresse et m'éloigne légèrement de mon mari.

-Bien Rikichi, reprend Byakuya. Recommences.

-Mais ... Et si je touche cette femme, marmonne-t-il en me regardant.

-Déjà, ce n'est pas CETTE femme mais Ma femme. Ensuite, je te conseille de ne pas la toucher avec ton couteau.

Le gamin se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il se plie en deux devant moi et me parle d'une petite voix.

-Pardon, je ne savais pas que vous étiez sa femme, madame Kuchiki.

Je lui adresse un sourire crispé avant de me pencher sur lui, un couteau d'entraînement à la main.

-Appelles moi encore comme ça morveux et tu vas apprécier la rudesse de ton capitaine.

Il déglutit avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il tremble encore plus. Byakuya lui permet de partir et il se volatilise de la pièce.

-Et il paraît que je suis sévère ...

Byakuya souffle en ajustant son habit de capitaine. Je ne relève pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer à peine rentrée.

Les shinigami de la sixième divisions reprennent leur entrainement comme si de rien n'était.

-Donnes moi ce couteau s'il te plaît. Tu risques de te couper.

Byakuya tend la main alors que je joue avec la pointe tranchante. Il attend patiemment, un air impassible sur le visage. Je souris à pleine dents avant de le lancer dans la cible derrière lui. Bien sûr ses yeux calme laissent passer sa colère.

-J'ai touché le centre. Tu penses faire mieux ?

Je m'adosse à la table sur laquelle les couteaux sont posés en prononçant ses mots.

-Renji, tu vas gérer le reste de l'entrainement, ordonne mon mari.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges nous jettent un bref coup d'œil. Il répond affirmativement à son capitaine avant de me sourire. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et il se met à rougir. Il n'est pas dupe. Byakuya attrape ma main avant de me tirer derrière lui, laissant le reste de la division. Nous rejoignons ses appartements de capitaine, juste à côté de la division. Pour être sur de ne pas être dérangé, nous filons dans la salle de bain. A peine avons-nous passer la porte que mon mari fond sur moi, comme un aigle sur sa proie. Sur ce coup là, il a été beaucoup plus rapide que moi.

Il me porte pour me poser sous l'eau chaude, ses lèvres toujours sur les miennes. Nous sommes en manque l'un de l'autre. J'entrouvre les yeux pour détaillée son visage de mes doigts. Son doux visage m'a manqué, ses yeux, ses lèvres. Ses mains, son torse. Il m'a manqué tout entier ... Je l'embrasse de nouveau avec passion alors que je retire son haori. Byakuya retire précipitamment mon haut avant de me plaquer contre la paroi. Plus rien ne compte à part nous deux.

-Yoruichi ! Tu ne devais pas me faire un rapport ? tonne une voix derrière la porte.

Cette voix c'est celle de ma grand mère. Elle frappe à la porte et s'apprête à rentrer quand elle remarque que la porte est verrouillée. Elle continue de m'appeler. Sur le moment j'ai envie de faire la sourde, de l'ignorer mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec elle. Je soupire de désespoir en attrapant mes affaires trempés.

-Je peux au moins me rhabiller ? Hurlé-je en me séchant comme je peux.

L'eau s'arrête. J'attrape mon haut, légèrement énervée. On ne peut jamais être tranquille cinq minutes ! Mon chemisier est totalement imbibé d'eau. Je le mets dans l'évier, il séchera dedans. Byakuya se change en silence et me tend un de ses kimonos. Il dépose un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres avant de tourner le verrou de la porte.

Ma grand mère patiente en observant un des tableaux au mur. Byakuya la salue poliment avant de nous laisser seules. Je passe les doigts dans mes cheveux mouillés alors qu'elle se tourne enfin vers moi. Je commence à parler la première, frustrée d'avoir été interrompu.

-Comment as-tu su où je me trouvais ?

-J'ai été jeune Yoruichi, déclare-t-elle en prenant place sur une chaise.

-Justement, tu devais te douter que je souhaitais être seule, marmonné-je en m'asseyant à côtés d'elle. Et ne pas être dérangée.

Le sourire de ma grand mère s'efface. Son visage devient sérieux alors qu'elle prend une pile de dossiers sur le bureau de Byakuya.

-Ton travail passe avant le plaisir Yoruichi. Ce n'est qu'un mariage arrangé entre vous deux. Voici tes prochaines missions, dit-elle froidement en me tendant les papiers.

J'ouvre le premier dossier pour constater que cette fois-ci, je me rends au Japon pour un mois. Un long mois, sans téléphone avec pour seule compagnie Shirosaki. Il va en être enchanté. J'ose lui demandé l'heure du départ.

-Maintenant. Et je t'enverrai le prochain par un coursier. Tu ne rentreras seulement lorsque tu auras terminé.

Elle se lève puis quitte la pièce sans une explication de plus. Je m'allonge au fond du fauteuil lorsque j'entends la porte se refermer. Moi qui me faisais une joie d'être rentrer.


	14. Chapter 14

Byakuya m'attend dans le couloir, adossé contre le mur. Je baisse les yeux, n'osant pas affronter son regard. Je n'ai pas envie de lui annoncer une fois de plus mon départ.

-Tu repars déjà ? devine-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi.

Je hoche la tête de haut en bas pour seule réponse. Je n'ai pas encore envie de partir. Deux mois c'est déjà trop long.

-Combien de temps ?

-Un mois, murmuré-je alors que je fixe toujours le tapis. Minimum.

Je me sens obliger de rajouter ce mot. Ma grand mère m'a bien fais comprendre que mon retour n'est pas pour maintenant. Elle compte me garder loin d'ici mais j'ignore pourquoi. Byakuya pousse un soupir. La distance entre nous augmente encore plus. Les non dits, le manque l"un de l"autre, la tristesse tout ça nous éloigne, nous brise petit à petit ...

Byakuya part, sans un regard vers moi, sans me toucher, sans un baiser, sans rien. Je fais un mouvement vers lui mais il m'ignore totalement. Il est en colère après moi. La situation nous met tous les deux à crans. Au bout du couloir, je croise le regard de mon aïeul. La colère s'empare de moi alors qu'elle affiche un sourire satisfait. Plus la situation va s'envenimer entre Byakuya et moi, plus cela sera plaisant pour elle. Je serre les points et je tourne les talons. Direction Karakura !

o-o-o-o-o

-J'ai enfin le droit à un bonjour correcte ! s'exclame Mazaki alors qu'elle me sert dans les bras.

Tout à l'heure, à mon retour, je suis passée tellement rapidement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de la saluer. Je n'avais qu'une hâte voir mon mari.

Mazaki semble soulagée de me voir, de me tenir prêt d'elle. Je lui rends son étreinte, enfin sereine. Sa présence m'a manqué pendant tout ce temps. J'ai réalisé à quel point elle est importante dans ma vie. Une confidente, une amie ... une mère, à qui l'on peut tout dire, sans craintes.

Elle me lâche après m'avoir forcé à m'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Tu veux mangez des gaufres ? Des crêpes ? Avec la confiture, comme tu adores.

Mazaki, dans une robe fleurie, m'adresse un grand sourire. Ses cheveux, redressée à l'aide d'un élastique, sont d'un magnifique roux bouclés. Elle est resplendissante. Elle est si contente, si heureuse que je n'ose pas lui parler. Je ne souhaite pas voir disparaître son magnifique sourire. Surtout quand je vais devoirs lui annoncer que j'embarque de nouveau Shirosaki avec moi. Elle était tellement triste le jour du bal. Elle faisait de son mieux pour sourire mais elle laissait paraître un peu sa tristesse.

-Au soir, pour le dîné, tu préfères un menu complet ou bien des pizzas ? demande-t-elle en s'attelant dans la cuisine. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez mangé durant deux mois ! Vous avez tous les deux perdu du poids c'est affolant ! Et vous paraissez tellement soucieux ! Cela ne devait pas être très plaisant de ne parler qu'entre vous. Une bonne séance de relaxation et plusieurs jours de repos vont vous faire le plus grand bien ! Et puis aussi les repas en famille ! Yuzu et Karin vous attendaient impatiemment. Et si tu voyais Kazui, il passe son temps à me demander quand est-ce que vous rentrez ...

-Mazaki, murmuré-je en l'interrompant.

Je trouve enfin le courage de lui parler. Il le faut. Elle va se faire de faux espoirs ... Mazaki, qui me tourne le dos, s'arrête net. Je la vois baisser les yeux sur ses mains qui tiennent un verre de limonade fraîche. Le silence devient pesant, oppressant. Elle a compris. Elle sait que nous allons devoir nous éloigner à nouveau, qu'elle ne peut rien y faire.

-Pas déjà ?

-Je suis désolée Mazaki. Je ne décide pas. Tu sais, je préférerais que nous restions ici.

Je lui explique que c'est ma grand mère qui a choisi. Elle veut que tout soit rapidement terminé, quitte à ce que nous soyons absent plusieurs mois. Mazaki soupire mais acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Elle sait très bien que quand tout sera terminé, nous ne repartirons plus jamais aussi loin, aussi longtemps.

Nous sortons de la pièce pour nous rendre au sous sol, là où Shiro se trouve. Alors que nous avançons dans le couloir, Mazaki remarque que je tourne mon alliance. Un toc que j'ai développé lorsque je me sens anxieuse. Cela m'apaise et me rassure.

-Comment Byakuya prend il la chose ? demande-t-elle nonchalante.

-Très mal, comme tu peux l'imaginer.

N'ayant pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet, je dévie la conversation sur ses autres enfants, comme Karin et Yuzu. Elle m'apprend que Karin s'entraîne pour un match de foot qui à lieu dans deux jours. Ils sont en final. Et que Yuzu continue de réviser pour ses examens qui eux se dérouleront d'ici un bon mois. D'après ce que me raconte Mazaki, Yuzu passe tout son temps dans le cabinet de son père, avec lui à étudier.

Nous arrivons au sous sol. Shirosaki range son zanpakuto et laisse ses affaires lorsqu'il nous voit venir. Il affiche une grimace en constatant que je suis avec sa mère.

-Je ne t'ai pas assez vu ses dernières semaines au moins ? lance-t-il ironique en retournant à son occupation.

-Et tu vas devoirs me supporter encore un mois. Voir plus, rajouté-je, les mains dans les poches.

Suite à cette déclarations, il se laisse tomber sur le banc à côté de lui. Il fixe le plafond en marmonnant. Il maudit la famille Shihoïn et toutes ses missions pourries ! Je le rejoins dans ses pensées. Nous souhaitons tous les deux pouvoirs vivre notre vie, fonder notre famille. Etre tranquille quoi !

-Bon, allons prendre ce maudis avion, finit-il par dire en se levant d'un bond.

Mazaki nous accompagne à l'aéroport. Elle souhaite nous dire au revoir sur place, pas comme notre dernier départ. Elle ne peut malheureusement pas aller plus loin, nous l'enlaçons avant de franchir les systèmes de sécurités. Nous n'avons qu'un petit sac chacun, nos affaires personnels ayant déjà été transférer à notre lieu de chute, comme la dernière fois. Nous tendons nos billets à l'hôtesse qui nous indique le chemin, la première classe. Nos sièges sont côte à côte, ce qui nous permettra de parler du dossier qui se trouve dans mon sac. Je m'installe prêt du hublot alors que mon ami préfère être du côté du couloir. Il commande un whisky à peine assis.

De nombreux passagers s'installent comme nous, chacuns vaquant à ses occupations. Certains sont sur leur ordinateur, d'autres lisent un livre. D'autres encore mettent un masque de sommeil pour le long trajet qui nous attend.

Nous nous rendons dans un petit village de Tsumago, qui se trouve dans le centre du Japon. C'est un petit village où les voitures sont interdites, les câbles électrique et tout ce qui se rapporte au temps moderne est bien cachés, de telle sorte à ce que l'on se retrouve dans l'ancien temps. Il y a de nombreux chemins de randonnées, de nombreuses forêts. La maison que nous allons occupé se trouve, elle, à l'écart du village.

Ma grand mère souhaite que nous la renseignons sur un groupe d'individu qui se rassemble la nuit et sur des transfert d'argents étrange qui ont lieu dans une branche éloigné de la famille. Elle souhaite qu'on les infiltre pour pouvoir destituer le chef de cette organisation, si il y en a une.

-Veuillez accrochez vos ceintures avant le décollage, annonça l'hôtesse à travers le haut parleur.

Je ferme le dossier d'un coup sec. Nous lui obéissons tranquillement. Je m'allonge au fond de mon siège, le regard tourner vers le hublot. Le vent souffle fort dehors, et la pluie est au rendrez vous. Je ferme les yeux, commençant à sombrer dans un doux sommeil. Shirosaki m'appelle doucement. J'entrouvre un œil. Comparer à moi, il semble légèrement à cran de se trouver dans cette machine géante.

-Tu n'es pas stressée d'être là ?

Sa voix est légèrement plus grave qu'à l'accoutumer, ce qui confirme mon intuition.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je stresse ? dis-je à voix basse en m'allongeant au fond de mon siège. Si l'avion s'écrase, mon âme va à la Soul Society. Et ton gigaï sera détruit, mais pas ton âme.

-Vu comme ça, marmonne-t-il en se rallongeant.

Je ferme les yeux en souriant, me laissant bercer par les bruits alentours. Un nouveau voyage nous attend.

o-o-o-o

Le ciel est d'un bleu clair. Aucun nuage à l'horizon. Le soleil décline à l'horizon. Le vent souffle légèrement faisant danser l'herbes et les coquelicots qui m'entourent. Je suis des yeux le papillons qui passe devant moi. Il est tellement coloré. Cela change comparé aux couleurs des shinigamis.

Je m'allonge de nouveau dans l'herbes. J'attrape doucement le pétale d'un coquelicot. Je contemple ce rouge si profond avant de le lâcher. Il s'envole, loin, souffler par le vent. Byakuya me manque tellement. Tous les soirs, ou le matin, je trouve un peu de temps pour lui écrire une lettre. Bien sûr, je ne les lui enverrais pas. Ces lettres sont rangées dans une boîte. Cela me permet d'apaiser ma culpabilité, mes remords d'être partie fâchée. J'aurai tellement voulu partir l'esprit apaiser, que l'on se réconcilie avant.

-Toujours en train de ruminer ?

Shirosaki s'allonge à l'inverse de moi, sa tête juste à côté de la mienne mais pas son corps. Nous observons le ciel au dessus de nous.

-Tu ne m'as pas raconté comme tu as trouvé Grimmjow, dis-je brisant le silence.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé. C'est lui qui m'a fais du rentre dedans. Tu te rappelles le soir où nous sommes allés boire un verre avec Ichi ?

-Mmhh, marmonné-je distraite.

-Ben avant de sortir du bar, il m'a donné son numéro et il m'a sauté dessus quoi ! Il m'a embrassé d'une telle façon ! J'ai mis trois, quatre jours avant de m'en souvenir et après je l'ai rappelé pour lui dire quelque chose. Cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et nous avons fini au lit, raconte-t-il.

Je le sens sourire à côté de moi. Il est heureux de cet rencontre fortuite. C'est ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux, surtout à son âge. Il n'est plus tout jeune.

-Allez, il faut se préparer, il va être l'heure.

Nous soupirons de désespoirs, la nuit va se lever. Il va être temps d'espionner un gang.

o-o-o-o-o

-Allez, à dans trois jours Yoru. Pas avant, murmure-t-il dans la ruelle sombre à côté de chez lui.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'accord. Nous nous retrouverons ici même à la fin de la troisième journée, pour reprendre notre travail. J'ouvre un portail vers le monde des morts. Nous nous saluons de la main jusqu'à ce que la porte entre les deux mondes soit close.

L'air de la Soul Society. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour cette endroit pourrait me manquer. Cela fais maintenant six mois que je n'ai pas foulé cette terre, vu ses arbres. Six mois que nous enchaînons missions sur missions. Que nous remplissons dossiers sur dossiers pour le compte de la famille Shihoïn. Nous y serions encore si nous n'avions pas réussi à berner ma grand mère. Nous avons trois jours devant nous avant de reprendre la suite de nos missions. Cela nous laissera le temps de voir nos familles respectives. Enfin pour ma part, mon mari surtout. Plus de huit mois sans être avec lui, à discuter même par téléphone, à s'embrasser, à être dans ses bras, cela commence à devenir légèrement long !

Je cours rapidement jusqu'au manoir. Je mets à peine quelques secondes, tellement je suis impatiente.

J'avance à pas de velours dans la demeure. Le couloir est sombre, les volets sont fermés. En même temps, à deux ou trois heures du matin, ce n'est pas comme si beaucoup de monde était réveillé. Les serviteurs aussi sont partis dormir. Je me faufile jusqu'à ma chambre à coucher. Je pousse la porte doucement. Le clair de lune inonde de lumière pâle le lit vide, le bureau ranger. Byakuya ne se trouve manifestement pas ici. J'esquisse un sourire. Ses vieilles habitudes ont repris le dessus. Il est incorrigible. Maintenant que je suis rentrée, je vais lui montrer comment on peut prendre du bon temps. Je tourne les talons pour filer sans un bruit vers son bureau.

Au fur et à mesure de mon avancement, de légers sons se font entendre. L'angoisse grandit en moi alors que j'avance sans un bruit. Les bruits présents me sont familiers ... Trop familier ... Je continue quand même jusqu'à me retrouver devant le bureau de mon cher mari. La porte est légèrement close mais le son provient bien de cette pièce. C'est d'ailleurs la seule pièce d'allumer. J'espère me tromper ... Que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ... Toujours sans le moindre bruit, je pousse cette porte. Elle ne couine pas, ne craque pas, préservant le silence, mon anonymat ...

Le ciel me tombe sur la tête lorsque je prends connaissance de la situation.

Une femme blonde allongée sur le ventre sur son bureau, une jupe relevée, une culotte en bas des jambes. Byakuya à moitié déshabillé, de dos, la prenant.

Le mouvement est le même que toutes les fois où c'était moi sur ce bureau ... Elle gémit son prénom encore et encore ... Prenant son pieds avec mon mari...

Je les observe, incrédule. Mes pieds ne veulent pas bouger ... J'essaie pourtant de toutes mes forces de les faire bouger mais ils n'obéissent pas ... J'aimerai tant les interrompre, leur signaler ma présence mais rien ! Je suis bloquée dans un corps qui ne veut pas répondre ! Je reste, juste là, planter sur place à regarder mon mari en sauter une autre ... Je suis figée sur place ...

Sa voix ne m'est pas étrangère mais je ne parviens pas à mettre un visage dessus ... Elle me paraît familière et en même temps si étrangère...

Alors que mon corps se décide enfin, la jeune femme tourne le visage de l'autre côté. Même les yeux clos, je parviens a la reconnaître ... Halibell Tia ...

Je finis par détourner le regard, dégoûtée de la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux ... Mon cerveau ne sait pas si il doit pleurer ou être en colère ... Mon cœur, lui, est en miette ... Il a explosé en un milliers de morceaux ... Je me sens vidé ... trahi par cet homme que j'aime ... Celui que j'étais impatiente de retrouver ...

Je fais un pas en arrière ... Puis un deuxième ... Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dehors. Je continue de courir sans but.

Je fuis cette maison ... Lui ... Eux ... Tout ...

Mon cerveau dirige maintenant. Je me soustrais au monde qui m'entoure pour me protéger de mes émotions ... Comment a-t-il put faire ça ? NOUS faire ça ? Ne pouvait-il pas attendre que je revienne ? Avec Tia ... Et juste avant de partir, lors du bal, il m'avait dis de ne pas m'inquiété pour elle ... Le menteur ...

Lorsque je reviens à moi, je me retrouve à la sixième division. Cette dernière est vide, mis à part quelques shinigamis surveillant. Je pars m'enfermer dans le bureau de Renji Abaraï et de son capitaine. Je me rapproche du bureau de Byakuya dans l'espoir de m'asseoir pour réfléchir à la situation. Seulement alors que je m'approche de la fenêtre, un détail sur la bibliothèque m'interpelle. Un rayon lunaire illumine une photo de nous lors de notre mariage. Nous sourions tous les deux. Cette photo est la goutte d'eau qui fais déborder le vase. Je laisse exploser ma colère.

Seul le tic tac de l'horloge au mur et le son de la pluie frappant les carreaux me maintiennent consciente. Je suis assise devant ce qui avant été le bureau de mon mari, les avant bras sur mes genoux et la tête entre les jambes. Enfin ce qu'il en reste. D'ailleurs, il ne reste plus grand chose de debout dans cette pièce. L'armoire et tous les livres sont au sol, éparpillés. Les photos ont été explosés contre les différents murs. Les dossiers sont retournés au sol.

Je n'ai pas touché aux affaires de Renji. La totalité de ses affaires est en ordre. Mais tout le reste y est passé, tout ce qui pouvait essayer de calmer ma colère ...

Un clic retentit coupant le silence. Je lève la tête vers la porte. La poignée bouge, l'ouvrant. J'essuie le reste des larmes qui ont coulés, laissant seulement mes joues rouge.

Renji affiche une tête d'ahuri en découvrant ce que j'ai fais. Il essaye d'avancer dans le bureau mais s'arrête seulement au bout de deux pas. Ses yeux se posent sur moi. Il m'interroge du regard devant le bordel monstre. Il souhaite une explication.

-Tu devras demander à Byakuya, il sait pourquoi.

Je me lève, mes jambes sont totalement engourdis d'être rester dans la même position plus d'une heure. Je prends la photo de notre mariage et je retire mon alliance. Je pose le tout bien en évidence au sol, là où j'étais assise. Je ne veux plus de cet anneau, appartenir à cette famille, à être sa femme ... Je passe à côté de Renji en observant l'horloge qui indique sept heure quinze.

-Ne ranges rien s'il te plait. Byakuya le fera lui même.

Nous nous jetons un regard entendu avant que je ne disparaisse à la huitième division. J'ai un compte à régler. Connaissant Byakuya, il va passer à la division juste avant la réunion pour donner ses directives. Il va être étonné en arrivant et j'aurai disparu avant qu'il ne réagisse.

Un serviteur m'accueille à la demeure du capitaine Kyoraku. Il m'emmène dans le salon, là où elle me demande d'attendre patiemment, le temps d'aller chercher son capitaine. Je lui adresse un sourire crispée mais j'attends patiemment qu'il sorte de la pièce pour sortir par l'autre porte. J'arrive dans un long couloir. Les murs sont peints d'un vert d'eau. J'avance rapidement à l'autre bout de la maison. Je finis par tomber sur un escaliers. Surement utiliser par les serviteurs pour pouvoir accéder à l'étage précipitamment. Une fois en haut, j'ouvre porte sur porte, espérant trouver ce que je cherche. Lorsque je tombe sur une décoration avec des murs rose et de nombreux posters accroché au mur, je sais que j'ai trouvé la chambre de Tia. Seulement aucune trace d'elle. Je maudis cette journée.

Le parquet grince derrière moi. Je fais volet face.

-Kyoraku ! dis-je surprise de me trouver en face de lui.

Lui aussi est totalement étonné de me voir ici.

-Allons au rez de chaussée pour discuter, se sera mieux que la chambre de ma nièce, m'indique-t-il en me tenant la porte ouverte.

Je souris crispée. Je ne souhaitais pas le voir, ni parler avec lui ! La seule personne que je souhaitais affronter est la blonde. Nous atteignons l'escaliers centrale lorsque la voix d'un serviteur se fait entendre.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Votre oncle se trouve en haut.

Des pas de talons résonnent sur le carrelage. La petite blonde devint pâle l'espace d'une seconde en me voyant en haut des marches. Je prends mon temps, les descendant une par une sans baisser les yeux, Kyoraku à mes côtés. Je me retiens de lui sauter à la gorge pour la tuer. Son oncle m'en empêcherait et je préfère avoir ma conscience tranquille.

Pourtant, plus je m'avance vers elle, plus ma colère grandit au creux de moi. Je sers les poings tellement fort que mes ongles s'ancrent dans ma peau. Sous mes yeux je les vois encore et encore en pleine actions, les gémissements résonnent dans mon crâne sans s'arrêter.

-C'était bon cette nuit ? demandé-je à quelques pas d'elle.

Kyoraku nous regarde tour à tour sans comprendre. La blonde ouvre la bouche mais aucune parole ne sort.

-Je ne me répéterai pas deux fois alors tu vas bien m'écouter maintenant, déclaré-je glaciale et hostile. Si tu oses remettre ne serait-ce qu'un pieds au manoir, je te tue. Si tu l'approches à nouveau, au manoir, à la division ou ailleurs, je te tue. Et si un jour, il te vient à l'esprit l'idée folle de m'adresser la parole, de me sourire ou même d'essayer d'être aimable avec moi, je te tue. Suis-je claire ?

Elle répond affirmativement sans décrocher un mot. La peur se lit sur le visage. Satisfaite, je m'apprête à partir lorsque son oncle nous interrompt.

-Attends attends Yoruichi, déclare Kyoraku en se mettant entre sa nièce et moi les bras écartés. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème avec elle ?

-Tu veux lui dire ?

Je penche la tête sur le côté pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Je m'adresse directement à sa nièce qui s'est légèrement reculée, s'éloignant de moi. Son corps trahi son angoisse, sa crainte. Elle hoche la tête de gauche à droite sans pour autant prononcer un mot. Elle est devenue muette d'un coup. Kyoraku me fixe, attendant une réponse.

-Ta chère nièce ici présente s'est tapée mon mari cette nuit.

Kyoraku me fixe incrédule. Ses yeux deviennent rond comme des soucoupes. Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il se tourne rapidement vers sa nièce qui baisse seulement les yeux. Elle a au moins l'intelligence de ne pas me contre-dire, une bonne chose pour elle. Kyoraku oublie ma présence alors qu'il lui passe un savon. Il veut savoir comment elle peut avoir eu l'idée de faire une chose pareille alors que tout le monde sait que Byakuya est marié. Elle finit par lui avouer une chose importante, dont j'ignorais l'existence.

-On m'a ordonné de le séduire ...

-Qui Tia ! hurle-t-il les mains sur les hanches. Qui peut bien t'avoir demandé une telle folie ?!

-Sa grand mère ...

Ses yeux vert se posent sur moi. Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds une fois de plus. Ma grand mère ! Quoi ?

-Hier matin, elle est venue me voir, raconte-t-elle à voix basse sans lever les yeux vers moi, fixant le sol. Elle m'a dis que Byakuya serait dans son bureau cette nuit et qu'il fallait que j'arrive à le mettre dans mon lit au soir. Parce que tu rentrerais aujourd'hui et qu'après se serait impossible.

Grand mère avait tout prévu ! La distance entre Byakuya et moi à cause des absences incessantes, qu'elle a provoqué. L'intérêt que Byakuya a pour la jeune femme, dont tout le monde est au courant depuis la dernière soirée. Et surtout que Byakuya cède à l'envie qu'il a. Et pour finir, mon retour, plus tôt que prévu mais dont elle était prévenue... Elle voulait que je les trouve ... Que mon mariage explose ... Elle savait que je ne passerais pas sur cet écart ... Pas sur la fidélité ...

-Je ne comprends pas Hallibel ! Pourquoi tu as accepté de faire une chose pareille ?! s'emporte le capitaine ses mains sur les épaules de sa nièce. Tu as été élevé mieux que ça quand même ! Si tes parents savaient, ils en deviendraient fous !

La susnommée triture ses doigts. Son attitude est étrange. On dirait qu'elle s'en veut pour ses actions. Pourtant c'est quand même elle qui est allée le chercher.

-Tia Hallibel ! Tu vas répondre oui ! s'énerve-t-il perdant son sang froid.

-Elle me fait chanter ... J'ai triché aux examens et elle l'a découvert. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Kyoraku soupire face à cette révélation.

-Je suis désolée, sanglote-t-elle en tombant à genoux au sol, les mains sur son visage. Vraiment désolée.

Kyoraku s'agenouille devant elle pour la consoler, calmer ses pleures. Je les fixe, les yeux dans le vide. Je n'arrive pas à avoir de la sympathie pour cette femme. Elle a détruit mon mariage pour éviter de se faire taper sur les doigts pour une connerie qu'elle a fais. Maintenant, elle n'a plus qu'à assumer.

Je les contourne et fais quelques pas avant de m'arrêter.

-N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dis, déclaré-je froidement en serrant les poings.

Je reprends ma route sans un regard en arrière. Il est temps que j'aille voir le capitaine Yamamoto et il faut que je me dépêche. Je préférerai y aller avant le début de la réunion hebdomadaire. Et surtout avant que Byakuya ne débarque. Malgré les aveux de Tia et l'implication de ma grand mère, personne ne l'a forcé à avoir des rapports avec elle. Lui, était libre de ses choix et il a décidé de briser notre mariage.

o-o-o-o-o

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois capitaine Yamamoto, déclaré-je formelle les mains derrière le dos et droite comme un i. Je ne vous demande pas votre permission, je vous explique que je prends un congés sans solde pour une durée indéterminée pour raison personnelle.

-Mais vos missions ? Que va dire votre grand mère ?

Je grimace. J'évite d'exploser devant cet homme. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle pour le moment ! Ni de la famille Kuchiki ! Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix !

-Qu'elle aille au diable ma grand mère, répondit-je en serrant les dents. Mes missions sont terminées et je n'y retournerais plus.

-Je peux savoir ce qui motive votre choix capitaine.

La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvre. A son énergie spirituelle, je reconnais là Byakuya. Il ne semble pas être content. Ses pas avancent vers le capitaine et moi. Plus aucune conversation ne se fait entendre.

-C'est toi qui a retourner mon bureau ? demande-t-il en m'attrapant le bras se fichant du monde autour de nous.

-Estimes toi heureux de ne pas être mort, craché-je en me défaisant de sa prise à mon bras.

Oh oui, il a vraiment de la chance ! Jusque là, je parviens à me contrôler mais vaut mieux qu'il n'insiste pas. Le capitaine Yamamoto affiche une expression surprise devant l'animosité de mes paroles. Il nous écoute, sans intervenir, comme plusieurs capitaines, dont Kyoraku.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers papy Yama, laissant mon mari en colère. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas à lui d'être en colère mais à moi ! Seulement je n'étalerai pas ma vie privée ici.

-Le vice capitaine Soi Fong sera le capitaine remplaçant jusqu'à mon retour. Si elle a besoin, elle sait comment me trouver. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je souhaiterai disposer.

Le capitaine Yamamoto hoche la tête en guise de confirmation. Bien, je peux m'en aller et partir loin d'ici. Je contourne doucement Byakuya sans le regarder.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il le plus platement du monde.

-Oh ça va hein ! Fais pas l'innocent ! Elle, au moins, elle n'a pas nié. Alors assumes ! Je t'ai vu Byakuya ! Dans ton bureau ! Si tu veux les détails, je peux te les donner ! m'énervé-je en me tournant légèrement vers lui.

Je reprends doucement ma route, essayant de ne plus faire attention à lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Lors de mes vœux, rien ne parlait de fidélité, murmure-t-il derrière moi.

SPLAF !

Maintenant, je lui fais face, rouge de colère. Le visage de Byakuya est légèrement sur le côté. Il affiche une mine surprise. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre. D'ailleurs, plusieurs visages se tournent vers nous avec la même expression. Ma main me lance mais la douleur n'est rien comparée à celle que je lui ai infligé avec cette gifle.

-Vas y répètes pour voir ! craché-je furieuse. Pas de fidélité ? Mais c'est la base même du mariage ! Et toi, tu l'as déshonoré en fourrant ta queue là où tu ne devais pas !

Je traverse la salle, droit comme un i, serrant les poings pour ne pas l'achever. Je me mords la lèvre inférieurs pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer devant l'atrocité de ses paroles. Je haie ce type ! Je haie ce qu'il a fais de moi ! D'être aussi faible ! Il ne m'y reprendra plus !

Je croise le regard triste de Kyoraku à côté de la porte d'entrée. Je hausse les épaules avant de partir, il n'y peut rien lui. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Byakuya a l'amabilité de ne pas me retenir. D'ailleurs, je ne me serais pas laisser faire. Je claque la porte en sortant.

o-o-o-o-o

-Shiro n'est pas là, il revient dans dix minutes, m'explique Grimmjow alors qu'il me laisse entrer. Vous repartez déjà ?

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, je finis par lui murmurer que nous ne repartirons plus jamais. Il me demande gentiment si tu vas bien. Je hausse les épaules, insensible à ses mots. Je ne veux pas parler, juste voir mon ami et ne pas être seule. La dernière fois je n'avais atteints que la cuisine mais là, nous allons dans le salon.

La déco est masculine. C'est celle du gars aux cheveux bleu, ce n'est pas trop les goût de mon ami.

Le maître des lieux me propose un café. Je grimace. J'aimerai quelques choses de beaucoup beaucoup plus fort.

-T'a de l'alcool ?

-A dix heure du mat' tu déconnes ?

Quand il remarque enfin que je suis sérieuse, il croise les bras contre son torse. Il m'examine de la tête au pieds, se doutant que quelque cloche, je ne suis pas aussi fatiguée d'habitude. Mais la seule chose que je laisse transparaître est ma lassitude. Je veux enfin oublier ... Pour quelques heures la douleur que me procure mon cœur ... La trahison ... Ses paroles ... Tout ...

-Du whisky ça te va ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je m'en contre fous ... Tant que je peux oublier ma peine. Ce qui est bien avec le copain de Shiro c'est qu'il ne cherche pas à discuter, à savoir le fond du problème. C'est une des qualités qu'il apprécie chez cet homme, d'après ce que mon ami m'a raconté.

Grimmjow me sert un verre, avant de disparaître. Je l'avale d'un trait. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un short troué et d'un tee shirt gris avec une tête de mort.

-Voilà les croissants ! s'exclame l'albinos en entrant dans le salon.

Son sourire disparaît lorsqu'il croise mon regard éteint. Ses yeux passent de moi à son petit ami. Il lui tend le paquet qu'il tient dans les mains avant d'aller se servir un verre et de remplir le mien.

Je m'adosse au pieds du sofa, sur le tapis. Je fixe le liquide ambre. Il me brûle la gorge mais cela me soulage légèrement.

-Ah quoi boit-on ? S'interroge mon ami en prenant place en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la table basse.

-A l'infidélité de Byakuya.

Je lève mon verre pour trinquer dans le vide en revoyant devant mes yeux ceux de mon mari. C'est un idiot ! Un crétin fini ! Un enfoiré ! Une ordure ...

Je continu de l'insulter de différentes manières. Lorsque j'ai fini de fixer le plafond en marmonnant, je croise des yeux jaune. Shiro est étonné mais n'ajoute rien. J'en suis soulagée. Je ne souhaite pas m'épancher encore plus sur un minable. Nous buvons dans un silence de monastère.

Une demi heure après mon arrivée, mon ami et moi n'avons pas bougé d'un pouce. Nous sommes tous les deux toujours assis sur le sol. J'en suis à mon deuxième verre. Shirosaki, quant à lui, est au téléphone avec ce qui semble être Mazaki. Il semblerait que mon mari me cherche. Qu'il aille au diable ce type ! Je ne veux pas le voir ! Shirosaki la comprit puisse qu'il explique rapidement à sa mère qu'elle ne doit pas lui donner son adresse. Il finit par raccrocher en lui précisant qu'il fera attention à moi.

-Tu vas faire quoi après ? Questionne Shiro en posant son verre sur le tapis.

Le feu aux joues, je hausse les épaules. Dans un premier temps, me prendre une bonne cuite, se sera déjà pas mal, sous la protection de l'albinos. Ensuite, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

o-o-o-o-o

Je retire mon pull à rayures jaune et blanches que je lance sur mon lit. Le jean le rejoint sans attendre. Je me retourne pour attraper mon kimono noir et blanc. Lorsque je finis de le nouer, je prends mon poudrier pour ouvrir un portail vers la Soul Society. Je me concentre suffisamment pour atterrir devant l'immense portail rouge du manoir Kuchiki. Un objet attire mes yeux. Je le prends vite avant que le portail ne se referme.

Je traverse un long couloir en croisant les domestiques qui s'inclinent sur mon passage. Certains sont surpris et d'autres totalement indifférent à ma présence. Je ne leur jette pas un regard, ne perdant pas mon temps avec eux. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas le temps. Je sers contre moi le dossier que je ne dois surtout pas perdre. Il est trop important. Les portes défilent devant moi. Je ne cherche pas mon chemin, je connais ma destination. Après quelques minutes, je finis par atteindre celle que je souhaite. Je calme ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur. Je répète encore et encore les mêmes litanies.

-Ne flanches pas, ne flanches pas.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je frappe à la porte avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre qu'on me réponde. J'entre dans le bureau. Il est identique, comme à l'époque. Toujours le même. Toujours celui sur lequel il a déshonoré notre union. Je me promets qu'un jour j'y mettrais le feu pour le réduire en poussière !

Je quitte des yeux les tableaux accrochés au mur pour me tourner vers les trois personnes présentes. Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abaraï et surtout Byakuya Kuchiki, mon époux. Son aura, son charisme font son petit effet. Il me trouble l'instant d'une seconde mais je remets rapidement mes idées en place. Je m'avance vers eux calmement sans baisser les yeux face au regard polaire de mon mari, ignorant son vice capitaine et sa sœur.

-Tu aurais dû prévenir de ta visite Princesse, je t'aurai accueilli avec plaisir, déclare joyeux le chef de famille en se levant de son fauteuil.

Je le vois lancer un regard aux personnes qui l'accompagnent. Tous les deux s'inclinent avant de passer à mes côtés et de disparaître. Je finis par atteindre le bureau lorsque la porte se referme en silence.

-Restes où tu es, dis-je le plus sereinement possible alors qu'il s'apprête à faire le tour du bureau. Nous devons parler affaires.

L'espace d'un instant, il semble être surpris. Mais comme moi, il reporte un masque d'indifférence et de politesse. Je lui suis reconnaissante de m'écouter lorsque je le vois s'installer dans son siège. Je prends place à mon tour sur une chaise en face de lui. Nous nous examinons, se demandant lequel des deux sera le premier à détourner le regard ou bien à briser le silence. Je patiente, n'oubliant pas de répéter en boucle ma phrase. Il est hors de question que je perde au petit jeu qui se déroule. Après quelques minutes, Byakuya finit par craquer, brisant le calme faussement serein.

-Tu n'as pas changé Yoruichi ... Depuis tout ce temps.

Je me raidis involontairement en entendant mon prénom. Malgré le temps, il me fait toujours autant d'effets. Il m'envoûte encore et encore rien que par les mots. Je chasse cette pensée avant de lui répondre.

-Toi non plus. En un an, les choses sont toujours identiques.

-Que puis-je pour toi ?

Byakuya est doux, affectueux. Si il croit qu'il peut me berner une fois de plus, il se trompe. Je ne tomberais pas dans le même piège deux fois. Il met ses mains devant lui, les doigts croisés. La première chose que je remarque est son alliance. Il la porte toujours à son annulaire. Comme si elle signifiait toujours quelque chose ! Je refoule la colère qui monte. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver. Je prends le dossier qui est sur mes genoux, pour le lui tendre.

-J'aimerai que tu signes l'intégralité de ce dossier s'il te plait, dis-je alors qu'il l'ouvre.

Il ne demande pas plus d'explications. Ses yeux feuillettent la première page, puis la deuxième et ainsi de suite sans un mot, ni un regard vers moi. J'attends patiemment en fixant l'encrier, dans l'espoir d'une décision rapide et juste. Lorsqu'il le referme, Byakuya affiche un léger sourire, comme si il s'y attendait. Il garde sa main dessus sans prononcer un mot. Le silence est plus pesant qu'une conversation. Je lui souris en retour, pour ne pas le laisser me déstabiliser. C'est à celui qui énervera l'autre en premier.

Byakuya se lève, et il m'invite à le suivre. Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il contourne son bureau. Il reformule sa demande en ajoutant un 's'il te plait'. Je me lève, sur mes gardes. Nous nous suivons. Je reste à une certaine distance de lui. Trop de proximité est trop dangereux. Nous atteignons le petit salon sans un bruit, sans un regard. Il me tient la porte, le dossier à la main.

Dans la pièce, Renji et Rukia se tiennent prêt du feu de cheminé. Ils jouent aux cartes. Leurs regards étonnés se posent sur nous. Byakuya passe à côté d'eux, sans même les voir. Il les contourne et là, il lance les papiers dans le feu !

-Il est hors de question que j'accède à ta demande Yoruichi, dit-il sans un regard vers moi.

Je reste figée alors que l'intégralité du dossier se désintègre en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il s'assure que tout est détruit avant de continuer à parler, me fixant cette fois de ses yeux anthracites. Il change de ton pour me parler. Il est autoritaire, sec et ferme.

-Tu es ma femme. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. Ni un avocat, ni toi. Je refuse de divorcer.

Il ... refuse ?!

-Byakuya, je ne veux plus être marier avec toi ! déclaré-je en commençant à m'énerver. Un an que nous sommes séparés ! Que nous ne nous voyons pas ! Je souhaite pouvoir vivre ma vie, sans avoir de compte à te rendre.

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux Yoruichi mais il est hors de question que je divorce. Cela ne se fait pas chez les Kuchiki.

-Eh chez moi, cela ne se fais pas de s'envoyer en l'air avec une pétasse quand on est marié ! m'emporté-je en le fusillant du regard.

Rukia et Renji, voyant le désastre venir, se lèvent en silence. Lorsque je les vois faire, je respire un grand coup pour reprendre mon calme. S'énerver ne mènera à rien.

-Je reviendrais autant de fois qu'il faudra Byakuya mais j'aurai ma liberté ! Tu finiras par céder.

Je fais volte face, lui tournant le dos. Tournant le dos à une vie que je ne veux pas, que je ne souhaite plus avoir. Byakuya peut penser ce qu'il veut, je finirai par obtenir sa signature. Peu importe la manière. Je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie, aimer à ma guise, exister dans le monde que je souhaite. Rien n'est possible tant que cette union existe. J'atteins la porte lorsqu'il se décide à me répondre.

-Je ne signerai pas Yoruichi. Tu es à jamais à moi.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, et de m'avoir donné votre avis. Bonne lecture à vous et rendez vous au prochain chapitre.

* * *

Je récupère mes clefs auprès de la personne que j'ai jointe avant de partir. Je la remercie puis pars en tirant ma valise derrière moi et un sac de sport dans les mains. Le soleil me réchauffe une fois que j'ai quitter le bâtiment. Cela fais tellement de bien après presque huit heures d'avion ! La voiture se trouve allée A place quinze comme indiqué. Je grimpe dedans avant de traverser les rues de la ville de mon enfance sans soucis. Je me retourne chez les Kurosaki. Les bâtiments sont identiques. La ville elle même est comme dans mon souvenir. Je me gare dans l'allée prévue.

La maison Kurosaki n'a pas changé non plus. Juste la couleur de la devanture a été repeinte. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être rentrée à la maison ! Voilà trop longtemps que je n'avais pas foulé ce sol. A peine ai-je claqué la portière de voiture que Mazaki se tient sur le perron de la maison ! Elle m'attend, dans une robe bleu pastelle. Elle descend vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras une fois que je suis à sa hauteur.

-Ça me fais plaisir de te voir Yoruichi ! Tu n'as pas changé en six ans ! s'exclame-t-elle en m'examinant de la tête aux pieds, sûrement pour s'assurer que je n'ai rien.

Je me mets à rire. Toujours fidèle à elle même. Vraiment, elle m'a manqué. Le téléphone n'a pas pu combler l'absence physique.

-Toi non plus, lui répondis-je avec le même enthousiasme qu'elle.

-Les garçons sont en hauts, m'explique Mazaki alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir le coffre. Ils jouent à la console, je crois. Ils ignorent que tu es de retour. Ils vont avoir une bonne surprise !

Elle me tire derrière elle, sans que je puisse rajouter quelque chose, ni faire quoi que se soit, pour me planter dans l'entrée. Elle m'explique rapidement qu'elle a quelque chose au four. Une fois seule, je m'abaisse pour retirer mes baskets quand j'entends Mazaki qui hurle ' Pas de chaussures en haut !'. J'esquisse un sourire, elle n'a pas vraiment pas changer. Je les range dans le placard, comme avant, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mon sac. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à prendre de la voiture est mon sac à main. Je fouille dedans pour en sortir mon arme de fonction. Un Sig Sauer. Une arme petite, légère et automatique. Suffisant si je n'ai pas le choix de l'utiliser.

Je vérifie que le cran de sécurité est bien installée avant de le mettre en hauteur, au fond, dans le placard d'entrée, suffisamment loin pour être sûr que personne ne le trouve. Une fois que je suis quasiment certaine que se sera le cas, je monte en silence les marches qui mènent à l'étage. Mazaki a épuré la décoration de l'escaliers, la rendant beaucoup plus lumineuse. Je passe devant mon ancienne chambre, non sans une pointe de regrets. C'était tellement simple à l'époque.

La chambre de Shirosaki se trouve juste à côté. Je pousse la porte très légèrement. Elle ne grince pas. Des couleurs sombres, gris et blanc. Différents tee shirt de groupe de rock sont accrochés au mur. C'est la décoration de son adolescence. Mon ami et son frère sont assis sur le lit, plongés dans la télévision. Tous les deux ont une manette dans la main.

-'Lut les gars, dis-je à voix basse les bras croisés contre mon torse.

Ils sursautent, avant de tourner la tête vers moi d'un mouvement identique. Leurs visages surpris laissent passer de la joie.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu ?! dit Shirosaki en sautant de son lit, lançant sa manette. Nous serions venu te chercher !

Il me sert dans ses bras avec tellement de joie que je me mets à rire. Ichigo le tire loin de moi, et me dit bonjour en étant moins expressif que son frère jumeau. Je le salue d'un signe de tête. J'entre un peu plus dans la chambre et m'assois sur le lit. Ichigo éteint la console sans demander l'avis à son jumeau, qui bien entendu râle.

-Tu n'as pas de valise ? Tu reviens de l'aéroport ?

-Oui, j'ai atterris il y a une heure. Le temps de récupérer ma voiture de location et de traverser la ville.

-Location ? Tu restes plusieurs jours ?

-Ouep, je reviens dans le coin. Finis les vacances ! m'exclamé-je en sortant les clefs de ma poche. J'ai réservé une chambre à l'hôtel le temps que je me trouve un appart, expliqué-je en les faisant tourner entre mes doigts distraite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de consulter l'immobilier avant de partir.

Ichigo se replace sur une chaise. Il est allongé au fond de son siège, sa cheville sur le genou de son autre jambe. Les deux frères se jette un coup d'œil puis affichent tous les deux une mine contrarié.

-Quoi ? dis-je sur la défensive les mains sur mon pantalon en toile.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas dormir à l'hôtel ? s'énerve l'albinos. Même si il faut que tu dormes dans une de nos chambres, tu restes ici !

Il prend mes clefs qui se trouvent dans mes mains avant de les fourrer dans ses poches, sans me demander mon avis. Ils finissent par se lancer un regard entendu.

-Allez viens, allons descendre tes valises. Pour être sûr que tu ne te volatiliseras pas.

Ils me traînent derrière eux, sans savoir si je suis d'accord. D'ailleurs, ils me font bien comprendre que mon avis leur importe peu. Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Yoruichi ! s'exclame Karin lorsque je la croise dans le couloir.

Nous nous saluons poliment en prenant des nouvelles l'une de l'autre alors que les garçons sont partis à la voiture. Elle me raconte que ses entraînements de foot ont portés leur fruit, elle devient meilleure de jour en jour. Elle continue ses études pour devenir entraîneur dans le milieu sportif.

-Au fait, il faudrait que tu me donnes les photos de vos vacances ? Mon ordi a planté la dernière fois, je n'ai plus rien. Tout à été effacé.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je en souriant. Tu les veux pour quand ?

-Avant ce soir, marmonne-t-elle. Je voudrais leur faire une surprise pour leur anniversaire, me confit-elle à voix basse.

Je hoche la tête et lui explique que mon ordinateur se trouve dans le coffre de la voiture, dans un sac de sport. Elle peut aller se servir directement. Je lui donne aussi le mot de passe. Elle disparaît avec un sourire en me remerciant.

Je finis par aller dans le jardin, pour aider Mazaki. Elle installe plusieurs tables à divers endroits, puis pose des verres de champagnes. J'attrape des serviettes en papiers pour aller me placer à ses côtés. Je les lui tends et elle les dispose. Je lui demande si elle a encore beaucoup de chose à faire.

-Non, les plats sont prêts, les gâteaux aussi. Il manque seulement les invités. Tu devrais aller te changer, me conseille-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, rajoute-t-elle en regardant le cadran de sa montre.

J'exécute l'ordre de ma maman de cœur. Une fois que j'ai troqué mon pantalon en toile et mon débardeur contre une chemise à rayures et un pantacourt léger, je me maquille légèrement. J'enfile mes escarpins qui se trouvaient dans mon sac de sport. Je démêle mes cheveux et commence à les coiffer en quittant la chambre de Shiro. Le couloir est calme. Toute la famille Kurosaki est déjà dehors. Il y a déjà eu de nombreux coups de sonnettes pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Ils vont avoir trois cent cinquante ans ! Déjà ! Mazaki a décidé de faire la fête pour un jour comme celui-ci. Surtout que maintenant, elle a de nouveau ses deux fils auprès d'elle.

J'atteins les marches quand, en bas, un coup à la porte se fait entendre. J'entends distraitement Mazaki saluer le nouveau venu. Il ne me reste plus que quelques marches lorsque je croise des yeux anthracites. L'espace d'un instant, nous sommes incapable de détourner les yeux l'un de l'autre. Byakuya Kuchiki. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir de si tôt. Encore moins au soir.

Il est étonné de me voir. Il laisse ses émotions transparaître un millième de secondes avant de porter de nouveau son masque d'indifférence. Je fais de même. Je finis de descendre les escaliers, en continuant de natter mes cheveux. Je passe à côté de lui sans baisser les yeux,sans un mot, sans même le regarder. Je ne plierais pas devant lui. Je rejoins les premiers convives dans le jardin, éclairé par des lampions de couleurs, pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Ichigo et de Shiro.

o-o-o-o

-Qu'est ce que tu deviens Yoruichi ? Demande le capitaine Ukitake en prenant le verre de punch que tu lui rends Isshin. Depuis que tu es partie, presque personne n'a de tes nouvelles.

Nous nous éloignons du groupe présent pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux pour nous installer à côté d'un des arbres du jardin. L'air frais commence à arriver, en même temps que le voile étoilé. Je bois une gorgé de mon verre avant de lui répondre.

-Je continue de superviser la seconde division grâce à Soi. Elle m'apporte les dossiers qu'il faut gérer à la Soul Society. Mais principalement, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme d'inspectrice et depuis cinq ans, je fais le tour du monde. Allant dans différents pays pour parfaire mes techniques de combat, de filatures, d'interrogatoires.

Je tapote le verre que j'ai dans les mains. Je sens le regard de Shiro, pas très loin de nous. Il nous écoute. Je lui souris, lui rappelant que je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que je lui ai faite lors de notre dernière conversation. Si Mazaki apprend ce qu'il se passe, elle va me tuée c'est sûr et certain !

-Vous revenez d'où ? S'interroge-t-il sans avoir remarqué ma distraction.

-De Londres. J'y suis restée durant les six derniers mois et avant encore j'avais posé mes valises en Indes. J'ai préféré l'ambiance de l'Inde, Scotland Yard est très différent de ce que j'avais imaginé.

La conversation entre nous dura un petit bout de temps. Le capitaine étant désireux de connaître les différents modes de vie, de communication et tout ce que l'on peut apprendre.

Nous sommes interrompus par ma petite vice capitaine qui fonce vers nous en courant.

-Yoruichi-sama !

Elle me saute dans les bras en souriant. Je lui rends son étreinte.

-Vous êtes enfin revenue ! s'exclame-t-elle enthousiasme.

-Eh oui, me revoilà à Karakura.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Si je te réponds toujours, petite abeille ? murmuré-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains.

Le visage de Soi s'illumine de joie et elle devient légèrement rouge. Je me mets à rire devant sa timidité et son insouciance. Je me recule d'elle lorsque le capitaine Yamamoto nous rejoint. D'ailleurs, mon vice capitaine et le capitaine de la treizième division disparaissent sans faire le moindre bruit.

Le capitaine Yamamoto est ravi de me voir. Il m'explique que le fait que je revienne à Karakura montre la maturité que j'ai obtenu au fur et à mesure des années. Que je suis capable de voir au delà d'événements privée, pour pouvoir faire mon travail. Il souhaite aussi que je recommence à venir aux réunions hebdomadaire des capitaines. Je ne réponds pas, j'écoute juste ses conseils sur la façon dont je dois apprendre à gérer la totalité d'une vie.

A partir d'un moment, je déconnecte mes oreilles. J'entends le capitaine parler mais je ne comprends plus ce qu'il dit. J'y reste totalement hermétique. Que peut-il bien savoir de la façon dont je dois gérer ma vie ? Il n'est pas à ma place.

Prêt de la clôture du jardin, je remarque Ichigo. Il boit son verre en silence, en fixant les rosiers de sa mère. Son regard est dans le vide. Lui aussi à l'esprit ailleurs. J'interromps le papy Yama.

-Excusez moi, je dois y aller.

Il s'arrête de parler alors que je parcours la distance qui me sépare Ichigo et moi rapidement.

Nous restons là, en silence, en fixant le jardin devenir de plus en plus noir. Je finit par parler la première.

-C'est dommage que Kazui n'ait pas pu venir. J'aurai été ravi de le revoir. Il doit avoir encore grandit depuis la dernière fois. Il ne va pas tarder à avoir douze ans.

-Eh oui, il grandit trop vite, dit-il en fixant les étoiles.

Puis, il pose enfin ses yeux ambre sur moi.

-Il est avec sa mère cette semaine. Je l'aurai la semaine prochaine, si tu veux tu pourras passer le voir à la maison.

Ichigo part nous chercher deux verres lorsqu'il constate que les nôtres sont vide. Il me tend un verre de champagne. Nos doigts se frôlent lorsque je prends le verre. Son regard change. Nous trinquons à son anniversaire.

Grimmjow et son petit ami nous rejoignent, laissant le capitaine Yamamoto, Yumichika et Ikkaku.

-Grimm vient de me dire un truc intéressant. L'appart juste au dessus du notre se libère. Il est grand et puis tu as le toit pour pouvoir t'entraîner tranquillement. Seulement si tu reviens bien sûr, rajoute-t-il les mains dans les poches en tapant le sol du pieds.

Shirosaki et moi sommes devenus très proches lorsque nous avons fais les huit mois de missions ensemble. Il m'a suivi quelques temps durant mes voyages mais il rentrait aussi très souvent, les armées de la cour l'y obligeant.

Nous avons passé nos vacances ensemble en Egypte, puis aux îles Maurice. Grimmjow et Ichigo aussi étaient là. Le gorille pour veiller sur son copain, il me soupçonne toujours de vouloir passer la nuit avec lui. Et Ichigo, c'est son frère l'a invité pour digérer son divorce difficile. Il lui fallait prendre du bon temps.

-Sa te dis alors ?

-Bien sûr, j'aimerai le visiter avant, répondis-je en buvant un peu de champagne.

Mazaki appelle Ichigo et Grimmjow pour qu'ils viennent l'aider en cuisine.

-En plus, tu verras le sous sol a été aménagé pour nos entraînements, rajoute-t-il a voix basse en étant sûr que personne ne nous écoute.

Je hoche la tête en fixant les invités sans vraiment les voir. Le décalage horaire commence à se faire sentir, je deviens distraite. Je croise de nouveau le regard de Byakuya, qui discute avec son vice capitaine. Il me fixe intensément. Je détourne les yeux, il ne faut pas que je tombe dans son piège.

-Pourquoi parles-tu à voix basse ? demandé-je.

-Man' n'est toujours pas au courant, marmonne-t-il.

-Tu ne lui as toujours rien dis ? M'étonné-je. Ça fais plus de six mois maintenant.

\- Elle va me tué à la seconde où elle sera au courant et quand se sera fais, elle viendra t'achever pour m'avoir entraîner la dedans !

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu as choisi toit seul, j'ai rien fais moi ! Devenir tireur ce n'était pas mon choix...

-Ouais ben t'as rien fais pour m'en dissuader non plus, me fait-il remarquer a voix basse. On est dans la merde.

Il lève les yeux vers les étoiles. Je suis d'accord avec lui. Mazaki ne va pas apprécier le fais que Shirosaki soit devenu un tireur d'élite. Il a découvert cette particularité lorsque nous réalisions encore les missions pour le compte de la famille Shihoïn. Après, il a fais en sorte de passer les diplômes nécessaires pour que nous puissions travailler ensemble.

-N'empêche, demain il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi faire enregistrer ton arme et que l'on rencontre notre nouveau patron.

-Ouais ouais. On en parle plus tard, Man' vient vers nous, chuchote-t-il a voix basse.

Effectivement, Mazaki vient nous voir, nous qui nous tenons à l'écart des autres. Elle veut savoir si nous passons une bonne soirée. Nous hochons simplement la tête. Mazaki nous apprend que le repas va être servis, et que les garçons ouvrirons leurs cadeaux juste après. Je me rappelle que j'ai oublié de descendre les miens. Ils se trouvent encore dans ma valise. Je m'excuse auprès d'eux avant de filer à l'étage, laissant mon verre sur une table qui traîne.

Dans la chambre de Shiro, je trouve ma valise rangé sous la fenêtre. Je l'ouvre pour y trouver deux paquets. Je les prends, referme ma valise sans un bruit et me retourne.

-Byakuya, dis-je posément en le voyant.

Vraiment au soir, il est partout à la fois.

-Yoruichi.

Sa voix est douce, comme à l'époque. Comme lorsqu'il veut m'attendrir. Il me bloque le passage. Il se tient sur le pas de la porte, sans être réellement dans la chambre.

-Signes les papiers s'il te plait, demandé-je poliment en serrant les paquets contre moi. Que je puisse faire ma vie.

-Tu es ma femme, Yoruichi. Rien ni personne ne changera ça. Je te l'ai mainte fois expliqué.

-Byakuya s'il te plait, supplié-je doucement. Cela fais déjà sept ans. C'est long.

-Non Yoruichi. Je ne signerai pas.

Je soupire en fermant les yeux. Il reste têtu. Lorsque je les rouvre, il a disparu, comme si il n'avait jamais été là.

Je dépose mes paquets avec les autres avant d'aller prendre quelques choses à grignoter. Les jumeaux ne se tromperont pas, j'ai inscris leur prénom sur chaque paquet.

Je me trouve à l'écart. Il y a trop de monde présent au soir, je ne suis plus habituée. Depuis sept ans, je passe mon temps qu'avec quatre ou cinq personnes à la fois mais là, maintenant, ils doivent être une trentaine si ce n'est plus. Et puis, ma bonne humeur commence à m'abandonner. Je commence vraiment à avoir besoin de sommeil. Je préfère rester tranquille, en arrière que dans la foule.

Shirosaki et Ichigo commencent à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Quasiment à chaque fois, ils souhaitent savoir qui est l'auteur du présent. Surtout lorsque Shiro a sorti une boîte de préservatif et de vaseline. Il a affiché une mine de psychopathe en pensant aux galipettes qu'ils feraient avec son amant.

Je remarque qu'Ichigo tient dans ses mains le paquet que j'ai déposé tout à l'heure. Il le contemple mais ne dit rien. Lorsqu'il l'ouvre l'écrin, il affiche une mine surprise. Il s'agit d'une chevalière égyptienne avec au centre l'œil d'Horus, entouré de petits hiéroglyphes. Un porte bonheur égyptien. Ichigo l'avait remarqué dans une vitrine de bijouterie lors des vacances en Egypte. J'avais réussi à comparer ses doigts à ceux de Shiro pour la taille de la bague.

Ichigo lève les yeux du bijou et scrute la foule en silence. Lorsque ses yeux croisent les miens, ses lèvres se mettent à bouger. Aucun sons n'en sort pourtant je sais qu'il me remercie. Je lui adresse un sourire discret en levant mon verre. Il sourit avant de l'enfiler à son majeur. Maintenant c'est à l'albinos d'ouvrir son cadeau.

Pour ce qui est de Shiro, nous avions une habitude lorsque nous voyagions ensemble. Nous achetions un tee shirt avec le drapeau de chaque pays ou royauté que nous visitions. J'ai décidé de lui prendre ceux que j'ai visité avant de revenir. Il se mit à rire lorsqu'il en découvrit trois de plus. Il va finir par s'en faire une couverture à force.

Lorsqu'ils ont fini, la foule commence à s'éparpiller. Je peux enfin retourner voir mes amis. Nous rassemblons la totalité des présents dans la salle à manger, qui a aussi été arrangé pour la soirée. Les meubles ont été poussé vers les murs, la grande table centrale aussi. Shirosaki m'embrasse sur la joue alors qu'il attrape le maillot avec le drapeau anglais. Il déboutonne sa chemise de manière grossière mais sensuelle, juste pour faire marrer les gars de la onzième. Pari réussi !

Grimmjow nous abandonne pour aller fumer une cigarette dehors. Nous, nous restons à l'intérieur. Nous reprenons un verre de champagne et continuons de parler. A un moment donné, SHirosaki me fait remarquer que Byakuya n'arrête pas de nous observer depuis la mise en scène du léger stip-tease. Je hausse les épaules.

-Et si tu le rendais fou ? m'interroge-t-il à voix basse.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il sous entend par là. Shirosaki affiche un plus grand sourire. Je la sens mal son idée. Il m'attrape par le poignet et fait en sorte que je lui fasse face. Il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes sous les regards étonnés des invités. Il s'éloigne de nouveau de moi. Puis observe Byakuya. Moi, je reste encore figée par son idiotie.

-Et tu vas dire que je me fais des films !

Nos deux visages se tournent vers la porte. Le petit ami de Shiro nous fixent furieux. J'ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer machinalement. Tout le monde nous observent. Mon ami me lâche immédiatement. Il devient encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Sa va barder ...

-Grim, tente-t-il en avançant vers lui.

Mais l'homme aux cheveux bleu ne répond pas. Il fait demi tour. Il quitte la pièce. Je le suis en constatant que son petit ami ne le fait pas. Je cours jusque dehors avant de remarquer qu'il est monté en voiture. Il s'apprête à faire une marche arrière lorsque j'ouvre la portière côté conducteur.

-Descends de là ! J'me casse !

Bien entendu, je ne l'écoute pas. Je m'installe sur le siège à côté. Nous nous retrouvons dans le noir, en silence dans la voiture. Il finit par couper le moteur en soupirant.

-J'ai été con n'est-ce pas, finit-il par avouer en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'appuie tête.

-Sur ce coup là, je ne vais pas le nier.

Nous nous observions de biais sans un mot. Il soupire une fois de plus.

-C'était juste pour emmerder mon mari, dis-je pour le calmer un peu plus. Il se passera jamais rien entre Shiro et moi, affirmé-je simplement.

L'idée ne me traverse même pas l'esprit. Grimmjow finit par desserrer ses mains du volant. Il réussit à se calmer. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre laissant la lumière passée. Shirosaki se tient sur le seuil de la porte. Je précise au gorille que je repars dans la maison. Je le laisse au soin de son petit ami.

Lorsque je retourne dans la maison, je me mets à bailler. Je constate qu'il me faut de la caféine pour tenir encore un peu lors de la soirée. Surtout pour le gâteau. Je file vers la cuisine, où je retrouve Mazaki. Elle est en train de mettre des plats dans le lave vaisselle. Je lui explique ma venue et je me prépare un café noir. Quand la tasse fût prête, je m'installe sur un plan de travail inoccupé en observant Mazaki, qui ne veut pas de mon aide bien entendu ! Je la regarde faire. Elle me semble préoccupé. Son visage est légèrement tendue.

-Yoruichi couches-tu avec mon fils ? finit-elle par demander.

Je lève les yeux de ma tasse alors que Mazaki me tourne le dos. Elle s'affaire comme si sa question était tout à fait normale.

-Bien sûr que non voyons. Tu sais que Shiro est comme un grand frère. Bon un emmerdeur aussi, mais pas mon amant.

Je plaisante. Comment peut-elle imaginé une seule seconde que je couche avec lui ? Bon il m'a embrassé mais c'est juste pour faire enrager Byakuya. Depuis le temps qu'elle me connaît, elle devrait le savoir.

-Je ne parlais pas de lui.

Les battements de mon cœurs se mirent à accélérer légèrement. Mazaki se redresse le gâteau dans les mains. Ses yeux ambres m'examine attentivement, guettant une réaction. Mon sourire disparaît, pour laisser place à un froncement sourcils. Mon corps s'est crispé inconsciemment.

-Mazaki, Ichigo est majeur et moi aussi. Mais non, rajouté-je alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Je ne couche pas avec lui.

Je descends du plan de travail sans qu'elle me quitte des yeux. Je n'aime pas qu'elle me regarde de cette façon. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fais quelque chose de mal alors que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je suis blanche comme neige. Je connais la limite de mes actions. Je sais jusqu'où je peux me permettre d'aller, sans franchir la ligne.

-Tu es mariée Yoruichi.

Cette simple phrase vaut tous les avertissements du monde. Elle ne veut pas que j'entraîne un de ses fils dans une relation extra conjugale. Encore moins si c'est Byakuya qui est trompé. Déjà, rien que pour un baiser, il a eu du mal à conserver son calme. Son énergie a vacillé autour de nous, avant de disparaître.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Mazaki, je ne l'oublies pas.

Je quitte la cuisine morose. Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier le contrat qui me lie à Byakuya. Si lui à cracher sur notre mariage, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je prends mon mal en patience mais je ne franchirai pas la barrière que lui a déshonoré. Dans le couloir, je constate qu'Ichigo est face à moi. Il est adossé nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras contre son torse. Il me regarde intensément. Je connais ce regard, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fixe de cette manière. Il se redresse légèrement lorsque je m'avance vers lui.

Nous ne sommes pas très éloignés l'un de l'autre. Mais nous ne touchons pas. La seule chose que nous faisons est de nous regarder. Ni plus ni moins. Mais son regard n'est pas totalement innocent.

Karin passe derrière moi, en précisant qu'elle nous veut dehors, qu'il va être l'heure de sa surprise. Ichigo se décolle du mur.

En passant à côté de moi, il s'arrête. Je tourne la tête vers lui et furtivement, ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Il se recule avant que j'ai le temps de réagir et il reprend son chemin sans une explication. Je reste planté là quelques minutes avant de me décider à aller dehors avec le reste des invités.

Karin a réalisé un diaporama avec les photos des jumeaux enfants. A l'école, au lycée. Lors des matchs de basket ou simplement lors des voyages en familles.

Il y a beaucoup de vidéo aussi, surtout de nous en vacances. C'est Grimmjow qui les prenait. Moi j'étais trop occupée sur la chaise longue pour pouvoir faire autre chose. D'ailleurs, Karin nous a fais voir celle où les deux jumeaux, Ichigo et Shirosaki se sont amusés à soulever la chaise sur laquelle j'étais allongée avant de la mettre à l'eau avec moi dessus. Quasiment tout le monde se mit à rire. Moi y compris.

Sur d'autre photos, les garçons se tenaient côte à côté avec le Sphinx de Gizeh. Ou encore devant le grand temple d'Abou Simbel. De magnifiques paysages ! Des vacances inoubliables.

Lorsque Karin eut finit. Elle lança la musique, laissant uniquement comme lumière les lampions de couleurs.

Je danse avec Shiro sur la piste de danse. De nombreux shinigamis se joignent à nous, entre autre Yumichika, Renji et nous finissons par nous déhancher sur la piste. Yuzu et Karin aussi rejoignent le flot de danseurs. Puis au détour d'une danse, la musique devient beaucoup plus douce. Shiro se met en couple avec Karin, la petite Yuzu avec Grimmjow, le copain de son frère. Je recule et bute contre le corps d'un homme. Je me tourne pour remarquer Ichigo.

-Danses avec moi, murmure-t-il en me tendant la main.

J'accepte sa proposition. Je place mes mains autour de son coup, et lui les siennes au dessus de ma taille. Nous discutons alors que la douce musique chante autour de nous.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti tout à l'heure ? demandé-je doucement.

-Je n'étais pas sûr de ta réaction, répond-il en se collant un peu plus à moi.

-C'était tellement plus simple en vacances Ichi.

-Justement. Un baiser en vacances ce n'est rien. Ici, il y a plus de conséquences.

Nous ne parlons plus. Je n'en reçois pas le besoin. Nous continuons simplement de danser, profitons du moment.

La soirée se termine sans autre slow.

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, des invités commencent à partir. J'enfile la veste de Shiro, vu qu'une partie de mes affaires est encore à Londres, et je part m'installer sur une chaise. Je me frotte les yeux, la fatigue me gagne. Je finis par me décider à bouger. Shiro et Grimmjow sont déjà partis, Mazaki range un peu, Isshin l'aide. Je me traîne à l'étage.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Shirosaki, dans l'idée d'aller me changer, je n'ai qu'une hâte, enlever mes chaussures et aller dormir. Seulement je revois mon idée à la baisse... Très à la baisse... Devant moi, Shiro se trouve en caleçon, avec son petit ami sur lui, dans une position très suggestive...

-Tu veux quelque chose ? grogne le gars aux cheveux bleu fâché d'être interrompu.

-Mon euh … dis-je sans quitter les deux hommes torse nu.

Mes yeux dérivent. Je fixe leurs torse tellement musclé, la cambrure de leur reins. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. En fait, je me délecte de la vision que j'ai.

-Laissez tomber. Bonne nuit, finis-je par répondre.

Je fais volte face et claque la porte derrière moi, rouge comme une tomate. Le manque d'activité nocturne commence à se faire ressentir. Il va être grand tant que ce divorce soit prononcé !

Je décide de retourner m'allonger en bas, dans le salon. Il faut vraiment que je me calme. Alors que j'atteins les marches, je croise le rouquin.

-Tu veux peut être venir te reposer un peu dans ma chambre ? me propose Ichigo en haut des escaliers.

Je le remercie mais je refuse aussi son invitation. Je préférerai éviter la tentation de me retrouver seule, avec lui dans une chambre, avec un lit. Se serait une très, très mauvaise idée. Surtout si je veux respecter ma parole. Ichigo semble contrarié mais il l'accepte sans insister. Il s'écarte pour me laisser passer. Il me suit des yeux jusqu'à ce que je sois en bas.

Je file au sous sol. Une fois dans la salle, je remarque un léger tableau sur le côté et je constate que Kisuke est passé dans le coin avec des améliorations. Il a fais en sorte que l'on puisse choisir le décors sur un tableau d'affichage. Je fais défilé plusieurs choix. Une rivière, un lac, un désert. Divers endroits pour pouvoir se mettre en condition réelle. Je finis par choisir une forêt. Un environnement apaisant. L'immense pièce est vide. Aucun shinigami à l'horizon. Ils sont tous partis se reposer. En même temps, il va être cinq heure du matin, c'est tout à fais normal qu'ils dorment. Seulement, je n'ai plus sommeil. Le décalage horaire m'empêche de fermer l'œil. Il est cinq heure ici, du coup à Londres, il doit être dix heure, voir onze heure. Je soupire. Il va falloir que je cale mon cycle de sommeil. J'enlève la veste polaire et la dépose sur un banc pendant que le logiciel fait son effet. Elle se transforme petit à petit pour laisser place à de la verdure, des fleurs et des pins, des chênes, et des sapins. La pièce se métamorphose complètement. On se croirait réellement en forêt.

J'enlève mes escarpins, laissant mes pieds dans l'herbes verte et je vais me placer au milieu, en tailleur, là où aucun arbre ne se trouve. Je ferme les yeux et commence à vider mon esprit de toutes les pensées qui m'occupent. J'oublie le moindre de mes tracas pour observer ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Le silence me fait un bien fou. Ma respiration se calme. Je parviens à l'oublier dans ma méditation. J'entends de légers bruits d'oiseaux, le souffle légers du vent sur les branches. Mon corps, mon âme, mon esprit ne font plus qu'un. Le temps passe sans que j'en prenne conscience.

Je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'un bruit de frottement se fait entendre. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agit d'Ichigo. Je me détends. Je défais mes jambes et je me redresse alors qu'il s'avance vers moi. Il s'excuse de m'avoir dérangé, ce n'était pas son but. Je hoche simplement la tête. Ce n'est pas vraiment grave, j'avais juste besoin de retrouver une certaine sérénité. Il raccourcit la distance entre nous. Une fois à hauteur, il glisse sa main derrière ma taille. Un léger flux de pression spirituelle se fait sentir. Tellement faible que si je n'avais pas méditer, je ne l'aurai pas senti. Depuis quand est-il là ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Ichigo se penche un peu plus vers moi. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

-Je te conseille de t'abstenir, murmuré-je en plaçant ma main sur la bouche d'Ichigo.

Il s'arrête net dans son élan. Je tourne la tête légèrement sur le côté, en fixant un endroit très précis derrière un arbre.

-Byakuya Kuchiki. Que fais-tu là ?

Mon mari quitte l'endroit qui le cachait pour se montrer à nos yeux. Il ne semble pas surpris par ma découverte.

-C'est donc avec toi qu'elle s'est décidée à me tromper, déclare-t-il en faisant un pas vers nous.

Ichigo me lâche sans pour autant s'éloigner de moi. Je garde mon sang froid même si je n'ai qu'une envie, lui faire avaler sa langue. Il n'a plus aucun droit sur ma vie privée, plus depuis sept ans. Ichigo intervient avant que je ne puisse agir.

-La seule personne qui a été cocu ici c'est elle. Pas toi. Elle a plus de respect que toi là dessus, rétorque-t-il en se mettant entre nous deux.

Byakuya lui jette un regard noir. Il n'a pas aimé la façon dont Ichigo lui a parlé. D'ailleurs, je comprends pourquoi. Byakuya n'a jamais aimé se remettre en question. Il ne m'a jamais présenté d'excuses pour ce qu'il a fais, il ne m'a jamais demandé pardon. Il a préféré jouer l'enfoiré. Peut être que nous n'en serions pas là si il avait assumé son horrible comportement.

Je soupire. Si je les laisse s'affronter, cela risque de finir dans une énorme dispute et je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux pouvoir commencer une nouvelle journée dans le calme.

-Ichigo, murmuré-je en glissant ma main dans la sienne. Es-ce que tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?

Je lui en fais la demande le plus gentiment possible. Il ne doit pas intervenir dans la relation entre Byakuya et moi, sinon c'est lui qui risque d'en payer le prix. Je connais suffisamment Byakuya pour savoir qu'une interaction extérieure ne lui plait pas. Ichigo fronce les sourcils mais ne rajoute rien. Il embrasse délicatement le bout de mes doigts avant de m'expliquer que si il y a le moindre soucis, il se trouve dans la cuisine en haut. Je hoche la tête de haut en bas avec un léger sourire. Il jette un regard froid à mon mari qui le suit du regard jusqu'à la porte. J'attends patiemment que la porte soit bien fermée pour reprendre la conversation.

-Il me reste un an à tenir Byakuya. Une année et après le divorce sera prononcé, peu importe ce que tu en penses, dis-je bien fort et de manière ferme.

Il est hors de question qu'il pense que ce n'est que du vent. Il a encore un an pour se décider à signer sinon, grâce à la loi, je serais libre.

-Un an c'est long princesse, il peut s'en passé des choses entre deux. Tu peux me revenir par exemple, murmure-t-il à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Jamais Byakuya. Ne comptes pas dessus.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça princesse ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas m'énerver, repenser au mal qui m'a fais. A la douleur ressentis ...

-Regardes comment tu réagis, tout ton corps me réclame, susurre-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses doigts.

Nos yeux se croisent. Un frisson me parcours involontairement au contact. Mon corps trahi mon envie mais je ne céderai pas à la pulsion. Je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction.

-Si tu crois que ça sera aussi simple Byakuya, affirmé-je en repoussant ses doigts d'un coup de main. Je ne t'appartiens plus.

Il se met à sourire. Ses yeux brillent d'une étincelle de défi. Je lui rend son regard. Ce divorce sera prononcé d'ici un an. Je n'ai plus qu'à me tenir éloigner de lui.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, déclare-t-il à voix basse.

Je sers les points alors qu'il s'éloigne pour quitter la pièce tranquillement. Comment ai-je fais pour tomber amoureuse de lui ?


	16. Chapter 16

Byakuya ferme la porte doucement derrière lui. Je soupire alors que je me retrouve seule. Je constate que Byakuya a l'air déterminé à me faire revenir. Jusque là, il m'avait laissé tranquille, j'aimerai bien qu'il continu. Surtout qu'Ichigo est dans le coin. Oh les hommes et leur fierté mal placé !

Je quitte le petit coin d'herbe pour me diriger vers la sortie. La confrontation avec Byakuya a chassé la totalité de ma fatigue. Il a le don de m'énerver rien que par sa présence. J'atteins le tableau d'affichage puis j'éteins la tablette, redonnant à la pièce son aspect initiale. J'enfile mes chaussures à talons, la veste et retourne à l'étage. Dans la cuisine, je trouve Ichigo, un café à la main. Il porte les mêmes affaires que la veille au soir, un jean troué et une chemise blanche.

-T'en veux un ? me propose-t-il en me montrant la tasse fumante.

-Avec plaisir, dis-je doucement en m'approchant de lui.

Ichigo prend une tasse dans le placard du haut, puis fait couler le liquide noire dedans. Il prend la boîte à sucre lorsque je le rejoins. Je lui prends la boîte des mains, la tasse et pose le tout sur le plan de travail. Je veux autre chose pour le moment, ce qu'il allait me donner avant d'être interrompu. Il m'attire à lui sans un mot. Un de ses mains se place dans mon dos, me rapprochant encore plus de lui.

-Je peux ? murmure-t-il en glissant ses doigts le long de ma joue.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Moi aussi, j'en ai envie. Les yeux mis clos, je le vois s'approcher de moi, de mes lèvres. J'attends un baiser qui ne vient pas.

-Vous devriez faire gaffe, man' va arriver, dit Shiro d'une voix calme.

Une fois de plus interrompu. Il faut que l'on se trouve un moment pour se retrouver à deux. C'était beaucoup plus simple en vacances. Un rendez vous tard sur la plage, une glace au milieu de l'après midi, un baiser volé à l'ombre d'un palmier, des appels durant la nuit. Je quitte les bras du rouquin à contre cœur, je n'ai pas envie que Mazaki soit fâchée après moi. Ichigo doit penser la même chose puisse que lui aussi se recule. J'attrape mon café pour filer à table. Mazaki ne tarde pas à débarquer. Elle nous jette un regard à nous trois, Ichigo est toujours à côté de la cafetière, Shirosaki vient s'installer à côté de moi après avoir sortit deux parts du gâteau aux chocolats du réfrigérateur et deux fourchettes. Il m'en tend une.

-Tu aimes toujours ça ?

Je lui souris. Un de mes péchés mignons. Je prends le couvert qu'il me tend pour pouvoir manger. Le matin avec un café noir, c'est assez spécial mais ce n'est pas mauvais, au contraire.

-Vous ne préféreriez pas des pancakes ?

-Pas le temps, marmonné-je en fixant ma tasse après avoir englouti le gâteau. Je dois passer au poste pour voir mon supérieur et faire enregistrer mon arme.

J'entends mon ami soupirer. Lui aussi doit venir avec moi, mais avant il doit parler avec Mazaki. Je lui jette un regard entendu avant de me lever. Il est grand temps, la situation à trop durer.

-Je t'attends à la voiture dans dix minutes, avant je dois me changer.

Il hoche la tête de haut en bas pour me faire comprendre qu'il est d'accord. Je me lève de mon siège et avale d'un trait le reste de café. Ichigo pose sa tasse et sort en faisant la même chose que moi. Mazaki nous observe étonnée, en silence. Shirosaki commence à lui parler alors que je ferme la porte.

La voix de Mazaki commence à résonner dans la cuisine. C'était à se douter. Ichigo et moi montons à l'étage, laissant la mère et le fils seuls. A l'étage, nous croisons Isshin. Il nous salue rapidement avant de descendre. Ichigo me laisse sur le pas de la porte à son frère. Il me souhaite une bonne journée avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. J'ouvre la porte, pour trouver Grimmjow, torse nu, allongé dans le lit. Il traîne sur son portable. Il lève à peine les yeux vers moi alors que je referme la porte derrière moi. Alors que je sors une jupe à carreaux et une chemise blanche, le gars aux cheveux bleu se redresse d'un coup sur le lit, pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

-Sa te dis un plan à trois ?

Je lâche les affaires, étonnée. Elles tombent lourdement dans mon sac. Après l'avoir regarder surprise, je me redresse et croise les bras contre ma poitrine.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ben ça tenterai bien Shiro de le faire avec une femme et puis tu avais l'air de drôlement nous mater cette nuit.

Je m'avance vers le lit, pour me retrouver face à lui. Il se met sur les genoux avec un sourire pervers. Nous nous faisons face. Ce type est cinglé. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Hier soir, il voulait nous étriper juste pour un simple bisou et là, ils voudraient qu'on baise ensemble ? Son cerveau a disjoncté, il n'y a pas d'autre diagnostic possible.

-Tu en choisiras une autre. Moi ce n'est pas possible. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les femmes ?

-Pour satisfaire les fantasmes de mon homme, je serais prêt à tout.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus alors que je comprends le sens de sa phrase. Je soupire de désespoir, en virant ses mains qui se posent sur le bas de mon haut. Je me recule.

-Allez quoi, insiste-t-il alors que je défais ma chemise à rayures pour l'enlever et rester en débardeur. Je te connais toi, je sais qu'il n'y a aucun risque entre vous deux.

J'enfile ma nouvelle chemise à la vas-vite. Il a vraiment un grain.

-Même pas en rêve, rétorqué-je en boutonnant mon chemisier. Shirosaki est comme un frère et puis je suis mariée je te rappelle.

Je passe ma jupe par dessus mon pantalon et j'enlève ce dernier. Grimmjow insiste une fois de plus, en me rappelant l'infidélité de Byakuya.

-Il en ferait une de ses têtes si il te trouvait au pieux avec d'autres hommes.

-Écoutes Grim, t'es sympa, mais là ça suffit. Ce n'est pas parce que Byakuya m'a trompé que je dois en faire autant. Et puis si je venais à coucher avec Shi', tu n'aurais plus de tranquillité d'esprit, parce qu'on bosse ensemble. A la fin ça risque de briser votre couple. Et ça, j'en ai pas envie. Alors tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre s'il te plait.

Je détache ma natte une fois ma tirade terminée. J'attrape ma brosse pour les démêler rapidement. Je les attache en queue de cheval alors que l'homme présent dans la chambre grogne.

-T'as raison, grommelle-t-il en se rallongeant reprenant son occupation sur son portable. N'empêche tu as maté.

-En même temps, vous faîtes tous les deux de la muscu. Vous êtes bien foutu, avoué-je en finissant de me préparer.

-Ton mari aussi est bien foutu ? demande-t-il en reprenant mes mots.

-Plus que bien, pensé-je pour moi même.

L'image de Byakuya torse nu s'impose dans mon esprit. Oh oui, il est trop bien foutu. La douceur de sa peau, la finesse de ses muscles, ses abdos ... J'atterris lorsque je remarque sur qui je fantasme. Grimmjow a deviné mes pensées et il sourit encore plus. Oui ma libido se réveille de son hibernation. Je l'ignore superbement. Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à argumenter. Je le salue en le laissant seule dans son lit.

J'enfile mes escarpins et j'attrape mon arme. Je vérifie la sécurité avant de la mettre dans mon sac à main, puis je vais m'installer au volant de la voiture. Shirosaki me rejoint pile à l'heure. Il s'installe sur le siège passager sans un bruit, l'air maussade. Je devine que la discussion avec Mazaki s'est mal déroulée. Je fais une marche arrière sans un mot. Nous partons voir notre nouveau patron.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le centre ville, là où se trouve notre nouveau boulot. Une fois la voiture garée, j'observe le bâtiment.

De grandes baies vitrés avec de nombreux stores, sur plusieurs étages. Pour entrer dans le bâtiment, nous devons grimper une vingtaine de marches. De nombreux gendarmes entrent et sortent. Nous faisons comme eux. Nous poussons la porte du hall. Beaucoup de personnes en uniformes prennent leurs postes alors que d'autres s'en vont. Au centre du hall se trouve plusieurs bureaux d'accueil. Nous en choisissons un au hasard. Un jeune homme, la vingtaine, nous observe. Nous lui expliquons que nous venons enregistrer nos armes et que je souhaite rencontrer le chef.

Dans un premier temps, il nous demande nos papiers. Cartes d'identités, permis de port d'arme et bien sûr le numéro de série. Une fois qu'il a enregistré la totalité de nos informations, il souhaite savoir pourquoi j'aimerai rencontrer le chef.

-Je suis Yoruichi Shihoïn, j'ai rendez vous avec lui ce matin.

-Ah vous devez être le nouveau capitaine.

Je confirme ses dires. Il nous explique qu'il est dans sur bureau, au premier étage et qu'il va nous y emmener. Il laisse l'accueil à un de ses collègues. Il fait le tour du bureau pour nous conduire. Shirosaki traîne des pieds mais il nous suit. Notre guide nous dépose devant une porte. Il nous laisse là, après avoir frappé à la porte. Nous entrons lorsque nous en obtenons la permission.

Nous tombons sur un homme, légèrement âgé, chauve, portant un costume sombre sans cravate, penché sur une feuille devant lui. Il lève ses yeux nous lorsque nous fermons la porte.

-Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ? demande-t-il en nous fixant de ses yeux marrons.

L'espace d'un instant il me rappelle papy Yamamoto. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas aussi sévère que lui.

-Bonjour, nous avons rendez vous, je suis Yoruichi Shihoïn, dis-je en m'approchant du bureau.

-Ah, répondit-il étonné en laissant de côté son dossier. Je vous imaginez autrement, marmonne-t-il en se levant.

Je fronce les sourcils. Nous nous serrons la main en silence. Il nous invite à prendre place sur les chaises installés devant son bureau.

-Excusez moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le capitaine en chef Herman. Et vous vous êtes ? demande-t-il en s'adressant à mon ami.

-Shirosaki Kurosaki.

L'albinos n'ajoute rien de plus. Il n'est pas très bavard aujourd'hui. Le capitaine abrège les présentations. Il m'explique qu'il va m'emmener tout de suite voir l'étage que je dois gérer. Nous nous levons tous les trois. En retrait, Shirosaki me dit à voix basse qu'il verra ça plus tard, il doit sortir prendre l'air. J'acquiesce, surprise et inquiète qu'il veuille s'isoler. La conversation avec sa mère a du lui faire plus de mal que je ne le pensais. Le capitaine Herman nous fait monter au deuxième étage par ascenseur. Nous gardons tous les deux le silence. Il traverse des bureaux où quelques employés se trouvent, moi sur ses talons, et arrive devant une porte où rien n'est inscrit. Il l'ouvre en grand, m'invitant à le suivre.

-Voici l'endroit où vous travaillerez.

Je fais le tour de mon bureau. Mes doigts frôlent le bois du bout des doigts, alors que j'examine la pièce d'un œil distrait. La pièce est bien rangée mais sombre et sans couleur. Vas falloir que je range ça. L'hostilité du lieu plomberait n'importe qui. Le bureau est suffisamment grand pour que le boulot puisse s'entasser. Par la porte vitrée, je peux observer les gens de mon unité. Il n'est pas temps que je me présente. Je le ferais lors de mon arrivée officielle. Le capitaine Herman s'adresse à moi de manière polie.

-Vous finissez votre semaine de vacance et après vous prendrez directement votre poste. Vous dirigerez votre unité de sécurité et d'espionnage. Vous gérerez les entraînements, la formation de cette équipe qui n'a pas eu de chef depuis plus de six mois. Par contre, rajoute-t-il en m'examinant de la tête au pieds, une tenue correcte sera exigée.

-Bien entendu.

Je vais pas me pointer en escarpins, ni en jupe tous les jours non plus. Je ne suis pas idiote. Il me salue poliment avant de disparaître, me laissant seule. Je reste quelques secondes de plus dans mon bureau avant de sortir et de fermer la porte en sortant. Plusieurs visages se tournent vers moi alors que je traverse l'étage jusqu'aux escaliers.

Je retrouve l'albinos dehors. Il est au téléphone. Il raccroche quand je m'approche de lui. Son air maussade a disparu pour laisser place à un grand sourire.

-Allez, on doit se rendre pas loin de chez Grimm et moi !

Shirosaki nous a obtenu un rendez vous pour visiter mon futur logement, une heure plus tard. Nous rejoignons l'agent immobilier dans le bâtiment. La jeune femme, blonde, en tailleur sombre, nous explique que le bâtiment n'a pas d'ascenseur, et que l'appartement se trouve au quatrième étage.

-Cela nous gardera en forme, plaisante l'albinos en passant devant.

Je souris à la remarque. C'est vrai que les monter plusieurs fois par jour va combler le sport que nous n'allons pas faire.

-C'est votre premier emménagement ensemble ?

-Hein ? Non pas du tout, elle va être ma voisine, explique-t-il en me laissant passer devant lui.

Nous montons maintenant en silence. Une fois en haut, elle nous ouvre la porte. Nous tombons sur une immense pièce. Le salon, la salle à manger, l'entrée et la cuisine. Tout réunis sans un mur. De plus il y a de grandes vitres, donnant sur un parc. L'agent immobilier nous donne la surface exacte, nous explique pourquoi le propriétaire ne souhaite plus habiter ici. Shirosaki reste avec elle, pendant que je visite seule le reste. Sur la droite, la porte donne sur une immense chambre. La peinture, vert pâle, doit être refaite mais cela n'enlève rien au charme de la chambre. Elle est tellement grande que même avec une penderie et un lit king size, j'aurai encore de la place pour un bureau et une coiffeuse. A la chambre, il y a une salle de bain attenante. Comme j'adore. C'est plus simple que d'avoir à traverser l'appartement en serviette. Par contre, je remarque qu'il va falloir faire des travaux. C'est une ancienne douche, avec un petit bac alors qu'il y a largement la place de faire une douche à l'italienne. Je constate aussi que le parquet a pris l'eau. Je garde mes commentaires pour rejoindre Shiro et la jeune femme. Ils se trouvent de l'autre coté de l'appartement. La porte gauche dans le salon. Il y a aussi une autre chambre, dans le même état que la première. L'espace privée est plus petit que l'autre chambre, mais suffisant quand même pour une chambre d'amis.

L'agent immobilier nous informe de prix. Il est beaucoup plus bas que l'immobilier du coin, à cause des nombreux travaux qu'il faut y faire. Je ne tergiverse pas.

-Je veux bien l'acheter par contre, j'en deviens la propriétaire aujourd'hui, déclaré-je en observant le parc grâce aux vitres. Pas de temps de rétractation, ni autre, pour que je puisse faire les travaux à partir de demain. Il me faudrait aussi les dimensions exactes pour que je puisse les donner au futur chef de chantier.

La jeune femme bafouilla quelques minutes en précisant qu'elle devait appeler le propriétaire pour savoir si il est d'accord. Elle nous laisse pour téléphoner sur le palier, en dehors de l'appartement. Shirosaki, jusque là muet, vient se placer à mes côtés, s'adossant à la vitre en observant l'espace.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu as le temps pour prendre une décision.

-Oui. L'endroit me plait. Je vais pouvoir en faire ce que je veux, l'aménager comme bon me semble, et surtout se sera chez moi.

Shirosaki sait que j'aimerai plus que tout avoir un chez moi. Depuis six ans, je vais de pays en pays, avec des appartements de fonction, sans jamais m'attacher à rien, ni personnes. Je n'ai pas le temps de me faire des collègues, ni beaucoup d'amis, ni même d'acheter des meubles.

-D'accord. Yen aura combien de temps pour les travaux tu penses ?

-Je dirais quinze jours, trois semaines. Mais pas plus. J'y veillerai de toute façon.

-Dans ce cas, tu resteras dans la chambre d'amis à la maison, me dit-il en fourrant les mains dans ses poches. Comme ça, le jour où je me prends la tête avec Grimm, je viendrais squatter la tienne.

-Sans soucis, déclaré-je en me redressant alors que l'agent immobilier se dirige vers nous.

-Nous allons devoir aller à l'agence, pour vous faire signer les papiers et après ce bien sera à vous.

Nous nous serrons la main en souriant. Après une visite à l'agence immobilière, je laisse Shirosaki chez lui puis je contacte l'entrepreneur qu'il m'a conseillé. Je l'attends patiemment pendant une demi heure, adossé à la baie vitrée. La vue est magnifique. Les nombreux chênes qui ornent le parc sont vert. Nous sommes à la fin de l'été. Bientôt les couleurs changeront. Se doit être splendide toutes ses couleurs l'automne.

Je discute avec le chef de chantier pour lui faire part de mes choix, que se soit en matière de carrelages, de peintures, la totalité. Il hoche la tête en examinant la chambre. Ensuite, nous passons à la salle de bain. Je le vois grimacer en observant la plomberie, et l'état du parquet.

-Il va falloir tout jeter, marmonne-t-il en appuyant avec son pied sur le sol.

-Oui, c'est pas un soucis. De toute façon, je voulais du carrelage aspect pierre mais de la couleur ivoire, histoire d'éclairer cette pièce.

Je le vois noter sur un papier ce que je veux. Il continue quand je lui explique que je veux la même couleur au sol, mais en carreaux beaucoup plus petit. Je souhaite aussi qu'il y ait une vitre en face de la colonne de douche mais avec suffisamment de place pour deux personnes, mais je ne désire pas qu'elle fasse la longueur du mur pour pouvoir accéder à la douche des deux côtés.

-Pour l'éclairage ? demande-t-il en fixant le plafond.

-Alors, j'aimerai bien de légers spots à lumière changeantes mais qui permettent une lumière vive ou douce quand il le faut.

-Vous n'êtes pas exigeante, soupire-t-il en gribouillant dans son calepin.

-Absolument pas, ironisé-je en lui expliquant maintenant le modèle d'évier que je souhaite.

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à décrire exactement ce que je désire. Du sol au plafond, de l'entrée aux deux chambres, au toilette et à la salle de bain.

-Dans combien de temps voulez vous que sa soit terminé ?

-Trois semaines grand maximum. J'aimerai emménagé le plus tôt possible.

-Bien madame.

Il m'indique que les travaux commenceront le lendemain matin à huit heure. Avec son équipe, ils commenceront par tout déblayer le temps que les matériaux arrivent. Cela permettra aux pièce de respirer avant les nouvelles installations.

Le soir venus, je me rends chez Mazaki avec Shirosaki, pour aller chercher mes affaires. Lorsqu'elles nous croisent, Mazaki nous jette un regard froid.

-Je peux y aller seul, marmonne l'albinos en ignorant sa mère. Restes là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Shiro n'attend pas ma réponse pour monter à l'étage, me laissant seule sous le regard hostile de Mazaki. Nous restons là dans l'entrée. Mazaki est silencieuse mais furieuse. Elle doit sûrement m'en vouloir.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, dis-je sur la défensive, brisant la glace.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu lui as appris les armes à feu.

-Nous n'avions pas le choix. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus dangereux si il n'en avait pas eu une. Il fallait bien qu'il apprenne à maîtriser les armes lors de nos missions. Ensuite c'est lui qui a décidé. Surtout lorsqu'il a constaté qu'il avait un don pour viser. Je ne l'ai pas entraîner Mazaki ! Il a choisi son chemin !

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler Yoruichi. J'aurai pu ...

-Tu aurais pu l'en dissuader ? Mazaki, il aime son boulot. Il aime ce qu'il fait, autant que celui des armées de la cour. Je n'ai fais que lui indiquer les chemins à prendre pour qu'il puisse y arriver.

Elle pousse un profond soupire. Cela ne lui plait pas du tout. Elle a peur pour lui, comme pour ses autres enfants.

-Prends soin de lui d'accord, qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-J'y veillerai Mazaki, je te le promets.

La tension dans la pièce diminue d'elle même. Mazaki est toujours contrariée mais plus autant que lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Elle nous a même invité pour le dîner et plaisanté avec nous.

o-o-o-o

Durant une semaine, nous avons tous les jours étaient courir dans le parc en face de chez nous, voir plus loin. Nous avons surveillé l'avancement des travaux et prit le temps de profiter de nos vacances. Une semaine de calme, et de repos. Il n'y a rien de mieux avant d'attaquer le boulot.

Le lundi matin, j'éteins mon réveil une fois qu'il a sonné. Cela fais déjà une heure et demi que je ne dors plus et je n'ai pas la possibilité de me rendormir. Mes chers hôtes se sont décidés à faire des galipettes. Le bruit de leurs ébats m'empêchent de fermer les yeux.

Je soupire en sortant du lit. J'enfile un legging noir, un tee shirt trop grand et j'attache mes cheveux en un chignon rapide. J'ouvre en grand la fenêtre, avant de quitter la pièce. La cuisine et le salon sont vide. Les deux amants ne se sont pas arrêtés. Je me sers un café, et le bois adossé à la table. L'appartement devient de nouveau silencieux d'un seul coup. Puis le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fait entendre.

-Bien dormi ? me questionne-t-il en se faisant couler aussi un café.

-Mmhh, fis-je en portant ma tasse à la bouche.

Je le vois me jeter un regard de biais. Je lui souris.

-Pressée d'aller bosser ?

-Cela occupera mes journées. Grimmjow t'a mis de bonne humeur ce matin, déclaré-je alors qu'il prend sa tasse.

Il éclate de rire en se tournant vers moi.

-Tu nous as entendu ?

Après lui avoir expliqué que je suis réveillée depuis cinq heure trente du matin, son compagnon nous rejoint. Il sort de la douche, dans son costume noir et sa chemise blanche. Il ne porte pas de cravate. Dans la vie, cet homme est chef d'entreprise. Il travaille dans l'import export de marchandises diverses. Il veille à toujours être habillé convenablement lorsqu'il va travailler mais le reste du temps, il est en jogging et en tee shirt.

-'Lut, me lance-t-il en n'ayant d'yeux que pour son petit ami. Alors vous êtes prêt pour votre première journée ?

-Manque juste un peu de sommeil, répondit Shirosaki en posant sa tasse vide sur la table. Je vais prendre une douche. Yoru, soit prête dans une demi heure. Se serait bien d'arriver en avance.

-A vos ordre chef, dis-je en finissant mon café.

Nous arrivons de bonne heure, avant tous les membres de jour. Ceux de nuits, que nous avons croisés, se réunissent sur mon ordre dans une salle, ils patientent tranquillement autour du café que Shirosaki amène. Lorsque tout est en rangé dans mon bureau, que mes affaires sont installés, je me dirige jusqu'à l'endroit prévu, légèrement stressée. Il faut que je me présente en bonne et due forme, ce qui jusque là n'est jamais arrivé.

Je dois former ses hommes et ses femmes, pour qu'ils puissent être de parfait petits espions, capable de se fondre dans n'importe quelle situation, d'être réactif et surtout d'être de bons policiers. Très peu vont être capable de suivre le rythme. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte en grand lorsque j'entends les recrus de mon unité. Il s'agit aussi principalement d'hommes.

-En même temps, vu comment elle est bien foutue, elle a du faire réussir avec des galipettes dans une chambre.

-Tu parles, elle doit être passé sous le bureau. Ça va plus vite et c'est plus discret que l'hôtel.

-Une bonne pipe et le tour est joué.

Ils se mettent à rire. Je lève les yeux en l'air. Je m'y étais attendue. De vrais machos. J'ouvre la porte en grand, gardant mon calme. Je vais leur faire comprendre ce qu'une femme peut réaliser dans ce travail et leur montrer que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est d'un autre sexe que le leur, que l'on doit seulement être bonne à se faire sauter. Les conversations se tarissent alors que j'entre dans la pièce. Ils se mettent en rang, les mains dans le dos. De bons petits soldats. Je vais me placer devant tous, affichant une expression neutre.

-Bonjour, je suis le capitaine Yoruichi Shihoïn, déclaré-je haut et fort. Certains d'entre vous m'ont déjà croisé dans les couloirs ou en réunion. Dans cette unité, il y a certaines règles obligatoires. Déjà l'honnêteté. C'est primordiale. Si il y a des choses que vous n'aimez pas, cela ne sert à rien d'en parlez entre vous, il faudra venir me le dire directement. Pour votre information, je suis arrivée à ce poste par mes moyens, je n'ai bénéficié d'aucuns favoritisme, ni d'appuis d'un supérieur. Je le dois seulement à mon travail, dis-je en fixant les trois hommes qui se trouvaient à côté de la porte lorsque je suis arrivée.

Ils se mirent à rougir en baissant la tête, sachant maintenant que j'ai entendu leurs commentaires déplaisant.

-De plus, si vous ne souhaitez pas m'avoir comme capitaine, je peux aider à changer de section. Je préfère avoir des personnes capable de supporté l'autorité d'une femme.

Aucuns d'eux ne bougea d'un pouce. Ils restèrent droit comme des i continuant de me regarder avec respect.

-Maintenant que les choses primordiales ont été dites, je vais vous expliquer comment vont se dérouler les prochains jours. Dans un premier temps, vous allez faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Je vous explique. Vous n'avez pas eu de capitaine durant six mois. Vous n'avez donc eu personnes pour vous superviser. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous avez appris, vos lacunes et ceux qui ont une âme de meneur. Dans cette unité, la discrétion est primordiale. Il faut savoir se fondre dans la masse, ne pas se faire remarquer lors d'événements, passer inaperçus auprès de civiles. Ensuite, quelle est la principale qualité qu'il faut avoir dans cette division ?

Personne le répond. J'en désigne un au hasard dans la foule.

-Utiliser une arme, marmonne le jeune homme surpris d'être interrogé.

Je soupire. Il faut vraiment que quelqu'un vienne remettre de l'ordre.

-Non, absolument pas, dis-je d'une voix forte. L'outils le plus important à utiliser est son cerveau. Même si vous avez une arme, que vous savez tirer. Quel est l'intérêt si vous n'avez aucun plan pour vous sortir de la situation dans laquelle vous êtes ?

Je les entends marmonner. Le temps va être long avant que je puisse enfin commencer le planning que j'ai préparé, histoire qu'ils soient au niveau.

o-o-o-o

Déjà deux semaines que j'ai pris ma place. L'ambiance n'est pas détendu lorsque j'entre dans une pièce mais je pense qu'ils agissent comme ça parce que je suis nouvelle. J'espère que cela va changer au fur et à mesure. Mes collègues discutent entre eux, des dernières nouvelles, ou bien de ce qu'ils ont fais le week-end. Le silence se fait lorsque le cher capitaine Herman se présente sur le seuil de la porte. Tous les hommes présents s'assoient à leur place. Nous commençons la réunion dans le calme. Le capitaine Herman nous fait un débriefing sur la semaine à venir. Lorsque nous nous apprêtons à partir, l'homme de l'accueil interrompt la réunion. Il s'excuse auprès de tout le monde présent et il se tourne vers moi.

-Un homme insiste pour vous voir. J'ai beau lui avoir précisé que vous étiez en réunion, il a quand même insisté. Il m'a dis qu'il s'appelait Byakuya Kuchiki.

Je lui adresse un sourire contrit en lui demandant de l'amener jusqu'à mon bureau où il peut m'attendre. Il s'exécute sans attendre. Je commence à remballer mes dossiers à traiter. Heureusement que la réunion est terminée. Une heure c'est largement suffisant. Lorsque je lève la tête, je tombe sur mon mari. Quasiment tout le monde se tourne vers la vitre alors que Byakuya passe dans le couloir, vêtu d'un costume sombre et d'une cravate. Je me demande bien ce que me veux mon mari mais Herman ne me laisse pas le temps de la réflexion.

-Capitaine, ici c'est un poste respectée. Ce n'est pas un centre de rencontre. Entre l'homme aux cheveux blanc et au tee shirt de tête de mort et celui en costume. Vos amants doivent vous donner rendez-vous à l'hôtel, dit-il glacial.

Mes collègues se tournent vers moi. Tous des hommes. Sûrement tous en train de penser la même chose que le capitaine. Je fais claquer mon classeur en le fermant. Le bruit d'une chaise se fait entendre, la mienne.

-Si vous avez un soucis avec moi, veuillez m'en faire part en privée.

Ma voix est froide. Mon regard est hostile. Il est hors de question que je me laisse faire par ce type qui ne supporte pas que j'occupe un poste aussi haut gradé. Pas par un commandant qui aurait préféré voir un homme à ma place.

-L'homme aux cheveux blanc est un collègue et mon colocataire. Et celui qui souhaite me voir est mon mari.

Des chuchotements se font entendre alors que je réponds à mon supérieur.

-Ce n'est pas marqué dans votre dossier, déclare-t-il.

-Tout n'est pas indiqué dans mon dossier. Mais la prochaine fois, abstenez vous de ce genre de commentaire. Excusez moi, dis-je en me dirigeant la tête haute vers la porte. Et si à l'avenir, vous avez la moindre remarque à me faire, sachez que j'ai un bureau et que je serais ravie de répondre à vos interrogations, lancé-je en fixant mon supérieur avec un regard respectueux.

Je ferme la porte alors que mes collègues affichent une mine surprise.

Je traverse le hall pour me diriger vers les escaliers. Je rejoins rapidement le deuxième étages. Mes collègues me regardent traverser l'espace rapidement et claquer la porte derrière moi. Je me retrouve face à Byakuya, qui observe le parking depuis la fenêtre.

-Alors c'est là que tu travailles maintenant ? dit-il d'une voix neutre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Byakuya ?

-Te voir Yoruichi. Cela fais longtemps, dit-il en se tournant enfin vers moi. Déjà trois semaines.

-Si j'avais envie de te voir, je serais venue à ta rencontre, dis-je en restant dos à la porte. Ici c'est mon lieu de travail.

-Je sais.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement ?

Il laisse la fenêtre pour se rapprocher de moi. Il contourne doucement mon bureau, réalisant du coup le même geste que moi lors de ma première venue ici, le glissement des doigts sur le meuble. Il s'approche doucement de moi. Je ne peux me cacher nul part, il n'y a pas la place pour le fuir. Je me décale légèrement vers mon armoire, sans le quitter des yeux. Trop de proximité est vraiment dangereux. Je ne me fais pas confiance lorsqu'il est dans le coin. Byakuya s'apprête à parler lorsqu'une personne ouvre la porte dans un bruit.

-Yoruichi, il faut que tu viennes, l'entrainement va commencer, annonce l'albinos sans prévenir de sa venue. Ah bonjour, capitaine Kuchiki. Tu viens ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi tenant toujours la poignée dans la main.

Dans un sens, je suis soulagée qu'il soit intervenu. Byakuya et moi dans la même pièce, c'est trop dangereux. Cela finit toujours en dispute. Je ne pense pas que l'intervention de mon ami soit un hasard. Mais quand même, je me demande ce que Byakuya me voulait.

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant avec Shirosaki, nous constatons un regroupement autour d'un des bureaux. Lorsque nous nous approchons pour savoir la raison de cette foule, un homme, au milieu se distingue des autres.

-Love Aikawa ! dis-je d'une voix forte et enjouée.

-Yoruichi ! s'étonne-t-il en se tournant vers nous. Ben sa alors ! Pour une surprise ! Si je m'attendais.

Mon ancien patron pose sur le bureau un colis, d'où émane une délicieuse odeur, avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je suis ravie de le voir. Cela fais tellement longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandé-je enthousiaste.

-J'ai reçu une commande ce matin, pour vingt cinq personnes. Un café pour chacun et des viennoiseries. Dis moi tu saurais qui est le capitaine ? J'ai un déjeuner spécial pour cette personne.

Surprise, je lui indique que c'est moi. Mais nous n'avons rien commander. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'il faisait des pâtisseries maintenant. Il me tend une petite boîte en carton, avec le nom de sa boutique. Je l'ouvre. à l'intérieur, de trouve un gobelet bien fermé et deux croissants. Étonnée, je lève les yeux sur mon ancien patron. Il me précise que c'est un café crème avec un sucre.

-Comment tu peux savoir que c'est exactement ce que j'aime ? Surtout les croissants.

-Je n'en savais rien. La personne qui a commandé est rester anonyme. Yavais juste un message pour le capitaine.

Il sort un papier de sa poche arrière, pour me le tendre. Suspicieuse, je le prends pour le lire.

'Toi qui ne penses jamais à déjeuner. J'espère que cela va te plaire, autant qu'en France.'

Byakuya. C'est lui qui à commander le déjeuner. Il n'y a que lui qui sait le petit déjeuner que je prenais lorsque nous étions à l'hôtel en lune de miel. Je me demande une fois de plus ce qu'il cherche par ses attentions. Il va falloir que je lui renvois une fois de plus les papiers du divorce pour qu'il se rappelle la situation actuelle. Et puis qu'il les signe. J'en ai marre de devoirs attendre que monsieur se décide. Surtout que mes sentiments pour lui sont enfouis sous des tonnes de colères et de rancœurs. Il n'y a quasiment aucunes chances pour que l'on se remette ensemble. Autant qu'il abandonne.

Love, avant de partir, le précise qu'il repassera demain et les jours d'après, vu que la commande a été passé pour toute la semaine. Je le salue alors qu'il repart. Il va être urgent que Byakuya se mette dans la tête que notre histoire est terminé. Je déteste les attentions dans ce genre, même si j'adore les croissants.

o-o-o-o-o

Je me pose au même chêne que d'habitude. Depuis trois semaines, je suis seule pour courir du poste au parc. Une heure de course. Mais pas aujourd'hui. J'attends les quelques lieutenants qui ont eu le courage de me suivre. En shinigami, Shiro me rejoint. Il explose de rire en les voyant venir vers moi, avec de grandes difficultés.

-Ils vont devoir faire des progrès, dit-il en souriant. Sinon ils ne tiendront jamais l'allure. Dans deux mois, ils démissionnent.

Je soupire en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne tiennent pas la distance en course. C'est primordial d'avoir une bonne respiration et une forme physique. Il n'y en a qu'un qui arrive à tenir à peu près le rythme. C'est un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux brun mi long et légèrement ondulé. Il a un léger bouc et les yeux bleu clair. Il court devant les autres, regardant dans notre direction. A plusieurs reprises ses yeux se posent sur moi puis ils dérivent sur le shinigami qui m'accompagne. A tour de rôle, ses yeux font des allers retours entre lui et moi.

-Tu crois qu'il peut me voir ?

-Ce n'est qu'un humain, murmuré-je en croisant les bras.

Pourtant la question de Shirosaki reste en suspens dans ma tête durant plusieurs minutes, même après le départ de mon ami. D'ailleurs, les yeux du lieutenant ont suivit Shiro lorsqu'il a disparus. Il ne me semble pas qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence. Il s'arrête devant moi, en sueur.

-Votre nom lieutenant ?

-Stark Coyote, souffle-t-il plié en deux les mains sur ses genoux.

Il reprend son souffle durant quelques secondes. Il est épuisé mais il se redresse rapidement. D'autres hommes le rejoignent mais il leur a bien fallu quelques minutes pour respirer normalement. Je soupire d'exaspération. Moi qui avait pensé mettre beaucoup moins de temps. Nous allons prendre toute l'après midi avec le retour.

Mon intuition s'est révélée exacte lorsque le dernier coureur a franchi les escaliers à dix huit heure quarante trois, soit plus de quarante cinq minutes après le lieutenant Stark.

-Allez vous changer, déclaré-je une fois de plus. Rendez vous dans dix minutes dans la grande salle.

Tous ceux de la course m'attendent à l'endroit prévu au temps indiqué. Je les sermonne sur l'endurance du jour. Ils doivent s'améliorer et rapidement, pour leur bien et pour le mien. Je leur explique que le matin, en arrivant, ils formeront un groupe de trois personnes et qu'ils iront courir une heure, en faisant un parcours précis. Je formerai les groupes et choisirais les chemins, en veillant bien à ce qu'ils les fassent puisse que je serais avec eux. Je les entends râler, souffler, faire la mou mais je reste insensible devant leur réaction.

-Cela commencera à partir du milieu de semaine, le temps d'organiser tout ça. Maintenant vous pouvez partir.

Alors qu'ils sont tous en train de disposer, je retourne à mon bureau. Je me change, troquant ma tenue de boulot, un jean et un débardeur, pour une tenue de ville, une jupe, des talons et un maillot. J'attrape la veste en laine qui se trouve sur ma chaise et je sors. Ma journée aussi est terminée.

La rue est bondée. De nombreuses personnes se promènent à pied dans le centre ville. L'automne est présent. Les arbres laissent leur couleur verte pour devenir orangés. Je m'arrête dans un bar. De ce que je sais, c'est un endroit où beaucoup de flics se réunissent. D'ailleurs, en poussant la porte, je remarque déjà quatre hommes de mon unité. Je les laisse entre eux et je m'installe au bar. Le serveur vient me voir. Je commande un cocktail sans alcool. Il repart avec le sourire.

Dans un coin, trois personnes jouent aux fléchettes en plaisantant. Un couple se trouve autour d'une table en se tenant la main. Un autre homme boit son verre accoudé au bar. Il le vide d'une traite avant d'en reprendre un autre. Ses yeux vitreux se tournent vers moi. Il affiche un sourire qui ressemble à une grimace avant de s'approcher de moi, en tanguant légèrement.

-Que fait une ma'mezelle toute seule assises ici ? Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

-Non merci.

Je décline poliment son invitation. Je suis venue ici pour me détendre avant de retourner finir le travail que je dois fournir, pas pour me laisser draguer. En plus c'est même pas mon type. Les cheveux trop clair et en pagaille. Une allure de costaud. Non vraiment pas mon type.

-Allez rien qu'un verre, grogne l'homme alcoolisé en insistant.

Je refuse une fois de plus. Il se lève et me contourne pour s'arrêter derrière moi. Il sent l'odeur d'alcool fort. Il est déjà saoul à dix neuf heure quinze.

-Je serais toi, je ne ferai pas ça, déclaré-je froide comme la glace.

-Une menace ? dit-il de sa voix roque en se mettant à rire.

-Un conseil.

Je tourne l'ombrelle dans mon verre sans rien ajouter de plus. J'aimerai tellement être au calme au soir. Je le sens toujours derrière moi mais il semble hésiter, ou réfléchir. Puis il prend sa décision. La mauvaise bien entendu. C'est exaspérant. L'odeur s'approche de moi, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je réagisse. Je me tourne, j'attrape son poignet et le plaque contre le comptoir. Sur le moment, il ne réagit pas, puis il se met à grogner lorsqu'il réalise qu'il est bloqué contre le comptoir.

-Ah là là Garett, entendis-je derrière moi. Tu es encore bourré. Tu aurais au moins pu rester dans ton coin.

Je me tourne pour voir Stark. L'homme que je maintiens se calme instantanément. Je desserre légèrement ma prise.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Oui, je vais m'en charger si vous êtes d'accord capitaine.

Je hoche la tête, en laissant l'homme alcoolisé à un des lieutenant de mon unité. Je reprends place sur mon siège, mon verre n'est pas terminé.

Le lieutenant Stark pousse la porte du bar dix minutes plus tard. Il est bien entendu seul.

-Puis-je vous offrir un verre capitaine ? me propose Stark une fois à ma hauteur, en appelant le serveur. La même chose s'il vous plait, demande-t-il une fois que j'ai accepté sa proposition.

Il s'installe sur le tabouret à côté de moi, fixant ses mains. Sa tenue est différente. Elle est plus décontractée que tout à l'heure. Il est vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'un pull marron. Le lieutenant ne décroche pas un mot. Il semble intimidé.

-Ça fais longtemps que vous faites ce job ? tenté-je.

-Six ans. Je n'étais pas dans cette section avant. Je travaillais dans les bureaux, au service informatique. Et puis j'en ai eu marre de ne servir à rien. Du coup, je suis arrivé ici, il y a moins d'un an.

-Et cela vous plait ? le questionné-je poliment, curieuse de savoir.

-L'ancien capitaine était un con prétentieux. Et après personne n'a voulu reprendre. Donc pour le moment c'est une réponse mitigé. Il faudra voir dans le temps avec vous.

Il boit un gorgé de sa bière, en regardant droit devant lui. Un silence s'installe de nouveau entre nous. Puis une question me traverse l'esprit.

-Vous pouvez voir les shinigami n'est-ce pas ? dis-je de but en blanc.

Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net. Je me dis qu'au pire, si je me trompe, il ne comprendra pas le sens de ma question et je n'aurai pas besoin de m'expliquer. Ses épaules s'affaissent et il baisse la tête vers ses mains.

-Oui. J'en étais un il y a de ça de nombreuses années, dit-il. Je n'ai pas choisi cette voix.

Nous discutons au bar pendant une heure. D'ailleurs, ses collègues nous ont observés tout ce temps. Ils ne doivent pas voir d'un bon œil que leur collègue et moi parlions aussi longtemps.

Une fois chez moi, dans mon appartement enfin terminé, je commence à répartir des groupes. Je mets trois quart d'heure pour réaliser le plan et choisir un chemin convenable. Je me mets au lit sans tarder, m'allongeant de mon côté du lit. Ma main droite se perd à l'emplacement vide. J'aimerai tant le partager. Cela fais des années que je dors seule encore et encore. La solitude me pèse. Qu'une fois la nuit tombée, j'efface mon sourire de mon visage. Dans mes souvenirs, la seule personne qui ait réellement partagé mon lit est Byakuya. Le seul qui me hante avec son sourire ... Qui me torture dans mes rêves ... Celui qui me tourmente dans mes nuits ... Je m'endors une fois de plus en pensant à lui, malgré le mal qu'il me fait.

o-o-o-o-o

-Soi, si tu pouvais les déposer chez moi directement, cela m'arrangerait. Ici j'ai assez de boulot à traiter. J'en prendrais connaissance en rentrant le soir et je te promets que tu les auras avant le lendemain. Ça te va ? Demandé je gentiment à la subordonnée en lui tendant mes clefs.

La petit Soi hoche simplement la tête en signe de confirmation avant de prendre mes clefs. Je lui précise aussi qu'elle peut les garder, qu'il s'agit d'un double.

-Bien Yoruichi-sama, déclare-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Elle disparaît avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit.

Le premier mois est simple. La journée, je traite les dossiers en retard et j'entraîne mes hommes et le soir en rentrant, j'attaque le boulot que Soi vient me déposer. Ensuite je vais coucher jusqu'au lendemain. Mon jour de repos, je fais le ménage dans l'appartement, les courses et tout ce que je ne peux pas faire. Une parfaite petite vie rangée. D'ailleurs ça commence à m'énerver d'avoir une routine.

Au soir, je grimpe les marches avec le lieutenant Stark. Il endure en silence les quatre étages, avec les dossiers entre les mains, après une séance de footing intensive. Un courageux. Même moi, j'ai qu'une envie, de prendre un ascenseur et d'envoyer valser tout le boulot. De prendre une bonne douche, de rester sous l'eau chaude, de manger un bon dîner et d'aller me coucher. Une fois à l'étage, nous sommes soulagés d'être arrivé.

Lorsque je pose la main sur la poignée, une sensation étrange me gagne. D'instinct, je vérifie si la porte est déverrouillée, ce qu'elle est. Je me dis que Soi est présente, qu'elle doit m'attendre, même si vu l'heure cela m'étonnerais. Je l'ouvre en grand, en fronçant les sourcils.

L'exaspération me gagne quand je remarque Byakuya chez moi.

-Comment as tu eu la clef ? Demandé-je froidement en avançant jusqu'à la table. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Je dépose violemment mes clefs et les dossiers que j'ai dans la main sur cette même table.

-Bonsoir Princesse, répondit il en continuant de couper ce qui ressemble à des légumes. Bienvenue chez nous.


	17. Chapter 17

-Byakuya !

La journée a été longue et épuisante. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me prendre la tête au soir, ni de jouer à un de ses petits jeux. Juste de dîner et dormir ! Toute seule de préférence.

Il pose enfin son couteau et se tourne vers moi en s'essuyant les mains.

-Nous avons un invité au soir Yoruichi, tu me questionneras plus tard. Bonsoir monsieur, je suis son mari Byakuya.

Byakuya serre la main du lieutenant Stark qui se présente aussi à son tour, sans rien n'ajouter de plus. Je serre les points en le fusillant du regard. Il se prend pour qui ? Ce n'est pas chez lui ici, et puis il n'a aucun ordre à me donner ! J'enlève ma veste que je laisse traîner sur la chaise.

-Dînez vous avec nous lieutenant ? questionne Byakuya en passant de Stark à moi.

-Non, j'aidais juste le capitaine, répondit-il poliment en me regardant. Une prochaine fois. Nous nous voyons lundi capitaine, rajoute-t-il.

J'acquiesse d'un signe de tête en le raccompagnant à la porte. Je le remercie pour son aide et j'attends qu'il ait atteins les escaliers pour refermer la porte. Disons plutôt que je claque la porte. Maintenant que Stark est parti, je peux enfin poser les questions que je souhaite et hurler après mon mari si nécessaire. Je me détourne de la porte. Byakuya a repris sa place devant la planche à découper et il recommence le même mouvement qu'il y a quelques minutes.

-Byakuya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je te fais à manger. Un sauté de légumes avec des émincés de poulet au colombo. J'espère que se sera à ton goût.

J'ignore si sa réponse est faite pour m'agacer ou pas. Mais si c'est le cas, il a réussi.

-Je ne te parles pas du repas, rétorqué-je entre mes dents.

Il faut de la patience pour parler à cet homme froid. De manière générale, tout le monde craint les réactions de Byakuya, de peur de l'énerver ou autre. Il suffit de voir comment il agit avec Renji et Rukia, ou bien même ses employés. Lorsqu'ils doivent lui parler, ils choisissent avec précautions les mots qu'ils utilisent. Je suis une des rares personnes à ne pas avoir peur de le mettre en colère.

-Tu n'as rien à faire là Byakuya, tu ne devrais même pas avoir la clef. D'ailleurs, comment tu l'as eu ?

Je le vois afficher un léger sourire. Cela m'énerve encore plus. Sur le plan de travail à côté de lui se trouve un trousseau. Byakuya suit mon regard. Son visage s'illumine encore un peu.

-Tu peux reprendre ta clef si tu le souhaites, j'en ai fais des doubles.

-C'est chez moi ici Byakuya, repars au Seireitei, s'il te plait.

-Tu as acheté ce bien alors que nous sommes mariés princesse. Il est donc à nous deux, précise-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

-Mais ... De quoi tu parles ? dis-je d'une voix tremblante alors que je me recule.

-Lors de notre mariage, tous les papiers ont été mis en ordre _Princesse_. Tu es co-titulaire de mon compte et moi du tien. Ce que j'achète est à nous deux et inversement.

Je me retrouve bloquer entre la porte d'entrée et mon mari. Sans possibilité de m'échapper ou même de pouvoir atteindre un autre point de l'appartement. D'ailleurs comment est-ce arrivé ? Nous nous disputions et puis me voilà, pressée contre lui. Bloquer comme une souris face à son prédateur.

-J'ai toujours su où tu te trouvais Yoruichi, reprit le capitaine une main à côté de ma tête. J'ai juste décidé de te laisser souffler. Je voulais que tu ais du temps pour réfléchir. Mais là tu es revenue, tu es en train de t'installer et je serais présent. Je ne te laisserai pas à un autre. Encore moins au rouquin.

Il se colle encore plus contre moi et je suis incapable de le repousser. Est-ce que je le veux vraiment ? Sa chaleur me réchauffe, l'odeur de cerisier nous entoure. Le rythme de sa respiration est calme, sereine. Comment fait-il ? Dans ma tête, une petite voix hurle qu'il me fera souffrir, que la fuite est la meilleure solution. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi je reste planté là, à me perdre dans ses yeux nuits, à tout oublier de ce qui nous entoure sauf lui ?

 _Yoruichi merde réveilles toi !_ jure cette voix. Je l'écoute distraite et pose mes mains contre son torse dans l'espoir de le pousser mais à peine ai-je toucher son torse que je ressens les battements de son cœur. Ces battements si familier, si régulier... Je retiens mon souffle lorsqu'il se penche vers moi. Ses lèvres si douce ... J'en viens à fermer les yeux attendant ce moment de délivrance ...

 _Yoruichi, reprends toi !_ ordonne mon cerveau d'un cri strident. Il reprend le dessus, arrêtant mon cœur qui se brouille. J'arrête de rêver et j'ouvre les yeux. Byakuya se tient là à même pas deux centimètres de moi. Je détourne le visage, brisant l'envoûtement qu'il a créé d'un simple regard. Ses lèvres se posent finalement sur ma joue. Je frissonne appréciant plus que je ne l'avoue le contact. Ma respiration s'affole. Je sers les poings avant de le repousser avec détermination. Il recule de quelques pas avec un sourire satisfait. Ce sourire me trouble. Voulait-il que je le repousse ? Que nous nous affrontions ? Voir l'effet qu'il a sur moi ?

-Tu es revenues, articule-t-il d'une voix grave. Tu semblais _ailleurs._

Il articule bien sur le dernier mot. Je ne peux le tromper. Comment ai-je fais pour ne plus être une énigme pour lui ? Il connaît les moindre détails de mon caractère, de mes sentiments... De moi ... Depuis tout petit, nous passons notre temps ensemble, que se soit par les nourrissent qui s'occupaient de nous enfants aux précepteurs que nous avions adolescents. Mais pourquoi je ne parviens pas à deviner ce que lui pense ? Argh ! Il me rend folle !

-Je vais sur le toit ! En revenant, j'espère que tu ne seras plus là !

Je prends la poignée en main et j'ouvre la porte. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Que je m'éloigne pour prendre l'air, me remettre les idées en place. Byakuya ne me retient pas. J'en suis soulagée. Une confrontation de plus et je ne promets pas de ne pas résister.

Je suis sur le toit, observant les étoiles, par cette nuit tellement silencieuse. Les constellations se montrent une à une. La petite ourse. Cassiopée. Je m'assois sur le petit muret, adossé à une des structures principales de l'immeuble. Mon cerveau se met à réfléchir correctement à la situation. Pas comme tout à l'heure ... où il est parti en vrille.

Byakuya débarque maintenant de nouveau dans ma vie. Sans que je sois d'accord. Sans que je veuille de lui. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pour ne pas me laisser à Ichigo ... Parce qu'il a remarqué que je lui échappais ... Et au soir, j'étais incapable de le repousser, de lui résister ... J'en ai marre de cette vie où je ne maîtrise rien ... Où mon cerveau ne m'écoute plus ... Où mon cœur prend toujours et inlassablement le dessus ... Et le pire c'est que je ne peux pas le mettre dehors ! C'est ce qui me rend le plus folle ! Il gère la situation comme si c'était une simple dispute.

Une dispute ... Pour moi c'est plus que ça ... C'est une trahison qu'il a commis ... Il connaissait mes sentiments pour lui et l'espace d'une nuit il a oublié ... Il a totalement ignoré la peine que cela me ferais de le découvrir... Maintenant, c'est à moi de ne pas oublier. De rester sur mes positions et de tout faire pour qu'il signe ses papiers. Pour que je sois enfin débarrassée de lui et de cette maudite attirance. Que je puisse me pencher sur un autre homme.

J'étire mes jambes, mes idées s'embrouillent de trop et je me lève, bien décider à rester droite dans mes pensées. Je redescends chez moi. En entrant, Byakuya se trouve encore en cuisine. Il a mis la table pour deux pendant la demi heure où je suis restée dehors. Je fixe l'assiette avec froideur puis je m'adresse à lui.

-Ici, c'est chez moi Byakuya ... Un havre de paix où je peux rentrer le soir pour me détendre, oublier tous les tracas de la journée. Je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir dans les pattes une fois que je me retrouve ici.

-Yoruichi, tu ne me feras pas quitter les lieux. Mais comme j'ai du respect pour toi, j'ai installé mes affaires dans la chambre d'amis. Je ne t'imposerais pas ma présence la nuit.

-Seulement, la journée cela ne te dérange pas, constaté-je amer.

-Tout à fais. Libre à toi de me parler, de dîner avec moi mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Je lui jette un regard noir avant d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve un moyen de le faire partir !

o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya est resté toute la semaine à la maison. Du coup, je suis sortie toute la semaine. Enfin sortie est une bien grand mot. Je suis retournée au boulot à chaque fois, quitte à y passer la nuit. J'ai ardemment entraîné mes recrus. De ce fait, ils ont fais d'énormes progrès malgré leurs mauvaises humeurs évidente. Le seul qui sait rester stoïque est le lieutenant Stark. D'ailleurs c'est celui qui progresse le plus.

Nous sommes penchés sur des dossiers que je dois vérifier avec Shiro. Seulement au commencement de la lecture du numéro 334, des anomalies comment à apparaître. Des phrases reviennent en boucle. J'attrape un autre dossier, encore une fois. Je lis le nom qui est inscris du capitaine inscris sur le dossier. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Je me remémore sa tête. Un type pas très grand, les yeux noir avec les cheveux toujours en pagaille noir et court. Il est toujours renfrogné à chaque fois que je le croise. De plus il est aussi tout le temps accompagné de son lieutenant Yammy Ri machin. Quasiment tous les dossiers que je traite, en ce moment, sont ceux en corrélation avec des trafiquants de drogues.

-Tu as vu ? demandé-je à l'albinos en lui montrant les lignes identiques.

Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il remarque aussi les même phrases dans trois des dossiers qu'il lit. Je me lève, fais le tour de mon bureau.

-Stark, tu peux venir s'il te plait, lancé-je à l'entrée de mon bureau dans l'espoir que le principal intéressé m'entende.

Bien entendu, il ne se fait pas attendre, sous les regards étonnés de ses collègues.

-Oui capitaine ?

-Peux-tu aller me chercher tous les dossiers dont s'est occupé le capitaine Schiffer s'il te plait ?

Je le vois pâlir à vu d'œil.

-Il y en a pour des heures voir des jours, bafouille-t-il les mains dans le dos de manière poli.

-Prends deux trois hommes avec toi, et Shiro aussi, il t'aidera, rétorqué-je énervée.

L'intéressé s'inclina avant d'obéir à mon ordre. Je referme la porte et je croise les yeux jaunes de mon ami.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Oui. Y a anguille sous roches.

Les dossiers commencèrent à arriver une heure plus tard, par paquets de dix. Tous portant le nom d'Ulquiorra Schiffer. Certains de ses dossiers sont en ordres, par contre sur d'autres, les éléments sont brouillons. Il va nous falloir du temps pour pouvoir décortiquer la totalité des dossiers. Déjà toute la fin d'après midi.

Le soir, je retrouve Shiro et Stark dans l'annexe, là où sont rangés les dossiers disponible. Ils sont tous les deux plongés dans des cartons différents, déchiffrant les écritures.

-Vous vous en sortez ?

Ils sursautent. Ils ne m'avaient sans doute pas entendu venir. Shirosaki descend de son escabeau. Il commence son explication en montrant les dossiers qui se trouvent sur le plateau derrière eux.

-Non pas encore. Et y'en aura pour des semaines à tout fouiller, même à plusieurs. Là, nous n'avons fais que les deux derniers mois et encore.

-Nous sommes bon pour des heures sup' alors, dis-je en attrapant un des cartons. Faut que tu appelles Grim' nous en avons pour la nuit.

Shirosaki hoche la tête pour me dire qu'il a compris. Il précise aussi qu'il va appeler un resto pour qu'on puisse dîner.

-Stark, cela vous dérange de nous aider à travailler au soir ?

Le lieutenant ne réfléchit que quelques secondes avant de répondre affirmativement. Je lui souris, nous ne serons pas trop de trois là dessus. Le problème que j'ai, c'est que je ne peux me permettre de demander plus d'aide. Je ne sais pas qui sont les policiers qui sont dans le groupe de Schiffer. C'est un problème lorsque l'on est nouvelle depuis à peine un mois et demi.

Nous montons chacun un dossier dans mon bureau. Les cartons pèsent leurs poids. Heureusement que les principaux intéressés sont déjà partis. Le capitaine Herman n'aimerai pas que je fouille dedans. Shiro s'absente pour passer son coup de fils. Je rassemble les dossiers déjà présent pour les rajouter aux cartons.

-Je fais livrer où ? nous questionne l'albinos en entrant dans la pièce.

-Chez moi. Se sera mieux pour travailler, plus tranquille et il y aura plus de places qu'ici. Vous venez Stark ?

Nous nous retrouvons tous les trois chez moi, le lieutenant Stark étant monter avec moi en voiture. Durant le trajet, je l'ai vu sortir plusieurs fois son portable de sa poche. A chaque fois que je le regardais, il le rangeait précipitamment.

Lorsque je pousse la porte, une bonne odeur de cuisine me monte au nez. Cela me stipule la présence de Byakuya. Eh merde, j'avais espéré qu'il soit au manoir au soir. Je m'avance suivis de mes deux collègues. Je pose le carton que je tiens dans les bras sur la table. Il tombe dans un bruit sourd. Je vire les assiettes et tout ce qui peut se trouver sur la table d'un geste permettant à mes collègues de déposer leur bien dessus.

-Byakuya ? s'étonne Shiro en posant ses yeux rond comme des soucoupes sur mon mari.

Puis c'est moi qu'il regarde ensuite. Il m'interroge en silence. Je lui lance un regard qui lui stipule de se la fermer et que c'est trop long à expliquer. Il semble le comprendre puisse qu'il n'insiste pas.

-Bon, je reviens je vais voir Grimm' cinq minutes, lance mon ami après avoir poser sa veste sur une chaise.

Alors que la porte claque derrière Shiro, un portable sonne. Celui de Stark. Il s'excuse avant d'aller dans le couloir pour pouvoir décrocher tranquillement.

-Vous dînez ici ? questionne Byakuya en plaçant correctement la vaisselle que j'ai décalé en arrivant.

-Oui. Shi' a commandé. Et nous en auront pour la nuit.

Pas besoin de lui préciser que je veux du calme et de la concentration pour la nuit. Il est suffisamment grand pour le comprendre tout seul.

-Tu aurais dû m'appeler, j'aurai cuisiné pour tout le monde, vous n'auriez pas commandé.

-Écoutes Byakuya, tu peux vivres ici si sa te chante, vu que je ne peux pas te mettre dehors. Par contre pour le reste se sont mes affaires. Je fais ce que je veux !

Quand je remarque que je suis en train de m'énervée, je grimace. Je lance ma veste avec celle de Shiro avant de sortir prendre l'air. A peine cinq minutes avec lui et je pique déjà une crise. Il est temps que la situation se clarifie. Dans le couloir se trouve Stark.

-Je suis désolé. J'en ai pour la nuit. Embrasses la pour moi et encore merci. Oui à demain.

Il raccroche et s'arrête net quand il remarque ma présence. Je n'avais pas spécialement prévue d'écouter mais comme il n'y avait aucun bruit, cela se fait tout seul. Il s'avance vers moi, les mains dans les poches. Il affiche un air impassible.

-Vous avez un soucis ? demandé-je poliment en m'adossant au mur.

-Non. Il y a un endroit pour fumer ici ?

Je lui indique le toit, et décide de l'amener. Me tenir éloigner de chez moi pour le moment est le mieux. Cela évitera une énième discussion à sens unique. Stark allume sa cigarette une fois sur le toit. Il fume silencieusement. Je décide d'apaiser mon esprit.

-Vous savez, si vous aviez quelque chose de prévu, commencé-je alors que les lumières des lampadaires commencent à s'allumer.

-Non. Enfin, c'était la babysitter. Je la prévenais juste pour qu'elle garde ma fille.

-Ah, fut la seule réponse que je lui fournis.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous.

-Je ne vous imaginez pas en papa, avoué-je en continuant de regarder droit devant moi.

Il se met à rire en précisant qu'il y a plusieurs années, lui non plus. La porte en fer fait un bruit énorme lorsqu'elle se mit à claquer. Nous nous tournons vers elle en même temps.

-Bon, vous venez ? Le repas est arrivé et si on ne commence pas maintenant, on est pas couché.

Je n'ai pas revu Byakuya. Il est sûrement parti dans sa chambre pour nous laisser en paix. Tant mieux. Après un dîné composé de différents plats chinois, nous avons attaqué la pile de travail qui nous attendait. Dans un premier temps, nous avons commencé par faire chacun un carton, mais cela était vraiment trop long et trop bordélique pour qu'on puisse en voir le bout un jour.

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de quatre heure quarante cinq du matin que le boulot commença à se calmer. Shi' se leva pour nous resservir un énième café. Je ne les compte plus depuis hier soir. Lorsqu'il s'apprête à poser une tasse remplie sur la table, cette dernière bascula. Avec Stark nous attrapons à la volée toutes les feuilles éparpillés sur cette même table. Shiro s'excuse en attrapant une éponge. Je la lui prends des mains pour nettoyer.

-Vas dormir Shi' tu en as vraiment besoin.

Il commence à essayer de discuter mais j'abrège la situation en lui précisant qu'il peut venir à neuf heure si il le souhaite et que je ne le veux plus dans mes pattes. Il bougonne mais accepte devant la réalité de la chose, il s'endort sur place. Je me tourne vers Stark qui remets de l'ordre dans les documents.

-Vous voulez que je vous ramène ?

-Et vous laissez le loisirs de terminer toute seule ? déclare-t-il en retenant un bâillement. Absolument pas. Par contre, rajoute-t-il en disposant notre travail sur la table, je voudrais bien un café.

Je lui souris avant de nous servir une dose de caféine en plus.

Ce n'est qu'à six heures et demi que nous avons fermé le dernier dossier présent dans l'appartement. Nous poussons un soupir de soulagement alors les premiers rayons de soleil commencent à se montrer. Je me lève avant de me rendre dans la chambre d'amis.

La chambre est vide, le lit fait. Byakuya n'a pas passé la nuit ici. Tant mieux. Je retourne retrouver Stark pour lui proposer de dormir un peu dans la chambre d'amis. Il ne refuse pas. Après l'avoir installé dans la dite pièce, rangée un peu les tasses qui traînent, c'est à mon tour d'aller m'allonger. Dormir un peu peut être. Une heure, voir deux grand maximum. Par précaution, sur mon portable, je règle mon réveil. En ouvrant la porte, quelle n'est pas ma surprise de tomber sur mon mari.

-Que ?

Il est là, allongé dans mes draps, lisant un livre. Les rideaux sont grands ouvert. La pièce est baignée par des rayons orangés. Je reste plantée là, sur le seuil de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dis-je surprise en fermant délicatement la porte derrière moi.

Byakuya ferme son livre avant de le poser sur la table de chevet. Je me traîne jusqu'au lit pour m'asseoir dessus. Mon mari observe chacun de mes mouvements.

-Je me doutais que tu aurais besoin de la chambre d'amis du coup, je suis venu dormir ici.

-Et moi qui voulais me reposer, murmuré-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te laisse le lit, rajoute-t-il en sortant de dessous la couverture. Tu vas pouvoir dormir.

Je grimpe jusqu'aux oreillers où je me laisse tomber, suivant du regard mon mari en boxer. Mes yeux tombent sur son postérieur. Si je n'étais pas fâchée, je n'aurai clairement pas été dormir. J'aurai profiter de ce cul bien ferme. Je souris bêtement en fermant les yeux. Une odeur de cerisier a imprégné les draps.

-Je peux emprunter la salle de bain ? fit mine de demander Byakuya.

-Oui, répondis-je en me sentant sombrer.

Je ne suis plus à ça prêt. Je n'ai même pas le courage de me disputer avec lui vis à vis de sa présence. De lui dire d'aller se faire voir et qu'il n'a qu'à prendre sa douche chez lui. L'eau commence à se faire entendre. Je devine qu'il a du laisser la porte ouverte.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir autant de shampoing, entendis-je vaguement.

Puis le silence. Juste le bruit répétitif d'une eau qui coule. J'agrippe un des oreillers avant de le serrer contre moi. J'ignore si c'est parce qu'il sent Byakuya ou pas mais je ne le lâche pas. Je me sens calme, là maintenant. J'entends un froissement derrière moi mais je suis bien incapable de bouger.

-Reposes toi bien, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je sens une couverture se poser sur moi. Mon corps de détend face à cette chaleur et cette attention. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que mon cerveau arrête de réfléchir.

Le son strident de mon réveil sonne comme prévue. Je l'éteins rapidement en me redressant. Mes yeux ont du mal à s'habituer à la lumière. J'ai l'impression que le fais d'avoir dormi n'a fais qu'augmenter ma fatigue. Je me frotte le visage en me dirigeant vers la douche.

Le soleil est bien présent lorsque je sors de ma chambre, vêtue d'un legging et d'un tee shirt jaune moutarde. Je natte mes cheveux humides en entrant dans le salon. Stark se trouve à côté de la pile de boulot que nous avons abattu cette nuit. Il a l'air autant crevé que moi, si ce n'est plus. La journée va être difficile, je le sens bien ça. Le lieutenant lève les yeux de sa tasse pour me saluer d'un signe de tête. Je lui souris en retour en prenant une tasse aussi dans le placard.

-Bonjour, lance Byakuya à côté de moi en me tendant ce que je suis venue préparer. Comme tu l'aimes.

Et dire que j'avais prévu de l'ignorer jusqu'à notre départ. Je lui lance un regard polaire dont je connais maintenant toutes les facettes. Après tout, j'ai appris du meilleur professeur au monde. Il ne s'en formalise pas plus que ça. Il continue de me tendre une tasse fumante. Le mot 'merci' m'arrache la bouche mais je parviens à le formuler.

-Je pensais que tu serais déjà parti, lancé-je en m'adossant au plan de travail.

-Sans te dire au revoir et à ce soir. Ce n'est pas envisageable.

Face à son sourire, je me retiens de lui envoyer ma tasse dans la figure, mais je me retiens. Stark nous observe. Seulement mes doigts se crispent sur l'anse alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce mais je suis sur mes gardes. Sa main passe juste derrière moi puis il se redresse. Il tient dans sa main un panier avec des croissants. Mes épaules s'affaissent et ma respiration reprend. D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelles pas de l'avoir retenue. Je la sens venir la journée pourrie.

Byakuya nous abandonne pour la journée, peu après nous avoir proposé une viennoiserie. Nous nous préparons en quinze minutes avec le lieutenant Stark, et Shirosaki nous rejoint à la voiture, dans le garage souterrain. Mon ami grimpe derrière, laissant la place avant au lieutenant.

Mon ami semble trépigner d'impatience en s'installant. Je devine immédiatement ce dont il souhaite me parler. Il n'attend que ça depuis hier soir.

-Alors vous avez remis le couvert avec le noble Kuchiki ?

Malgré le fait que je connaissais ses propos, je le gratifie d'un regard foudroyant. Il explose de rire. Ce regard n'a jamais eu d'effet sur lui mais surtout comment peut-il penser que Byakuya et moi soyons réconciliés ? Il était là pourtant lorsque cela s'est passé. Il se rappelle de ma réaction et du mal qu'il m'a fais. Il sait mieux que personne que je ne veux plus souffrir autant et c'est ce qui se passera si je lui pardonne.

-Non, il a décidé d'emménager contre mon gré et tant qu'il ne signe pas ses putains de papiers, je suis bloquée.

-Vous divorcez ? s'étonna Stark à l'avant de la voiture. On ne dirait pas, rajoute-t-il en observant la rue par la vitre.

Avec Kuchiki, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne devinerait pas. Il montre tellement peu ce qu'il pense réellement que lorsque l'on pense qu'il est honnête, on est loin du compte. Le trajet jusqu'au commissariat est rapide, la circulation fluide.

-Shihoïn, dans mon bureau ! hurle le capitaine Herman à peine la porte d'entrée franchie.

Eh merde. Cela ne présage rien de bon. Sur le moment, je pense qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec nos recherches mais il n'en fait pas mention. Il m'a juste passé un sacré savon sur le fais que je n'étais pas présente à la réunion de ce matin. Je m'en suis excusée avant de retourner au boulot.

o-o-o-o-o

Nous n'avons pas travaillé aussi intensivement les jours qui ont suivi. Vu la quantité de travail, cela aurait été contre productif. Et puis, de cette manière, chacun de nous a gardé ses soirées. D'ailleurs, j'en ai profiter pour voir Ichigo deux fois. Bon, il y avait son fils du coup, la soirée n'est pas la même mais sa présence me fait du bien.

Au soir Ichigo m'informe qu'il a déposé Kazui chez Orihimé et qu'il rentre chez lui. Il me dit aussi que je peux venir le voir si je le souhaite. Pour une soirée rien qu'à deux. Après une réponse positive, je m'habille pour sortir.

Byakuya lit un livre assis dans le sofa. Rien ne trahit sa présence mis à part la lumière d'ambiance.

Je prends mon gilet en laine qui se trouve sur la chaise et je l'enfile. Byakuya me suit du regard lorsque je m'assois dans un fauteuil pour mettre mes bottes, par dessus mon pantalon.

-Tu sors ? Demande-t-il alors que je ferme la fermeture éclairs.

-Ça se voit il me semble, dis-je froidement en enfilant ma deuxième chaussures.

-Et où vas tu ?

Je me lève et le regarde avec un sourire. Je suis ravie de lui fournir cette information, même si ça ne le regarde pas. Au fond, cela me plait de le rendre jaloux, de l'énerver.

-Chez Ichigo.

Ses mains se crispent sur le livre qu'il tient. Son visage en apparence est calme et serein mais dans son fort intérieur, il n'est vraiment pas satisfait de ma réponse. Tant mieux. J'attrape mon sac à main avant de sortir sans un regard vers Byakuya. Il ne me retient pas, une fois de plus...

Avec Ichigo, nous dînons en tête à tête. Pas aux chandelles, cela aurait été de trop mais un repas intime d'une autre manière. Je l'aide à débarrasser. Je me place derrière lui pour pouvoir mater une fois de plus ses fesses. Il a mis un jean moulant et un polo sombre, le rendant encore plus sexy que d'habitude. Et au soir, il joue de sa sensualité. Il se colle contre moi à chaque fois que je souhaite lui venir en aide, ou me fait du pieds sous la table. Quand je pose les assiettes dans l'évier, Ichigo m'entoure de ses bras et m'embrasse dans la nuque. Il me fait tourner sur moi même, embrassant mes lèvres, me bloquant contre l'évier. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour lui répondre. Nous nous traînons au canapé sans difficulté.

Le baiser s'enflamme sans perdre de temps lorsqu'il m'allonge. Je m'apprête à passer son haut par dessus sa tête mais il coupe le baiser net en se reculant. Il garde la tête baisser.

-Non.

Il reprend sa respiration alors que je reste figée sur place devant ce simple mot. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant ...

-S'il te plaît Ichi ... susurré-je prête à passer enfin ce cap.

Au soir, j'ai envie de lui, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de sexe aussi !

-Non Yoruichi, murmure mon rouquin en me repoussant légèrement mais ne se déplaçant. Pas tant que tu es mariée.

-Il reste même pas dix mois, tenté-je d'une petite voix.

-Cela ne change rien Yoruichi. Je te connais ... Tu t'en voudras demain matin de ne pas avoir tenu tes vœux ...

Je me décale pour m'asseoir sur le canapé, en bougonnant. Je déteste être mise devant les mots que je prononce, même si il a raison. Je m'en voudrais toujours d'avoir couché avec un autre homme tant que je ne serais pas divorcer. Dans mon for intérieur, j'aurai l'impression de tromper Byakuya.

La soirée s'est terminée plus tôt que prévue, un malaise s'étant installée entre Ichigo et moi, par son refus. Je suis rentrée à vingt trois heure, trop tôt à mon goût. Byakuya est déjà dans sa chambre. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir aller me coucher sans avoir à rendre des comptes sur ma soirée. Et sans son air satisfait.

Trois heure du matin. Le tic tac de l'horloge résonne dans l'appartement vide. Je ne parviens toujours pas à dormir, la frustration de la soirée reste présente. Je n'ai même pas envie de me masturber pour me soulager. Je sais que se ne serait pas suffisant, cela servirait juste la diminuer légèrement, et encore. Je retire les mains de derrière ma tête et me lève en repoussant la couverture. Rester au lit ne sert à rien.

Je me faufile en chemise jusqu'au frigo. En l'ouvrant, je constate que Byakuya a encore été faire les courses. Il déteste avoir un réfrigérateur vide. Une chance pour moi dans un sens. J'ai des fruits à volonté, un régal. J'en retire du raisin et j'en mange un dans la pénombre.

Enfin presque. La lumière de la chambre d'amis est allumée. Byakuya ne dort pas non plus.

'Une seule personne peut te satisfaire'.

Les mots d'Ichigo résonne dans ma tête. Je secoue la tête. Il est hors de question que je cède à cette pulsion, aussi frustrante soit-elle. Elle finira bien par disparaître.

Je range les fruits à leur place, puis je repars vers ma chambre en traînant les pieds. Au fond de moi, une petite voix me dit de me laisser aller mais je refuse. Se serait le meilleur moyen de tomber dans son piège. Pourtant se serait exquis. J'imagine très bien la scène dans ma tête, ce qui ne fais qu'accroître mon désir.

Je soupire de frustration. Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée. Lorsque je parviens à ma porte, je m'arrête. Je me tourne de nouveau vers la chambre qu'occupe Byakuya. J'ai envie de me laisser tenter mais moralement, j'aurai l'impression de revenir en arrière. De trahir ma colère. Alors que pourtant j'en rêve. Mon corps s'allume rien qu'à cette idée.

Je frappe doucement à la porte avant d'entrer. Je n'ai jamais attendu sa permission, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. D'ailleurs une fois a l'intérieur, il ne semble pas surpris. Il m'a peut être entendu venir.

Byakuya est allongé, en kimono gris. Il a devant lui plusieurs dossiers. Sûrement du boulot. Encore. Avec la lampe de chevet pour seule lumière d'ambiance, rendant la pièce intime.

Il les délaisse pour m'observer. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent. Nous restons là, moi contre la porte et lui dans ce lit, à nous regarder en silence. Je suis en accord avec ma décision. Je sais pourquoi je me trouve ici.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? finit-il par demander.

-Tu ne dors pas, lui fis-je constater en affichant un léger sourire.

Son kimono est légèrement ouvert, laissant apercevoir son torse. Mes yeux descendent jusqu'à sa taille. Je devine ce qu'il y a en dessous et je me mords la lèvre avec envie. Si seulement je ne connaissais pas les courbes de son corps ... Une idée me vient en tête. Mon sourire s'élargit alors que j'avance vers le lit.

La décoration est simple dans cette chambre. Une armoire couleur crème, pour que les invités puissent ranger leur affaires, si ils restent plusieurs jours. Où comme Byakuya, plusieurs semaines. Un bureau se trouve dans un coin et au centre, il y a un lit en fer forgé blanc avec une tête de lit à barreau. Le plafonnier aussi est blanc.

Je contourne le lit pour m'asseoir dessus, après avoir décaler les dossiers.

-Toi non plus, murmure Byakuya à voix basse.

-Je sais. Tu travailles trop Byakuya, dis-je doucement en attrapant ses papiers.

Je me lève pour les poser sur le bureau. Byakuya n'a pas bougé. Il me regarde faire, ignorant ce que j'ai en tête. Ignorant comment va se terminer sa nuit. Il est toujours à demi allongé sur le lit. Ça m'arrange d'une certaine façon. Sinon il aurait fallu que je trouve un moyen de l'allonger.

-Il faut savoir se détendre Byakuya.

Je commence a déboutonner la chemise dont je suis vêtue. Tranquillement, très doucement, sous le regard étonné de mon mari. Il ne fait pas un geste. Monsieur Kuchiki est choqué ? C'est la meilleure celle-là. Je me retiens de rire. Je n'enlève pas ma chemise. Je la laisse suffisamment ouverte pour qu'il puisse voir mon nombril et mon string mais pas assez pour dénuder ma poitrine. Pendant qu'il m'observe, je m'avance vers le lit et grimpe dessus. Je m'installe sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

Un froncement de sourcils lui barre le visage. Monsieur Kuchiki risque d'être très expressif dans les prochaines minutes.

-Yoruichi. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Monsieur curieux se joint à nous.

-Ce n'est pas évidement ? Demandé-je sensuellement en tirant sur le nœud du kimono.

Je l'ouvre et retire la lanière du vêtement. Il ne fait pas un mouvement pour m'arrêter. Peut-être le veut-il aussi ? Je le garde en main, alors que l'étoffe glisse sur sa peau, la révélant encore plus.

-J'aimerai que nous discutions princesse, tente l'homme sous moi.

Voilà monsieur Sagesse qui prend sa place.

-Discuter ? Très peu pour moi. Cette nuit, j'ai envie de sexe et tu vas me le donner. Ce n'est pas ça le devoir conjugale ?

-C'est hors de question, grogne-t-il en attrapant ma main qui se promène le long de son torse.

Maintenant, c'est au tour de monsieur grognon de se joindre à moi. Ah là là, déjà trois en l'espace de cinq minutes. Il ne cessera de me surprendre.

-Comme si j'ai besoin de ton accord, susurré-je à son oreille.

Je prendrais ce que j'ai envie de prendre, je donnerai ce que j'ai envie de donner. Ce n'est plus lui qui décide cette nuit. Ce n'est pas lui qui sera maître de la situation. J'attrape sa main gauche et la guide jusqu'à un des barreaux du lit. Je fais un nœud coulant avec un bout de la lanière. Byakuya bouge sa main droite pour aller le défaire mais je l'en empêche. Au lieux de ça, je prends le restant du tissu pour attacher sa dernière main de libre juste à coté de la première. La situation ne tourne pas à son avantage.

-Yoruichi, détaches moi, dit-il furieux de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

Tiens tiens, monsieur colère se montre. Je me mets à rire, en me déplaçant. Il est tellement prévisible. Si c'était aussi simple avec moi, cela se saurait. Ses ordres n'ont jamais rien donné. Il n'a jamais su me faire obéir. Je me lève et enlève mon sous vêtement. Je grimpe à califourchon sur mon mari. Je vire le kimono qui reste sur son torse avant d'embrasser sa peau.

Il proteste vivement mais je fais la sourde d'oreille. J'obtiendrai ce que je veux de lui cette nuit. Cela fais tellement longtemps que j'attends. Et puis lui aussi m'a attaché il y a plusieurs années.

Byakuya se met à gigoter sous moi. Le tissu ne cédera pas et les nœuds non plus. C'est tellement plaisant de l'avoir à ma merci un petit peu. D'échanger les rôles. Je le maintiens en place alors que je commence à embrasser son torse. Délicatement. Avec envie. L'espace d'un instant, il soupire. Puis il se reprend.

-Yoruichi.

Il me gronde. Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus.

-C'est frustrant hein mon beau, dis-je en le mordillant avec attention. Quand notre corps ne nous obéit plus. Quand il révèle ce que nous désirons le plus. Quand tout est hors de contrôle.

Je lève enfin les yeux sur lui. Son visage laisse transparaître sa colère mais il n'y a pas que ça. Une légère teinte rouge lui colore les joues. Entre désir et mécontentement.

-Tu veux me faire payer notre nuit de noce ?

Peut être bien en fait. Il est hors de question que je l'avoue. Je ne lui concéderais plus mes pensées les plus intimes. Encore moins en ce moment.

-Absolument pas. Maintenant sois mignon et tais toi.

Étrangement, Byakuya obéit a l'ordre que je lui donne. Il a aussi arrêter de tirer sur ses liens de fortunes. Monsieur essaie de garder son calme, de se contrôler. Je secoue la tête en souriant. Très bien, je vais lui faire perdre pieds. Cela risque de se révéler encore plus intéressant que prévu.

Mes doigts frôlent sa peau de haut en bas. Ils glissent sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, s'arrêtant titiller ses tétons en passant. Cela fais tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas toucher un homme ... Je savoure la sensation ... Je dévore des yeux l'homme sous moi. Il est tellement sexy.

Je me penche et embrasse sa nuque, chaque parcelle de son torse, le mordant légèrement par endroit. Il frissonne. Sa peau réagit, son sexe aussi ... Byakuya n'est pas insensible à mes caresses.

Je me mords la lèvre alors que Byakuya me fixe intensément. Ses yeux s'allument d'une lueur d'envie, de plaisir. Mon corps réclame le sien et inversement. J'essaye de me calmer, de ne pas brûler encore plus les étapes. Surtout que je compte lui donner une gâterie qu'il adore mais qu'il préfère garder pour lui.

Je respire calmement alors qu'un feu est en train de s'allumer au creux de mes cuisses, rien qu'en imaginant la scène. Je descends légèrement, sans quitter mon mari des yeux. Je glisse mes doigts de chaque côté de son caleçon avant de le descendre, révélant son érection. Ses yeux s'ouvrent grand de surprise lorsqu'il comprend mon idée.

-Fais pas ça ...

-Tu n'aimes plus ? Murmuré-je en lui souriant.

Il détourne instantanément le regard. Byakuya est gêné d'apprécier. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela le rendrait moins noble d'accepter cette pipe. Cela me donne encore plus envie de lui faire. Je veux que se soit lui qui perde aujourd'hui, qu'il laisse tomber le masque, qu'il se laisse aller. Je descends doucement vers sa queue, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Sa respiration s'accélère rapidement et bientôt le son de sa voix se fais entendre lorsque ma langue se pose autour de son sexe. Sa voix est tellement douce à mes oreilles. Nos regards restent accrochés pendant que ma langue savoure le membre dur qu'elle lèche. Nous sommes incapables de se détourner l'un de l'autre. Il n'y a qu'une fois que je le prends totalement en bouche qu'il cède le premier. Son bassin se met à bouger, s'enfonçant encore plus dans ma bouche.

-Yoruichi ... Détaches moi ... Gémit-il en fermant les yeux coupant le contact.

Je continue de le pomper pendant quelques secondes avant de me relever. Je me lèche les lèvres me délectant du goût de mon mari. Byakuya, quand à lui, pousse un soupir entre la frustration et le soulagement. Pourtant son visage trahit son envie, il montre la passion qui l'anime. Byakuya prononce de nouveau sa phrase, légèrement plus fort que précédemment. Je lui réponds négativement d'un hochement de tête. Pour qu'il arrête ou pour qu'il dirige s'est hors de question. Il a dû deviner mes pensées puisse qu'il reprend plus tendrement.

-Yoruichi, défais mes liens s'il te plait.

Il essaye de me raisonner. J'hésite quelques secondes avant de réellement me décider.

-Je vais te prendre Byakuya, murmuré-je sérieuse mes mains sur sa poitrine. Je te détacherais après.

Je me redresse légèrement et je place son membre tendu à l'entrée de mon vagin. Dans le regard de Byakuya brille une lueur de défis, mais j'y fais abstraction. Je n'en peux plus de jouer à ce jeu. Il est suffisamment allumer pour accepter ma demande. Il arrêtera si vraiment il ne le souhaite pas. Je descends sur sa queue doucement. Byakuya ferme les yeux, en soupirant. Alors que moi, je savoure la sensation. Je suis prise dans un tourbillon d'émotion. Le plaisir commence enfin à être comblée. Ma respiration s'accélère, mon désir gonfle mais je me retiens, avec difficulté. Je respecte ma parole et défais les liens de mon mari, je ne peux le maintenir prisonnier plus longtemps. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs plus envie, je veux qu'il participe de son plein grès. Il ne perd pas de temps pour s'asseoir, virant la chemise que je porte et la lançant au sol. Je fais de même avec le kimono, lui libérant les bras.

Byakuya laisse ses mains parcourir mon dos. Ensuite, elles vont se perdre dans mes cheveux. Nous restons immobile, nous observant l'un l'autre. Aucuns de nous ne veut briser l'instant présent, la magie de ce moment. Je glisse mes doigts autour des épaules de mon mari. L'attente est un supplice mais je me retiens du mieux que je peux pour ne pas satisfaire mon envie. Je ne souhaite pas me précipiter. Son visage s'approche du mien. Il s'apprête à m'embrasser. Je l'arrête en mettant ma main devant sa bouche.

-Non, aucun baiser.

Je le menace du regard. C'est ma seule condition. Et il est hors de question qu'il ne la respecte pas. Si il m'embrasse, cela laissera la place à l'amour que je lui porte. Je m'y refuse. Je ne veux pas me perdre. Au soir, ce n'est pas par sentiments mais par désir. Et puis, autant que mes sentiments restent bien enfouis. Byakuya semble avoir compris puisse qu'il embrasse ma nuque à la place, collant nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Il laisse ses mains vagabonder dans mon dos alors que les miennes agrippent ses cheveux. Il commence à bouger de haut en bas. Je le suis dans ses mouvements, fermant les yeux. Le plaisir commence à s'insuffler en moi à mesure que nous nous laissons aller. J'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos en gémissant. Les sensations sont divines. De se sentir enfin complète.

Ses mains se placent sur mes hanches alors qu'il s'allonge. Il s'enfonce encore plus en moi. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau pendant qu'il me fait monter et descendre de lui. J'oublie tout ce qui se passe autour de nous, n'étant plus qu'un feu incandescent. Il murmure mon prénom en gémissant. Je glisse mes doigts dans les siens. Je veux ce contact, j'en ai besoin ... Comment ai-je fais pour me passer du sexe aussi longtemps ? C'est tellement bon ... Ou bien est-ce parce que nous n'avons pas eu de rapport depuis longtemps que c'est tellement agréable ? Le plaisir monte à une vitesse folle alors que la cadence de nos mouvements s'accélère. Byakuya gémit mon prénom une fois de plus. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir l'homme sous moi. Il est tellement beau en prenant son pieds. Byakuya atteint le plus profond de moi lors de sa jouissance, m'emmenant avec lui au sommet.

Je me maintiens pour ne pas m'écrouler sur lui. Mes cheveux retombent de chaque côté de mon visage. Nos corps se détendent, la tension diminue. L'orgasme s'enfuit mais l'effet dure sur nous encore un peu. La sérénité.

-Tu es belle, murmure Byakuya avec un léger sourire en mettant mes mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles.

Je lui rends son sourire avant de me pousser. Je me laisse tomber sur le matelas à côté de lui puis lorsque je le vois venir vers moi pour m'enlacer, je me redresse et quitte le lit. Je ramasse ma chemise, je l'enfile et la boutonne. Byakuya s'adresse à moi.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Prendre une douche, je bosse dans une heure et demi.

Je ramasse mon sous vêtement. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder. Ce ne serait pas la meilleure des choses de rester. Cela lui donnerai de faux espoirs. Lorsque j'atteins la porte, mon capitaine me parle d'une voix sensuelle. Il me propose de m'accompagner. Je ne mets que quelques secondes à comprendre son sous entendu. Il cherche à me tenter. Une partie de jambe en l'air en plus, juste avant d'aller au boulot serait très tentant, surtout vu comment on vient de prendre notre pied. Je lui souris à pleine dent avant de sortir sans un mot. Il ne lui a fallu que cinq minutes pour qu'il se décide à me rejoindre.

Byakuya n'a pas tenté de m'embrasser mais pour ce qui est du reste... Il m'a baisé de manière incroyable sous la douche, me faisant prendre mon pieds comme jamais. Si j'avais su, je l'aurai mis à la diète de sexe avant.

J'enfile mes affaires de boulot, attache mes cheveux en queue de cheval à l'aide de mon ruban rouge et quitte ma chambre. Je retrouve mon mari dans la cuisine, prenant son petit déjeuner. Il en a préparé un aussi pour moi. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, il me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire, attrape une pomme et mes clefs.

-Princesse, entendis-je doucement derrière moi. Merci pour cette nuit, continue-t-il alors que maintenant je lui fais face.

-Mais de rien Byakuya. Par contre, en sortant, si tu pouvais fermer la porte et ne jamais revenir, se serait bien.

Face à mon immense sourire, il me foudroie du regard. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle réponse. Je claque la porte en sortant, en me disant qu'il va falloir que je lui envoie une fois de plus le dossier de divorce. Il signera peut être ? Cette simple pensée égaille ma journée.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Je voulais le finir avant de partir en vacances, chose faite.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et pardonnez moi pour les fautes qui ont du se glisser dedans malgré mes nombreuses relectures. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Et merci à ceux qui le laissent ^^

A bientôt au retour de mes vacances ! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Excusez moi pour le retard, entre la fin des vacances, la reprise du boulot, de l'école pour mes filles, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. Mais rassurez vous, elle est passée ! :) j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à m'en donner des nouvelles.

Bonne lecture à vous et pardonnez moi pour les fautes qui sont restés malgré mes nombreuses relectures.

* * *

Pendant que je conduis, ma conscience me sermonne, ma culpabilité revient se montrer. Le mot qu'elle prononce le plus fréquemment est 'garce'. Bon, il est vrai qu'après la nuit que nous avons passé, j'aurai pu y aller plus doucement, moins directement. Seulement son regard n'était pas froid envers moi, au contraire. Il laissait transparaître trop d'émotions pour que je lui laisse le moindre espoir. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Pas maintenant.

Mes subordonnés me saluent poliment en continuant les tâches qui leur incombent. Je m'enferme dans mon bureau, mes obligations administratives m'y forçant et puis, je ne souhaite pas avoir de la compagnie. Je perds toute notion de temps. Il me semble que j'y passe deux heures voir plus quand la porte de mon bureau s'ouvre. Je lève la tête puis me penche à nouveau sur ma feuille.

-Tu vas à la seconde division ce matin ? demandé-je poliment à mon ami alors qu'il prend place dans le fauteuil en face de moi.

-Ouep. Vous n'y avez pas été de main morte avec Ichi. Cette nuit, c'était plutôt chaud dis moi.

Il me fait un clin d'œil avec son habituel sourire sadique. J'ignore sa remarque en lui tendant un énième dossier de divorce. Cela ne le regarde pas. Ce n'est pas parce que lui aime exposé sa vie privée que j'apprécie d'en faire autant.

-Tu pourras faire un détour par la sixième s'il te plait ? dis-je en replongeant mon nez dans les papiers qui ce sont entassés cette nuit.

-Ouais, vas-y ignores moi, grogne-t-il en s'affalant dans le fond de son siège. Vous avez enfin conclu avec mon frère.

Je fais la sourde d'oreille. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler. Cette nuit, cela me semblait la solution mais pas ce matin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi Ichigo et je n'aime pas ça. Je ne sais pas trop ce que nous sommes ... étions mais si nous commencions une relation, je ne voulais pas la débuter de cette manière ...

Mon portable, sur le bureau, me tire de mes pensées en affichant la photo d'Ichi. Et merde, pourquoi maintenant ? Veut-il juste parler d'hier soir ? Ou bien l'a-t-il deviné ? Je coupe la sonnerie sans même décrocher. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer la comédie ce matin. Encore moins avec hier soir. Bien entendu, cela n'échappe pas à mon ami. Son visage devient d'un coup sérieux. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour faire le lien entre mon comportement et mon téléphone.

-Ce n'était pas lui cette nuit n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, avoué-je à voix basse.

Il pousse seulement un soupir. Approbation, désapprobation, je l'ignore puisse qu'il n'ajoute rien.

-Byakuya ?

-Oui. Ichigo a refusé, murmuré-je comme si cela justifier mon comportement.

Deuxième soupir. Visage toujours neutre. D'ailleurs, il n'insiste pas. Ne me taquine pas non plus. Il reste étrangement muet. Il me rappelle juste que dans dix minutes nous devons aller continuer la formation des futurs enquêteurs et que le groupe qui avait footing ce matin est revenu. Je délaisse les dossiers, fais le tour de mon bureau pour rejoindre l'albinos.

-Bon, par contre, tu aurais pu résister un peu plus longtemps quand même. Je dois vingt balles à Grim', déclare-t-il en me tenant la porte ouverte.

-Vous avez parié ?

-Ouep. Sur le temps que tu mettrais à coucher avec ton mari. Grim' pensait à moins de trois mois, moi à six.

Je reste muette alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la salle d'entrainement. Le comportement de mon ami m'étonne, je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait aussi bien le fais que j'ai couché avec Byakuya alors que je suis avec son frère. Enfin être avec lui est une bien grande phrase mais quand même ... De nombreux policiers se trouvent déjà dans la pièce lorsque nous arrivons. La journée peut commencer.

o-o-o-o-o

Lorsque je pousse la porte, je suis soulagée de constater que Byakuya ne se trouve pas ici. Il n'y a aucun repas qui est en train de cuire, ni de lampe allumée à cause d'un livre quelconque. Pas non plus de vice capitaine aux cheveux rouge. Et je constate aussi que Soi ne m'a pas apporté de travail en plus. Une soirée de tranquillité en perspective.

Je file à la douche en lançant mes affaires sur une chaise. Depuis le temps. Je suis à jour dans mon boulot de capitaine que se soit sur Terre ou celui de shinigami. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas tout terminé. Vêtue de mon peignoir, je me sers un verre de vin avant de me mettre devant la baie vitrée. La nuit est déjà tombée. Les étoiles apparaissent une à une. Je porte le verre à ma bouche. Il a un léger goût fruité. C'est mon mari qui l'a choisi ... Une fois de plus ...

Dans un sens, Byakuya me manque. Malgré le fait que je râle beaucoup quand il est là, j'apprécie sa simple présence. Il rend cet appartement moins vide ... Plus vivant, plus chaleureux. Je me mets à rire en fermant le nœud de mon peignoir pour aller m'allonger dans le canapé. C'est un comble pour cet homme que je trouve froid comme la glace, aussi polaire qu'un hivers rude.

Byakuya n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Il souriait beaucoup, riait à la moindre occasion. Il faisait même des farces. Il est loin l'enfant qui cachait des grenouilles dans les pantoufles de son grand père. Les responsabilités l'ont transformés ... Si seulement j'avais réussi à le faire changer ... Peut-il redevenir celui d'avant ou du moins être un peu moins celui de maintenant ? Je finis par m'endormir sur cette réflexion.

Je traîne au lit ce matin, aucun boulot pour ce week-end, rien qui ne peut m'en empêcher, ni personne. Comme c'est agréable d'oublier tout ce qui m'entoure. De faire le vide.

La semaine est passée à une vitesse folle, entre les exercices d'espionnages, d'infiltrations et mon enquête sur le capitaine Ulquiorra. Byakuya a brillé par son absence aussi. Il ne m'a pas fais parvenir sa réponse, c'est qu'il doit sérieusement y réfléchir. Peut être va-t-il enfin concéder à mes réclamations ?

Mes mains enfouies sous l'oreiller, les cheveux sur mon visage, je savoure le calme ... Jusqu'à ce que je sente une main claquer sur mon postérieur. Je grogne en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Je veux continuer de profiter de mon oreiller si doux, si moelleux. Mes fesses claquent de nouveau. J'entrouvre légèrement un œil pour être aveuglé par le soleil. Il est déjà aussi haut ? Je m'affale sous mon oreiller.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'aimais pas le sado masochisme Bya.

-Encore heureux !

La voix de Shirosaki me fait sursauter. Je me redresse d'un bond, le faisant rire. Je vire mes cheveux en pagailles de mon visage pour confirmer les informations que m'envoient mon cerveau. C'est bien mon ami, là assis sur mon lit. Je reste là, à le fixer surprise.

-Pas trop tôt. Tu comptes te lever un jour ? Il est pas loin de onze heure quand même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? m'exclamé-je en sortant du lit. C'est mon jour de repos ! Et puis, comment tu es rentré ?

-J'ai ta clef, j'te rappelles. Habilles toi, y a du monde qui va arriver pour la crémaillère.

-La quoi ?!

Je ne comprends rien du tout ! Il se lève de mon lit. Je le suis jusque dans la cuisine où se trouve son compagnon. Il me salue d'un signe de tête en posant sur la table un café. Je les fixe stupéfaite. Se sont mes voisins et amis mais là quand même, ils abusent ! Je continue d'écouter Shiro en retenant un bâillement.

-J'ai pris les devants, sinon tu ne la feras jamais. C'est très important d'invités ses amis pour fêter la fin des travaux de ta maison, parait que ça porte bonheur. Du coup, j'ai tout organisé. Chacun ramène un petit plat et j'ai aussi commandé des pizzas. Ça arrivera dans une heure. Et puis j'ai demandé la permission au voisin du dessous. Le bruit ne le dérangera pas.

Mon cerveau mit quelques secondes pour se rappeler que le voisin du dessous c'est lui. Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il sourit. Un vrai gosse.

-Tu comptes t'habiller un jour ? rajoute-t-il devant ma tenue.

Je suis son regard avant de fermer précipitamment la chemise que je porte. Je réalise que je suis sortie du lit sans prendre la peine de mettre un peignoir. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux en pagaille en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. La journée détente est terminée.

o-o-o-o

-Tu ne trinques pas avec nous ? s'étonne Kisuke avec un verre d'alcool à la main.

-Cela fais une heure à peine que je suis debout, marmonné-je. Je vais rester au café pour le moment.

Je lui montre ma tasse chaude. Il se met à rire en buvant son verre.

Il semble que Shirosaki ait pris mon portable en douce pour envoyer un message à tous mes contacts. Soi et quelques membres de la secondes divisions sont présents, il y a aussi Mazaki et Isshin. Des gars de la onzième aussi nous on rejoint.

-Yoruichi, où ranges-tu tes torchons ? m'appelle ma maman de cœur dans la cuisine.

Je pose ma tasse sur la table basse et pars la rejoindre. Dans la cuisine, j'ouvre un tiroir du bas pour lui tendre ce qu'elle demande. Elle me remercie avant de me parler de l'appartement. Nous discutons des travaux qui ont été fais. De la vie courante. Du boulot. Des études. Nous évitons Ichigo comme sujet et d'ailleurs cela m'arrange. Je ne souhaite pas m'étaler sur le sujet. Nous sommes interrompu par le dis sujet qui se plante face à nous.

-Salut man', déclare Ichigo en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Mazaki. Yoruichi, dit-il à son tour en se tournant vers moi. Je ne savais pas trop quoi te ramener, j'espère que tu aimes.

Il me tend une orchidée d'un magnifique blanc. Je la prends délicatement. Il serait dommage qu'elle tombe au sol. Je devine qu'Ichigo doit penser la même chose puisse qu'il ne la lâche pas. Lorsque nos mains se touchent, le contact me rappelle celui avec mon mari, lorsqu'il embrassait ma peau, lors de notre dernière nuit. J'ai un bel homme sous les yeux, mais je continue de penser à Byakuya. Je détourne le regard. La culpabilité qui était restée enfouie, refait surface. Je ne peux plus continuer à l'ignorer.

-Eh frérot ! lance l'albinos en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

Je profite que Shirosaki détourne l'attention des membres de la famille Kurosaki pour filer en douce de chez moi. Je prends ma veste sur le porte manteau avant de m'éclipser.

Je monte sur le toit. L'air froid me fouette le visage mais je me sens mieux ici qu'en bas. Je m'adosse à un petit muret au bord du vide. Je plonge mon regard vers le parc. L'hivers arrive, les feuilles des arbres sont tombés. Le temps, malgré les nombreux nuages, est agréable. Le calme me détend. Shiro a invité beaucoup de monde. Trop de personne pour cette crémaillère. Même si ils sont tous mes amis, mes collègues, je ne parviens pas à sourire. La fête ne m'amuse pas. Je n'ai pas l'esprit tranquille. Mes pensées ne sont pas en ordre. La présence d'Ichigo me trouble. J'aurai préféré que mon ami s'abstienne d'inviter son frère. Même si je savais que la situation serait compliquée, je n'ai pas envie de la simplifier aujourd'hui.

La porte claque. Je me tourne légèrement pour constater qu'il s'agit d'Ichigo. Je m'en doutais mais bon, j'aurai aimé me trompé. Il prend place en face de moi. Lui, il s'assoit en tailleur.

-Tu me fuis, constate-t-il en me fixant.

Je détourne le regard. Bien évidemment. Il n'est pas stupide. Cela fais une semaine ... Une semaine que je raccroche à chacun de ses appels, que je ne réponds pas à ses messages et que je trouve une excuse pour fuir lorsque nous nous trouvons tous les deux. Après un moment de silence pesant, je lui avoue ce qui s'est passé. Ce qui me hante depuis sept jours. Ce que je lui cache. J'ignore sa réaction mais je me dois au moins d'être honnête.

-J'ai passé la nuit avec Byakuya.

Je continue d'observer la forêt, mais je le sens de tendre puis je l'entends soupirer.

-Je m'en doutais, dit-il d'une voix faible en observant les cumulus au dessus de notre tête. Il n'y a que cette raison qui pouvais expliquer la distance que tu as créé.

-Ichigo Je ...

En fait, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne justifie ce qui s'est passé. Que je sois en manque ... frustrée ... Ou bien même les sentiments que je ressens ... C'est maintenant que je le réalise. Mon comportement était des plus idiot ... Des plus puéril.

-Cela fais des mois que tu es de plus en plus frustrée, sur les nerfs. Je t'ai poussé à bout pour que tu retombes dans ses bras.

Mon visage se fige. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je l'invite à poursuivre ses propos.

-Oh Yoruichi, souffle-t-il en s'adossant encore plus au mur. Tu es tellement belle, tellement vivante. Tu me plais beaucoup mais tu es mariée. Tu étais en colère après ton mari, mon mariage venait de finir. Voilà pourquoi nous nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Seulement tu n'es pas naturelle, tu es distante, absente. Tu as souvent la tête ailleurs, sauf lorsqu' _i_ _l_ est là... Yoruichi, tu aimes ton mari. Malgré le mal qu'il t'a fais.

Je m'apprête à l'interrompre mais il continue.

-Yoruichi, vous êtes comme deux aimants attirés l'un vers l'autre. Tellement différent mais horriblement compatible. Tu finiras par retourner le voir Yoruichi, lorsque tu n'auras plus de rancœur. Plus de colère en toi. Quand tout ressentiment aura disparu. Tu seras vraiment heureuse à ce moment là.

Ce qu'il dit est n'importe quoi ! Comment pourrais-je un jour me calmer ? Je le hais pour ce qu'il a fais ! Jamais au grand jamais je n'arriverai à lui pardonner !

-Les vacances sont terminées, murmure-t-il avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ma joue avant de me laisser, seule sur le toit. Un soupir de désespoir franchit mes lèvres. Vraiment, ses derniers temps, je ne vois pas les coups venir. Quand suis-je devenue aussi prévisible pour tout le monde ? Shiro qui fait des paris sur moi, Ichigo qui me pousse vers mon mari, Byakuya qui s'obstine avec ce mariage ... J'aimerai vraiment être le maître de ma vie ...

Je me lève pour retourner à la petite fête organisée. L'ambiance y est bonne enfant. Les garçons se sont mis à jouer à des jeux d'alcool avec des gobelets en plastique. La musique est légèrement plus forte que d'habitude. La sonnerie de l'appartement retentis, interrompant la partie. Shirosaki me jette un regard étonné. Normalement tout le monde est déjà arrivé, voir reparti ... J'arrête de les observer pour me diriger vers la porte.

-Stark ? Que faîtes vous là ?

Je pose la bière que j'ai dans la main pour saluer mon lieutenant.

-Je me suis dis que vous aimeriez le voir, déclare-t-il en me tendant les papiers qu'il a trouvé.

-Ce n'était pas urgent. Cela aurait pu attendre mardi.

Je l'invite à rentrer. Après tout, je ne vais pas le mettre à la porte. Derrière lui se tient une petite fille aux cheveux vert pâle. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de sa fille. Elle porte une robe en laine violette à carreaux et des collants noirs. Elle se tient à la jambe de son père et m'observe craintive à demi caché. Il suit mon regard. Le visage de Stark se fait plus doux en parlant de l'enfant.

-Je vous présente Lilynette, ma fille.

Je m'abaisse à sa hauteur alors qu'elle agrippe plus fortement le pantalon de son père.

-Bonjour Lylinette, enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

Elle m'adresse un grand sourire, derrière la jambe de son père. Nous nous rendons dans le salon. Bien entendu, Shiro a laissé le jeu pour nous rejoindre. Il le présente aux autres hommes présent alors que je commence à feuilleter ce que l'on m'a rapporté.

Je grimace en apprenant qu'en fait, le capitaine Ulquiorra trempe directement dans des affaires louches. C'est toujours lui qui s'occupe de récupérer les preuves et qui doit les mettre en lieux sûr. Seulement, la marchandise n'arrive jamais à destination et les policiers ferment les yeux sur cet écart. Le document me montre qu'il manque une trentaine de pièces à conviction. Et qu'elles n'ont pas été détruite, sinon cela aurait été indiqué d'une croix. Je claque la porte de ma chambre en pestant. Je ne pensais pas que les faits remonter à si longtemps. Près de dix ans. Depuis qu'il a accédé au grade de capitaine.

-Yoru, on peut rentrer ? entendis-je derrière la porte.

-Oui vas-y, répondis-je en m'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit en tournant une page de plus pour en découvrir le contenu.

Les deux lieutenants entrent et referment la porte derrière eux. Le plus sage des deux, Stark, reste en retrait, il observe la décoration en silence. Il est beaucoup plus réservé. Shiro, lui, ne se gêne pas. Il s'affale sur mon lit. Une manie qu'il a développé au fur et à mesure des années. En même temps, je crois qu'il le faisait déjà lorsque j'habitais chez Mazaki.

-Intéressant ? suppose-t-il.

-Très. Merci Stark.

-Je me suis dis que cela était suffisamment important pour venir vous déranger un dimanche.

-Tout à fait. Par contre, à partir de maintenant, officiellement, il n'y a plus d'enquête. Elle devra rester entre nous, au vu des noms qui sont inscrit dans ce dossier.

Les deux acolytes hochent la tête pour acquiescer. Je leur explique que dorénavant, il va falloir que nous travaillions le soir, une fois les journées terminées. Nous ne devrons rien changer à nos habitudes, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Il faut que tout le monde au QG pense que nous avons arrêté.

Le cri d'une petite fille se fait entendre. Tous les trois, nous fonçons dans la pièce à vivre. Lylinette se trouve près de la fenêtre et face à elle, Kenpachi. Ce dernier fixe la petite humaine sans comprendre. Elle ne devrait pas être en mesure de le voir. D'ailleurs, cela devrait être le cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux morveuse ? grogne-t-il d'une voix grave en se baissant légèrement vers elle.

La petite fille fait un pas en arrière avant de remarquer la présence de son père.

-Papa ! hurle-t-elle en fonçant vers lui en courant. Le monsieur ! Le monsieur ! continue-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration. Le monsieur ! Il est vraiment très grand !

-Tu peux le voir ? s'étonne le lieutenant en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui et ici, il y a plusieurs monsieur comme lui. Mais lui, c'est le plus cool ! déclare-t-elle en le montrant du doigt. En plus, il a des clochettes dans les cheveux ! Un bandeau sur l'œil ! Comme les pirates !

La petite fille est en extase devant le capitaine Kenpachi. Stark la repose au sol. Elle repart devant lui, comme si de rien n'était. Elle le suit partout, l'admirant.

Avec le lieutenant Stark, nous nous observons en biais. Je lui adresse un grand sourire en voyant sa fille copiner avec le capitaine. Lui, se gratte le haut des cheveux. Il ne devait pas se douter que sa fille avait hérité de ses gênes de shinigamis. D'ailleurs, je constate qu'elle ne doit pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans et qu'elle est déjà en mesure de voir les esprits. Un peu comme Kazui.

-Dis Yoruichi ! s'exclame une petite fille aux cheveux rose en venant vers moi avec Lilynette. Tu as encore des bonbons ? Comme la dernière fois ?

La petite Yachiru me fait sourire une fois de plus. Elle ne quitte jamais Kenpachi. Elle reste enfant malgré les années qui passe, même si elle a du prendre quelques centimètres. Toujours aussi souriante à chaque fois. Elle raviverait n'importe quelle âme terne.

-Bien sûr, attends.

Je vais farfouiller dans le placard du haut de ma cuisine, pour en sortir des sucettes d'ours en chocolat et des fils couleur arc en ciel. J'en donne à la petite vice capitaine avant de me tourner vers la fille de mon lieutenant.

-Tu en veux aussi ?

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de prendre ce que je lui tends. Elles repartent en sautillant jusqu'au capitaine de la onzième.

-Vous feriez une très bonne mère, dit gentiment Stark en suivant des yeux sa fille.

Je le gratifie d'un petit sourire. Une bonne mère ... Surement ... Si seulement nous avions eu le loisir d'avoir un enfant avec Byakuya ... Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas été voir ailleurs. Je n'aurai pas eu autant de missions. Nous n'en serions pas là, chacun chez soi, loin l'un de l'autre.

En début de soirée, beaucoup de monde est rentré. Il ne reste que Renji, Ikkaku et Shiro pour m'aider à remettre en ordre cet appartement. Pour débarrasser et mettre les cadavres de bières au rez de chaussée.

-Cela se passe bien dans vos divisions ? demandé-je distraitement en me rappelant que les évaluations annuelles des recrus ne vont pas tarder à avoir lieux.

-Mieux que chez Renji, pouffe Ikkaku en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Ce dernier se mit à bougonner alors que ses amis explosèrent de rire.

-Le capitaine Kuchiki leur rend la vie impossible depuis une semaine, explique le chauve en rangeant la table basse.

Byakuya passe sa colère sur sa division. J'en devine, sans chercher, la raison. Jusque là, il avait réussi à contrôler ses nerfs. Il n'a pas vraiment dû apprécier la façon dont je l'ai traité. Je n'ai pas aimé mais si c'est de cette façon que je peux obtenir ma liberté, je recommencerais sans hésiter.

J'adresse un sourire contrit à Renji. Je m'apprête à m'excuser lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Byakuya se tient là, face à nous. Nous avons tous les quatre suspendu nos gestes, face à la surprise de cette apparition.

-La petite fête est terminée ? questionne-t-il en entrant chez moi.

Il ne jette pas un regard pour les autres. Il s'adresse directement à moi, comme d'habitude. Mais moi, tout ce que je remarque c'est le dossier de divorce qu'il tient dans ses mains. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il ait accepté ma décision de le quitter. Je me redresse et lâche le sac poubelle que j'ai dans mes mains. Dans la pièce, il y a un silence mortuaire. Les garçons ont arrêtés de charrier l'homme aux cheveux rouge pour nous fixer tous les deux.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à signer, déclaré-je en lui montrant d'un signe de tête les papiers.

-Oh Yoruichi, susurre Byakuya en se plantant juste en face de moi. Ne rêves pas trop.

Il brise mes espoirs en deux secondes. Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il se rapproche encore plus de moi.

-Tu peux recommencer autant que tu le souhaites princesse, dit-il au creux de mon oreille. Me rendre fou de colère, de désirs, coucher avec un autre homme. Jamais, au grand JAMAIS, je n'accéderai à ta demande. Tu devras tenir encore dix long mois.

Il me donne un baiser sur ma joue, avant de déposer les papiers dans mes mains. J'ouvre la pochette pour tomber sur le dossier de divorce déchiré en deux. Il s'éloigne, passant entre les hommes, pour se diriger vers sa chambre, un micro sourire inscrit sur son visage. Je balance les papiers dans la première poubelle qui traîne en le fusillant du regard.

-Byakuya ! appelé-je en serrant les points. Que tu signes ou non, dans dix mois, je serais libre de tout engagements !

-C'est long dix mois _chérie_ , répondit-il un petit sourire inscrit sur son visage. Il peut s'en passer des choses. Si tu me cherches, je serais dans ma chambre.

Il disparaît de notre vue sans plus de cérémonie. Je fulmine devant le comportement de mon mari. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être prétentieux quand il s'y met. Il est autoritaire, et sûr de lui. Vraiment une bonne combinaison pour un noble détestable.

Je termine de faire la vaisselle aux alentours de vingt trois heure. Renji et Ikkaku ont tous les deux été appelés à la Soul Society et Grimmjow est venu chercher son copain. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il lui prépare une soirée plutôt intime. Il en a de la chance, l'albinos.

-Tiens, tu n'es pas encore couchée ? entendis-je derrière moi.

Je tourne la tête. Byakuya m'observe vêtu d'un pantalon gris et d'un tee shirt de la même couleur. Il a enlevé tous ses accessoires de noblesse. Maintenant, ce n'est qu'un homme comme les autres. Je lui montre le chiffon que j'utilise pour essuyer la vaisselle. Il me le prend des mains sans ajouter un mot et commence à prendre les assiettes une part une pour les astiquer. Je le fixe incrédule. Byakuya dans une cuisine, faisant la vaisselle. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'assiste à une scène pareil. Il termine le tout en cinq minutes puis ouvre le réfrigérateur. Il en sort deux barquettes en plastiques puis s'installe à table.

-Allez princesse, assis-toi pour manger un morceau.

-Je bosse de bonne heure demain, je vais plutôt aller me coucher, marmonné-je.

-Il faut que tu manges un bout, insiste-t-il en poussant le deuxième plat vers moi. S'il te plait.

Mes yeux se posent sur Byakuya, puis sur le plat à tour de rôle. Il remarque sans peine mon hésitation.

-Ce ne sont que des sushis, explique Byakuya en me tendant des baguettes.

Je lui souris et finis par accepter en tirant la chaise pour m'installer. Nous mangeons face à face. Pour ma part, je ne décroche pas un mot. Byakuya, lui, essaye de faire la conversation en me racontant ce qu'il se passe au Sereitei. J'esquisse un bref sourire en écoutant ses mots. Au soir, je suis détendue en sa présence. Même légèrement heureuse que nous nous trouvions dans la même pièce sans hurler. Cela fais des années que cela n'est pas arrivé. Je ne ressens rien de négatif, juste une complicité entre nous qui avait disparu ... Qui me manquait ... Je me décide enfin à lever mes yeux vers lui. Byakuya aussi a remarqué ce qui se passe. Lui aussi me montre un petit sourire. Seulement, ses yeux laissent transparaître de la tristesse, de la peine. Vis à vis de qui ? De nous ? De ses erreurs ? Il faut que je mette un terme à la soirée à tout prix.

-Byakuya, arrêtes s'il te plait. Ne fais pas ça, dis-je calmement en posant mes baguettes sur la table. Cela ne sert à rien. Une bonne soirée ne changera pas ce qui se passe entre nous. Cela n'effacera pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ni ma décision.

-Tu ne peux pas nier que tes sentiments n'ont pas disparu.

Il parle d'une voix calme, sans une once d'autorité, de satisfaction. Il me le fait simplement remarquer.

Je ferme mes yeux, ne souhaitant plus le voir. Je ne peux contredire son affirmation. Se serait une perte de temps. Je ne parviendrais pas à le convaincre et moi non plus. Je réalise que je l'aime encore et c'est peut être pour ça que sa trahison me fait encore autant de mal après tout ce temps. Je me lève et m'éloigne de la table, il fait de même pour se planter à quelques pas de moi. Nous nous retrouvons l'un en face de l'autre. Il reste à distance de moi. Il me laisse l'espace nécessaire.

-Byakuya, écoutes, cette nuit là, tu ne t'occupais pas de ce que je ressentais, ou de ce que je pourrais ressentir ... Tu te moquais de mes sentiments ... de notre mariage. Tu ne pensais qu'à toi ... Tu as satisfait l'envie d'elle que tu avais ...

-C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas ça Yoruichi...

Il tente de s'expliquer mais je ne veux pas savoir ... Je veux uniquement qu'il comprenne ...

-Combien de fois m'as-tu dis que j'étais celle qui compter le plus pour toi ? Celle qui allait te manquer ? Combien de fois t'ai-je cru naïvement ? Tu mens tellement bien Byakuya ...

Ma voix se brise en même temps que les immenses défenses que j'avais battis autour de mes sentiments.

-Yoruichi, chaque phrase que je t'ai dite, chaque mot que je t'ai murmuré ... Je les pensais tous ... Tu es celle qui compte le plus à mes yeux ...

-Et pourtant cela ne t'a pas empêcher de coucher avec elle ! Avec Tia ! Celle que tu draguais lorsque nous étions fiancés. Celle qui te faisais du rentre dedans ouvertement. Celle que ma grand mère manipulait pour briser notre mariage ! T'en serais-tu douter que la belle et charmante Tia t'avait tout simplement séduite sur ordre ! Et toi, tu as foncé dans ce piège sans réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences !

Je me tais quelques secondes. Je redeviens la même une fois de plus ... Cette partie de moi que je déteste ... Les murs se sont effondrés laissant la place au chaos qui règne dans mon for intérieur. Je parviens à formuler ma demande.

-Libères moi de cette douleur Byakuya ! De cette colère sourde qui grandit en moi ... S'il te plait ... murmuré-je en plaçant mes mains contre mon cœur. Je ne veux plus être ainsi...

-Je ne peux pas Yoruichi ... Je ne veux pas te perdre une fois de plus ... Parce que si je te laisse partir, cette fois-ci ... Je sais que tu ne me reviendras pas ...

En entendant ses mots, de petites gouttes d'eau se formèrent au coin de mes yeux. Je les laisse dévalés mes joues sans les retenir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure mais je sais que j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin d'évacuer la rancœur, la souffrance qui me consume jour après jour. La tristesse qui me gagne lorsque je repense à notre passé ensemble. A toutes ses années à aimer un homme qui ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi. A ce jour fatidique qui a creusé un trou au fond de mon âme. Et ce trou s'élargit encore et encore jusqu'à m'engloutir avec lui ...

Je brise une promesse que je m'étais faite il y a plusieurs années en laissant couler ses larmes... Ne pas pleurer par amour. Ne pas montrer ce qui nous brise. Et pourtant ... C'est bien Byakuya qui se trouve en face de moi. La tristesse est aussi inscrite sur son visage. La culpabilité peut être ?

Byakuya fait un pas vers moi et m'enlace. Je le repousse. Ce simple contact me fait reprendre mes esprits. Je calme ma respiration comme je peux, avant d'essuyer mon visage du revers de ma manche.

-Excuses moi, je vais aller me coucher.

Les épaules de mon mari s'affaisse. Je passe à côté de lui en fixant mes pieds. Je ne parviens pas à supporter son regard lourd de compassion. Je n'en veux pas de ses remords ! Je ne veux rien de lui, si ce n'est ma liberté ...

Je retire mes affaires avant de me glisser dans des draps frais. Je serre contre moi un des oreillers qui se trouve là avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agiter.

En me levant le lendemain matin, je ne me sens pas au mieux de ma forme. Dans la glace, je remarque mes yeux bouffis à cause des pleurs de la veille et un teint légèrement plus clair que d'habitude. je mets cet état sur le fait de ma très mauvaise nuit. Une journée sans trop forcée, une bonne nuit de sommeil et sa sera repartie pour un tour. Et aussi un médicament contre les maux de tête, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir des marteaux piqueurs dans le cerveau.

Byakuya se trouve dans la cuisine lorsque je sors de ma chambre en peignoir. Il me fixe avec attention pendant plusieurs minutes. Du moment où je me prépare mon café jusqu'à ce que je m'installe à table avec lui. Je me frotte la nuque en m'adressant à lui sur un ton dur. Je déteste être observé de cette manière dès le réveil.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Tu vas bien ?

Je me radoucis un peu devant la douceur de sa voix. C'est plus gentiment que je m'adresse à lui.

-J'ai connu mieux, mais oui. Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu devrais rester au chaud aujourd'hui, tu es toute pâle, tu as dû attraper froid, suggère Byakuya en posant devant lui sa tasse vide.

-De quoi je me mêles !

Je me lève d'un bond et quitte la pièce furieuse, laissant mon café chaud sur la table. Une fois habillée, je prends mes affaires sur le meuble d'entrer, bien décider à sortir. Pour ce qui est du déjeuner, je m'arrêterais dans une boulangerie. Byakuya m'attend, appuyer contre la porte d'entrer. Il patiente en fronçant les sourcils, un thermomètre dans la main.

-J'ai du boulot !

-C'est hors de question ! Tu t'assois deux minutes, le temps de prendre ta température s'il te plait !

-Byakuya, je ne suis pas ta fille, laisses moi sortir ! m'exclamé-je essayant de forcer le passage pour atteindre la sortie.

Il finit par se décaler, en grognant. Je parviens à aller jusqu'au pallier du dessous mais il est toujours sur mes talons. Nous continuons notre dispute sur le chemin.

-Bon c'est quoi ce bordel ! Il est six heures du matin vous deux ! s'exclame un Grimmjow en colère sur le pallier vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon.

Nous nous arrêtons net de parler.

-On n'entend que vous depuis une demi heure ! Yen a qui dorment !

-Mais c'est lui là, il ne veut pas me laisser passer pour aller au boulot ! dis-je sur la défensive à mon voisin, en montrant de la main Byakuya. Soit disant j'ai pas une bonne tête ce matin ! Et qu'il faudrait que je reste planter à la maison !

-Il a raison sur ce coup là, tu as une tête de zombie, confirme Grimmjow en croisant les bras contre son torse.

-Yoruichi, pour la dernière fois, prends ta température ! insiste mon mari en bloquant les escaliers.

-Mais merde quoi ! Byakuya, je vais être en retard ! Pousses toi s'il te plait ! Je suis juste crevée. Je t'ai dis que j'avais mal dormi !

-Eh Yoruichi, déjà calmes-toi, propose Grimmjow en me prenant par le bras. Si tu fais ce qu'il demande, et qu'il n'y a rien, je suis persuadé qu'il te laissera partir. Il se fait juste du soucis. Et je vais t'avouer que je le comprends. Tu es irritable ce matin, tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine. Fais le pour nous faire plaisir s'il te plait. Juste pour nous rassurer.

-Vous promettez de me laisser partir après ? demandé-je suspicieuse.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête en guise de réponse. Un profond soupire franchit mes lèvres pendant que Byakuya donne l'objet de la dispute à Grimm'.

-Ouvres la bouche et fais aaaahhh, déclare le gars aux cheveux bleu en me fourrant le thermomètre dans la bouche comme à une gamine. C'est bien, tu auras le droit à un bonbon !

Je lui jette un regard mauvais face à ses plaisanteries. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire ce matin. Nous attendons en silence que ce maudis ustensile se décide à sonner. Durant ce temps, qui me parait être une éternité, mon estomac commence à faire des soubresauts. A peine le bip sonore a-t-il retenti que j'entre chez mes amis pour me diriger au toilette pour y vider le contenu de mon ventre.

La chasse d'eau tirée, je me laisse tomber au sol à côté des toilettes. J'essuie du revers de ma main les gouttelettes de sueurs qui se sont formés sur mon front. Grimmjow apparaît devant moi avec un objet maintenant rouge. L'homme m'aide à me relever et m'explique que ma température est vraiment trop élevée, qu'il va falloir que je me repose aujourd'hui, et qu'il va se charger de réveiller son petit ami.

Nous traversons la cuisine pour y trouver Byakuya qui nous observe.

-C'est bon, tu te décides enfin à retourner au lit ? questionne mon mari.

Je le maudis lui et son foutu instinct ! Ce maudis thermomètre qui n'arrête pas de clignoter rouge pour indiquer 39,5 de température.

Je balance mes clefs sur ma table de cuisine, avec mes papiers. La veste rejoint une chaise de la même façon. Je me traîne jusqu'à ma chambre tout en me déshabillant au fur et à mesure, Byakuya toujours derrière moi. Je laisse tomber mon soutien gorge pour me vêtir d'une chemise blanche et d'un mini short noir en coton qui se trouvent dans mon armoire. Je m'affale sur mon lit. Il est frais et douillet ce matin. Ravie de retrouver mon lit, je commence enfin à me détendre quand je me rappelle une chose primordiale.

-Faut que j'appelle le boulot ! m'exclamé-je en me redressant d'un coup.

-Shirosaki va le faire ne t'en fais pas, murmure Byakuya en me prenant par les épaules, me rallongeant délicatement. Reposes toi.

J'agrippe un de mes oreillers, le serrant fort contre moi. Mon mari remonte la couverture sur moi, jusqu'en haut de mes épaules. Il passe ses doigts frais sur mon visage, écartant mes cheveux, en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi Princesse, entendis-je vaguement.

Cela fais tellement de bien, il est tellement attentionné ... Il est tendre, affectueux, aux petits soins ... Il a enlevé tous ses masques pour me montrer son vrai visage. Celui d'un homme bon, aimant ... Je le préfère comme ça ... Il s'approche de moi pour déposer un doux baiser sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux d'épuisement avec pour dernière vision mon mari.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de mon immense retard. J'écrivais un autre chapitre de cette histoire ^^

Ensuite, je vous souhaite de bonne fête de fin d'année ! Profitez en bien et je vous dis rendez vous au prochain chapitre !

J'espère que celui ci vous plaira !

A bientôt

Boubouille

* * *

La pluie ... Elle tombe ... Froide ... Glaciale ... Inondant mes vêtements ... Me gelant le corps ... Retirant la moindre chaleur de mon corps ...

Elle crée de nombreuses flaques d'eau ... La lumière du lampadaire s'y reflète ... La rue est pourtant sombre ... Si noir ...

Un coup de feu retenti derrière moi ... Je me retourne ... Il tombe ... Il s'écroule au sol ... Je me retrouve devant lui, à genoux.

-Bya ! Réponds !

J'appuie sur la plaie pourtant le sang continue de couler ... Rien ne l'arrête ... Mes mains ... Ma chemise et mon pantalon ... Tout se trouve inonder de sang alors que l'homme que je tiens dans les bras ferme les yeux, faisant disparaître toute trace de lumière autour de moi.

-Non ... S'il te plait ... Pas toi ... Byakuya !

Je me redresse d'un bond, les yeux grand ouvert.

-Eh, Yoruichi ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa douce voix me parvient de loin. Ma respiration rapide se calme doucement. J'émerge rapidement. La lampe de chevet éclaire d'une lumière douce la pièce. Mon lit, ma chambre ... Byakuya ... Sain et sauf ... installé juste à mes côtés ... Ce n'était pas réel ... Il ne lui ai rien arrivé... Dans un sens je suis quand même soulagée qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ...

-Tu as dû faire un mauvais rêve, murmure-t-il en approchant ses doigts de mon visage.

Il essuie ce qui semble être des larmes sur mes joues. Je ne me rappelles pas avoir pleurer. Je ne me rappelles de rien ... Juste de ce mauvais rêve ... Je ne sais même plus ce que je fais au lit ... Il se recule pour s'installer sur sa chaise.

-Tu as dormi toute la journée. La nuit est déjà tombée, m'informe-t-il. Mazaki et Isshin sont passés pendant que tu dormais. Ils t'ont amené de la soupe que tu dois manger, ordre de Mazaki. Shirosaki aussi est venu te voir. Il a précisé qu'il repasserai vers vingt heure. Surement après avoir terminé sa journée.

Je l'interromps, me fichant de ses dires. Je me souviens ne pas mettre senti bien et avec Grim', ils m'ont poussé à retourner coucher. Mais c'était à six ou sept heure du matin. Pas à dix neuf heure.

-Tu es resté ici toute la journée ?

-Bien sur, où veux-tu que je sois ? déclare-t-il étonné par ma question. Peu importe ce que tu penses, rajoute-t-il tendrement. Saches que je tiens à toi Yoruichi. Je veillerai toujours sur toi.

Il prend ma main, embrasse le dessus de mes doigts avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Je reste là, à fixer la porte maintenant close. Son comportement et ses paroles me surprennent. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il reste à mon chevet toute la journée alors qu'il a de nombreuses choses à traiter au manoir, ou bien même à sa division.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière, fixant la fenêtre. Au dehors, la nuit est tombée. Le ciel est d'un noir profond, montrant les étoiles. J'ai dormi toute la journée. Cela faisait des années que ce n'était pas arrivée... Que je n'étais pas restée au lit. En fait, si je ne me trompe pas depuis ma lune de miel. Lorsque tout allais bien entre nous. Le temps est passé à une vitesse folle. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas réellement profiter des joies de la vie. J'ai passé les sept dernières années plongés dans les études, le boulot, les rapports à lire ou bien à rédiger. Quand suis-je devenue adulte responsable ? Tout ce que je refusais d'être à une époque ... Je voulais m'amuser avec mes amis, rêver d'aventures et d'amour passionnée ... Je ne suis pas sûre que cela se réalise maintenant ...

La porte s'ouvre, Byakuya entre dans la pièce de dos. Lorsqu'il se tourne, il tient un plateau dans ses mains. Sans mon accord, il le pose devant moi sur le lit.

-Eh voilà, madame est servie ! s'exclame Byakuya en s'installant à mes côtés. Un velouté de potiron.

Un potage et une cuillère à soupe. Je me décale légèrement lorsque je remarque qu'il compte s'installer face à moi. Il prend la grosse cuillère, la trempe dans le velouté, et l'approche de moi, très délicatement pour éviter d'en mettre partout sur les draps.

-Allez, ouvres la bouche, déclare-t-il en souriant.

Sur le moment, j'ai envie de me braquer, de l'envoyer promener ... Mais face à son innocence, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'obéis comme une enfant sage. J'observe les gestes de mon mari, en silence, entre deux bouchés. Il est décontracté, calme, gentil, attentionné... Son visage n'a plus son habituel froideur. Il a laissé de côté la noblesse, le rang qu'il occupe, ses masques ... Il ne porte même pas de costumes, juste un tee shirt et un jean. Mon corps se détend encore plus. Je sais que son visage ne ment pas, c'est le garçon que j'ai connu ...

Nos regards se croisent pour ne plus se détacher ... Je n'ouvre pas la bouche lorsqu'il amène la soupe... Je ne bouge plus ... Perdu dans la noirceur de ses yeux ... D'ailleurs, lui aussi ... Il pose la cuillère sur le plateau sans me quitter des yeux. Il commence à approcher doucement son visage du mien, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre ... A ce moment, une alchimie se créé de nouveau entre nous ... un sentiment que je croyais avoir perdu refait surface comme une évidence ... Je ne ressens plus que les papillons dans mon ventre ... Ceux qui me montre l'angoisse qui grandit en moi... Cette angoisse si agréable ... Réconfortante ... Instinctivement, je commence à fermer les yeux attendant l'instant ...

L'instant qui ne vient pas ... Briser par le bruit strident d'une sonnette.

Byakuya se recule, la magie de l'instant disparaissant dans le néant. Je reprends ma respiration et sors du lit. Il était moins une !

J'enfile un survêtement, un tee shirt avant de me traîner jusqu'à l'entrée. Deux de mes lieutenants se tiennent devant moi. Je les laisse entrer, en les saluant tout sourire.

-Eh ben madame a meilleure mine ! On va pouvoir lui faire nos rapports ! s'exclame Shiro en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je le vois tenir cinq ou six feuilles dans ses mains.

Shirosaki s'arrête net. Il me fixe étrangement. Je me tourne pour voir ce qu'il regarde. Byakuya sort de ma chambre, le plateau repas dans les mains. Je prends les papiers des mains de mon lieutenant, ignorant la réaction glaciale de mon ami.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? nous propose Byakuya alors que nous prenons place autour de la table de cuisine.

Byakuya pose une de ses mains sur mon épaule avant d'embrasser le haut de ma tête. Il disparaît pour nous faire la boisson que nous avons demandé. Stark m'explique comment s'est déroulé l'entrainement, et les fausses missions que j'ai créé pour pouvoir les mettre à niveau. Sur les papiers sont inscrits les résultats. Des colonnes de chiffres et des annotations sur chaque réactions, idées sont notés dans les marges. De nombreux hommes réfléchissent comme il faut, mais certains sont à la traîne. Il va falloir que je fasse des petits groupes pour les semaines à venir, histoire de n'avoir personne derrière.

Je me redresse dans l'idée de prendre un stylo, sans remarquer la présence de mon mari. Il tenait dans les mains deux cafés. Un des deux se renverse sur la personne à ma droite.

Stark se lève d'un coup, en sentant le liquide chaud sur ses jambes.

-Oh pardon ! m'exclamé-je en mettant mes mains devant ma bouche.

Je plante Byakuya et l'albinos dans la salle à manger, entraînant Stark avec moi dans ma chambre pour qu'il puisse se changer et refroidir ses jambes. Maintenant dans la salle de bain, il retire son pantalon alors que je prends une serviette du placard. Je fais couler de l'eau froide dessus avant de lui tendre. Il la met sur ses jambes alors que je m'excuse une fois de plus.

-Ce n'est rien, j'en connaîtrais d'autre.

-Je vais vous chercher un pantalon. Je reviens.

Je pars fouiller dans mon armoire pour en sortir un jean d'homme, je dois bien en avoir un qui traîne. Seulement, des éclats de voix se font entendre dans la pièce principale. Mon prénom fut le seul mot compréhensible. Je balance un pantalon au hasard sur mon lit avant de me diriger à grands pas vers la pièce à vivre. Je reste sur le pas de porte, les bras croisés. Byakuya et Shirosaki se tiennent face à face. Je ne peux que voir le visage de mon mari. Ce dernier semble contrarié.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler ! Tu ne la connais pas, siffle Byakuya.

-Mieux que toi ! Tu savais qu'elle a mis sept ans avant d'oser remettre le pieds à Karakura, à cause de toi. Elle s'est décidée à t'affronter. Toi, son ami d'enfance, l'homme qui l'a fais le plus souffrir. Celui qui l'a mis à genoux en prétendant avoir des sentiments pour elle. Tu ne t'excuseras jamais pour le mal que tu lui as fais, siffle-t-il. Tant que tu n'auras pas compris ça, tu ne seras jamais digne d'elle ! Si tu savais ... Elle t'écrivait tous les jours ! A chaque moment de libre, elle s'installait et elle me parlait de toi. De l'homme qu'elle voyait en toi. De l'amour que tu lui portais ! De votre avenir ...

-Shiro ! Sa suffit ! dis-je suffisamment fort pour qu'ils cessent leur dispute.

Les deux protagonistes devant moi me remarquent enfin. Shiro serre les poings alors que Byakuya reste lui même.

-Yoruichi, dit Byakuya en s'approchant de moi.

-Peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plait ? demandé-je poliment à mon ami, croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

Nous nous observons quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à passer à côté de moi. Il tente de faire un mouvement vers moi mais je l'ignore, je plonge mon regard dans celui de mon mari, furieuse. Lorsque j'entends la porte derrière moi claquer, j'avance de quelques pas.

-Shirosaki ne devrait pas ...

-Il a raison Byakuya. Tu ne me connais plus. Nous ce n'était qu'un arrangement. Je voudrais y mettre un terme. Maintenant si tu refuses, alors je te prierai de partir.

Je tourne les talons et m'apprête à retourner dans ma chambre quand Byakuya m'appelle.

-S'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas ignorer ce qui se passe entre nous.

-Je ne l'ignore pas Byakuya, dis-je en lui faisant face sur un ton ferme. Je fais en sorte de ne pas y penser, parce que je ne le veux pas. Je veux me débarrasser de ce que je ressens pour toi ! Je veux te détester mais tu ne m'en laisses pas le loisir !

-Yoruichi, je veux que tu rentres à la maison. Que tu me reviennes ...

-Non !

Je termine la conversation en quittant la pièce. Je claque la porte de ma chambre, toujours en colère.

Comment peut-il me demander de revenir auprès de lui ? Après tous ce qu'il m'a fais ! Après toute la douleur qu'il m'a infligé ! Il n'a jamais exprimé le moindre regret pour sa trahison, je ne lui pardonnerai pas aussi facilement.

Shirosaki me fixe les sourcils froncé. Avec ce visage, il ressemble vraiment beaucoup à Ichigo. Stark, lui, essaye de se faire petit dans un coin de ma chambre. Ils ont du entendre notre conversation avec Byakuya.

-Yoruichi, je ...

-Non Shirosaki ! Tu es mon ami, mais cela ne te donne pas le droit ! Je gère la situation avec Byakuya !

-Mais oui c'est ça, tu gères ... C'est faux et tu le sais. Il te fait craquer encore et encore ! s'emporte-t-il.

-C'est mon problème ! Si je me mêle de ta vie privée avec Grimm', tu n'apprécierais pas ! Si tu avais un problème avec lui, je t'aiderai, je te donnerai mon avis, des conseils mais jamais je le trouverais pour lui dire ce que tu penses !

-Comme tu voudras, je ne m'en mêlerais pas, grogne-t-il en quittant ma chambre.

La porte claque une fois de plus. Je me frotte le visage maudissant cette journée qui ne se termine pas.

Le lendemain, Shirosaki ne m'a adressé la parole que pour le strict nécessaire. Son manège a duré toute la journée. Cela m'a permis de réaliser le sens de mes paroles. Je ne peux pas réellement lui en vouloir de me protéger. Il était là lorsque j'étais au plus bas. Il est hors de question que nous restions fâchés.

Je remercie le vendeur avant de prendre la bouteille, que je viens d'acheter, avec moi. Je grimpe les trois étages et j'appuie sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvre et je tombe sur un Grimmjow en colère.

-Ah c'est toi, marmonne-t-il.

-Oui. Shi' est là ?

-Ouep, mais il est pas d'humeur. Depuis hier quand il est rentré de chez toi.

-C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je peux le voir ? demandé-je gentiment.

Il grogne mais me laisse entrer. Il ferme la porte derrière moi avant de me conduire jusque dans le salon. Shiro se trouve sur le canapé, zappant les chaînes de télé.

-C'est les pizzas ? dit Shiro en se tournant vers nous. Ah... J'aurai préférer les pizzas.

Et il retourne à la télévision. Bon c'est mal engagé ...

Grimmjow pose une main sur mon épaule avant de me stipuler qu'il va dans sa chambre. Il nous laisse entre nous.

-Shi' s'il te plait. Tu veux bien parler ? Je suis là pour faire la paix.

-Mhh.

-Fais un effort. Je déteste quand on est fâché. Il faut qu'on parle ... Et puis j'ai ramené du vin, déclaré-je en lui montrant la bouteille.

Shirosaki lève enfin les yeux vers moi.

Une demi heure après, nous sommes tous les deux assis au sol, sur le tapis moelleux, un verre à la main.

-Yoruichi, ...je ne veux juste plus te voir souffrir autant... Lorsque tu es partie, tu as passé ton examen en un an au lieux de trois... Tu t'es plongée dans tes études, oubliant tout le reste... Il t'a rendu tellement triste ... Tu étais tellement renfermée ...

Il finit son verre et nous ressert de l'alcool.

-Tu es ma petite sœur, je dois prendre soin de toi, avoue-t-il à voix basse en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sa révélation me touche. Elle me réchauffe le cœur et ma colère envers lui s'envole instantanément. Je me rapproche de lui et le sert dans mes bras. Il me rend mon étreinte. Nous restons ensemble pour la nuit, en buvant à deux la bouteille de vin.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Yoruichi !

Shirosaki m'appelle alors que je traverse le couloir du troisième étage pour me rendre à mon bureau. Aujourd'hui, il entraîne deux hommes au tir. Ces hommes ont obtenu les moins bons scores lors de l'examen. Il faut qu'ils s'entraînent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Herman m'attend dans une demi heure.

-Y a la sixième dans ton bureau.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Byakuya. Il m'énerve de venir sur mon lieu de travail. Si il doit me parler, j'aimerai autant qu'il envoie un messager. Cela évite les disputes ...

-Ce n'est pas lui, déclare l'albinos comme s'il se doutait de mes pensées. C'est Renji. Je lui ai demandé de t'attendre dans ton bureau.

-Ok, fut le seul mot que je prononce.

Mon ami me salue de la main avant de repartir vers la salle de tir. Je descends rapidement les escaliers, croisant quelques personnes qui me saluent en passant. Le fait que le gars aux cheveux rouge se tienne dans mon bureau m'étonne. Renji et moi ne sommes pas très proches. Nous nous voyons lorsque cela est nécessaire, nous discutons rapidement si nous nous croisons mais c'est tout ... J'ouvre la porte de mon bureau et y trouve le shinigami. Ce dernier assit sur une chaise me tourne le dos. Il semble nerveux. Son corps est tendu. Je ferme la porte et il remarque enfin ma présence.

-Yoruichi-sama, murmure-t-il avec la plus grande politesse en se levant de sa chaise.

Le 'sama' ... Voilà pourquoi il y a très peu d'affinité entre nous. Renji me respecte et inversement mais il continue de me voir comme une noble ... Tout ce que je déteste ...

-Voyons Renji, pas de ça avec moi s'il te plait. Appelles moi Yoruichi, c'est suffisant.

-Bien, continue-t-il faiblement.

Je fais le tour de mon bureau et m'installe derrière. Renji m'observe ranger les papiers et tout ce qui peut se trouver devant moi. Il ne dit pas un mot. Étrangement, lorsque je lève mes yeux vers lui, il fixe ses chaussures. Je lui laisse le temps de m'expliquer son problème mais il ne semble pas pressé de me parler. Je prends les devant, ayant encore de nombreuses choses à faire ensuite.

-En quoi puis-je t'aider Renji ? Tu as un souci avec Byakuya ?

-On peut dire ça ...

Nouveau silence de la part du vice capitaine de la sixième division. Je fronce les sourcils, la patience n'étant pas ma vertu préférée.

-Écoutes Renji, dis-je d'une voix calme avec un léger sourire. Si je ne connais pas ton problème, je ne peux pas t'aider à le résoudre.

Il sert les poings, se redresse d'un coup avant de s'exclamer d'une voix ferme.

-Dîner avec moi demain soir !

Je le fixe surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une invitation.

Il semble se rendre compte de ses paroles. Il se rassoit sur sa chaise, son visage de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il bafouille en détournant le regard. Ses yeux ne restent pas sur moi. Je retiens mon sourire face à tant de spontanéité, de tant de maladresse aussi.

-Ce n'est ... J'aurai du ... Pas dans ce sens ...

Renji se met à parler tout seul, ne me prêtant plus aucune attention. Je le trouve mignon dans un sens. Il est professionnel, ordonné, il sait faire la part des choses. Il montre aussi toujours ses sentiments. Il ne les cache pas, et ne les refoule pas. Il se battra jusqu'au bout pour ce qu'il considère comme juste. C'est ce qui fais de lui un homme bon.

-Je n'aurai pas dû formuler ma demande de cette manière. En fait ... j'ai besoin que vous veniez dîner demain soir avec le capitaine et Rukia.

 _'Une réunion à quatre ... Ben voyons ...'_ furent les premiers mots qui me traversèrent l'esprit. Seulement devant son regard insistant, je ne formule pas à haute voix ma pensée.

-Tu dois savoir qu'entre Byakuya et moi c'est très tendu Renji. Nous passons notre temps à nous disputer.

-Oui oui, je sais ! s'exclame-t-il rapidement. Mais je ne vois pas comment parler au capitaine ... Je me suis dis qu'avec vous, se serait beaucoup plus facile... Lors d'un dîner aussi...

-Renji, que veux-tu lui dire ?

\- ... Je voudrais lui demander la main de Rukia ... Vous savez la faire à l'ancienne ... Demander la main de la jeune fille au père, enfin là, c'est son frère mais ça reviens au même non ? ... Que sa soit romantique ...

Plus Renji avance dans son explication, plus son visage rougit à vu d'œil.

-Rukia a de la chance de t'avoir. Je pense qu'elle sera ravie d'une telle attention.

-Merci. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Bien sûr !

J'accepte sans détour. Je peux faire un effort pour une soirée. Le shinigami se retient de sauter sur sa chaise. Il me précise aussi qu'il doit demander à Byakuya de venir aussi. Je lui propose de le faire. Si ça vient de moi, il n'aura aucun mal à accepter. Je sors une enveloppe de mon tiroir et inscris le prénom de mon mari dessus. Je glisse à l'intérieur un papier sur lequel j'ai au préalable écris.

 _'Rendez vous demain soir à dix huit heure trente pour dîner. Viens me chercher au boulot. Sois à l'heure. Yoruichi'_

Je tends le tout à Renji, en lui précisant qu'il doit seulement le déposer sur le bureau de son capitaine en évidence. Je lui affirme qu'il sera là. Il ne manquera pas un rendez vous avec moi. Les épaules de Renji s'affaissent comme si on venait de lui enlever un poids énorme. Il me promet de me donner l'adresse par message et repart à la Soul Society avec le sourire.

La porte du bureau d'Herman claque. Il m'a pris la tête pendant une heure suite à un accident lors d'un entraînement. J'ai reçu pour ordre de calmer la vitesse à laquelle je les entraîne, pour éviter un autre blessé. Malgré mes arguments, et mes explications, il n'a rien voulu entendre ... à croire qu'il a une dent contre moi ... Vas falloir que je leur fasse apprendre une fois de plus les consignes de sécurité ! Je traverse le hall aussi vite que possible. Je m'arrête lorsque mes yeux tombent sur Shiro. Il discute avec un collègue.

-Ranges les correctement. Cela évite de devoir les chercher !

-Bien.

-Tu peux y aller, rajoute-t-il en me regardant.

Nous nous sourions simplement. Je m'adosse au mur, observant les humains faire leur travail.

Un policier passe à côté de nous et affiche un papier sur le mur centrale. Plusieurs personnes se regroupent autour, avant de disparaître. Avec mon ami, nous faisons comme les autres. Ce document annonce une soirée réunissant les capitaines de la ville et les plus connus du pays, le maire de Karakura. Cette soirée se déroulera dans deux mois. Elle a pour but de récolter des fonds pour pouvoir améliorer notre équipement et tout ce dont on peut avoir besoin.

-Arranges toi pour que je sois de service s'il te plait, dis-je en m'adressant à Shiro.

Ce genre de réunion me dégoûte. Devoir afficher un sourire hypocrite devant de nombreux donateurs privée, des personnes qui espèrent simplement avoir moins d'amendes ou bien il faudra leur rendre un service plus tard. Je ne me sens pas à ma place lors de tel mondanité.

-Ta journée est terminée ?

-Oui, je vais rentrer. Soi a encore mis une tonne de boulot dans ma chambre ! A croire que cela ne s'arrête jamais nul part.

-Tu as choisi les deux mondes, murmure-t-il en souriant, fallait te décider il y a plusieurs années.

Il se redresse et me salue d'un signe de main, se dirigeant vers son bureau.

o-o-o-o

Je me baisse et attrape par le bras de la personne que j'affronte avant de la mettre à terre. Le lieutenant Stark annonce la fin du combat. Je me relève et aide mon partenaire à faire de même. Il disparaît quand le chrono se met à sonner. Je prends ma serviette et essuie mon visage. Avec le chauffage et l'entraînement depuis deux heures à mettre tout le monde au sol, je commence à étouffer dans la salle d'entrainement.

-Tu vas être en retard si ça continue ! s'exclame Shirosaki en entrant dans la pièce.

-Pas grave. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps à me préparer.

Je laisse traîner ma serviette sur le banc avant de me tourner vers lui. Il s'avance vers moi, vêtu d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt moulant. C'est lui qui va reprendre la suite avec les recrus. Il jette un œil à sa montre.

-Un petit affrontement ça te dis ? Cinq minutes, histoire que tu perdes au moins une fois aujourd'hui.

Je me mets à rire devant tant d'aplomb.

-Tu sembles si sûr de toi ! m'exclamé-je. Attends un peu.

J'avale une gorgée d'eau et mets le chrono sur mon portable. Cinq minutes. Je le déclenche et me dirige au centre du tapis. Shiro et moi, nous nous observons en silence et nous commençons les coups. Nous évitons et nous attaquons quasiment en même temps. Aucun de nous ne parvient à prendre l'avantage. Nous connaissons trop bien les techniques de l'autre ... Alors que je réfléchis à une manière de le battre, une ombre apparaît dans un coin de la pièce. Je détourne le regard deux secondes pour voir de qui il s'agit quand Shirosaki parvient à me faire tomber au sol. Je pousse un juron quand mon dos frappe le tapis. Shirosaki me tend sa main, m'aidant à me relever. Le match est terminé.

-La distraction est ce qu'il y a de pire Yoru, déclare-t-il en fixant l'entrée de la pièce.

Je tourne le regard dans la même direction. Il s'agit de Byakuya, adossé à la porte. Il nous guette en silence, affichant un visage neutre. Il porte un costume bleu marine et une chemise blanche. Il a laissé la cravate au placard. Il s'avance vers nous, avec la même grâce qu'à son habitude. Une fois à ma hauteur, il dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je le laisse faire, consciente que c'est moi qui l'ai fais venir ici.

-J'ai été ravi de recevoir ton invitation. Tu n'es pas encore prête ?

-J'y allais justement. Tu es en avance, affirmé-je en attrapant ma serviette. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Je plante tout le monde sur place pour me rendre au vestiaire. Je glisse sous la douche rapidement et commence à m'habiller. J'enfile des collants transparents. Ma robe noire se trouve sur un cintre. C'est une robe dont le buste est en dentelle et le dos est ouvert, avec une ceinture en satin au niveau de la taille. Elle n'est pas moulante, ce qui est préférable pour se déplacer. Je la mets en tachant de ne pas abîmer la dentelle. Je fais une tresse avec mes cheveux en cherchant des yeux mon manteau. Je me rappelle l'avoir laisser dans la salle d'entrainement en arrivant. Je mets mes escarpins avant de retourner voir Shiro.

En passant la porte, plusieurs regards se posent sur moi. Bon d'accord, je ne m'habille plus très souvent de cette manière mais ils ne sont pas obligés de me fixer avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Je décide de les ignorer totalement. Shirosaki, qui se trouve au milieu du tapis, arrête l'entrainement.

-Ben dis donc, souffle-t-il en s'approchant de moi. La tenue. J'en connais un qui va apprécier sa soirée.

Je le foudroie du regard en décrochant mon manteau du porte manteau.

-Restes joignable, ordonné-je en lui faisant face.

-Ouep pas de soucis. Toi aussi. Avant que tu partes, tu as deux ou trois dossiers à signer dans ton bureau. C'est à rendre pour demain au grand patron.

Je souffle avant de partir finir mon boulot. Je lance mon manteau sur une chaise devant mon bureau et m'appuie sur le dessus du bureau pour faire pivoter les dossiers. J'attrape un crayon et me penche pour apposer ma signature sur les feuilles.

-Yoruichi, entendis-je à voix basse derrière moi.

Je sursaute, faisant tomber mon stylo au sol.

-Ah Byakuya, soufflé-je en me redressant. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arrivé.

Je ramasse l'objet.

-Tu es magnifique, susurre-t-il en entrant dans la pièce et en fermant la porte. Une soirée entre nous ne peut nous faire que du bien.

Il s'approche de moi, me bloquant contre le bureau. Sa main glisse dans mon dos, délicatement, sans aller trop loin. Elle m'empêche juste de m'enfuir.

-Tu as terminé ? Ah pardon.

Shirosaki à la rescousse. J'esquisse un léger sourire. Comment a-t-il deviné ? Byakuya me lâche à contre cœur et se recule alors que je donne les documents à mon ami. Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de repartir aussi vite.

-Nous y allons ? demandé-je en ouvrant la porte.

Byakuya me suit en tenant mon manteau. Nous quittons ma section pour nous rendre au rez de chaussée en silence. Devant la sortie, Byakuya me tend mon manteau. Je m'apprête à l'enfiler.

-Capitaine Shihoïn ! entendis-je loin derrière moi.

Cette voix... Cette voix que je connais trop bien ses derniers temps ... Cette voix qui a toujours quelque chose à me reprocher aussi ! Je garde en moi mon énervement en me tournant vers le capitaine Herman. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs en ma direction. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire de mal encore pour qu'il me regarde de cette manière ?! Je le laisse avancer, en me demandant où est le problème. J'enfile mon manteau bleu nuit en l'attendant.

-Que puis-je pour vous capitaine Herman ? dis-je de manière courtoise.

-Il me semblait vous avoir demander de vous habiller de manière correcte lors de votre embauche. Pensez vous que votre tenue est décente ?

Mon ton est sec lorsque je m'adresse de nouveau à lui.

-Capitaine, veuillez m'excuser mais cela ne vous regarde pas. Mon temps de travail est terminé. Tout est en ordre, tout est à jour. Je sors dîner avec mon mari, je ne compte pas m'y rendre en jogging ni en débardeur. Alors excusez moi d'être un petit peu féminine ! Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Je m'incline légèrement avant de tourner les talons. Byakuya avance à mes cotés alors que je passe la porte d'entrée. Dans la rue, il appelle un taxi. Nous n'attendons que quelques secondes avant qu'il y en ai un qui s'arrête devant nous. Byakuya me tient la porte mais je le pousse à l'intérieur. Je montre l'adresse qui se trouve dans mon portable au chauffeur avant de m'installer à côté de Byakuya. Nous roulons quelques minutes dans le silence.

-Il n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier ton patron.

-Mes patrons ne m'apprécient jamais ... Celui là c'est le pire. Il est toujours sur mon dos, répondis-je en fermant les yeux, m'adossant complètement au siège arrière. Vérifiant attentivement mon travail, me rappelant mes fautes à la première occasion ...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veux ?

-Que je dégages, lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Il n'aime pas les femmes avec du pouvoir ?

-Non, je pense qu'il ne m'aime pas tout court. Je défends mes positions. Je ne le laisse pas mener à la baguette, c'est tout. Ça l'énerve à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

Byakuya essaye de glisser ses doigts dans les miens mais je recule la main. Je garde le silence, observant la ville par la fenêtre. Je ne vais pas m'épancher sur les problèmes que je peux avoir au bureau. Ce n'est plus mon confident. Nous arrivons à bond port, assez vite. Nous entrons dans le restaurant.

De la moquette sombre, avec un tapis rouge au sol. Du papier clair avec de nombreux tableaux accroché au mur. Il y a un comptoir au centre du hall, nous nous en approchons.

-Bonsoir, dis-je au réceptionniste du restaurant. Une table a été réserver pour quatre, au nom de Kuchiki.

Je sens Byakuya se tendre derrière moi. Il se penche à mon oreille, pendant que l'homme en face de moi feuillette son carnet.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Tu ne pensais pas que je dînerais avec toi juste pour le plaisir ?

-Pourquoi pas, marmonne-t-il alors que l'on nous installe à notre table.

J'affiche un grand sourire alors que mon cher mari lui, ne quitte pas son air renfrogné. Le réceptionniste nous installe l'un en face de l'autre, nous laissant entre nous.

-Voulez vous boire quelque chose ? nous demande poliment un serveur vêtu d'un costume trois pièces.

-Un whisky pour moi.

-Un cocktail sans alcool s'il vous plait.

Le jeune homme repart aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. J'observe les gens autour de nous. L'ambiance est chic dans ce restaurant. Des lumières pas trop vive, une musiques douce en fond. Des bougies au centre de la table. Des serveurs discret. Je ne pensais pas que Renji ferait sa demande ici.

-Tu aurais au moins pu me dire que nous ne serions pas seul, grogne Byakuya en me foudroyant du regard.

-Tu serais venu ?

Silence polaire de la part de mon interlocuteur. Je prends ça pour un non.

-Donc voilà, et puis tu sais très bien qu'il nous faut du monde. Sinon nous risquons de nous entre-tuer.

-C'est simplement parce que tu as l'idée folle de demander le divorce, siffle-t-il. Comme si j'allais accepter que ma femme s'en aille. C'est complètement stupide Yoruichi.

-Il n'y a rien de stupide là dedans Byakuya ! m'emporté-je en me redressant sur ma chaise. Tu m'as trompé, je demande le divorce, il n'y a rien à ajouter !

C'est à ce moment précis que le serveur nous amène nos verres. Il dépose celui de Byakuya en premier avant de mettre un verre coloré devant moi. Je l'interpelle avant qu'il ne reparte.

-Vous pourriez aussi m'amener un whisky s'il vous plait.

Il s'incline doucement avant de disparaître.

-La soirée va être très longue marmonné-je pour moi même.

Byakuya me foudroie du regard une fois de plus en m'entendant. C'est dans un silence tendu que nous attendons les derniers arrivant. Je joue avec l'ombrelle pendant ce temps là, ne quittant pas des yeux mon mari. Lui non plus ne détourne pas le regard. Malgré les années qui sont passées, Byakuya n'a pas pris une ride. Le temps qui passe n'a pas d'effet sur lui. Lorsqu'il porte son verre à la bouche, je remarque que l'anneau que je lui ai passé au doigt y est toujours. Il n'est toujours pas décidé à l'enlever. Byakuya suit mon regard. Il fixe sa main avant de poser les yeux sur la mienne.

-Je peux te rendre la tienne si tu le souhaites.

Je lui adresse un sourire crispé et me tourne vers l'entrée. Je suis impatiente de voir les autres convives. Renji apparaît au comptoir à l'entrée du restaurant. Je souris et me réinstalle correctement sur ma chaise.

En remarquant l'arriver de sa sœur, le visage de Byakuya change, il devient plus doux. Il se lève et embrasse Rukia sur la joue pendant que j'embrasse Renji. Avec Rukia, nous évitons de nous enlacer. Un simple sourire et un 'bonsoir' nous suffisent.

Nous commandons l'entrée. Renji et Byakuya discutent boulot. Rukia se mêle à la conversation mais pas moi. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il se passe aux armée de la Cour. Au plat principal, j'encourage Renji à voix basse pendant que le frère et la sœur se parlent. Il faut qu'il tente sa chance ! Je le vois respirer un grand coup, prendre la main de Rukia sur la table et se tourner vers son capitaine.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, je voudrais vous demander la main de votre sœur !

Renji rougit mais il soutient le regard de Byakuya. Rukia, elle, fixe son frère les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle attend patiemment la réponse.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire de toi un bon mari pour Rukia ?

Renji se fige sur place. Il devient pâle comme un linge. Il ne devait pas avoir penser à cette question. Il ouvre la bouche et la referme à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'aucun sons n'en sortent. Mes yeux se posent sur Byakuya. Il est ravi d'avoir déstabilisé son vice capitaine. Je viens en aide au garçon aux cheveux rouge, lorsque je remarque que Rukia ne le fait pas.

-Renji, tu comptes l'aimer ?

-Bien sûr ! affirme-t-il sans perdre une seconde.

-Comptes-tu lui jurer fidélité ? continué-je sans m'occuper de Byakuya furieux.

-Oui. C'est ma base même du mariage !

Sa réponse me fait sourire. Un garçon innocent ...

-Bien, dans ce cas, tu feras toujours un meilleur mari que lui et il n'a aucun droit de te poser ce genre de question.

Byakuya me lance un regard glacial. Je lui rends.

-Excusez-moi, je vais au toilette.

Je pose ma serviette sur la table avant de me lever et de m'éloigner à grand pas de la table. Un peu d'air me fera du bien.

Je pousse la porte des toilettes et me rafraîchis le visage devant les immenses miroirs. La soirée aurait pu être pire. Byakuya et moi nous devons juste éviter de nous énerver. Alors que je m'apprête à retourner à table, la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître Rukia. A son visage , je suppose qu'elle est en colère. Elle avance droit vers moi.

-Arrêtes de dire que Nii-sama est un homme volage ! Ce ne sont que des mensonges. C'est un homme honnête et droit. Jamais il ne ferait une telle chose ! Tu n'es qu'une menteuse !

La petite Kuchiki est fâchée. Les autres femmes présentes nous regardent en silence.

-Rukia, tu peux me détester autant que tu veux, dis-je sèchement. Je peux avoir pratiquement tous les défauts du monde à tes yeux ! Mais une chose est sûre c'est que je ne suis pas une menteuse. Demandes à ton frère pour voir. On verra si lui, il est honnête et droit comme tu le penses !

Je tourne les talons et sort des toilettes en colère. Moi qui espérait pouvoir me calmer cinq minutes, c'est raté. C'est encore pire. Je m'installe sur ma chaise. Aucun des deux ne ratent mon énervement. Ni celui de Rukia. Leur conversation s'arrête net. Renji observe Rukia, et moi, bien sûr, c'est mon mari qui me regarde.

Je prends mon verre et en boit une gorgée. Rukia fait de même. Aucune de nous deux ne relancent le sujet.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe Rukia ? questionne Byakuya en se tournant vers sa sœur chérie.

Cette dernière se met à triturer ses doigts et à rougir. Jamais elle n'osera aborder le sexe avec son frère. C'est une question trop privée, trop personnel pour des nobles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être coincée ...

Comme je m'y attendais, sans réponse de sa sœur, Byakuya se tourne vers moi. Je prends le temps de terminer mon verre d'alcool avant de lui répondre.

-Rukia veut que j'arrête de dire des mensonges à ton sujet.

-Quel mensonge Yoruichi ?

-Sur la fidélité mon cher mari.

Je m'installe au fond de ma chaise pendant que Byakuya se tait. Il confirme mes dires auprès de Rukia, sans chercher à mentir. Elle baisse ses yeux sur ses mains alors que Byakuya lui dit la vérité. Renji la connait, il était là le jour où j'ai giflé son boss...

Nous mangeons le dessert sans reparler de ce sujet. Rukia parle de leur futur mariage et de leurs projets.

-Shirosaki et les autres nous attendent en boite de nuit, vous venez avec nous ? nous demande Renji à l'entrée du restaurant.

Byakuya m'observe calmement. Rukia vient se planter devant son frère en le suppliant de venir. Il y met une condition, ma présence. Renji me jette un regard amical. Je finis par accepter, juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Nous entrons sans problème dans la boîte de nuit et nous n'avons aucun mal à trouver Shirosaki, Grimm', Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku et les autres. Ils sont installés dans un coin, avec un canapé et de nombreux sièges. Je m'installe sur le canapé, Byakuya à côté de moi. Les autres sont sur la piste de danse. Shirosaki félicite grandement son ami, il regarde la bague de fiançailles de Rukia avant de jeter un regard vers Grimmjow.

Je donne un coup de coude à mon voisin. Grimmjow grimace mais se tourne vers moi.

-Quoi ?! aboie-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demandé-je à l'homme au yeux bleu électrique en lui montrant son petit ami des yeux.

Shiro nous adresse un grand sourire avant de retourner à sa conversation avec les autres. Le visage de Grimmjow se terni directement. Il se lève de la banquette où il est assis pour se planter devant moi.

-Viens danser, ordonne-t-il en me prenant la main et en me tirant sur la piste.

Grimmjow me fait danser n'importe comment, me faisant tournoyer, m'éloignant du groupe, provoquant un fou rire. La musique devient plus douce. Grimmjow ralentit la cadence et me sert dans ses bras.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandé-je en dansant un slow.

-J'aimerai bien faire ma demande, me dit-il à voix basse à mon oreille. Mais ... Je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

-Bien sûr que si ! Cela fais plus de sept ans que vous êtes ensemble ! Vous êtes tellement heureux ! lui déclaré-je en m'écartant légèrement de lui, lui souriant.

\- Si tu n'avais jamais su pour ton mari, tu aurais voulu connaître la vérité ?

Je m'arrête net de danser. Son visage est fermé mais ses yeux sont tristes. Même avec la lumière d'ambiance, je parviens à le distinguer. Il attend ma réponse. Je mets un peu de temps avant de la lui donner.

-J'apprécie la vérité même si elle peut faire mal. Même si elle peut détruire une vie ... Après c'est mon point de vue. Ne me dis pas que ... Toi aussi ?

-C'était après que tu sois partie ... Lorsque tu as déménagé la première fois. Shiro est resté avec toi pendant plus de sept mois... Il est parti alors que nous venions de nous disputer ... Je suis allé dans un bar, j'ai bu ... beaucoup ... Et il y avait ce mec qui n'arrêtait pas de me faire du rentre dedans ... J'ai craqué une fois ! Une seule fois !

Je grimace devant sa confession et je le lâche.

-Pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ?

Il me prend par la main, me traîne jusqu'au bar et commande deux cocktails.

-Je voudrais aller plus loin avec lui ... Mais j'ai l'impression de lui mentir... D'être faux ... Pourtant mes sentiments sont sincères. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans lui.

-A toi de faire le choix Grimmjow. Je ne peux pas te conseiller. Je sais juste qu'il est heureux d'être avec toi. A toi de voir si tu veux soulager ta conscience et risquer votre couple mais avancer sur des bases sincères, ou bien continuer en le laissant dans l'ignorance ...

Je laisse un silence entre nous, le laissant prendre conscience de ma phrase.

-Je ne lui dirais rien, rajouté-je avec un sourire désolée. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais j'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision.

Nous prenons notre verre pour rejoindre les autres. Grimmjow va retrouver son copain alors que moi je vais me rasseoir. Je fixe les nombreux couples sur la piste de danse. Je n'aurais pas imaginer Grimmjow capable d'un tel comportement. Lui qui est fou de Shi'. Un moment d'égarement ... qui lui a montré ce qu'il désirait le plus...

Mes yeux se posent sur Byakuya qui danse avec sa sœur. Il doit sentir le poids de mon regard sur lui, puisse qu'il lève ses yeux sur moi. Est-ce son cas aussi ?

o-o-o-o-o

-Capitaine !

Stark m'interpelle alors que je prends l'ascenseur pour accéder au parking souterrain. Il parvient à se faufiler entre les portes avant que celles-ci se referment. Il est essoufflé mais semble ravi de m'avoir rattraper. Dans sa main se trouve un dossier qu'il me tend. Le bouton indiquant -1 s'allume et nous commençons notre descente. Il me montre sa découverte.

-Il semblerait que le lieutenant Yammy soit en contact avec un des patron des Exequias. Un certain Nnoitra Gilger. Ils n'ont jamais été aperçu ensemble mais d'après les documents, tous les deux payent un vieil entrepôt le long du port.

L'ascenseur s'arrête nous permettant de sortir. Je continue d'écouter les explications de mon lieutenant en lisant les rapports, les factures et en observant les photos.

-Ils ont des noms différents mais lorsque nous avons regardé dans les rapports de missions d'infiltration de Yammy, les mêmes noms ressortent.

J'appuie sur l'ouverture à distance, en souriant.

-C'est vraiment ...

Une grosse détonation retentit devant nous. Stark, instinctivement me tire en arrière, nous empêchant d'être touché par les débris de la voiture. Je fixe ma voiture de location d'un air stupéfaite. Elle est en miette mais surtout en feu.

-Vous n'avez rien ? entendis-je vaguement à côté de moi.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, mon cerveau ne réfléchit pas correctement. Deux mains se posent sur mes bras pour me secouer légèrement. Mes yeux quittent la voiture en feu pour se poser sur mon collègue.

-Non rien du tout et vous ?

Il hoche la tête de manière négative. Je reste hypnotiser par la couleur des flammes. Une pensée me traverse l'esprit.

-J'ouvre jamais ma voiture à distance ... murmuré-je en fixant les flammes, réalisant ce que sa implique.

-Pardon ? demande Stark au téléphone avec les pompiers. Oui, au commissariat centrale, premier sous sol. Juste une voiture.

Une heure plus tard, la nouvelle d'une voiture explosive s'est rapidement répandue. Le capitaine Herman nous a donné le reste de notre journée le temps qu'il s'occupe des désagréments. Stark a pour ordre de me ramener chez moi. Il le fait après avoir récupérer Lylinette à la sortie de l'école.

o-o-o-o-o

-Je déteste ouvrir à distance Stark. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, jamais je ne me serais trouvée aussi loin lors de l'explosion. Merci beaucoup.

Il accepte mes remerciements d'un signe de tête. Un homme humble.

-Eh Shi', interdiction d'en parler à Mazaki ! ordonné-je en me levant une énième fois du canapé pour me diriger vers la baie vitrée. Elle va paniquer et ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.

Je ne tiens pas en place. Depuis l'explosion, je ne parviens pas à me calmer. Je tourne et retourne dans mon appartement malgré la présence de mes coéquipiers. Je ne me sens pas tranquille.

-Ouais, ce n'était pas mon intention, marmonne-t-il. Maintenant reste tranquille. Vas dans la salle de bain, rafraîchis toi, prends un bain si il le faut mais ne bouges plus. Tu nous stresses là !

Je lui obéis en partant m'enfermer une dizaine de minutes dans ma salle de bain, me vider la tête de toutes émotions. Une fois ma tension légèrement descendue, je sers le café sur la table basse pendant que la petite fille joue dans le salon avec Grimmjow. Shirosaki et Stark sont tous deux installés dans le canapé. J'ai pris place dans un fauteuil, leur faisant face. Je prends ma tisane avant de m'installer au fond de mon siège.

-Ils ont une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Shirosaki nous interroge mais je hausse les épaules. Personne ne va me tenir au courant. Le capitaine Herman a bien été clair là dessus. Ils vont se charger de l'enquête, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ... Sauf en tant que témoin bien sûr ...

-Pas pour le moment et j'ignore si nous aurons les résultats un jour, marmonne Coyote.

Je pense savoir qui s'en ai pris à moi aujourd'hui, et je sais très bien qu'ils ne s'en prendront pas à moi directement. Ils s'exposeraient vraiment de trop, et puis se ne serait pas à leur avantage.

-Tu penses que c'est Schiffer n'est-ce pas ?

-Nous avons arrêté deux de ses acolytes en moins d'un mois, depuis la soirée en boîte de nuit. Tu pensais qu'il resterait sagement dans son coin ? demandé-je en buvant mon infusion.

-Non mais pas qu'il tenterait de te tuer en si peu de temps.

-Il ne s'agissait pas de simple sous fifre Shi' mais de lieutenant, expliqué-je doucement. Nous avons arrêter sa revente de drogues à deux reprises. Il a perdu beaucoup d'argents ... Il va falloir être prudent durant les prochaines semaines.

-Tu veux dire que ce gars va s'en prendre à vous ? intervint Grimmjow en rejoignant son petit ami.

-Sauf si nous l'arrêtons avant.

-Ouais mais vous avez l'air de galérer là déjà.

Je grimace et réfléchis à une solution pour le faire tomber avant qu'ils se n'en prennent à eux. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils leur arrivent quelques choses. C'est à ce moment que Soi décide d'arriver. Elle passe à côté de Shiro et de Grimmjow. Le gars aux cheveux bleu ne la remarque même pas. Elle est totalement invisible. Une idée me vient à l'esprit.

-Et si tu le suivais ?

Shirosaki me regarde sans comprendre. Je lui explique qu'il serait bien de suivre Schiffer en shinigami. Il ne peut pas le voir, ni l'entendre et nous, nous serions au courant de ce qu'il manigance sans qu'il le sache. Cela nous permettrait d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui et de pouvoir l'arrêter rapidement sans risquer la vie de personne inutile. Mon ami semble réfléchir puis acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je vais juste devoir me faire porter mal pendant une semaine ou deux je pense.

-Prends le temps nécessaire.

Nous continuons notre discussion une heure, pour essayer de voir comment nous pouvons arrêter Schiffer avant que tout le monde ne rentre chez soi.

Aux alentours de vingt heure, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour remarquer mon mari. Il ne me voit pas immédiatement.

-Je passe seulement chercher des documents que j'ai oublié ici, m'explique-t-il depuis l'entrée.

-Est-ce que tu peux rester ici cette nuit s'il te plait ? demandé-je fatiguée.

Byakuya affiche une mine surprise. Après le savon de la dernière fois, il y a de quoi ... Il dépose son manteau sur le porte manteau en s'approchant de moi.

-Ta journée au boulot s'est mal déroulée ?

-On peut dire ça, répondis-je vaguement.

Cela ne sert à rien non plus de l'informer de la situation. Tout ce que je veux au soir, c'est un peu de compagnie. Ne pas être seule, même si cela signifie de passer la soirée avec lui. Enfin passer la soirée avec lui ne signifie pas grand chose au soir ... à part rester avec moi à boire ... Je reste assise devant ma baie vitrée, ma couverture sur mes épaules. Ma tête posée contre le verre, j'observe Byakuya. Il se prend un verre de vin dans le placard avant de s'installer en face de moi. Il se sert un verre avec la bouteille qui se trouve devant moi.

Nous restons l'un en face de l'autre, en silence, éclairé par une simple lumière d'ambiance. Je fixe l'extérieur sans le voir, mais je sens le poids du regard de Byakuya sur moi.

-Tu veux en parler ? demande-t-il doucement après un certain temps.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Ne te renfermes pas. Si tu as besoin de discuter je suis là, dit-il gentiment.

-Byakuya, j'ai eu une journée pourrie. Je ne désire pas en parler. Par contre, toi tu peux me raconter la tienne, cela me changera les idées. Si tu en as envie ... bien sûr.

Nous passons la soirée assis, l'un en face de l'autre. Byakuya me racontant les réunions et les missions du moment. Une soirée agréable après une journée stressante.

o-o-o-o-o

Nous nous installons à une table, au fond du bar. Avec Shiro, nous nous faisons face, lui se met au centre de la banquette en bois mais moi je colle mon dos au mur et place mes jambes sur le banc. Un serveur vient prendre notre commande. Il revient nous voir quelques minutes plus tard avec nos boissons. Je sors une pochette marron de mon sac et le pose devant moi.

-Donc c'est bien le soir du gala qu'ils vont tenter leur coup ?

-Ouep, ya aucun doute là dessus. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils vont s'y prendre.

-Cela nous laisse un mois pour se mettre à leur place et essayer de découvrir leur façon d'opérer. Tu es sûr que se sont les plans exacts ? Il ne faut vraiment pas se planter sur ce coup-là, dis-je calmement.

-Se sont les derniers qui ont été réalisé. Je peux aller les vérifier si tu le souhaites.

Je grimace. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'aller fouiller dans ce coin là, nous n'arriverions pas à passer inaperçu. Shiro semble comprendre ce qui me tracasse. Il me parle encore plus bas que précédemment. Si bien qu'avec la musique de fond, je parviens à peine à le comprendre.

-J'irai en shinigami. Personne ne me remarquera. Nous aurons toutes les mesures exactes et nous pourrons nous organiser pour savoir où l'on va devoir tout placer.

-Exactement.

-Se serait plus simple si ...

-C'est donc là que tu te caches ?

Nous relevons la tête en symbiose pour voir qui nous interromps.

-Byakuya, dis-je affichant un sourire crispé en buvant une gorgé de ma bière. Et Rukia, rajouté-je en voyant sa chère petite sœur à ses côtés. Qu'es-ce que tu me veux encore ?

Shiro ferme le dossier sur lequel nous bossions et s'installe au fond de la banquette.

-Le capitaine Yamamoto aimerait que tu assistes à la réunion de ce soir. Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

-Ah bon ? Il n'envoie plus de messager ? Je suis vraiment désolée mais actuellement je suis occupée.

-A boire une bière dans un bar à cinq heure du soir ?

-Pas seulement, nous allions faire une partie de fléchette.

Je lui montre la cible qui se trouve derrière. Normalement, je préfère le billard mais il est pris. Je me lève, contourne mon mari et attrape les fléchettes qui se trouvent planté dans la cible. Byakuya ne me quitte pas des yeux même lorsqu'il s'adresse à sa sœur.

-Que souhaiterais-tu boire Rukia ?

La petite Kuchiki aimerait boire un thé. Byakuya, quand à lui, commande un café. Je souffle, il n'a pas prévu de repartir tout de suite. J'aurai voulu un peu plus de temps seule avec l'albinos pour continuer de préparer notre prochaine action. Déjà que nous ne pouvons pas en parler au boulot et nous évitons dans nos appartements, pour éviter trop de soupçons. Reste que la Soul Society mais je n'y rends pas souvent. Et si par malheur, j'y mets un pieds, le capitaine en chef insiste sur ma présence. Je lance une fléchette dans la cible. J'atteins le numéro 20. Je grimace. Ce n'est pas le numéro que je souhaitais atteindre.

-Tu comptes venir avec moi ?

-Non. Trop de boulot ici.

Une excuse comme une autre. Je me tourne de nouveau vers le centre noir, ignorant mon mari qui se lève de sa chaise. La fléchette termine sa course au centre sans difficulté. Contente de moi, je m'apprête à me tourner lorsque je sens le corps de mon mari se coller au mien. Figée sur place, je le laisse me prendre des mains les fléchettes.

-Cela te dis un jeu ? propose-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon esprit revient lorsqu'il dépose un baiser dans mon cou. Je m'écarte instinctivement de lui, pivotant sur moi même.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ? questionné-je les mains sur les hanches.

-La satisfaction de m'avoir battu n'est pas suffisant ? demande-t-il un petit sourire sur le visage. Attends que je réfléchisse.

Il met quelques secondes à me répondre, histoire de me faire patienter.

-Si je gagne, je veux un baiser.

-C'est tout ? m'étonné-je surprise par son souhait.

-Oui. Si tu savais l'effet qu'un simple baiser peut avoir _p_ _rincesse,_ déclare-t-il en articulant mon surnom. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je ne mets pas longtemps à réfléchir.

-Le divorce.

Il se met à sourire comme si il se doutait de ma réponse.

-Je suis désolée princesse, mais je ne peux accepter de jouer notre mariage aux fléchettes. C'est beaucoup trop important.

-Tout autant qu'un baiser !

Byakuya consent à accepter ma demande. Nous devons lancer à tour de rôle trois fléchettes. Nous devons partir du centre, taper le cercle rouge ensuite et partir du numéro 20 en décroissant. Le premier qui rate le numéro d'après à perdu. Aucun de nous deux ne baissent les bras. Nous faisons un sans faute jusqu'au numéro 11. Je m'apprête à lancer dans le numéro 10 quand le téléphone de Shiro se met à sonner, il se lève et sort dans la rue pour pouvoir répondre. Il revient directement.

-Yoruichi ! C'est Stark !

Je suspends mon geste. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?! Sans perdre de temps, je lance mes fléchettes sur la table et j'attrape mon manteau.

-Si tu pars, tu as perdu chérie.

Je le foudroie du regard alors qu'il se poste à mes côtés.

-Je te donnerais ce baiser lorsque j'aurais envie de te le donner, déclaré-je en enfilant mon manteau.

-J'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Je le plante là, rejoignant Shiro à l'entrée du bar. Il me tient la porte. Schiffer entre au moment où je m'apprête à sortir.

-Vous devriez prendre soin de vos lieutenants, les accidents sont si vite arrivés, susurre-t-il en passant à mes côtés.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonsoir,

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres. Au début ce n'était pas prévu mais plus j'écrivais et plus il y avait de choses importantes à mes yeux. Cela l'a rallongé de beaucoup quand même ^^

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai pu oublier, malgré mes nombreuses relectures.

Je vous laisse bore et découvrir ce chapitre. Merci de me faire part de vos impressions, cela me motive grandement pour m'améliorer.

A bientôt !

* * *

'Vous devriez prendre soin de vos lieutenants, les accidents sont si vite arrivés.'

Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête pendant tout le trajet jusque chez Stark. Shirosaki conduit prudemment mais plus vite que la vitesse autorisé. Forcément, puisse que nous ignorons ce qu'il se passe. Nous savons juste que Stark a des ennuis. Nous nous arrêtons juste devant les camions de pompiers. Ses derniers rangent leurs lances à incendie dans le camion. Je descend la première, trouvant mon lieutenant avec des policiers. Ils m'expliquent simplement qu'il y a eu un incendie. Rien de plus, je m'apprête à les questionner lorsque mon lieutenant s'adresse à moi.

-Pourriez vous aller chercher Lily à l'école s'il vous plait ? Je ne peux pas y aller, il faut que je reste ici.

Coyote me tend ses clefs. Je les attrape le laissant au bon soin de Shiro. Ils m'expliqueront les détails tout à l'heure.

Je gare la voiture de Stark sur le parking et me dirige rapidement vers l'école. Les enfants commencent déjà à être rendu à leurs parents. Dans la cour se trouve la maîtresse et Lylinette. Elles attendent patiemment son père sous le préau. En me voyant arriver, la petite fille lâche la main de son institutrice et court vers moi. Je la porte alors qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur et continue mon chemin vers la maîtresse.

-Excusez moi de mon retard. Il y avait de la circulation.

-Pas de soucis.

-Il est où papa ? demande la petite fille avec un grand sourire.

-Il a encore un peu de boulot mais lorsqu'il aura terminé, il nous rejoindra chez moi.

Lilynette pose le pieds au sol et part courir dans la cour alors que je discute avec la maîtresse.

-Cela ne pose vraiment aucun problème que se soit moi qui soit venue la chercher ? demandé-je poliment.

-Non aucun.

Elle sort une feuille de sa poche arrière et me la montre. Dessus sont inscrits le nom et prénom des personnes autorisés à récupérer Lilynette à l'école et aussi ceux à prévenir si il y a un soucis. Mon nom est indiqué sur les deux emplacements. Je remercie la maîtresse avant de prendre l'enfant par la main pour la ramener chez moi.

Lilynette prend un crayon de couleur bleu. Je lui pose des cookies dans une assiette, alors qu'elle colorie le ciel. Je m'assois à côté d'elle, l'observant en souriant. Elle est calme, loin de toute agitation, de toutes préoccupations.

-Tu veux bien l'accrocher là ? demande-t-elle en me montrant du doigt le réfrigérateur.

-Bien sûr !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre pendant que je réalise le souhait de la petite fille. Shirosaki et Stark se joignent à nous. Lilynette descend de sa chaise pour courir dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier se met à genoux avant de la serrer fort contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes, Stark étant incapable de la lâcher.

-Papa ! Tu me fais mal ! dit Lilynette d'une petite voix.

Stark consentit enfin à la lâcher. Sa fille retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise. Elle prit une nouvelle feuille blanche, commençant un nouveau dessin. J'entraîne les deux hommes dans mon salon, légèrement à l'écart, ne voulant pas déranger la petite créatrice.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demandé-je à voix basse.

Stark reste muet. Il prit place dans un fauteuil, le regard sombre. Il ne parle pas, ne lève pas la tête vers nous. Il sert seulement les poings, furieux. Une bonne partie de sa vie avec Lilynette est partie en fumée...

-Les pompiers pensent qu'il y a eu un départ d'incendie dans le bureau de Stark, répond Shiro lorsqu'il remarque que le lieutenant ne le fera pas. Cela s'est étendu à la chambre de Lilynette, de Stark. En fait, à quasiment tout l'appartement... Quasiment tout à brûler ... Les pompiers nous ont dis que c'était peut être un cours circuit avec une prise de l'ordinateur mais ce n'est pas normal que tout est brûlé en quinze minutes.

-Le détecteur de fumée n'a même pas fonctionné, lance Coyote en nous fixant. Pourtant je peux vous affirmer qu'il était au norme. Je l'ai testé il y a une semaine !

Un silence tombe entre nous. Je comprends ce qu'il sous entend ... Ce n'est peut être pas un accident ... Mais Schiffer irait-il vraiment jusque là ?

-Heureusement que vous n'étiez pas dans l'appartement.

-Oui, murmure Stark le visage fermé.

Il semble abattu. La destruction de son appartement doit lui plomber le moral.

-Vous avez encore de la famille ?

-Ma femme était fille unique et ses parents sont décédés peu après sa mort. Pour ce qui est des miens, vous connaissez la réponse.

Ils se trouvent à la Soul Society... Des shinigamis ...

-Pourtant il faut que je la mette en sécurité. Lily n'aurait pas dû être à l'école. Elle devait être à la maison, comme tous les vendredi après midi. Mais elle a tellement insisté que je l'ai emmené à l'école après le médecin.

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire protéger de la police, ni par une entreprise privée, lâche Shiro morose. Ils vous trouveraient assez rapidement. Pas de famille et chez des amis, se serait trop dangereux pour eux, comme pour vous ...

Après quelques secondes, je m'adresse à eux avec un léger sourire. Il y a peut être une solution.

-Je connais un endroit où elle sera en sécurité ... Et où jamais ils ne pourront lui faire de mal. Ni à elle, ni à vous !

Nous nous fixons avec Shiro. Il semble perplexe mais c'est la seule solution possible. Stark me regarde. Il ne comprend pas où je veux en venir. Je lui souris un peu plus avant de me tourner vers Lily. Je l'appelle.

-Cela te dis d'aller jouer chez moi ?

o-o-o-o-o

J'entraîne Stark et sa fille devant la porte du manoir Kuchiki. Je rentre n'attendant pas de permission précise. Tant que le mariage entre Byakuya et moi n'est pas achevé, je reste sa femme. Je suis donc toujours chez moi ! Nous croisons deux serviteurs qui s'inclinent légèrement devant moi. C'est le plus poliment que je m'adresse à l'un deux.

-Savez vous où se trouve Byakuya ?

-Monsieur ? Il est dans son bureau.

-Bien. Pouvez vous accompagner le lieutenant Stark et sa fille prêt du bassin de carpe ? demandé-je en m'adressant à l'un deux. S'ils désirent quelque chose, veillez à vous en occuper. Et faites préparer deux chambres s'il vous plait, l'une à côté de l'autre avec une porte y donnant accès, déclaré-je au deuxième.

-Capitaine, déclare Stark mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas la peine. Nous saurons nous débrouiller.

Je le vois tenir la main de la petite fille.

-Tu peux aller jouer dans le jardin si tu le souhaites, dis-je en m'abaissant pour parler à Lilynette.

Elle me sourit avant de partir avec un des employé. Je me tourne vers mon lieutenant en souriant.

-Stark s'il vous plait. On ne peut pas réellement la protéger sur Terre. Schiffer a des espions un peu partout et nous ne pouvons pas prouver que c'est lui qui se trouve derrière l'incendie de votre appartement. La seule solution que nous avons trouvé est de l'emmener ici, un endroit où il ne peut pas venir lui faire du mal. Elle sera en sécurité et cela me laissera le temps de l'arrêter, de trouver les preuves contre lui. Et puis, rajouté-je, cela me ferait plaisir. Vous pourrez rester ici autant que vous le voudrez, le temps qu'il n'y ait plus de danger pour vous deux.

Stark se contente d'hocher la tête. Je sais qu'il n'apprécie pas de dépendre de quelqu'un, c'est un homme avec beaucoup de fierté mais pour le bien de sa fille, il sait quand il faut accepter un coup de main. Je le laisse partir retrouver sa fille en lui précisant que je dois aller converser avec mon mari.

J'entre sans frapper comme à mon habitude. Byakuya se trouve derrière son bureau, les yeux sur un parchemin. Il ne me regarde même pas alors que je claque la porte derrière moi. Il doit savoir que c'est moi. Il a du sentir la présence de mon énergie spirituelle.

-J'ai besoin d'un service, déclaré-je fermement en prenant place dans le fauteuil face à son bureau.

Byakuya lève enfin la tête de son parchemin pour me fixer. Son visage neutre m'observe étudiant mes réactions. Il me connait suffisamment pour savoir que si je suis ici, c'est vraiment que j'y suis contrainte, que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Vas y, je t'écoute.

Je lui raconte ce qui se passe sur Terre et l'affaire sur laquelle je travaille en douce. Tout. Que se soit des menaces qui ont été prononcé ou de l'état de ma voiture. Je lui parle même de l'incendie qui a eu lieux il y a quelques heures. Le visage neutre de Byakuya laisse place à la colère. Je ne passe par quatre chemins pour lui demander le service dont j'ai besoin. J'aurai pu passer par Soi, qu'elle reste sous la garde de ma seconde, mais je trouvais qu'elle en faisait déjà assez pour moi. Et un endroit comme le manoir était mieux qu'une chambre à la seconde division.

-Il faudrait que cette enfant reste ici. Elle serait plus en sécurité que sur Terre.

-Bien sur, répondit-il sans perdre de temps.

Je m'arrête de parler, surprise. Moi qui m'attendais à devoir argumenter, à devoir le supplier de me venir en aide.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur Yoruichi, dit-il devant moi. Si tu penses que sa vie est en danger, je serais ravi de t'aider.

Je me lève en le remerciant. Cela m'enlève un poids de mes épaules. Et nous pourrons nous concentrer pleinement à l'enquête.

-Par contre, rajoute-t-il d'une voix amusé alors que j'atteins la porte. Ce n'est pas sans contre partie.

Nous nous faisons face. Il m'examine en souriant.

-Si c'est l'annulation de ma demande de divorce ce ...

-Non non Yoruichi. Se serait méchant de ma part de profiter de cette enfant, déclare Byakuya en s'installant au fond de son fauteuil le regard malicieux. Savais-tu que la fête de fiançailles de Rukia et de Renji à lieu dans deux jours ?

-Non, je l'ignorais, déclaré-je en haussant les épaules. Tu les féliciteras de ma part.

-Tu vas le faire toi même Princesse.

-Tu souhaites que je sois présente ? Questionné je pour être sûr de son intention.

-J'aimerai avoir ma femme auprès de moi. C'est un bon accord non ? La petite sera en sécurité ici, elle ne manquera de rien contre une soirée avec toi.

Je ne mets pas longtemps a réfléchir. Même si sa proposition me paraît trop suspecte, je n'ai pas le choix ... Et une soirée, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Nous sommes suffisamment adulte pour pouvoir nous supporter une seule soirée.

-Marché conclu.

-Bien, dans ce cas, j'aimerai bien rencontrer cette petite fille.

Byakuya m'accompagne dans le couloir et se renseigne auprès d'un des serviteurs pour savoir où se trouve ses invités. On nous explique que la petite fille est partie visiter le jardin et qu'elle est tombée sur une balançoire. Ils s'y trouvent depuis une bonne heure.

Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas mis les pieds ici. Dans cette partie éloignée du jardin. La balançoire est toujours à la même place. Elle est dans le même état que lorsque nous étions enfant. Rien n'a changer.

Stark s'avance vers nous, laissant sa fille sur le siège se balançant. Ils se saluent avec mon mari. Je les laisse entre eux pour discuter, me dirigeant vers l'enfant. Elle sourit, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle ignore tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle ... En même temps, vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache rien. Une enfant de son âge n'a rien à faire dans un monde aussi froid. Je descend Lylinette de la balançoire avant de fixer le poteau en bois. Les initiales de Byakuya et les miennes sont toujours graver dans le bois. Je m'approche et les touche du bout des doigts. Ce geste me serre le cœur ... Une légère tristesse me gagne ... Cela remonte à si longtemps. Nous aussi nous étions innocents à ce moment-là. C'est d'ailleurs ici que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser. Pour s'en rappeler, Byakuya y a inscris nos initiales... Pour que nous n'oublions jamais ...

-Yoruichi, le dîner va être servis, déclare Byakuya en nous rejoignant avec notre invité.

C'est étonnée que je me tourne vers lui. Il n'espère quand même pas que je reste plus longtemps ?

-Toi et moi ? à la même table ? pour dîner ? demandé-je. Tu sais comment cela va se finir Byakuya. Tu veux tenter le diable ou quoi ?

-Nous avons des invités au soir, dit-il affichant un léger froncement de sourcils. Et puis je pense que cela fera plaisir à Lilynette n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh oui ! s'exclame la petite fille avec ses couettes.

Je le foudroie du regard. Oser impliquer cette jeune fille dans notre couple ! Non mais je rêve !

Je décide de l'ignorer avant de me tourner plus souriante vers l'enfant. Nous repartons ensemble vers la maison.

Après avoir accompagné nos deux invités dans leur chambre pour qu'ils puissent se changer, je vais dans la mienne, histoire de me rafraîchir un peu. Je troque mon jean et mon pull en laine pour un kimono court, tenue exigée par monsieur. Alors que je termine le nœud, Byakuya entre dans la chambre. Il ne me parle pas mais ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il s'installe sur le lit pendant que je vais dans la salle de bain chercher une brosse à cheveux. Lorsque je reviens, Byakuya n'a pas bouger d'un pouce. Il fixe le plafond en s'adressant à moi.

-Le soir où je t'ai trouvé assise devant la baie vitrée, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parler de l'explosion de la voiture ?

-Cela aurait changer quoi ? demandé-je en nouant mes cheveux avec mon ruban rouge. Tu l'aurais réparé ? lancé-je ironique. Vu ce qu'il en reste, je ne suis pas sûre que tu réussirais.

-Yoruichi, soupire Byakuya en levant la tête vers le plafond.

-Quoi Byakuya ?! Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'en parle ? Tu n'es plus mon ami, et tu es mon mari juste parce que tu refuses de signer !

-Pourquoi es-tu énervée ?

-Tu te sers de cette gamine ! Ce n'est pas loyal !

-J'essaye tant bien que mal de t'avoir auprès de moi Yoruichi, murmure Byakuya. De passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Un rire s'étouffe au fond de ma gorge. Comment peut-il vouloir m'avoir auprès de lui alors que je passe mon temps à le rejeter ? Il ne perd pas espoir pour nous deux ... C'est désolant ...

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, dis-je froidement.

Je tourne les talons, laissant mon mari assit sur le lit. Je n'ai plus rien à dire et ne souhaite pas écouter une fois de plus ses arguments. Ma colère ne disparaît pas malgré les années de séparations. Retrouvant Stark et Lilynette dans le salon, je me laisse tomber dans un des fauteuils. Le lieutenant ne rate pas mon énervement. Il prend place en face de moi.

-Je déteste les kimonos, marmonne-t-il en serrant le nœud à sa taille. Ça ne m'avais pas manquer toutes ses années.

Je me mets à rire avant de me lever. Je tends mes mains vers le ruban qui empêche son kimono de s'ouvrir.

-Je peux ? demandé-je poliment.

-Bien sûr.

Je défais le semblant de nœud, avant de le nouer correctement. Il me remercie gentiment. Je décide de lui montrer comment faire pour les prochaine fois, lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Byakuya remarque en premier mes mains autour de la taille de mon lieutenant. Je finis mon explication sous le regard polaire de mon mari.

Dans l'ensemble, le dîner se passe plutôt bien. J'évite les questions de Byakuya, même si lui cherche à tout prix à me parler. Lilynette nous raconte sa journée avec ses copains d'école, ce qui se passe avec sa maîtresse, sa vie de petite fille. Et elle en raconte des choses importantes à ses yeux ! Je me surprends même à rire face à ses mots.

Stark nous abandonne Byakuya et moi pour mettre sa fille au lit. Il n'est pas loin de vingt et une heure trente. D'ailleurs, elle s'est endormie sur les jambes de son père. J'attends que la porte se referme pour me lever du fauteuil. Je m'étire. Plus rien ne me retient ici. Lilynette est en sécurité, Stark est auprès d'elle. Et moi, je vais retourner dans mon appartement.

-Bon, je vais rentrer maintenant.

Byakuya, qui jusque là ne faisait que me fixer intensément, s'adresse à moi. D'une manière tendre, douce que je ne lui connaissais plus.

-Tu peux rester pour la nuit. Cela ne me dérange pas.

-Byakuya, soufflé-je en fermant les yeux. Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait, arrêtes ...

-Je ne fais rien Yoruichi. Je te propose de dormir chez toi cette nuit, déclare mon mari en se levant du fauteuil. C'est ta maison, je souhaite juste te le rappeler.

Il s'approche de moi, alors que depuis le repas, je reste à distance de lui. Je ne désire pas qu'il me touche, qu'il commence à troubler mes idées ... Qu'il me fasse changer d'avis sur lui, sur nous. Je recule alors que lui continue de s'avancer vers moi. La porte du salon s'ouvre à nouveau en silence. Le lieutenant nous fixe à tour de rôle en demandant poliment si tout va bien.

-Je prévenais Byakuya que je rentrais, déclaré-je en lançant un regard amusé à mon mari.

Byakuya retrouve son masque indéchiffrable en l'espace d'une seconde. Dans le fond, je crois qu'il en a marre de se faire interrompre ses derniers temps. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me parler et lorsqu'il peut enfin le faire, il est toujours interrompu.

-Vous pouvez loger ici, il n'y a aucun problème.

Stark fronce les sourcils tout en s'approchant de moi. Il sert les poings comme si nos paroles étaient un affront.

-Je ne vais pas rester ici pendant que vous prenez les risques pour moi, déclare Stark en se plantant devant moi. J'aime ma fille, je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité ici. Maintenant, je vais faire mon travail et vous aidez à arrêter ce type ! Pour qu'elle puisse regagner la maison plus rapidement avec moi. Je rentre avec vous !

J'hoche la tête face à ses paroles. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il veuille nous aider à ce point là ! Il fera passer le bien de sa fille avant le sien. Il risquera sa vie pour se battre pour ce qui est juste. Stark est un homme d'honneur et un homme droit. Un homme bien !

-Dans deux jours Yoruichi, me rappelle Byakuya alors que je sors le portail ambulant de ma poche.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre que je suis d'accord. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole. L'accord que nous avons passé doit être respecter dans les deux sens. Il sait que je le respecterais, je ne lui mentirai pas là dessus. Je concentre mon énergie, une légère porte commence à apparaître.

-Par contre, s'il te plait, pas de précepteur. C'est toi qui t'occupes d'elle, lancé-je alors que nous nous apprêtons à passer le portail.

-J'y comptais bien ne t'en fais pas, affirme-t-il avec un signe de tête.

Nous traversons le portail nous ramenant sur Terre. Juste avant qu'il ne se ferme Byakuya me lance.

-Fais attention à toi.

Pouf ! Plus rien ! Nous revoilà dans notre monde, sur Terre. Mon appartement. Là où rien ne peut m'atteindre, où le calme règne. Je retire mes chaussures pour les mettre dans l'entrée. Stark me regarde faire.

-Venez, vous pouvez vous installer dans la chambre d'amis, le temps que vous trouviez une solution.

-Je préférerai ne pas vous déranger plus capitaine.

Je fronce les sourcils, lui expliquant qu'ici il n'y a plus de capitaine, juste Yoruichi. Et puis maintenant, nous sommes suffisamment intime pour qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. Je l'informe qu'il sera plus simple pour lui de se rendre à la Soul Society de l'appartement, puis pour l'enquête aussi. Pour les réunions le soir, les plans que nous devons finaliser, les dernières instructions ! Il peut prendre le temps qu'il veut, cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde !

-Bien, affirme-t-il en retirant ses chaussures, les joignant aux miennes.

Après lui avoir expliqué le fonctionnement de la maison, comme quoi cela ne sert à rien qu'il m'attende pour se lever le matin, qu'il peut se servir dans le placard, qu'il est ici comme chez lui, je le laisse en paix, me glissant dans mes draps frais, pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ce matin, le soleil est au rendez-vous, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui me réveille. Après un étirement, je me décide à me lever. J'émerge doucement, attachant mes cheveux à la va vite. En entrant dans le salon, je me tourne vers la baie vitrée. Je me persuade que cela va être une bonne journée, avec le sourire et la gaieté ! Rien ni personne ne pourra entacher ma bonne humeur ! Je me tourne vers la cuisine en entendant un bruit.

Le lieutenant Stark se trouve à côté du frigo, une tasse à la main. Pour la bonne journée, on repassera ! Lorsque nos yeux se croisent, il détourne immédiatement le regard. Je comprends sans chercher sa gêne.

-Eh merde, marmonné-je en refermant ma chemise. Je vous avais oublié. Je vais me changer.

Stark continue de fixer la cafetière, aussi rouge que son visage le permet. Je me mets à rougir aussi en quittant la pièce, revenant sur mes pas. Dans ma chambre, j'enfile un pantalon et un tee shirt, laissant ma chemise sur le lit. Je me regarde dans la glace, vérifiant ma tenue. Je suis suffisamment couverte. La rougeur sur mes joue disparaît légèrement. Comment ai-je pu oublié Stark ? Et me pointer dans le salon en chemise et en culotte ? Non mais la honte quoi ! Maintenant, il va falloir faire avec ce malaise !

-Yoru ! hurle Shiro en entrant en trombe dans l'appartement.

En entendant sa voix, je quitte précipitamment ma chambre pour trouver mon ami paniqué dans l'entrée.

-On a un problème ! Cet enfoiré de Schiffer a mis Grim' en cellule ! Soit disant, il aide à transporter de la drogue !

Nous nous regardons avec Coyote. Nous laissons l'albinos pour nous vêtir correctement. Une demi heure plus tard, nous sommes dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec le copain du lieutenant. Schiffer, Herman, Stark et moi. Nous essayons de lui venir en aide, mais Herman ne nous laisse pas faire.

-Allez vous mettre derrière la vitre, ordonne le capitaine Herman. Laissez le capitaine Ulquiorra faire son travail !

Nous quittons la pièce à contre cœur, accompagné du chef, et de Stark. Il nous accompagne dans la pièce attenante à la salle d'interrogatoire. Shiro s'y trouve déjà. Il lit le dossier qu'a fourni le capitaine Schiffer. Il me le tend lorsque j'arrive. Mais je ne l'ouvre pas. Tout ce qui est inscrit dedans n'est qu'un coup monté. Un coup pour nous diviser tous les trois, pour nous empêcher de le faire couler. Ce n'est qu'une partie d'échec. Il avance ses pions, et moi les miens plus discrètement. Il est temps que je fasse tomber le roi.

-Capitaine, pourriez vous vous rendre à cette adresse ? Il y a des caméras dans l'entrepôt où l'inspecteur s'est rendu pour sa perquisition. Il faudrait les visionner. Vous seriez étonner de voir ce que vous y trouverez.

Herman me jette un œil suspect avant de partir. Il appelle avec lui deux hommes et disparaissent. Shiro me questionne du regard, alors que son petit ami si explosif ne montre pas le moindre signe d'énervement. Il a dû être étonné d'entendre parler de vidéo.

-J'ai fais installé des caméras depuis un petit bout de temps. Lorsque nous avons commencé à travailler sur cette affaire. Grimmjow était au courant c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi calme.

Schiffer interroge activement Jaggerjack, mais celui-ci ne perd pas son sang froid. Malgré les nombreuses photos et preuves qu'il lui montre. Puis son comportement change soudainement lorsque Schiffer dépose devant lui une photo.

-Connaissez-vous cet homme ?

Grimmjow prend la photo dans ses mains, devenant de plus en plus pâle. Il ne répond rien alors que Schiffer lui pose plusieurs fois la question.

-Fais le sortir.

L'homme aux cheveux bleu lève les yeux vers le mur, là où nous nous trouvons. Il ne peut pas nous voir, mais il sait que nous sommes derrière. C'est à moi qu'il s'adresse. Uniquement à moi. Il veut que je fasse sortir son petit ami mais j'ignore la raison. Que ne doit-il pas entendre ? Je me rappelle soudain sa confession. Il a passé la nuit avec un homme, il y a sept ans. Schiffer l'aurait retrouvé ?

-Shiro, sors d'ici. Tu dois aller entraîner les hommes, ordonné-je ne quittant pas des yeux l'interrogatoire.

-Comme si j'allais obéir, je reste ici.

Il croise ses bras contre son torse, me fusillant du regard.

-S'il te plait, dis-je en le prenant par le bras.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de faire sortir mon ami mais ce dernier reste sur ses positions et refuse. Schiffer continue.

-Je vous ai posé une question ! Connaissez-vous cet homme ?!

-Oui.

Nous nous tournons tous les deux vers la vitre. Schiffer qui nous fait face, affiche un sourire satisfait. Il commence à avoir ce qu'il veut.

-Comment vous êtes vous rencontrer ?

-Il y a un bout de temps, dans un bar.

Grimmjow reste vague dans sa déclaration. Il n'a pas envie de s'étaler.

-Oui, bien sûr que vous le connaissez, vous avez été amant, je me trompe ?

Shiro décroise ses bras et ne me porte plus aucune attention. Il s'avance au maximum de la vitre et écoute attentivement la réponse de son petit ami.

-Shi' s'il te plait, sors d'ici, tenté-je une fois de plus.

-Yoruichi, ni pense même pas, siffle-t-il entre ses dents. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

Grimmjow nous fixe, le visage tendu, avant de souffler sa réponse du bout des lèvres.

-Oui ... Mais c'était il y a longtemps !

-Sept ans ! explique le capitaine en tenant un dossier dans les mains.

Je ferme les yeux en soupirant, Shi' se fige sur place. Le ciel lui tombe sur la tête. Il y a sept ans, ils étaient déjà ensemble depuis un petit bout de temps. Ils avaient même emménagé ensemble. Je le vois serrer les poings face à cette révélation. Il semble furieux. Je peux le comprendre. Apprendre de cette manière que l'homme dont il est amoureux a été infidèle.

-L'avez vous revu récemment ?

-Il y a deux semaines environs. Nous nous sommes dis à peine trois mots avant que je ne parte ! Il ne sait rien passé ! s'exclame-t-il en tapant des mains sur la table.

Il s'adresse à Shirosaki directement, ignorant si il est présent ou non.

-Saviez vous qu'il s'agit d'un dealer ? Avez vous rendu service à votre ancien amant ? Est-ce pour cette raison que nous avons trouvé de la drogue dans un des colis qui devait partir ?!

-L'interrogatoire est terminé ! s'exclame Herman en entrant dans la pièce, furieux. Jaggerjack, vous êtes libre ! Schiffer, je vous veux dans mon bureau maintenant ! Vous aussi Shihoïn !

Schiffer est perdu. Moi je me dis qu'il est arrivé cinq minutes trop tard ! Si il était arrivé avant, mon ami ne serait pas au courant. Avec Shiro, nous quittons la pièce pour trouver Herman qui m'attend. Grimmjow sort de la pièce. Il croise le regard polaire de Shiro. Il tente de faire un mouvement vers lui, mais ce dernier passe à ses côtés sans s'arrêter.

-Shi', tente-t-il.

Mais ce dernier ne revient pas. Grimmjow baisse la tête vers le sol alors que j'ai l'obligation de suivre mon capitaine... Dans son bureau. Une télé y a été installé. Il commence alors que je ferme la porte derrière moi. Sa voix grave résonne dans la pièce silencieuse.

-Je me suis rendu à l'adresse indiqué par le capitaine Shihoïn, et nous y avons trouvé des vidéos, en dehors de celles déjà réquisitionnés. Étonnement, nous vous avons aperçu dessus, explique-t-il en s'adressant à Schiffer.

-Bien entendu capitaine, puisse que j'ai fais la perquisition moi même, argumente mon collègue en haussant les épaules.

-Alors expliquez moi ça, je vous pris !

Le capitaine prend la télécommande sur la table, avant de la tourner vers la télé. Il met en route la vidéo. Dessus est inscrit la date d'hier soir, aux alentours de vingt trois heure. On y voit clairement le capitaine Schiffer un sac à la main. Il s'approche d'une des caisses en bois, l'ouvre avant de vider le contenu de son sac dedans. Il repart aussi vite qu'il est venu. Ulquiorra devient encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Capitaine Schiffer, votre insigne et votre arme s'il vous plait ! ordonne Herman.

Ulquiorra nous jette un regard mauvais, avant d'obéir à son supérieur. Il lance le tout sur la table avant de quitter le bureau, en claquant la porte. Herman m'explique qu'il va diligenter une enquête interne envers le capitaine Ulquiorra pour reprendre ses dossiers, voir si il n'a pas déjà eu le même procéder.

-C'est tout ? m'exclamé-je en le regardant suspicieuse.

Il me prit de sortir sans attendre, d'une voix polaire. Je sers les poings furieuse mais j'obéis, m'inclinant légèrement en sortant. Je rejoins mon bureau sans attendre. Bien évidemment Shirosaki s'y trouve. Il est assis sur une des chaises, la tête baissée. Il se redresse en entendant la porte. Il ne perd pas de temps pour parler, comme si il était pressé de partir.

-Je suis venu t'informer que je prends ma journée.

-Bien entendu, dis-je en m'asseyant sur celle à côté de la sienne. Tu vas bien ?

-Je viens d'apprendre que mon mec est allé voir ailleurs ! Je ne vais pas bien ! dit-il en perdant son sang froid.

Il se lève pour se diriger à grand pas vers la porte. Il s'arrête devant. Il se passe de longues secondes avant qu'il ne m'adresse la parole.

-Étais-tu au courant Yoruichi ? demande-t-il la main sur la poignée, me fixant froidement.

D'autres secondes passent dans un silence tendu. Eh merde ... Je ne peux pas lui mentir et je ne peux pas non plus lui expliquer...

-J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens depuis tout à l'heure. Il t'a demandé de me faire sortir, parce que tu savais ce qu'il allait dire.

Il n'attend plus de moi une réponse ... il la connait déjà ... Il sait que son petit ami m'en a parlé ... Il sait que dans un sens, je l'ai trahi ... Il me jette un regard déçu avant de quitter mon bureau. Alors qu'il s'éloigne jusqu'à disparaître, je me laisse aller à ma fatigue. Mon visage dans mes mains, je maudis encore plus Schiffer. Je suis lassée d'avoir à me battre tout le temps... De toujours avoir à régler les problèmes...

Je n'ai pas le temps de me morfondre plus longtemps lorsqu'une personne frappe à la porte avant d'entrer.

-Capitaine, il faut que vous veniez, votre équipe vous attend, lance Stark sur le seuil de mon bureau.

Je pousse un profond soupire avant de me lever. Il faut que je continue la journée... aussi longue soit-elle ... malgré la fatigue ... malgré l'humeur de désespoir et de tristesse qui m'entoure ... Adieu la bonne journée avec le sourire ...

Arrivée le soir, nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles de Shiro. Il doit être quelque part en train de ruminer sa colère. Après avoir appelé Mazaki et Renji, et même Ichigo pour savoir si ils avaient vu l'albinos -réponse négative bien sûr-, une personne frappe à la porte. Je repose le téléphone sur la table en allant ouvrir. Mon ami se trouve sur le palier, un sac à la main. La discussion n'a pas du bien se dérouler avec Grimmjow...

-Je vais retourner deux trois jours chez mes parents, le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, dit-il une voix épuisé.

-Shi' s'il te plait, murmuré-je en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Non Yoruichi. Tu étais au courant. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner un petit peu, déclare-t-il en fixant le sol.

Il s'éloigne de mon appartement, son sac dans la main. Il a les épaules courbés, le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se redresse soudainement en se tournant vers moi.

-Ah au fait, j'ai suivi Schiffer aujourd'hui. La donne a changé pour le gala. Maintenant, il a prévu de te tuer de ses mains.

Après sa déclaration, il descend les escaliers sans se retourner, ne jetant pas un regard en arrière. Je me fiche qu'Ulquiorra veuille ma tête, j'ai l'habitude, j'espère juste de tout cœur qu'il ne jettera pas ses années à la poubelle pour une simple erreur. Je ferme la porte de l'appartement pour retrouver Stark dans le salon. Je m'affale dans le canapé, en poussant un profond soupir de désespoir, de lassitude, de fatigue, lui expliquant les nouveaux projets du capitaine déchu. Il s'apprête à me répondre lorsque Soi apparaît, comme à son habitude, les mains remplies.

-Je vous ai ramené les dossiers à traiter Yoruichi-sama. Je vous les dépose sur votre bureau ? demande-t-elle de sa petite voix polie.

La seconde division. L'espace d'un instant je les avais oublié ... Oublié toutes les responsabilités qu'ils m'incombent... J'hoche la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Tout ne s'arrête jamais ! Qu'est-ce que j'apprécierai de rentrer le soir et de pouvoir rester dans un bain chaud ! Pas de rapports, d'incendie, de manipulations, de capitaine, de prévisions de meurtres ! Rien de tout ça, juste de l'eau chaude et de la mousse ! Dans le calme le plus total ...

-C'est toujours comme ça ?

Mes yeux se posent sur Stark qui lit le journal. Il m'adresse un sourire triste, alors que je me redresse.

-Et encore, ses derniers temps, c'est plutôt calme.

o-o-o-o

-Kazui ? m'étonné-je.

-Yoruichi, murmure l'adolescent aux cheveux roux faiblement en baissant la tête.

Je tends le dossier que je tiens à un des hommes de ma section avant qu'il ne disparaisse, pour m'avancer vers l'adolescent assis sur une des chaises du couloir. Il se trouve avec un des policiers en service.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demandé-je poliment non sans quitter l'enfant d'Ichigo des yeux.

-Ce jeune homme a été pris en flagrant délit de vol il y a une demi heure, dans une épicerie du coin, explique-t-il. J'allais l'emmener dans le bureau pour avoir le nom de ses parents.

-Je vais m'en charger, ordonné-je en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

Kazui baisse la tête, fixant ses mains, refusant de croiser mon regard incendiaire. Le policier disparaît alors que j'ordonne au gamin de me suivre. Il ne perd pas de temps pour se lever de sa chaise et me suit, toujours les yeux baisser. Il entre dans mon bureau et je ferme la porte derrière lui, furieuse.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

-Ce n'était qu'un pari ! se défend le garçon aux yeux ambre.

-C'était complètement stupide oui !

-Tu ne vas pas appeler papa ? s'inquiète Kazui avec une voix aigu. Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache !

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai beaucoup de choix ? Tu préfères que je téléphone à ta mère peut être ?

L'adolescent pâli à vu d'œil. Il n'a pas du faire attention aux conséquence de son acte. Pourtant c'est une des premières choses qu'ils apprennent les apprentis shinigami. Il ne dit plus un mot, s'enfermant dans un mutisme. J'attrape mon portable personnel et trouve le nom de son père. Je tombe sur la messagerie. Après lui avoir laisser un message pour lui expliquer qu'il faudrait qu'il me rappelle dès qu'il a un peu de temps, mes yeux se posent sur Kazui. Ne pouvant décemment pas le laisser dans mon bureau, je lui demande de m'accompagner. J'ai du boulot. Kazui me suit jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. Il s'installe sur le banc, les mains entre les genoux, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne dit pas un mot, nous observant en silence.

Stark passe l'après midi avec Lilynette, il sera de service pour la nuit. Je retrouve donc un appartement complètement vide. Kazui m'accompagne. Il n'est pas loin de dix sept heure et Ichigo ne m'a toujours pas rappelé ! Déjà deux heure que Kazui est en ma compagnie. En silence, comme une statue. Je lui propose des gaufres que Stark a fais, avec de la confiture de sa grand mère. Mazaki m'en a rapporté plusieurs à sa dernière visite. De la confiture de poire, un délice !

-Kazui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionné-je alors qu'il ne touche à rien devant lui. Tu es un garçon tellement gentil et tellement intelligent. Ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre d'agir de cette manière. Tes parents ...

-Mes parents ! s'énerve-t-il en levant enfin la tête. Ils ... Papa et maman, ils veulent essayer de recommencer mais ... j'étais là lors de leur divorce ! C'était horrible ! Je ne veux pas les revoir se battre autant !

Un soupir franchit mes lèvres. C'est donc ça son problème ? La situation entre ses parents ? Je lui tends une fois de plus le goûter en insistant pour qu'il mange. Il commence à manger lorsque mon portable se met à sonner. C'est Ichigo. Il m'informe qu'il sera chez moi d'ici une demi heure, le temps de traverser tout le centre ville. En posant le téléphone, Kazui s'adresse à moi à voix basse.

-Tu vas vraiment lui en parler ? me demande l'enfant d'une voix faible, le visage baissé.

-Tu me promets de ne jamais recommencer ?

-Oui ! C'était stupide et idiot ! C'est promis.

-Alors je te fais confiance mais une seule foi d'accord ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux roux affiche un grand sourire avant de croquer un énorme morceau de gaufre. Je préfère de loin le voir tout sourire que déprimé !

Ichigo nous rejoint comme prévu une demi heure plus tard. Kazui après avoir salué son père s'installe dans ma chambre pour lire, nous laissant entre nous. Nous discutons autour d'un thé de boulot et de vie privée. Nous finissons par parler d'Orihimé et de lui.

-Oui, c'est exact. Orihimé et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés sur un site de rencontre. Au départ, lorsque le logiciel nous a contacté pour que nous fassions connaissance, nous avons tous les deux quitter de site pour en choisir un autre. Nous ignorons si c'est un coup du destin mais nous avons pris le même une fois de plus. Nous avons commencé à plaisanter et de fils en aiguilles, nous nous sommes rapprochés de nouveau. Puis nous avons programmé une sortie, puis une autre ... Nous avons tous les deux mûris durant le temps de séparation.

-Il l'a remarqué ...

-Nous ne voulions pas mettre Kazui entre nous deux, parce que si cela ne fonctionne pas, nous ne souhaitions pas qu'il y assiste.

-Je suis contente pour vous deux Ichigo, déclaré-je en posant ma main sur la sienne, un sourire aux lèvres.

La sonnerie de l'appartement retenti, interrompant la discussion. Étonnée, je me lève pour aller ouvrir.

-Shi' ?

-Tu vas être en retard, Byakuya t'attend, marmonne-t-il froidement en entrant dans mon appartement.

Je me fige sur place après avoir jeter un œil à la pendule. Dix huit heure trente ! La soirée ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! J'ai oublié de prévenir les lieutenants pour qu'ils prennent le relais au soir ! Surtout que c'est au soir que je suis censée être de service !

Ichigo salue son frère et Kazui nous rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Tous les deux s'excusent d'être rester aussi longtemps. Ichigo m'enlace avant de partir me remerciant d'avoir pris soin de son fils et Kazui, lui, continue d'être silencieux. Il m'adresse un faible sourire avant de suivre son père.

-Bon, je ne dis pas que je te pardonne mais j'ai compris ton silence, explique Shirosaki en s'installant dans le canapé alors que je ferme la porte.

Je lui présente des excuses pour ne pas l'avoir informé de la nouvelle. Je lui dois au moins ça ...

-Pas besoin, rajoute-t-il alors que je m'assois en face de lui. C'est Grimm' qui doit s'excuser ! C'est lui qui aurait du m'en parler. J'irai régler mes comptes avec lui demain, pour le moment, j'attends Stark, il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un portail apparaît dans l'entrée. Stark apparaît vêtu comme un shinigami. La première chose qui me frappe en le voyant est son air triste. Cela ne doit pas être facile de laisser sa fille tous les jours à la Soul Society. Même si elle est entre de bonnes mains, il ne la voit pas autant qu'il aimerait. Je n'ai même pas le temps de le saluer que Shirosaki se lève de sa place, et prend le poudrier que lui tend Stark, pour me le lancer. Je l'attrape au vol, surprise.

-T'occupes pas de nous pour la nuit, nous gérerons. Vas t'amuser et évites de tout faire capoter !

Après avoir laissé la gestion de la nuit à Shiro, je me retrouve dans la chambre de mon mari, domptant mes cheveux, les bouclant depuis une demi heure. Seule, je me motive mentalement à assister à cette mascarade ... pour le bien de Lilynette ... Pour sa sécurité ... Je m'en persuade en me redressant. Byakuya apparaît sur le seuil de la salle de bain. Dans son costume noir. Il croise ses bras contre son torse, me fixant à l'aide du miroir. Il est vêtu d'un costume sombre comme à son habitude, une couleur neutre qui le rend plus mystérieux encore. Il s'avance vers moi, avec le même air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il ne fixe pas mon corps pourtant si peu vêtu... juste mon visage. Sa voix grave résonne dans le silence qui nous entoure.

-Merci d'être là au soir.

-De rien, répondis-je en mettant du rouge à lèvres. Je fais ma part du marché, tu fais la tienne.

Je l'entends soupirer. Surement une réponse qui ne lui plait pas. Pourtant c'est la seule explication qui justifie ma présence.

-Tu sais, je t'aurai aidé que tu te présentes au soir ou non, murmure-t-il. Lilynette est adorable. Elle sourit tout le temps.

-Oui. Et puis, son père ... c'est un brave gars.

-Tu l'aimes bien ? demande-t-il les épaules affaissés.

Je tourne la tête vers lui étonné. Il a murmuré sa question ... Serait-il jaloux ?

-Ce n'est qu'un ami et un lieutenant Byakuya. Rien de plus.

L'espace d'un instant ... J'ignore pourquoi ... Mais j'ai eu besoin de le rassurer, de lui stipuler qu'il ne se passera rien avec Stark... Je quitte des yeux Byakuya pour prendre une robe verte pomme qui se trouve sur un cintre, accroché à un miroir sur pied. Je l'enfile sans perdre de temps, mais un problème se pose à moi. Il n'y a pas moyen de fermer la robe sans une aide extérieur.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, dit Byakuya en s'approchant de moi.

Il mets mes cheveux sur mon épaule avant d'enlever mes mains. Je soupire. Il remonte doucement la fermeture éclair, un de ses doigts frôlant ma peau. Je retiens ma respiration, mon corps réagissant trop vite à sa caresse. Nos yeux s'accrochent dans le miroir, les siens laissent transparaître le désir qui le consume... L'envie qu'il a de moi ... Comme pour résister, il embrasse une de mes épaules, avant de reculer d'un pas, retrouvant sa froideur.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ? demandé-je en enfilant mes escarpins.

Il se tend sans s'en rendre compte avant de mettre sa main dans la poche de sa veste. Il en sort un écrin noir. Il l'ouvre doucement avant de fixer le contenu quelques instants. Je m'avance un peu pour regarder ce qu'il tient dans les main.

-Peux-tu la mettre s'il te plait ? murmure-t-il en levant ses yeux nuits vers moi. S'il faut que tu sois ma femme au soir, je pense que se serait mieux non ?

Je fixe l'alliance qu'il tient dans les mains. La mienne. Celle que j'ai laissé dans son bureau avant de tourner les talons. Je l'attrape et la glisse à mon doigts avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le faire à ma place. Il ne me la passera pas à nouveau au doigt !

-Allons y.

Byakuya me tend son bras. Je le fixe, avant d'accéder à sa demande. J'ai accepté de jouer la comédie pour une soirée.

Beaucoup de monde ... Trop de monde à mon goût... Tous les amis de Rukia et Renji sont présents, ainsi que de la famille, des cousins éloignés et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Bien sûr, ils nous fixent ... à tour de rôle ... à chaque pas que nous faisons dans la pièce...

Une fois que les invités déjà présent eurent finis de nous saluer, Byakuya me laisse quelques instants, le temps d'aller me chercher un verre. Durant ce laps de temps, je cru apercevoir une petite tête se faufiler entre les invités. Lilynette apparaît en pyjama violet avec une fleur au centre. Elle court vers moi en souriant, m'appelant par mon prénom. Beaucoup des invités se tournent vers moi alors que j'attrape la petite fille par les bras, la soulevant en souriant. Elle dépose un long bisou sur ma joue. Elle reste dans mes bras.

-Tu n'es pas censée être au lit petite fille ? demandé-je.

-Si ! Mais Tonton Bya ... Tout à l'heure il a dis que tu viendrais alors je t'ai attendu !

Lilynette descend et me tire gentiment sur la piste danse en me donnant la main, je la fais tourner et retourner sous ses éclats de rire. Byakuya non loin de nous, ne nous quitte pas des yeux. Il affiche un léger sourire en nous observant. Il fait signe à Lilynette qui lui répond en s'arrêtant de danser. La petite fille me lâche la main pour rejoindre mon mari, de la même manière qu'elle m'a rejoins. Byakuya me raconte comment se passe les journées ici, ce qu'ils font de la journée. J'apprends que Byakuya lui fait l'école au manoir, dans le jardin, mais qu'il préfère l'emmener jouer au bassin à carpe ou dans les bois. Il l'emmène de temps en temps voir Yachiru à la onzième division pour qu'elles puissent jouer ensemble. Lilynette quitte les bras de Byakuya pour venir se lover dans les miens, la fatigue commençant à la gagner. Je caresse ses cheveux distraite, prenant conscience que Byakuya ferait un excellent père. Il semble moins stricte envers les enfants qu'envers les adultes, et beaucoup plus détendu.

A partir du deuxième bâillement, j'entraîne la petite fille avec moi, hors de la soirée, bien décider à la mettre au lit. Elle m'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre, se glissant dans les draps sans discuter. Je remonte la couverture sur elle, ses yeux se ferment sans difficulté.

-Dors bien princesse.

Je quitte la pièce en éteignant la lumière et fermant la porte. Adossé à cette même porte, une tristesse qui jusque là était enfouie, refait surface... La maternité ... Je n'aurai jamais la joie de la connaitre ... De me lever en pleine nuit pour pouvoir bercer un bébé qui se serait réveillé, de border et de lire une histoire à mon enfant avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Je chasse cette pensée au fond de mon cœur et retourne dans la salle de réception.

J'attrape un verre de champagne avant de me placer au fond de la pièce. La soirée en elle même se déroule bien. Rukia et Renji sont le centre d'attention. Personne ne fait de remarque sur ma présence, même si plusieurs regard se tourne vers moi, surtout celui du grand père de ce cher capitaine Kuchiki. Byakuya discute non loin de moi me surveillant du coin de l'œil de temps en temps. Il a peut être peur que je parte sur un coup de tête ?

Le grand père de Byakuya s'approche de moi. Il avance doucement, droit comme un i. J'imagine Byakuya agir de la même manière lorsqu'il sera plus âgé. La même autorité, la même prestance... C'est avec un sourire qu'il s'adresse à moi.

-Venez danser mon enfant.

Grand Pa' me tend sa main. Je n'hésite pas une seule seconde avant de la prendre. Nous dansons doucement au centre de la pièce avec d'autres convives. Nous commençons à discuter.

-C'est un plaisir de vous voir. Vous vous faîtes rare ses derniers temps.

-Vraiment désolée, j'ai beaucoup de travail sur Terre en ce moment.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Une sacré affaire sur laquelle vous travaillez. Et puis cette enfant ! C'est une vraie joie de l'avoir ici ! Le manoir n'a jamais été autant animé depuis votre enfance !

-A ce point là ? m'étonné-je en me rappelant le bruit que nous faisions enfant avec Byakuya.

-Oui, et je n'avais pas vu Byakuya sourire à ce point depuis que vous êtes partie, rajoute-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux gris. Sept ans mon enfant ... Ce manoir était totalement mort depuis tout ce temps.

Je n'ajoute rien... Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire, ni même si son grand père attend quelque chose de moi. Nous continuons simplement de danser en silence ... Un silence qui pour moi est inconfortable ...

-Byakuya n'est pas un mauvais garçon, dit-il calmement.

-Je n'ai pas envie que vous preniez sa défense, répondis-je après un moment. Byakuya vous a-t-il demandé de le faire ?

-Byakuya me le demander ? Il a trop de fierté pour ça, il préfère se débrouiller tout seul, quitte à échouer et je ne prends pas sa défense mon enfant.

Il laisse un temps entre nous, avant de reprendre.

-Je voudrais juste que tu écoutes, s'il te plait, murmure-t-il face à moi en continuant le slow. Nous faisons tous des erreurs. Saviez vous que j'avais commis la même lors de ma cinquième année de mariage ? Ma femme m'a détesté pendant longtemps, pas loin de cent ans mais je me suis accroché. Je me suis fais pardonné tous les jours. Nous avons fini par passer au dessus. Nous avons été heureux jusqu'à son décès. Les années avec elle sont les plus belles de toute ma vie. Cela n'aurait pas été le cas si elle avait fui ... Si nous n'avions pas essayer.

-La morale de l'histoire ? demandé-je sans quitter des yeux mon mari.

-Il n'y en a pas. Simplement, si pour une erreur, tu rates tes meilleures années de bonheur, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi.

Le grand père de Byakuya s'arrête, je fais de même. Il semble guetter son petit fils en pleine discussion avec Renji. Une ombre se trouve derrière lui. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression de voir une tête blonde... Une tête que je connais bien, celle que je ne voulais surtout pas revoir. Elle passe à côté de Byakuya. Ce dernier ne la manque pas et l'attrape par le bras, l'arrêtant net. Ils semblent échanger quelques mots avant qu'elle ne se défasse de sa prise violemment et de reprendre son chemin. Vers moi ...

Elle contourne quelques invités, continuant sa route. Je suis stupéfaite par sa présence. Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour ! Celle qui a brisé mon mariage ! Habillée d'une robe cocktail noire, Tia s'avance vers moi d'un pas décidé, sans détourner le regard. Elle plante ses yeux dans les miens. Mon hostilité envers elle est palpable, mais elle semble l'ignorer. Elle ignore le regard assassin que je lui lance.

-Yoruichi, dit-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux, sans cligner des yeux. J'aimerai vous parler.

-Comme si j'en avais envie, sifflé-je entre mes dents à voix basse.

-Dans ce cas, je vais le faire ici. Yoruichi-sama, je vous présente mes excuses pour tout le mal que j'ai pu vous causer par le passé.

Et là, elle se plie en deux. Devant moi. Je reste figée sur place alors que Nell me fait des excuses publics. Des excuses ! Une colère grimpe en moi, elle prend le pas sur la surprise, sur toutes autres émotions qui me compose. Je sers les poings, évitant d'exploser, de me laisser aller, et passe à côté d'elle, l'ignorant totalement. Byakuya s'avance vers moi mais je continue, je le bouscule retenant encore et encore la fureur qui remplit mon âme. Ce n'est pas l'instant idéal pour exploser mais une chose est sûre, je ne veux plus le voir, ni lui, ni elle, ni personne. La pièce remplit de monde laisse place à un couloir sombre, remplit de tableaux. La moquette étouffe mes pas, j'accélère le pas alors que je sens la présence de mon mari.

-Yoruichi, appelle Byakuya en me suivant dans le couloir. Yoruichi !

Je continue mon chemin, sans m'arrêter. Je ne veux pas l'écouter ! Pas encore ! Plus jamais ! Je traverse tout le manoir en serrant les poings, furieuse. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il ose me mettre en présence de cette femme, celle avec qui il a brisé mon cœur.

Je franchis le portail pour me rendre sur Terre. L'endroit où je me sens le mieux est sur mon lieu de travail. Quittant mon bureau, je me dépêche de me rendre à la salle d'entrainement. Shiro se stoppe net en me voyant, mais je ne m'arrête pas, je vais directement me changer dans le vestiaire. Troquant mes escarpins contre des baskets et ma robe contre un legging et un débardeur, je retrouve tout le monde dans la pièce à côté. Je relève mes cheveux bouclés et les attache avec le dernier cadeau que mon frère m'a fais avant de décéder, mon ruban rouge. J'attrape un des katana en bois qui se trouve dans leur rangement et m'avance vers eux. Shirosaki fronce les sourcils à mon approche.

-Déjà fini la soirée ?

-Pour moi oui ! Maintenant, Stark, au centre !

Ils se regardent tous surpris puis Coyote apparaît devant moi. Nous nous mettons en garde et commençons.

o-o-o-o

-Yoruichi, me gronde Shiro en se tenant à la limite du tapis. Tu abuses au soir ! Entraînes quelqu'un d'autre !

Je lui lance un regard noir avant d'étaler Stark au sol une fois de plus. J'entraîne les recrus comme bon me semble ! De quoi se mêle-t-il ?!

-Debout, sifflé-je. On recommence.

-Yoruichi ! tente une fois de plus mon ami.

-C'est le seul à pouvoir encaisser ! répondis-je froidement en tenant mon katana de bois dans les mains. Maintenant, dégages, tu as la fin de la nuit !

Shirosaki me foudroie du regard. J'ai beau être sa supérieure, il me tient tête. Il déteste lorsque je lui parle de cette façon. Il reste là. Il part s'installer sur le banc d'attente, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il désapprouve mon comportement mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer. La présence de Nell m'a rendu folle. Stark se relève tant bien que mal et reprend son katana au sol. Il se met en position de défense lorsqu'une voix nous intrigue.

-Les civils sont interdit à une heure aussi tardive !

Nous tournons la tête vers l'entrée. Byakuya se trouve à cet endroit précis. Ma colère augmente d'un cran en croisant son regard indéchiffrable. Je serre le katana tellement fort que les jointures de mes ongles deviennent blanche. Stark laisse tomber sa garde et recule d'un pas alors que Byakuya s'avance vers nous.

-Que fais-tu là ? demandé-je furieuse.

-Je suis venu te parler, vu la façon dont tu es partie, dit-il en enlevant le nœud de sa cravate.

-En même temps, tu avais de la compagnie, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de rester. Ma présence était totalement inutile.

Je lui tourne le dos, attrapant ma bouteille d'eau et la vidant rapidement.

-Elle n'aurait pas dû être là, je ne l'avais pas convié à cette soirée, explique mon mari le plus doucement possible.

-Ce n'est pas comme si sa présente te dérangeait, craché-je en lui faisant face.

Il arrête de s'avancer vers moi. J'ignore si c'est la fureur de ma voix ou bien le regard incendiaire que je lui lance, mais Byakuya comprend la situation. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste à distance. Ses épaules si droites s'affaissent légèrement, son regard se terni d'un léger voile. Toute discussion est inutile. Je lâche une phrase, l'unique phrase qui me traverse l'esprit.

-Vas-t-en ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

Byakuya sert les poings. Il contient sa colère alors que je l'envoie balader de la même façon dont il congédie ses employés au manoir. Mais malgré ça, il ne bouge pas, il reste là, sur place, affrontant mon regard. Ses yeux sombres m'observent intensément, comme s'il cherchait quoi dire, comment me parler. Seulement Byakuya, comme toutes autres personnes me connaissant un minimum, sait qu'il doit me laisser de l'espace le temps de me calmer, le temps que la colère descende un petit peu. Il réfléchit quelque secondes, puis ses yeux tombent sur l'arme que j'ai dans la main.

-Et si nous nous affrontions ? Histoire que tu puisses te défouler ?

Il reprend la marche vers moi alors que je réfléchis à une vitesse folle à son idée. Je lui tends le katana que j'ai dans les mains en le fixant froidement. Lui mettre une raclée ne pourra que me faire du bien.

-Nous n'allons pas nous affronter avec des katana en bois quand même ? Ce serait dommage qu'ils cassent. N'en as-tu pas des vrai ? demande-t-il en me souriant.

-Se serait dommage d'abîmer ce si beau costume.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour le costume, tu ne me toucheras pas, affirme-t-il d'un air supérieur.

-Je vais aller les chercher, déclare Shiro en faisant baisser la tension la pièce.

C'est à ce moment là que je remarque que beaucoup des hommes de la section se sont réunis. Ils nous regardent sans un mot, sans un bruit guettant la moindre réaction. Je recule pour me diriger vers le banc, poser ce que j'ai dans les mains. Byakuya vient se placer à mes côtés, ôtant sa cravate et sa veste pour être plus à l'aise.

-Yoruichi, je voudrais te parler, murmure Byakuya.

-J'ai rien à te dire.

-Regardes moi et dis moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, continu-t-il d'une petite voix.

Shiro vient se mettre entre nous deux. Je fais face à mon mari en tirant le sabre de son fourreau.

-Je te déteste, voilà ce que je ressens, sifflé-je.

Byakuya se sert à son tour. Nous nous faisons face, Shiro lance le départ. Cela me rappelle la fois où nous nous sommes affrontés petits, c'était plaisant et innocent à l'époque. C'est lui que j'ai affronté en premier en cours, je l'ai rétamé à l'époque, il n'était pas aussi fort que maintenant.

Malgré l'annonce du départ, Byakuya ne fait pas le moindre geste. Il semble attendre, attendre que je me décide à faire un mouvement vers lui. Très bien si c'est ce qu'il souhaite, je vais lui donner ! Je ne retiens pas mes coups. Je ne fais pas semblant, laissant ma colère guider mes mouvements. Byakuya reste sur la défensive, malgré ma garde qui ne vaut strictement rien. Si il voulait me mettre au sol, il pourrait le faire mais il ne tente rien contre moi, encaissant les assauts sans broncher. Il pare seulement les attaques, se protégeant, m'empêchant de le blesser.

Il me laisse faire quelques minutes, me laissant me défouler, évacuer la rage que je contient depuis si longtemps ! Puis d'un coup, il arrête. Il tourne légèrement son arme entre deux de mes attaques et il commence lui aussi à m'affronter. Il n'y met pas toute sa puissance mais suffisamment pour que les lames s'entrechoquent en bruit. Il répond à mes attaques et brise ma défense à plusieurs reprise mais il ne tente rien de plus. Il n'essaye pas de me tuer ni de me mettre au sol. Pourtant à un moment, Byakuya tend son katana vers moi avec vitesse. Plus vite qu'avant. Je l'esquive à la dernière seconde pour éviter d'être blessé mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter les dégâts. La lame de l'épée frôle mes cheveux et coupe en deux le ruban qui les maintient. Quelques mèches tombent au sol avec le ruban mais Byakuya le suit. Il se retrouve au sol et je me place sur lui, la lame sous sa gorge.

-Tu as perdu Byakuya, soufflé-je mes cheveux tombant de chaque côtés de mon visage.

-Tu es sûre Yoruichi ... Je ne pense pas, murmure mon mari en tendant sa main vers mon visage.

Et c'est là que je les remarque... Les larmes sur le coin de mes joues... Celles qui descendent doucement... Comment se fait-il que je ne les ai pas remarqué avant ? Il n'a pourtant rien dis... Durant ce laps de temps, il n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot, il m'a juste permis de me défouler ... D'évacuer la tension que je ressens, la peine aussi ... La voilà la raison, je me suis laissée aller ... J'ai arrêté de rejeter la peine et le désespoir qui me consume ...

-Arrêtes !

Je recule violemment sa main, refusant qu'il me touche, refusant qu'il obtienne encore plus de moi que mes larmes.

-Oses me dire que tu ne m'aimes plus, Yoruichi ! Prends ton courage à deux mains et dis le moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux ! Dis moi ce que tu ressens !

Un silence tendu s'installe entre nous. Byakuya attend patiemment, une lame sous le cou. Il me fixe. J'ouvre la bouche et la referme, ne sachant pas trop comment tourner ma phrase. Si je laisse sortir ma colère, cela ne m'aidera pas. Je respire un grand coup avant de commencer à parler. Je commence à avouer. Les mots que je cherchais dans ma tête sortent tout seul, sans réfléchir. Mon âme se met à nu devant lui, laissant tomber les murs que j'avais construis.

-J'ai aimé Byakuya Kuchiki, mon ami d'enfance. Celui avec qui j'ai grandis, celui qui souriais, qui plaisantais. Celui qui m'a demandé de l'épouser pour lui. Qui me fais rêver. Pas le Byakuya Kuchiki de maintenant. Pas le chef de clan, pas le capitaine qui est froid comme la glace, pas l'homme qui m'a trompé. Celui là, je le hais du plus profond de mon âme... Oui, il y a deux Byakuya. Celui du jour et celui de la nuit. Celui que je déteste et celui qui me rend folle de lui. Celui que j'ai envie de tuer et celui que je veux aimer... Que je désire tellement ... Malheureusement la haine a pris le pas sur l'amour. Je n'arrive pas à sortir du coin de noirceur où tu m'as plongé. Je n'arrive pas à m'en extirper, malgré l'aide d'Ichigo, de Shiro et de mes amis ... J'ai l'impression d'être plongé dans un gouffre de colère qui explose à chaque fois que tu te trouves dans les parages.

Nous restons face à face en silence. Je ne rajoute rien. Je lui ai dis le principal. Et puis je ne veux plus être en colère ... J'en ai marre de m'énerver après lui pour qu'il comprenne, accepte ce que je ressens.

Je ferme les yeux lassée, laissant tomber au sol le sabre. La lame résonne dans cette pièce maintenant silencieuse. Je sers sa chemise avec mes poings. La situation me met à bout. Avec tout ce que je dois gérer ... Des larmes reprennent leur décente de rancœur, de fatigue. Je les laisse faire, épuisée de me battre, de contenir toutes ses émotions. J'aime Byakuya ... Mais il me fait trop mal ... Cet amour à sens unique me détruit ...

-Yoruichi, murmure Byakuya tendrement.

J'ouvre les yeux. Lui aussi semble fatigué de tout ça. Il tend une main vers mon visage essuyant doucement une des larmes qui coulent.

-Le combat est terminé, dit d'une voix forte Shirosaki. C'est match nul.

Sa voix me ramène à la réalité. Je quitte des yeux mon mari pour les poser sur l'albinos. Il me fixe. Surement pour essayer de déterminé mon humeur. Savoir si je vais m'effondrer ... Je resterai forte pour le moment ... Je le rassure d'un petit sourire, effaçant du revers de la main les traces sur mon visage. Je me relève, laissant Byakuya au sol. Il se lève aussi lorsque mon poids n'est plus sûr lui.

-Tu peux lui donner les lettres si tu veux, dis-je à mon ami en posant mon arme sur un banc. Cela n'a plus d'importance.

Oui, je m'en fiche maintenant. Je ne cacherai plus les sentiments que je ressens. Il faut que je retrouve ma sérénité, ma paix intérieur...Que je chasse le démon qui m'abrite... Je quitte la pièce la tête haute, sous les nombreux regard des policiers, enquêteurs. Je m'enferme dans mon bureau, m'affalant sur ma chaise. Je ne veux plus voir personne. Je reste là, plongé dans le noir. Mon cerveau ne pense plus. Il est complètement vide, mon cœur aussi ... Encore ... Une fois de plus, Byakuya m'aura fais perdre mes moyens... Mais aujourd'hui, il m'a fais accepter une vérité que je ne voulais pas voir... Une vérité tellement douloureuse que je l'avais enfoui au plus profond de moi ... Ichigo, Shiro, Mazaki ... Ils m'avaient tous prévenu ... L'amour ne se décide pas ... Et on ne choisit pas non plus de ne plus aimer ...

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, après une courte nuit passée sur le fauteuil de mon bureau, qu'une personne vient me voir. Je ne me tourne pas, je continue de fixer le ciel, tournant le dos à la porte.

-Je t'ai amené un café, tu en as surement besoin, dit doucement cette personne. La section est partie, la nuit de garde est terminée, il n'y a eu aucun incident.

Un vague son franchit le seuil de mes lèvres. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je veux me mettre sous une couverture et pleurer ... Pleurer jusqu'à tomber de sommeil ... Me laisser aller à cette peine qui détruit mon coeur ... Et puis espérer que cette tristesse me quittera ... Que cet amour disparaîtra...

-Je me doute que tu ne souhaites pas discuter Yoruichi mais je tenais à t'informer que j'ai respecter ton choix, Byakuya a les lettres entre ses mains.

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Shiro patiente. Pour moi, mon cerveau ne réfléchit plus, il est éteins. Il ne souhaite pas se réveiller.

-Je n'aime pas te bousculer mais je pense qu'il faut que tu parles de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Cela te fera du bien.

De nouveau un silence. Je suis en transe ... Je reste figée dans le temps, écoutant seulement les battements de mon cœur...

-Yoruichi, que s'est-il passé ? Il a fais quelques chose de mal ? Il a encaissé tous tes coups sans rien dire, sans même broncher pourtant tu l'as touché à plusieurs reprises.

C'est à ce moment là que je comprends ses paroles. Elles me font réagir.

-Pardon ? Je ne l'ai pas touché Shi', dis-je sérieuse en quittant le ciel gris pour tourner le fauteuil vers lui.

-Bien sûr que si, tu l'as touché à l'épaule, au poignée, et à la jambe avec le revers de la lame. Il va avoir de sacré bleu aujourd'hui et je doute que cela parte en un ou deux jours. Yoruichi, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Maintenant que j'y pense, durant tout le duel, je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose. J'avais l'impression d'être en dehors de mon corps et de laisser mes émotions agirent. De me regarder me battre comme une folle contre lui ... De ne pas me reconnaître ... Mon cerveau était éteins il ne répondait plus.

-Vaguement, dis-je pensive.

-Bon il s'est passé quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fais pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

-Nell était là, elle est venue me voir, elle voulait me parler, marmonné-je en serrant le bord du bureau.

-De quoi ?

-Aucune idée, je suis partie. J'ai pas envie de savoir.

Shiro se met à soupirer. Il n'est pas d'accord avec ça.

-Yoruichi il faut que tu règles ton problème. Tu n'as jamais réglé tes comptes avec elle. Et au vue de notre mission, il serait bien que tu ais l'esprit apaisé.

Mon ami se lève de sa chaise et m'adresse un salut de la main. Il va se reposer. Je devrais faire de même mais je décide d'écouter son conseil pour une fois. Il est temps que j'affronte ce passé dont je ne veux pas, il est aussi temps que je l'accepte, une bonne fois pour toute ... Pour pouvoir tourner la page et avancé vers un futur plus souriant, plus joyeux. J'attrape ma veste sur la chaise et quitte le bureau à la va vite.

Direction la Soul Society.

Je frappe à la porte et un employé ouvre la porte. Il me fait entrer avant d'aller chercher la personne que je souhaite voir. Je ne patiente pas longtemps avant de la voir apparaître.

-Yoruichi, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, dit-elle surprise en se tenant droite devant moi.

-Moi non plus, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que vous me vouliez hier soir.

-Je vais vous en parler mais pourrions nous le faire dans le salon ? Si mon oncle arrive, je préférerais que nous ne soyons plus dans l'entrée.

Je la suis en silence. Nous traversons un couloir avant d'arriver dans le salon. Il y a une cheminée, deux fauteuils et un canapé en tissu, ainsi qu'une petite table au centre. Une bibliothèque remplit de divers livres se trouve dans un coin.

-Voulez-vous quelques chose à boire et à grignoter ? Du thé, du café des biscuits ? demande-t-elle en s'empressant de ranger les papiers se trouvant dans le canapé. Excusez moi du désordre, je ne m'attendais pas à de la visite.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire de ranger, je ne reste pas longtemps, juste le temps de vous parler, dis-je froidement.

Nell s'arrête net. Elle continue encore quelques secondes avant de se relever et de me faire face.

-Vous savez, si mon oncle apprend que vous êtes venu et qu'à ses yeux je ne vous ai pas bien traité ... Enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça que je range mais j'aimerai boire quelque chose avec vous.

-Dans ce cas j'aimerai bien un thé.

Elle m'invite à m'asseoir avant de faire demander un plateau. Sur la table basse devant moi se trouve différent catalogues avec pleins de tissu différent.

-Alors pourquoi teniez-vous tant que ça à me parler hier soir ?

La jeune femme se triture les doigts avant de me regarder. Je remarque que j'ai dû la prendre de court en débarquant de cette façon. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à cette visite de si bon matin ... Enfin, onze heure ici.

-En fait, hier soir, je voulais essayer d'obtenir votre pardon pour ce que j'ai fais...

Je la fixe surprise. Elle continue devant mon silence, alors qu'un serviteur apporte la collation qu'elle a demandé.

-Voyez vous, après votre visite il y a sept ans, j'ai été voir les examinateurs et j'ai tout avoué. J'ai refusé le poste de lieutenant que je devais obtenir, j'ai refusé de passer de nouveau les examens. Cela fais plusieurs années que je pense à venir vous voir mais je n'en trouvais pas le courage ... Après tout, à mes yeux, je ne voyais pas tout le mal que j'avais pu vous faire, confesse-t-elle les yeux baissée. Et puis il y a de cela un an, j'ai rencontré un homme... J'en suis tombée tellement amoureuse et l'idée même qu'une femme me fasse ce que je vous ai fais me rend folle. Je ne saurais pas comment réagir mais ... Maintenant je comprends votre position... Je comprends la colère que vous avez ressenti ... Et le reste ...

-Mais pourquoi maintenant ? demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vais me marier ... D'ici quelques semaines. Mon futur époux est au courant de mon passé, je n'ai aucun secret pour lui. Mais pour être en paix, j'avais besoin de vous présenter des excuses sincères et en personne. Celle de l'époque ne valait rien... Je ne les pensais même pas ... Mais là, mes excuses sont sincères, je m'en veux tellement de vous avoir fais souffrir autant ... J'espère qu'un jour vous arriverez à me pardonner ...

Nell me regarde droit dans les yeux, sans une once d'hésitation. Elle qui à l'époque a fais de ma vie un enfer... A tourner autour de Byakuya, à lui faire du rentre dedans ... La femme devant moi est différente de celle de l'époque ... Elle semble beaucoup plus mature et responsable qu'il y a sept ans ...

Je me lève, sans avoir touché au thé et rejoins la porte sans un mot. Ma présence n'est plus nécessaire, j'ai eu les renseignements que je voulais. Nell baisse les yeux fixant le sol, surement déçue de ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Pourtant je m'arrête après avoir ouvert la porte, fixant la sortie et m'adressant à elle sans lui faire face.

-Tu as mon pardon Nell, je te souhaite d'être heureuse, dis-je avant de fermer la porte.

Je quitte la maison de Kyoraku sans difficulté, le cœur léger. Un petit sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. La pardonner me libère d'un poids, ma colère s'évanouit... Je sors le poudrier de ma poche dans l'espoir de rentrer chez moi mais le maître des lieux apparaît. Depuis quand est-il là ?

-Kyoraku, dis-je surprise.

-Yoruichi, je voulais te remercier d'avoir pardonné à ma nièce. Cela lui fais plaisir et ...

-Je ne l'ai pas fais pour elle, dis-je en l'interrompant. Mais pour moi. Le fais de lui pardonner me permet d'accepter et d'avancer. J'espère simplement qu'elle sera heureuse.

-Merci quand même.

Étonnamment, il me prend dans ses bras et cela me fais un bien fou. Lorsqu'il se sépare de moi, je rentre chez moi sur Terre.

Une demi heure plus tard, je suis assise en tailleur sur le sol, une musique douce résonnant.

-Tu fais de la méditation ? s'étonne Shiro en poussant la porte du sous sol.

-Oui, j'en ais besoin et il est grand temps que je retrouve ma sérénité.

Je lui adresse un sourire sincère alors qu'il prend place sur un des tapis présent dans la salle. Nous commençons nos exercices de détente.

o-o-o-o-o

Une semaine passe, avec Shiro nous redoublons les réunions le soir, la nuit, pour être prêt. Nous voulons être totalement prêt pour le gala. Stark, lui passe son temps entre chez moi et la Soul Society, pour voir sa fille. Lilynette s'amuse bien au Sereitei. Elle joue beaucoup avec la petite Yachiru dans le jardin du manoir.

Ce soir, je termine de remplir un dossier et m'apprête à rentrer chez moi me reposer. Le gala à lieu le lendemain soir et je préfère être en pleine forme physique. Seulement, lorsque je sors de mon bureau, mon ami et collègue me tombe dessus.

-On sort au soir !

Je soupire. Je voulais simplement rentrer chez moi, me faire couler un bain et dormir à poing fermé. Ce que je n'ai pas pu faire depuis une semaine ! Je lui fais par de mes intentions, en enfilant mon manteau.

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Un jour comme aujourd'hui, ça se fête !

Je fronce les sourcils devant son immense sourire, ignorant totalement de quoi il me parle. Ce n'est qu'un jour comme les autres. Voyant mon air renfrogné, Shirosaki rajoute toujours aussi joyeux.

-C'est ton anniversaire !

Son sourire s'élargit alors que je réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. Comment ai-je pu oublier cette date ? Avec tout le boulot qu'on a, cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête ! Tous les ans, pour nos anniversaires, on sort faire la fête et boire un coup. Une petite tradition ... Seulement cette année, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller. Je souhaite me prélasser avec un bon verre de vin et un bain chaud !

-Un verre, dit Shiro tout sourire. Après tu pourras rentrer.

Il me tire à sa suite, n'accordant aucune importance à mon absence de réponse.

Nous nous rendons dans le bar habituel, là où nous allons traîner pour nous détendre, jouer aux fléchettes, ou bien au billard. En arrivant, je trouve Shiro légèrement étrange, il me tient la porte au moment d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il ne fait jamais ça normalement... Alors que je passe mon écharpe en laine par dessus mon visage j'aperçois une foule d'amis en face de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ? m'exclamé-je surprise.

-C'est un jour important pour toi chérie ! Nous sommes venus le fêter avec toi, s'exclame Mazaki en faisant un pas vers moi.

Se fut elle qui m'enlaça en premier, me serrant fort contre elle, me faisant ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle me porte depuis toutes ses années... Tout l'amour que ma mère ne m'a pas offert ... Je lui rends son étreinte, heureuse. Ichigo vient à ma rencontre, il hésite quelques secondes avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il est vite remplacé par Isshin. Kisuke se joint à nous, Rangiku aussi suivit de son capitaine. Une bonne partie de mes collègues et amis, humains et shinigamis sont présents. Même Renji avec Rukia.

Nous buvons un verre et faisons la fête à ma santé, oubliant les tracas de la journée.

Après une dizaine de partie de fléchettes... Et le même nombre de shooter, je prends l'air, retrouvant Stark à l'extérieur. La neige tombe, recouvrant la ville de son manteau blanc. Nous restons dehors au calme, fixant les flocons tomber doucement. La ville s'éteint calmement. La neige absorbe les sons environnant, faisant régner le silence absolu. Un silence si agréable avant la journée de demain, avant d'en finir avec cette histoire ... Avant la tempête où tout peu basculer en un clin d'œil... Même si nous sommes tous les trois ravis d'arriver au dénouement, nous ignorons si nous allons nous en sortir vivant...

L'angoisse grandit en moi avec le silence. Comment être sur de rentrer à la maison ? Nous ignorons le futur ... Nous ne savons pas de quoi demain sera fais ... Il est possible qu'un de nous y reste ... Notre plan n'est pas parfait ... Il comporte beaucoup de variable instable ... Il y a des choses que nous ne pourrons pas gérer ... Et si un des otages est tué ?

-Tout va bien se passer, murmure Stark son regard posé sur la neige.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui. Le stress est inscrit sur son visage mais il essaye quand même de me rassurer... Il doit avoir les mêmes angoisses que moi ... Lui aussi se demande si tout se déroula comme prévu ... Et si il sera encore là pour border sa fille ...

Un tintement retentit pas très loin de nous. Nous tournons la tête pour voir Renji. Il s'approche de moi, un petit paquet dans les mains.

-Yoruichi-sama, murmure-t-il sérieusement. Tenez, c'est pour vous.

Il me tend le colis qu'il a dans ses mains. Je le prends hésitante. Il m'a déjà offert un cadeau tout à l'heure avec Rukia. Pourquoi un deuxième ? Pourquoi attendre que je sois à l'écart ?

-Le capitaine aurait bien voulu vous le donner lui même, dit-il. Il était là tout à l'heure mais il n'a pas osé. Il vous a vu sourire avec Shiro et il est resté dehors. Il ne voulait pas vous imposer sa présence alors il m'a demandé de vous l'offrir.

Je comprends qu'il s'agit de Byakuya. Je le remercie avant d'avancer pour entrer dans le bar. Il s'adresse à moi alors que j'ouvre la porte.

-Vous savez Yoruichi, il a été différent cette semaine. Il m'a semblé perdu depuis la soirée de fiançailles...

Laissant Renji et mon colocataire dehors, je m'installe à l'écart dans le bar, prenant place prêt d'une fenêtre. J'ouvre le paquet et tombe sur un papier. Sous le papier plié se trouve un ruban identique à celui qui a été coupé en deux. Je prends le ruban dans mes mains, le fixant stupéfaite. Il s'agit bien de mon ruban mais il a été réparer.

Après l'avoir fixer pendant quelques secondes, je décide d'ouvrir le document qui l'accompagne. En remarquant l'écriture, je comprends qu'il s'agit de Byakuya.

' _Ma chère Yoruichi._

 _Nous ne parvenons pas à discuter. A chaque fois que nous sommes en présence l'un de l'autre, une dispute éclate. Pourtant j'aimerai tant te parler... Te dire ce que tu représentes pour moi ... Mais les mots me manquent ... Devant toi, je suis comme un adolescent ... Complètement démuni ... Je ne parviens pas à m'exprimer, je n'arrive pas à formuler ce que je ressens ... Alors j'ai décidé de t'écrire cette lettre ... Que tu liras ou non, ce sera ton choix... Excuses moi si mes mots sont brouillons, s'ils sont confus, c'est la première fois que je mets par écrit ce que je ressens et ce que je pense._

 _J'ai lu toutes tes lettres ... Une à une ... Certaines plusieurs fois ... Je les ai emmené partout où j'allais pour pouvoir continuer de les découvrir, ou bien pour simplement les relire... Tu me racontais les journées que tu passais, le désir de me retrouver, de fonder une famille. Notre famille ! Tu m'as offert une vision du monde que je ne connaissais pas ... Que je n'imaginais plus dans mes rêves les plus fous ... Ou bien que je ne voulais pas voir ! Tu as mis à nu tes peurs, tes angoisses, tes sentiments et moi ... moi comme un fou ! Un fou aveugle ! Je n'ai pas su t'apporter ce que tu demandais ! L'unique chose que tu désirais ... L'amour ... L'amour qu'il te fallait pour t'épanouir, pour être heureuse, être toi ... Cette personne si souriante, si espiègle, si joyeuse qui voit le bien partout ! Oh Yoruichi, me pardonneras-tu un jour ? M'accorderas-tu un pardon que je ne mérites pas ? Tout ce que j'ai su t'offrir c'est de la peine, de la tristesse ! Je m'en veux tellement pour le mal que je t'ai fais !_

 _Yoruichi ... Ma princesse ... La femme de ma vie ... Je t'en pris ... Laisses moi être l'homme que tu vois en moi ... L'homme que tu mérites ... L'homme que tu aimes ... Je veux être cet homme Yoruichi ! Celui qui te fais rire, qui te fais sourire, qui te rend heureux ! Celui que tu décris dans tes lettres ! C'est mon désir le plus cher ..._

 _Jusque là, je ne comprenais pas le mal que j'avais pu te faire ... Ou du moins, je ne voulais pas le comprendre... Il est plus facile d'être un homme fier et orgueilleux que d'avouer ce qui est au fond de moi. Pour ça, je m'en excuse. Je m'excuse pour la peine que je t'ai causé toutes ses années par mon arrogance, ma fierté, mon orgueil... Par l'acte insensé que j'ai eu envers toi, envers nous ... Envers notre mariage... Je ne me trouverais pas d'excuses parce que tu mérites la vérité. J'ai mal agis cette nuit-là. J'étais en colère contre toi ... Toi qui ne revenais pas auprès de moi ... Toi qui me manquais ... A ce moment là, j'ignorais qu'il en était de même pour toi. Que tu te languissais de me retrouver ! J'ai perdu la tête et commis l'irréparable ... J'ai brisé une partie de nous ... J'ai prétendu que je ne t'avais pas promis la fidélité parce qu'il était plus simple pour moi de mentir que d'assumer ... Que d'assumer le pêché que je venais de commettre ... D'assumer les sentiments que je ressens pour toi ... Ses sentiments me faisaient peur ... Mais ils ne sont rien comparer à la peur immense que j'ai de te perdre maintenant ... Si je pouvais revenir en arrière Yoruichi ... Je changerais cette phrase que j'ai prononcé ... Celle qui t'a éloigné de moi ... Je me mettrais à genoux pour te supplier de me pardonner ! Pour te dire que toi, Yoruichi, tu es la femme la plus importante à mes yeux ... Celle qui occupe mes pensées, celle pour qui jamais je n'arrête de m'inquiéter ... Celle dont je suis éperdument épris ..._

 _S'il te plaît Yoruichi accordes moi encore une chance ... La permission de rattraper mes erreurs ... Une unique occasion pour rallumer la flamme en toi que j'ai laissé mourir ... Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour t'aimer comme tu le mérites, d'être un homme dont tu peux être fier... Et de t'être fidèle ... Jamais plus je ne commettrais cette erreur. Je t'en fais la promesse._

 _Byakuya_ '


End file.
